L'eau ne dort jamais
by Marquise des Ombres
Summary: Une version réecrite de POTC où Jack Sparrow a toujours été Capitaine du Pearl. Arrivé à Port Royal, il met pied à terre avec une seule idée : Se venger de Cutler Beckett. Pour se faire, il s’octroiera l'aide d'une aristocrate, une énigmatique Marquise...
1. Un étrange pressentiment

**Disclaimers : **Disney

**Paring : **Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth Swann, William Turner, James Norrington, Cutler Beckett + Créations personnelles dont une empruntée ( Le Renard Rouge de Roan Ru )

**Rating : **ANGTS/M ( à l'origine cette fic étant MA mais réadaptée pour le règlement du site )

**Résumé : **Les chimères ne sont pas toutes imaginaires... Une version totalement réecrite de Pirates des Caraïbes où Jack Sparrow a toujours été Capitaine du Pearl. Arrivé à Port Royal, il met pied à terre avec une seule idée : Se venger de Cutler Beckett. Pour se faire, il s'octroiera l'aide d'une aristocrate, une bien énigmatique Marquise...

**L'eau ne dort Jamais **

**Chapitre 1**

**Une étrange pressentiment **

La jeune femme rayonnait dans sa beauté à la lueur des bougies qui illuminaient cette soirée. Les flammes dansantes semblaient donner à son regard un éclat particulier presque mystique. Ses sombres iris parsemés de paillettes dorées avaient cette nuit envoûté nombre d'élégants venus chercher la valse et l'ivresse.

Gracieusement assise sur un sofa de velours pourpre, elle contemplait distraitement les couples qui évoluaient sur la piste. Les plis de sa robe grenat formaient sur ses jambes un drapé digne des plus belles statues antiques. Son air par ailleurs rappelait celui des déesses grecques, lointain, suprême et inaccessible.

- Vous semblez songeuse Marquise.

A l'entente de cette voix, celle-ci releva la tête vers l'homme qui lui parlait. Ce faisant, ses boucles brunes virevoltèrent autour de son visage.

- « Songeuse » lord Norrington ?

- Oui ma chère, vous demeurez telle une splendide gravure soumise aux regards d'humbles spectateurs. Vous paraissez ailleurs.

Invitant le vieillard à s'asseoir près d'elle, Amance sortit son éventail et s'aéra nonchalamment.

- C'est fort possible Ethan, mon esprit ne me laisse jamais en paix même par soir de fête.

- Rien de grave j'espère.

- Non, rassurez-vous.

Posant sa main sur celle de la Marquise, le vieillard répondit :

- Alors profitez de cette soirée Amance, une jeune femme comme vous ne saurait s'y ennuyer. Cette fête donnée en l'honneur de mon petit fils est parait-il, la plus réussie de la saison !

- Merci pour votre sollicitude, je suis touchée. Répondit-elle avant d'esquisser un charmant sourire.

Prenant le bras que le vieille homme lui tendait, ils se relevèrent et marchèrent en direction du buffet à rafraîchissements.

- Puisque vous en parlez, où est donc le Commodore que je n'ai pu encore féliciter.

Portant une coupe de champagne à ses lèvres, elle balaya la salle du regard en n'apercevant nulle part le récent promu.

- Par exemple ! Où s'est donc caché mon hériter ? Peut-être est-il allé se réfugier quelques instants dans les jardins…

- Qui pourrait l'en blâmer ? S'il s'y trouve, pensez vous qu'il m'en voudrait de venir troubler sa solitude ?

Le vieux Lord émit un rire rauque avant de vider son verre de brandy.

- Mon enfant, quel homme serait mécontent de votre visite ? Vous êtes sans conteste la plus ravissante convive de cette soirée.

- Vous me flattez beaucoup trop Milord ! Que faites-vous de toutes ces charmantes débutantes ? Miss Swann est tout à fait exquise !

- C'est vous qui êtes modeste ma chère ! Croyez moi, si je pouvais me permettre de courtiser de fraîches Ladies… répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Amance laissa échapper un petit rire et s'éventa de sa main libre, l'air faussement choqué.

- Je vous en prie, la nuit est encore jeune pour de telles paroles ! Allons donc, je vous promets que cela restera entre nous si vous ne dites à personne que je suis sortie prendre l'air ? Cela fait une trentaine de minutes que je refuse tout invitation à danser.

- Marché conclu Marquise ! Je m'en vais de ce pas faire diversion.

Alors qu'elle sortait discrètement par une porte-fenêtre laissée entrouverte, ses pensées vagabondèrent un instant sur le vieil Ethan. Voici le seul membre de la famille Norrington qui ne fut pas réservé, froid et renfermé. Elle songeait effectivement que son petit fils n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Enfin, ce n'était pas une raison pour déroger aux règles de la bienséance en allant pas louer son nouveau statut. Après cela, elle pourrait tranquillement regagner sa demeure.

Dépassant un massif de fleurs dont le parfum vint chatouiller ses narines, elle déboucha sur une allée surplombée d'une pergola recouverte de passiflores. Les rayons lunaires réussissaient tant bien que mal à filtrer à travers la végétation pour lui donner une allure mystique.

Captivée par la beauté du lieu, elle décida de s'y engager quand des chuchotements interrompirent son élan.

Les voix semblaient venir de sous la charmille…

Légèrement agacée de ne pouvoir poursuivre son exploration, Amance se déplaça aussi silencieusement qu'elle le pu en prenant garde de bien rester dans l'ombre... Au loin, l'écho d'un menuet résonnait dans l'air accompagnant les murmures des inconnus.

Au fur et à mesure que la Marquise progressait, les susurrements devenaient distincts.

_Si exquise… _

_J'ai tant attendu… _

_Enfin… _

Elle pouvait à présent discerner une voix masculine dont le timbre ne lui était pas inconnu. Soudain, son angle d'observation lui permit de voir quels étaient les perturbateurs de sa visite nocturne.

Un rai de l'astre blême avait réussi à percer entre les feuillages exhibant à son regard une scène particulièrement inattendue. Se mordant la joue pour ne pas émettre une exclamation surprise, Amance se colla du mieux qu'elle pu contre le bois de la pergola. Par là même, elle doutait que le couple fisse attention à que que ce soit.

Oui, James Norrington paraissait perdu dans le décolleté d'Elizabeth Swann, une lueur fiévreuse dans ses yeux clairs.

Passant un bras autour de sa taille, il frôla du revers de sa main libre la joue de l'ingénue.

Vous êtes devenue une femme parfaite ...

C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait le Commodore tomber le masque et être…si engageant . Amance vit alors frissonner la fille du Gouverneur en se demandant s'il s'agissait de peur ou d'autre chose. A dix-sept ans, la Marquise doutait que la jeune fille ait beaucoup d'expérience en « effusions amoureuses » …

***

- Il se pourrait que je perde un peu de… mon éducation, murmura le gentilhomme.

Sans attendre qu'Elizabeth réponde, il déboutonna son corsage avec dextérité et libéra sa poitrine.

- Vous me rendez fou… si jeune… si femme…

Un sourire aristocratique en coin, il posa sa paume sur la peau tendre de son buste. La chaleur de sa main fit alors naître un trouble au creux du corps d'Elizabeth. A peine commença t-il à la frôler qu'elle poussa un gémissement procurant un plaisir particulièrement viril au nouveau Commodore. La poussant doucement contre la treille fleurie, il inclina délicatement la nuque d'Elizabeth.

- Dites-moi d'arrêter...

Sans répondre, elle se pendit au cou de James avant de gémir à nouveau, soumise à la délicate torture de ses caresses.

- Hum...

Oubliant le sang bleu qui coulait dans ses veines, il se pencha vers sa bouche et la captura dans un élan enfiévré.

Délaissant sa poitrine, il attrapa le bas de sa robe et le remonta sur ses hanches. James glissa alors sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune fille.

- James… articula-t-elle en détachant chaque syllabe tant son désir était intense.

Une nouvelle fois, ses soupirs produisirent sur l'aristocrate un puissant effet. Son désir était d'une extrême violence.

- J'ai tellement envie de vous… déclara-t-il en devenant plus pressant.

Continuant son parcours, les doigts de James descendirent plus bas afin d'appréhender l'intimité de la jeune fille.

Collée à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, Lizzie gémissait sans aucune retenue possédée par un plaisir inconnu.

Amance assistait de sa cachette à cette scène érotique, songeant qu'elle aurait mieux fait de rester chez elle. Alors qu'elle tentait discrètement de longer la pergola en sens inverse, un fort gémissement la fit sursauter. La jeune demoiselle Swann venait apparemment d'atteindre un état d'extase grâce au Commodore Norrington.

Profitant de ce moment suspendu dans le temps, la Marquise retroussa ses jupons et se mit à courir jusqu'au manoir. Même si les tourtereaux avaient entendu le bruit de ses pas sur le gravier, elle doutait qu'ils aient eu le temps de l'apercevoir. Remettant un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue, elle pénétra dans la salle de bal et traça vers le hall. Interpellant un domestique, elle fit prévenir l'hôte qu'elle se retirait. Deux minutes plus tard, Ethan venait à sa rencontre en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

- Vous nous quittez ma chère ? La soirée ne fait pourtant que commencer…

- Je vous avoue me sentir lasse ce soir... Pardonnez moi je vous prie, l'air nocturne ne m'a pas apporté l'aide que j'escomptais. Par ailleurs, je n'ai pu voir le Commodore, pourriez-vous lui transmettre mes félicitations ?

- Mais bien évidemment, dès que mon petit fils me fera l'honneur de sa présence il en sera tenu informé. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas souffrante mon enfant, quel dommage de partir si vite.

- Non rassurez-vous, je suis seulement fatiguée.

Après avoir salué Lord Norrington, la jeune femme sortit et grimpa dans son carrosse. S'entamait dès lors un voyage d'une demie heure environ.

Absorbée dans la contemplation du paysage, la Marquise ne vit pas le temps passer.

Sa demeure se trouvait à l'entrée de Port Royal, éloignée de toutes autres riches habitations. Pour y pénétrer, il fallait emprunter une allée entièrement bordée de végétations. Au fil des années les différents propriétaires avaient aménagé ce passage, remplaçant la terre caillouteuse par des pavés de pierre. Des lanternes avaient également été disposées et formaient dans la nuit des cercles de lumières ambrées.

Arrivée dans la cour principale, Amance ne rentra pas directement à l'intérieur du manoir. Elle porta alors ses pas jusqu'au muret qui entourait le côté droit du domaine. Surélevé d'une trentaine de mètre, le manoir dominait l'océan et bénéficiait d'une vue extraordinaire.

Quelque puisse être le moment de la journée, la vue était imprenable. Du levant au ponant… Pour seul rempart, ce petit parapet avait été installé pour empêcher d'éventuels accident.

Prenant appui sur une aspérité, elle grimpa lestement dessus dans un envol de jupons. Légèrement cambrée, la tête inclinée en arrière, Amance ferma les yeux et savoura la brise sur son visage.

Dans son esprit se succédaient les images de cette soirée… de son arrivée à son départ… du vieil Ethan au couple enlacé.

La jeune femme revoyait les caresses de James, entendait les gémissements d'Elizabeth comme si elle y était encore. Étrangement, aucune émotion ne la parcourait si ce n'était une indéfinissable lassitude. Oui, comme si elle se sentait déjà âgée voire fanée par les années ou par une trop grande expérience.

- Si je puis me permettre Madame la Marquise, vous ne devriez pas vous tenir si près du vide.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, celle-ci répondit :

- Serait-ce de l'inquiétude Ludwig ?

Le majordome à l'air sérieux haussa un sourcil en tendant sa main.

- Juste un conseil madame, je sais que vous n'en faites qu'à votre tête.

- Savez-vous que dans une autre maison vous seriez renvoyé pour une telle remarque. Répondit-elle en acceptant sa main.

- C'est bien pour cela que je suis à votre service, Milady .

Le rire ironique d'Amance résonna dans l'air alors qu'elle gagnait le hall du manoir.

- Je suis décidément trop bonne mon cher Ludwig.

- Je le crois bien madame.

- Merci…murmura-t-elle en montant le grand escalier de marbre rose.

Arrivée dans sa chambre, Amance se déshabilla sans même faire appel à une domestique. Elle se sentait plus que jamais d'humeur solitaire et ne voulait voir personne. Retirant les épingles qui maintenaient sa chevelure, la jeune femme se jeta sur son lit. Totalement nue, le contact du satin frais sur sa peau la fit frissonner.

Son regard fixé au plafond du baldaquin, elle laissa à nouveau ses pensées divaguer, s'envoler vers le passé.

_S'ils savaient... _

_s'ils savaient tous... _

comme ils se trompent...

Une heure s'écoula avant que la Marquise ne se laisse emporter par le sommeil. La bougie qui trônait sur le chevet avait fini par s'éteindre plongeant la pièce dans une semi obscurité.

La lune cette nuit était vraiment clair...

Amance se réveilla alors soudainement. Son cœur battait anormalement tandis qu'une indéfinissable sensation la saisissait.

Elle avait l'impression qu'un événement allait se produire, une chose importante, grave...

La jeune femme se leva pour aller fermer la porte-fenêtre. Plaquant son front contre la vitre, elle tenta de repousser cette émotion qui l'avait envahie. Aujourd'hui, elle était parvenue à faire abstraction de tout ce reste qui pesait lourd sur ses épaules.

Déterminée à ne pas faire une nuit blanche, elle se recoucha. Demain, l'aristocrate devait encore assister à une de ces interminables garden-party.

_Interminable et ennuyeuse à mourir... _

***


	2. Double jeux

**Chapitre 2 **

**Double jeux **

En effet, elle ne s'était pas trompée. Une garden-party _interminable et ennuyeuse à mourir_!

Lord Cutler Beckett n'était décidément pas la référence de la saison pour les mondanités. Certes, il y avait à boire et de quoi manger mais l'ambiance restait relativement soporifique. D'un geste gracieux, Amance déplia son éventail et s'aéra dans l'espoir de meubler le temps.

Elle ne pouvait s'en rendre compte mais le tableau qu'elle offrait aux autres invités était d'une extrême volupté. Accoudée à la balustrade qui bordait le manoir, Amance dévoilait une vision très sensuelle de sa personne.

Sa robe couleur crème au décolleté plongeant semblait ne faire qu'un avec sa peau, épousant parfaitement ses formes. Sa ceinture rouge rehaussait sa chevelure brune qui tombait en boucles soyeuses sur ses épaules. Son grand chapeau assorti à sa toilette ombrait son regard et ne dévoilait que ses lèvres rosées au baiser du soleil. La fine pellicule de sueur qui perlait entre ses seins donnait une touche finale aux pensées lubriques qui se profilaient dans les esprits aristocratiques.

- Mais comment faites-vous ma chère pour rester quasi insensible à cette chaleur ? Regarder donc ma mise, je ressemble à un planteur de cannes !

- Vous exagérez Milord, vous êtes aussi fringant qu'hier soir.

Le vieil Ethan émit un rire avant de s'appuyer lui aussi sur la balustrade.

- Cessez de me complimenter mon enfant ou je vais réellement regretter d'être si âgé… Voyez donc comment les hommes vous regardent et comment les femmes vous jalousent !

Jusqu'ici, l'aristocrate n'avait prêté que peu d'attention à ce qui l'entourait et elle devait bien admettre que Norrington avait raison. Elle ne semblait pas attirer la sympathie de ces dames malgré les deux années passées ici.

- Mais qu'ai-je donc fait ? Demanda-t-elle sans arrière pensée.

- Vous êtes « vous » et cela leur suffit. Mais moi, au lieu de vous observer je préfère vous le dire.

Cette fois ce fut Amance qui se mit à rire franchement.

- Vous êtes unique Milord. Finit-elle par déclarer en éventant ses joues légèrement rosies.

- Parce que je suis sincère pour un noble ?

Le fait que le vieil homme lui pose cette question ne l'étonnait guère. Elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais elle avait rapidement cerné le patriarche et l'avait trouvé franc pour un mondain.

-C'est exact.

Le regard bleu et dévalé d'Ethan se perdit un instant dans son verre d'alcool pour enfin se poser sur celui de son interlocutrice.

- Peut-être ne sommes-nous pas à notre place, du moins… notre véritable place.

Le cœur de la Marquise se mit soudainement à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine.

_Que voulait-il dire ?_

Plaquant un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres, elle répondit de manière nonchalante :

- Il est vrai que nous serions mieux chez nous avec un libre, tranquillement installés dans notre bibliothèque.

A son tour, un sourire amusé se dessina sur le visage du vieillard.

- Oui, _chez nous_… Si vous voulez bien m'excusez ma chère, je vais allez remercier notre hôte et prendre congé. L'avantage d'avoir passé cinquante ans est de pouvoir prétexter d'affreux rhumatismes.

Sur ce, Ethan Norrington s'inclina et laissa Amance seule avec ses pensées.

Les paroles du Lord ne cessaient de tourner dans son esprit, énigmatiques et inquiétantes… La sensation qu'elle avait éprouvé la nuit dernière lui revint alors en mémoire faisant écho aux battements de son cœur.

Trouvant l'air bien trop suffocant, elle se décida à rentrer dans la demeure de Beckett.

A peine fut-elle entrée dans le hall qu'elle savoura la fraîcheur qui y régnait.

- Madame la Marquise, que faites-vous donc ici ? Vous allez manquer le meilleur de la réception si vous restez enfermée.

Décidément, Cutler Beckett était bien l'homme pompeux qu'elle présumait être. Il n'y avait que lui pour penser que sa garden-party caricaturalement british était un succès.

- Mais voyez vous-même Lord Beckett, cette chaleur m'a quelque peu défaite.

Il n'en était rien mais il fallait bien trouver une excuse. Cependant, Cutler ne semblait pas très coopératif.

- Si je puis me permettre, je vous trouve tout à fait « fraîche ».

_Quelle charmant adjectif qualificatif pensa-t-elle._

- Merci Lord Beckett mais je me sentirai mieux après m'être passée un peu d'eau sur le visage.

-Bien… A tout à l'heure.

En vue du regard qu'avait posé le maître des lieux sur son décolleté, la Marquise le soupçonnait d'avoir voulu la complimenter. Visiblement, celui-ci devait être plus doué en commerce maritime qu'en flatteries.

Avisant un domestique, Amance demanda où se trouvait la salle d'eau.

- A l'étage Madame. Répondit le majordome à la mine aussi accueillante que son employeur.

Gravissant les marches, elle croisa James Norrington qui descendait rapidement l'escalier.

- Excusez moi Milady, j'espère ne pas vous avoir bousculé.

- Il n'en est rien Commodore. Par ailleurs, permettez moi de vous féliciter pour votre promotion. Je suis partie plus tôt que je ne l'avais prévu hier soir…

- Je vous en prie Madame et vous remercie. Répondit-il en s'inclinant sur sa main.

Alors qu'il se penchait vers Amance, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers le haut des escaliers. Un muscle de sa mâchoire tressauta en même temps que ses iris rétrécissaient sous une violente émotion.

La jeune femme vit qu'il se contenait mais pu discerner sa colère. Apparemment, quelque chose à l'étage l'avait contrarié.

Ayant remarqué que la jeune femme l'observait, il posa son regard dans le sien en serrant plus fortement sa main.

- Milady… Déclara-t-il d'une voix légèrement rauque.

Ses yeux étaient maintenant descendus vers ses lèvres et enfin, sur sa gorge. Elle sentit que le ressentiment du Commodore s'était décuplé et sa vue ne l'aidait en rien.

_Quelle étrange réaction_

Elle retira alors sa main, lui sourit poliment et monta les dernières marches qui menaient au premier.

* * *

Pour pénétrer dans la salle d'eau, il fallait passer par la salon de repos aménagé pour une ou deux convives souhaitant se prélasser un peu.

Une fois ragaillardie par l'eau fraîche versée dans un broc, Amance se sentait mieux.

A l'instant où elle allait rouvrir la porte, l'aristocrate fut arrêtée par des voix venant de la pièce adjacente. Deux personnes semblaient se trouver dans la salle de repos.

- Will ? Que faites-vous ici ?

- Je ne pouvais plus attendre, il me fallait vous voir.

- Comment êtes vous entré dans la propriété ?

- Je me suis faufilé dans les jardins puis j'ai attendu que vous rentriez à l'intérieur. Là, j'ai escaladé une treille afin de pouvoir vous trouver.

- James vous a vu lui aussi, vous êtes fou !

- Il a surtout vu le regard dont vous m'avez couvert… Il n'avait qu'à pas vous suivre !

Le jeune homme se détourna et partit vers la porte qui séparait la pièce du couloir. Se saisissant de la poignée, il verrouilla la serrure.

_Non !_

Ayant quelque peu entrebâillé la porte, la Marquise avait pu voir Turner condamner à clé l'unique sortie.

_Comment allait-elle faire à présent ? _

- Que faites-vous Will ? Demanda Elizabeth alors qu'il posait ses mains sur sa taille.

- Je fais ce qui me…ce qui nous brûle depuis que nous sommes adolescents.

La jeune fille sentit le désir de William à travers leurs vêtements lorsqu'il la serra plus étroitement contre lui.

- Elizabeth…

La poussant délicatement vers le grand sofa, il l'incita à s'asseoir. Debout face à elle, il se pencha alors pour l'embrasser.

Ce n'était que douceur, une caresse mutuelle de leur deux bouches mais Lizzie voulait plus. Elle gémit en s'accrochant à lui, cherchant à l'attirer contre son corps.

-Elizabeth... Elizabeth... murmura-t-il.

Plantant son regard dans celui noisette d'Elizabeth, Will lui susurra :

- Je te veux et je t'aurais. Oublie le garçon intimidé que tu as connu…Je serais... le premier Elizabeth... accorde moi ça...

Sur ces paroles, il retira sa veste et défit les lacets de sa culotte marron qui se retrouva sur ses bottes.

La jeune fille vit alors l'objet de toutes ses interrogations et ses désirs brandir fièrement. S'avançant sûrement vers elle, il la renversa sur le sofa et d'un mouvement fluide, la fit sienne sans lui donner plus de choix.

****

_Non…non…non…non… !_

Voici ce que se répétait inlassablement Amance en posant silencieusement son front contre la porte. Son chapeau qu'elle avait retiré était maintenant froissé à force de le tordre d'impatience.

De la porte entrebâillée, elle avait malencontreusement assisté au second épisode des aventures érotiques d'Elizabeth Swann.

_Il faut que je sorte !_

La Marquise jeta un nouveau coup d'œil avant de détourner, plus que lassée, son regard. Au moins pensa-elle, la fille du gouverneur ne semblait pas avoir souffert...

Le constat était que la jeune fille se faisait déflorer dans la salle de repos... de la demeure Beckett qui plus est !

Au moins pensa la Marquise, la fille du gouverneur ne semblait pas avoir souffert...

Le jeune homme, allongé sur Elizabeth était justement en train de satisfaire leur désir réciproque. Une main sur le dos du sofa pour appui et l'autre dans celle de sa partenaire, il se mouvait de plus en plus vite. Soudainement, il s'immobilisa, ses muscles complètement tendus et poussa un râle qui fit écho au cri de Lizzie.

La tête tombée sur sa poitrine menue, il tentait de reprendre son souffle.

-Oh Will…je ne pensais pas que… finit-elle par dire en émettant un petit rire de contentement, pensant qu'à l'instar de ses amies, elle aussi venait de connaître la chair dans son intégralité.

Elle avait beau être une aristocrate, peu se préservait pour leur mari désormais, les temps avaient changé !

A l'instant où il allait répondre, un coup tapé à la porte plongèrent les trois clandestins dans l'angoisse.

- Puis-je entrer ? Demanda une voix inconnue. Il devait certainement s'agir d'une invitée…

William se releva prestement en recalant sa culotte et attrapant chemise et veste.

- Euh oui…une minute ! S'écria-t-elle avant de chuchoter. Cache toi dans la salle d'eau ! Murmura Elizabeth en remettant elle aussi de l'ordre dans sa tenue.

Lorsque les paroles de Lizzie atteignirent l'oreille d'Amance, celle-ci se précipita vers la seule sortie improbable : la fenêtre.

A une vitesse que lui aurait envié le meilleur des cambrioleurs, elle ouvrit le panneau de verre et s'échappa dehors. S'accrochant à la gouttière, elle longea la minuscule avancée afin de sortir du cadre de la salle de bain.

Tandis que la jeune femme pensait que rien de pire ne pouvait encore survenir, un sifflement se fit entendre. Dirigeant vivement son regard vers le sol, elle resta muette de surprise.

- Est-ce un nouveau jeu d'aristocrate ?

***


	3. Un choix obligatoire

**Chapitre 3  
Un choix obligatoire **

_Cette voix… c'est impossible !_

Le cœur d'Amance s'était emballé lorsque ces paroles étaient parvenues à ses oreilles. Complètement statique, elle était seulement parvenue à diriger son regard vers le bas.

_Serait-ce… ?_

- Très jolis…jupons ! Déclara l'homme appuyé contre un arbre, un sourire en coin.

Dès que son regard brun se posa sur lui, la jeune femme se calma subitement malgré la situation.

_Non, ce n'était pas lui…_

- Je ne relèverais pas si vous m'aidez à descendre. Répondit Amance en se moquant complètement de la vue qu'elle pouvait offrir.

Ce qu'elle désirait, c'était descendre de son perchoir. Elle remercia néanmoins la chance car cet homme ne semblait pas faire partie des invités.

En fait, il avait tout à fait l'air d'un… pirate.

_Peut-être n'était-ce pas une très bonne idée après tout…_

- Et comment le puis-je Milady ?

- Dites-moi où se trouve la treille !

- Soit…je suis dans un jour de bonté ! Elle est vers l'est, à l'arrière de la maison, Heureusement pour vous, c'est de l'autre côté que se trouve la fête… Personne ne vous verra si c'est ça qui vous angoisse !

Hochant la tête, la Marquise respira profondément et se mit à longer la façade jusqu'à atteindre la treille. Là, avec une agilité étonnante, elle se retourna et posa son petit pied chaussé d'escarpin rouge sur une croisée de l'échelle fleurie. Descendant sûrement, elle arriva vite sur le sol et remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue, comme si de rien n'était.

- Quelle adresse ! Je suis…impressionné Milady. Déclara le pirate en s'approchant d'elle.

A présent qu'ils étaient à la même hauteur, Amance pu contempler l'homme qui l'avait quelque peu aidée. Elle devait bien avouer qu'il était…surprenant et cela dans n'importe quel aspect de son physique.

Ses yeux noirs étaient brillants comme de l'onyx et luisaient étrangement au soleil. La finesse de son visage lui donnait une certaine noblesse mais sa peau halée contredisait cette appartenance. Sur sa tête était noué un bandana rouge d'où une longue chevelure aile de corbeau tombait en cascade.

Oui, _surprenant et particulier_ étaient bien les mots. Elle n'oubliait cependant pas qu'il s'agissait certainement d'un pirate et resta de ce fait sur ses gardes.

- C'est certainement moi qui devrait l'être… Que faites vous ici Monsieur ?

- Monsieur ? Capitaine Jack Sparrow s'il vous plait !

- Tiens donc, le célèbre Capitaine du Black Pearl... Que faites-vous donc ici ?

- Je me promenais…un peu comme vous le faisiez... Et vous Duchesse, à qui donc ai-je l'honneur ?

La jeune femme apprécia le sarcasme pour en jouer souvent.

- Dites-vous seulement que je suis Marquise.

- Ca me suffit, Madame la Marquise. Bien, maintenant que je vous ai aidé puis-je savoir ce que j'ai en échange ?

- Vous avez parlé d'un jour de bonté il me semble ?

- Moi, du tout ! Alors belle dame ?

- Un bain, cela vous tenterait-il ?

Il se mit à rire sous l'ironie de la jeune femme.

- Pourquoi pas si vous êtes dedans…rétorqua Jack l'œil luisant avant de reprendre. J'ai une meilleure idée, vous allez me rendre un… petit service en échange.

- Oh ! S'exclama Amance en levant un sourcil dubitatif.

- Vous allez m'aider à monter une comédie à l'adresse de ce cher Cutler Beckett !

- Un ami à vous ?

- Dans un certain sens… mais pour ca, il me faut quelque peu changer mon apparence. Vous êtes ce qu'il me fallait !

- De quoi parlez-vous ? Et pourquoi ferais-je ça pour vous ? Ma demande était moindre comparée à la votre. Si j'ai bien compris, vous voulez vous métamorphoser en noble afin de faire une farce à Beckett ?

- Tout à fait trésor !

Levant les yeux au ciel, elle fit volte face et se dirigea vers l'avant du jardin. Là où se trouvait la party...

- Tout cela ne me regarde en rien. Trouvez-vous une autre personne pour vous apprendre le protocole aristocratique et vous déguiser ! Déclara-t-elle sans un regard en arrière.

_Pourquoi cette chère Miss Swann ne le ferait-elle pas ? Je suis certaine que ce serait une __joie de se donner C-O-R-P-S et âme à l'apprentissage de l'étiquette ! Pensa Amance tout en accélérant le pas. _

- Il en est tout à fait hors de question, Marquise !

Sur ces paroles, il empoigna le bras de la jeune femme et sortit son pistolet qu'il pointa sous son cou.

- Vous oubliez que je suis un pirate, de surcroît le Capitaine Jack Sparrow ! Vous avez tout intérêt à me rendre ce… si minuscule service.

Amance n'avait pas cillé sous la menace mais au contraire,

- Vous croyez m'impressionner ?

- Je dois bien admettre que vous avez un certain sang froid face au danger. Mais peut-être n'est-ce pas la mort que vous craignez mais plutôt…

Jack approcha alors ses lèvres de son oreille et murmura :

- La violence charnelle…

- Comme la chose est joliment présentée. Répondit-elle sans montrer la moindre peur.

- Aurions-nous la folie comme point commun ?

- Le seul oui, cela est fort possible.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Capitaine alors qu'il baissait son arme jusqu'à frôler du canon la poitrine de la jeune femme.

- Vous cachez quelque chose Marquise, je sens ces choses là… Je pourrais finir par savoir ce qu'il en est mais en attendant… le doute que je saurais faire naître dans les salons ruinerait votre réputation.

Cette fois, le rythme cardiaque d'Amance s'emballa mais elle parvint néanmoins à donner le change.

- Je n'ai rien à cacher ! Ce que vous dites est du vulgaire chantage ni plus ni moins !

-Ah oui… alors pourquoi entends-je votre cœur battre d'ici ? Il vous a trahi ma chère... Acceptez de m'aider et vous n'aurez pas à le regretter !

Malgré ses craintes, elle avait bien trop d'orgueil pour se laisser faire sans réagir.

- Je pense que nous avons un deuxième point commun, Capitaine… L'art du commerce personnellement équitable. Je vous aide et vous me rendez service à votre tour.

- Et lequel est-ce ? Demanda le pirate en haussant les sourcils

- Un voyage sur le Black Pearl.

- Mon navire n'est pas fait pour la croisière.

- Un voyage qui pourrait nous être profitable à tous deux…Reprit-elle sans quitter son regard.

- J'écoute.

- Je veux me rendre à Staten Landt.

- Et en quoi ca peut m'être profitable ?

- Une vieille légende indigène parle d'un trésor enfoui au centre de l'île, là où les pierres sacrées touchent les étoiles. Il renfermerait des milliers de joyaux ainsi que…le nectar des Dieux.

- La vie éternelle ? Demanda Jack dont l'excitation grandissait.

-Oui…répondit Amance dans un souffle en prenant doucement conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dévoiler.

- Eh bien Marquise, le marché est conclu ! Aidez-moi et je vous aiderai en retour. Enfin, si je le désire encore.

La relâchant, il rangea son arme dans sa ceinture et s'inclina.

- Allez donc prendre congé ma chère, les leçons doivent commencer le plus rapidement ! Après ca, nous pourrons y aller…

- Allez où Capitaine ?

Avec un sourire digne du plus sournois des aristocrates, Jack répondit :

- Mais chez vous voyons, je prends désormais mes quartiers dans votre demeure !

_Seigneur..._

***


	4. Premières leçons

**Chapitre 4**  
**Premières leçons**

La Marquise avait rapidement pris congé de la petite fête en prétextant une affreuse migraine. Elle avait alors rejoint Jack qui attendait près du carrosse pour se rendre au manoir.

Avec un flegme déconcertant, le cocher et le valet de pieds étaient restés de marbre face au pirate.

Le chemin du retour se passa plus ou moins tranquillement sans parler du babillage de Jack.

Le soleil dardait déjà de ses rayons ambres le ciel des caraïbes lorsqu'ils arrivèrent.

Ludwig en revanche ne pu s'empêcher de regarder étrangement Sparrow en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

Ordonnant que l''on prépare une chambre à son hôte, elle lui fit faire elle-même le tour du propriétaire puis le conduit à sa suite.

- La chambre vous convient-elle ?

- Pour être honnête j'av…

- Pour être honnête ? Le coupa Amance avec un sourire ironique.

- Oui, pour être honnête j'avoue que ça n'égale en rien la cabine de mon Pearl ! Répondit-il en retroussant sa lèvre supérieure en une moue déçue.

- Vous êtes plutôt difficile pour un pirate habitué à passer vos nuits sur terre dans une taverne crasseuse. Ici les draps sont propres.

- Ca ne m'a jamais dérangé.

- En parlant d'hygiène, j'ai fais préparer un bain afin que vous puissiez vous laver avant dîner. A partir de là, les leçons pourrons réellement commencer.

- C'est une obligation ? Demanda Jack en fixant la porte de la salle d'eau comme s'il s'agissait d'une salle de torture.

- Oui. Lorsque vous aurez terminé, Ludwig vous aidera à vous vêtir convenablement avec des vêtements mis à votre disposition. Sur ce Capitaine Sparrow, à tout l'heure.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte, celui-ci la devança et se posa en obstacle.

- Que diriez-vous de me regarder…prendre mon bain ? Vous pourriez m'aider à me laver certaines parties…difficiles d'accès.

- Cela aurait été avec plaisir mais le devoir m'appelle ! Rétorqua Amance en le contournant habilement.

Après avoir refermé la porte, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Dans le couloir elle croisa Ludwig apportant des vêtements propres à Sparrow.

- Excusez moi Madame mais ma curiosité me pousse à vous demander ce que fait cet homme ici ?

- Le Capitaine Sparrow est mon invité pour quelques temps.

- Madame la Marquise connaît-elle la réputation de Jack Sparrow ?

- Oui…

- Donc madame sait aussi qu'il s'agit d'un pirate ?

- Parfaitement et je compte sur vous pour ne rien laisser filtrer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit devenu méconnaissable.

- Fort bien… Puis-je ajouter que je trouve l'idée de Madame totalement folle.

Amance ne pu s'empêcher de rire face à la mine trop sérieuse de son fidèle domestique.

- Et moi ajouter une nouvelle fois qu'une telle remarque ne se fait pas à son employeur.

Le majordome maugréa quelque chose que la jeune femme ne comprit pas mais il était question de « têtue » et « d'obstinée ».

- Une dernière chose Madame. Vous lui avait donné la chambre asiatique, n'est-ce pas trop…tentant pour le « Capitaine » ?

La suite attribuée à Jack était en effet décorée sur un thème orientale. Dans des nuances boisées et de teintes rouges, la pièce renfermait des objets de grandes valeurs.

- Si l'histoire de Singapour est véridique, cette chambre lui rappellera des souvenirs. Par ailleurs, je ne pense pas que le Capitaine Sparrow prenne le temps de voler quelque chose.

- Bien Madame… déclara Ludwig en s'inclinant.

Reprenant son chemin, elle pénétra dans ses appartements et traça directement vers le balcon.

Posant ses mains fines sur la pierre chaude de la balustrade, Amance se perdit dans la contemplation du paysage.

La beauté était à couper le souffle de n'importe quel mortel.

Comme sur un navire, seul l'océan s'étendait à perte de vue. Le soleil, demi cercle enflammé semblait s'enfoncer dans l'eau vermeille peignant le ciel d'un camaïeu orangé.

Plus son regard s'enivrait de ce tableau paradisiaque, plus elle s'envolait vers les souvenirs, un passé devenu douloureux.

Les paroles d'un poème lui revint en mémoire alors qu'elle fermait les yeux sous la clarté dorée.

_**Seul dans l'antre silencieuse de ton univers  
Avec pour unique compagnie ta pauvre douleur,  
La tête haute, le buste droit, le regard fier  
Je révolutionne ton monde, j'en fais ma demeure.**_**  
**

**  
**_**Par delà les méandres de ton esprit tourmenté,  
Dans les profondeurs de tes prunelles à l'éclat transi,  
Je transperce ton âme, pénètre chaque pensée,  
Toutes celles qui te blessent et t'arrachent à la vie**_

Quand les mots prirent un sens dans son esprit, ses poings se serrèrent sous une violente émotion.

Non, ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser !

Rouvrant les yeux tout en inspirant profondément, elle rentra dans sa chambre et se prépara pour dîner.

Lorsque la Marquise descendit le grand escalier, elle trouva son hôte face au miroir qui ornait le hall. Celui-ci se regardait sous tous les angles semblant chercher une pose susceptible de lui convenir.

- Voilà qui est mieux ! Déclara Amance en s'approchant d'un Jack fleurant bon la savonnette.

- Hum…je me sens... transparent ! Répondit-il en fixant ses main propres.

- Le terme « décent » serait plus approprié.

Il est vrai que le pirate avait quelque peu changé d'allure. Sa peau halée désormais lavée révélait une pigmentation particulière, presque dorée. Le contraste était saisissant avec la chemise immaculée qu'il portait à présent. Pour accentuer l'effet détonant, sa chevelure noire rehaussait l'étrangeté de sa personne.

- Je vois que vous n'avez pas renoncé à votre bandanas.

- Vous ne pensez pas que c'est déjà beaucoup pour ce soir ?

- Je vous l'accorde… Et si nous passions à table ?

- Mais volontiers. Permettez…

Le Capitaine offrit galamment son bras à la jeune femme qui se mit à rire doucement.

- Bien, je constate que vous avez tout de même quelques notions.

- J'ai toujours pris plaisir à singer les aristocrates afin d'amuser mon équipage.

- Comme quoi…Ce qui était un jeu va finalement vous servir.

Guidant la marche, Amance conduit Jack jusqu'à la salle à manger.

La pièce immense était totalement faite de baies vitrées comme une serre donnant sur l'océan. C'est-ce qu'on pouvait appeler une merveille d'architecture…  
Les derniers rayons du soleil renvoyaient des rais cramoisis sur le marbre du sol et sur la table qui trônait au centre du lieu. Celle-ci était recouverte d'assiettes en porcelaine, de verres en cristal et de bougeoirs d'argent.

- Je crois que vous pouvez vous féliciter de m'avoir comme invité sinon ce bel attirail serait déjà dans la cale de ma frégate.

- Faites-moi penser à vous remercier avant de monter me coucher. Rétorqua-t-elle ironiquement.

Lâchant son bras, elle se plaça près de la table.

- Commençons. D'après-vous, quelle doit être la réaction d'un gentilhomme face à cette situation ?

Un sourire gourmand se dessina sur les lèvres de Jack qui répondit :

- Complimenter la dame le long du dîner afin… qu'ils s'ébattent toute la nuit pour faire glisser le copieux repas qui les attend.

- Capitaine Sparrow…

Le réprimandant du regard, elle devait cependant avouer qu'il n'avait pas tort. L'attitude de certains aristocrates était bel et bien similaire à celle-ci.

- Soit… Je présume qu'il me faut vous aider à prendre place.

- C'est exact.

Se dirigeant vers elle, il poussa la chaise pour que l'aristocrate puisse s'asseoir et fit de même à son tour.

Ainsi face à face dans la lueur du couchant et des bougies, Sparrow détailla sans retenue la jeune femme.

Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon élégant d'où deux mèches bouclées encadraient son visage. La couleur brune de sa chevelure rehaussait son teint clair. Ses grands yeux couleur de bois luisaient constamment comme un animal aux aguets. Ses longs cils noir contredisaient cependant cette impression et lui donnaient un air extrêmement humain et féminin. Sa bouche aux contours naturellement dessinés prenait souvent une moue ironique, ce fameux sourire en coin… Par ailleurs, son sourcil gauche se relevait bien souvent comme si nombre de choses lui semblaient suspicieuses.

- Savez-vous Capitaine Sparrow qu'il est bien impoli de détailler les gens ainsi ? Déclara soudainement Amance en le sortant de sa contemplation.

- Oh je vous demande pardon, votre beauté m'a subjugué !

- N'exagérez donc pas… Commencez plutôt par louer mon bon goût en ce qui concerne la couleur de ma robe.

- Diantre, quel sot je fais ! Madame la Marquise, cette couleur... hum... euh... " violette" vous va à ravir. Débita-t-il en fixant goulûment son décolleté.

- Mauve. Lui répondit-elle en penchant la tête pour l'imiter.

- Pardon ?

Jack s'était subitement redressé.

- Ma robe est mauve, pas violette.

- Est-ce si important ?

- Croyez-le ou non mais oui, c'est important. Chaque détail et connaissance compte dans le monde de la noblesse.

Sur ce, trois domestiques pénétrèrent dans la salle en portant deux grands plats et une bouteille de vin.

- Du rhum ! S'exclama Jack plein d'espoir.

- Certes non, un grand cru millésimé.

Amance s'était efforcée de ne pas rire sous la mine du Capitaine.

- Pff…

- Je ne pense pas que vous le regretterez. Attention, un vin se savoure et ne s'avale pas comme de l'eau.

- De l'eau ?

- Comme du rhum si vous préférez.

Le jeune serviteur qui était chargé de porter la bouteille la versa d'un trait dans la carafe. Ceux-ci avaient été informés d'un invité singulier et en conséquence n'avaient pas l'air étonné de servir un tel personnage.

- Pour garder tout l'arôme. L'informa la Marquise.

Congédiant les domestiques, elle servit elle-même le Capitaine qui fit tourner le liquide rouge dans sa coupe.

- Prendrais-je le risque d'y prendre goût ? Déclara-t-il, son regard perdu dans les volutes écarlates.

Inclinant légèrement la tête en arrière, Amance porta son verre à ses lèvres en un geste très raffiné. Elle le garda quelques instant dans sa bouche avant de le faire couler dans sa gorge.

Jack qui l'avait regardé se sentit soudainement excité par cette vision, imaginant un tout autre… liquide…

Tentant de se calmer, il goûta à son tour le nectar velouté.

- C'est…comment dire… plutôt plaisant mais…

- Laissez moi terminer. Le coupa-t-elle. Cela ne vaut pas la saveur du rhum ?

- Vous lisez dans mes pensées Marquise mais ne désespérez pas trop vite, il se pourrait que ça finisse par me plaire.

Le dîner se déroula agréablement dans une atmosphère relativement ludique. L'anguille farcie aux crabe et la rascasse en croûte de sel laissèrent Jack repu. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour poser ses pieds sur la table comme sur son bon vieux Pearl ! Enfin, la cause était bonne…

Après s'être tous deux levés, ils prirent le chemin du grand escalier.

- Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit Capitaine Sparrow. Dit-elle en lui donnant sa main à baiser.

Se penchant doucement vers la peau douce qui s'offrait à lui, il posa ses lèvres en une caresse légère et sensuellement aristocratique.

- Oui je sais, ce n'est pas très aristocratique mais j'en avais envie. Bonne nuit Madame. Lui répondit-il avant de monter rejoindre sa chambre.

Le regardant grimper les marches, Amance pensa qu'il était d'un naturel doué pour la supercherie. Concentrée sur ses pensées elle ne vit pas Ludwig arriver.

- Pardonnez moi Madame la Marquise mais le cochez du Gouverneur attend à l'office.

- Le Gouverneur est là ?

Surprise, elle fixa Ludwig.

- Non, Miss Elizabeth Swann.

- Que veut-elle ? Demanda Amance troublée et irritée, Amance n'ayant que peu apprécié passer par la fenêtre.

- Vous entretenir.

- Faites-la entrer.

Prenant un air de convenance, la jeune femme se tint prête derrière la grande porte du hall tandis que le majordome prenait en main la poignée.

- Miss Swann, que me vaut cette honneur ? S'exclama-t-elle un peu trop gaiement.

- Bonsoir Madame. Excusez moi, l'heure doit vous paraître bien tardive.

- Il n'en est rien ! Suivez-moi je vous prie, nous serons plus à l'aise dans la bibliothèque.

- Je ne resterai pas longtemps, je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre temps. J'ai seulement une chose à vous rendre.

- A me rendre ? Questionna la Marquise étonnée.

- Oui…

Appelant son domestique près de la porte, Elizabeth prit le paquet qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

- Voici votre chapeau, vous l'avez laissé chez Lord Beckett. J'ai préféré vous le rapporter moi-même.

_Tiens donc…_

- Comme c'est aimable à vous ! Répondit Amance non sans exagérer. Mais où l'avais-je donc laissé ?

Miss Swann parut soudainement moins détendue.

- Je l'ai retrouvé vers la salle de repos.

- Certes ! S'exclama Amance avec un plaisir sadique.

Elle commençait à s'amuser finalement. Cette fille venait de se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

- J'ai passé un certain temps dans la salle d'eau… Reprit-elle suavement fixant le regard noisette d'Elizabeth.

De son côté, celle-ci semblait vouloir percer le regard de la Marquise cherchant à s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien vu de la scène. Elle avait trouvé étrange qu'elle se soit sauvée si vite de la réception et plus encore, lorsqu'elle avait retrouvé son chapeau…

Amance, habituée à cacher ses émotions libéra tout de même la jeune fille de ses doutes.

- Merci Miss Swann... murmura-t-elle comme emplie de reconnaissance et l'œil ingénu.

- Je vous en prie… Bonne nuit Madame.

- Bonne nuit.

Une fois assise dans son carrosse, la fille du Gouverneur se détendit enfin ne craignant plus pour sa réputation.

***

De la balustrade, accroupi dans un coin oublié des chandeliers, Jack avait pu voir la nouvelle arrivante. Le terme subjugué cette fois-ci était en dessous des mots. Il avait discerné chez cette jeune fille quelque chose extrêmement tentateur et excitant faisant naître en lui des pensées lubriques.

Regagnant sa chambre, il se jeta sur son lit non s'être dévêtu. Comme Amance la nuit précédente, il se repaissa des draps frais sur sa peau brûlante. Il ne pouvait s'ôter de l'esprit le portrait de cette inconnue que la Marquise avait appelé « Elizabeth ».

Son visage et son corps réveillaient en lui les plus ardentes envies. Jamais encore il n'avait éprouvé cela…

Délicatement et... avec les rayons lunaires pour uniques témoins, il fit alors glisser sa main le long de son ventre...

Les murs de la pièce semblèrent répercuter ses gémissements qui devenaient de plus en plus rapprochés.

_Il pouvait imaginer, voir la fille du gouverneur… nue… offerte…_

Le dos courbé, la tête renversée et son autre main agrippant les draps, il se mit en quête de l'extase solitaire. La respiration de plus en plus saccadée, son corps s'était recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur faisant luire son torse imberbe. Rapidement, il connut alors la délivrance.

Détendu et apaisé, il se laissa envelopper par les doux bras de Morphée qui le plongèrent dans un sommeil peuplé de rêves.

***


	5. Une Marquise et deux Pirates

**Chapitre 5  
Une Marquise et deux Pirates **

Soyez moins théâtral dans vos gestes ! Laissez l'aristocratie d'opérette pour les spectacles de basse cour. La base est bonne, vous marchez élégamment mais de manière trop exagérée. Serait-ce un manque de confiance en vous, Capitaine ?

Allant et venant pour la énième fois dans la pièce, celui-ci répondit un brin piqué :

- Absolument pas ! Voilà bien une chose dont je n'ai jamais souffert. De plus, il me semble avoir toujours marché de cette manière. Je ne vois absolument pas ce qui vous fait dire ça !

- En théorie, on se fait remarquer parce qu'on se trouve insignifiant et invisible ! Rétorqua-t-elle ironique.

- Ce qui fait me sentir insignifiant et invisible c'est de devoir prendre un bain tous les jours !

- Cela est nécessaire si vous devez vous jouer de Beckett. Laissez moi vous rappeler qu'il s'agit de votre idée. Vous m'avez par ailleurs forcé la main sinon croyez-moi, nous nous serions quittés aussi rapidement que nous nous sommes rencontrés !

- Mais avouez que c'est devenu un réel plaisir !

- Humm…

Installés confortablement dans la bibliothèque, Amance regardait Jack parfaire son maintien. La salle, comme tout le reste de la demeure était grande et permettait un belle mobilité. Pas un pan de mur n'était recouvert de livres ce qui donnait une atmosphère intime à l'endroit.

Assise dans un fauteuil, la jeune femme commençait à désespérer en ce qui concernait la démarche du pirate. Cela faisait pratiquement la matinée qu'ils s'entraînaient à évoluer dans les salons. Jamais encore elle n'avait vu un homme déambuler ainsi. Sans être féminine, sa façon de se mouvoir était gracieuse et féline.

Enfin, cela devait lui être totalement propre pensa la Marquise.

- Bien, maintenant revenez vers moi mais arquez moins votre dos ! Tenez vous plus droit et gardez votre menton haut. Vous êtes un gentleman alors montrez- le, tout le monde doit le croire. Ne changez pas votre expression, elle est naturellement volontaire. Bien… c'est cela…

Finalement, son impression précédente se voyait s'envoler peu à peu. Sparrow commençait à prendre une allure moins personnelle pour une apparence plus noble.

Franchissant les derniers mètres qui le séparait d'Amance, il posa ses deux mains sur les accoudoirs de la bergère.

Bloquée par le pirate, la jeune femme ne pu que le regarder dans les yeux.

- Dites-moi à présent ce que ferait un… gentleman pour remercier celle qui lui accorde de l'énergie et du temps…

Il s'était approché de son visage et pouvait humer le parfum sucré qui se dégageait de sa chevelure.

- Eh bien… vous pourriez laissez cette si généreuse damoiselle respirer ?

Un petit rire s'échappa de la gorge du Capitaine alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans celui d'Amance.

- Et cette damoiselle en a-t-elle envie ?

Posant sa fine main sur son torse, elle le poussa doucement puis se releva.

- Malheureusement pour le gentilhomme, je crains que oui. Sur ce Capitaine, je vous laisse vous reposer. Nous avons déjà bien travaillé. Profitez de votre après-midi pour vous détendre mais tachez de ne pas reprendre vos habitudes !

- Déjeunerons-nous ensemble, Madame la Marquise ? Questionna-t-il sans le moindre accent populaire comme son nouveau précepteur lui avait enseigné.

- Pas aujourd'hui Capitaine, j'ai quelques petits détails à régler… Nous nous verrons ce soir pour le dîner. Répondit-elle avant de sourire notant l'effort qu'il venait de faire.

En bon élève, elle vit le bras de Jack passer derrière son dos alors qu'il s'inclinait comme tout bon aristocrate.

- Madame.

- Capitaine.

Une fois seul, Jack prit place là où Amance était assise. Prenant sa respiration, il tendit la main vers le petit guéridon supportant un plateau. Contenant une carafe encerclée de petits verres, une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans le regard du pirate.

- Pitié du rhum, du rhum, du rhum… murmura-t-il en débouchant le contenant précieux.

A peine eut-il reniflé le liquide ambré qu'une grimace se dessina sur ses traits.

- J'ai toujours détesté le cognac ! Cria-t-il en reposant, presque écœuré l'alcool pour croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Deux coups frappés à la porte stoppèrent net ses pensées soûlographiques.

- Capitaine Sparrow ? Énonça une voix franche à travers la porte.

- Oui ! Répondit-il comme s'il était chez lui.

Une jeune femme passa alors l'encadrement de la porte. C'était une domestique.

Refermant la porte pour éviter un courant d'air, elle se dirigea vers le Capitaine.

- Sur ordre de Madame la Marquise, votre déjeuner est dressé sur la terrasse sud… Dit-elle non sans une certaine expression à l'adresse de son interlocuteur.

La servante avait quelque chose de particulier nota Jack, une sorte de trop grande assurance pour une employée de maison. Par ailleurs, elle n'avait pas l'air dans son élément sans pour autant avoir l'air gauche. Une sorte d'aura puissante se dégageait de son visage fin et ses yeux d'un bleu indéfinissable entre l'outre mer et l'azur paraissaient pétiller de malice et d'intelligence.

_Des qualités pas forcement requise pour astiquer l'argenterie…_

A l'inverse d'autres domestiques, celle-ci ne portait pas l'uniforme complet. Ses cheveux blonds cascadaient librement sur ses épaules et n'étaient pas retenus par la coiffe traditionnelle. Sa robe noire au décolleté carré n'était pas totalement cachée par son tablier qui pendait à sa ceinture et… malgré cette mise, elle renvoyait une prestance que Sparrow comparait modestement... à la sienne.

Oui, elle ne ressemblait en rien aux autres servantes.

- Bien...

Le Capitaine s'était levé et se retrouva nez à nez avec la jeune femme. Celle-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre.

La proximité de leurs deux corps fit violemment réagir celui de Jack qui, une nouvelle fois, se sentit étrangement attiré. Quelque chose en elle lui rappelait la jeune noble qu'il avait aperçu la nuit dernière. Ce n'était pas tant la blondeur de sa chevelure ni sa fine silhouette mais cette troublante sensation qu'il avait ressenti.

Gêné à son niveau, le pirate déclara sans même essayer de cacher une certaine proéminence qui commençait à poindre.

- Dites-moi chérie, on ne se connaîtrait pas ?

Sa voix s'était faite caressante.

- Ça se pourrait. Ce qui est certain c'est que… moi je vous connais. Répondit-elle un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Tendant la main, jack saisit une mèche lisse et dorée entre ses doigts avant d'en apprécier la texture soyeuse.

- Ah oui ?

- On raconte de jolies histoires sur vous Capitaine Sparrow.

Celui-ci s'était imperceptiblement rapproché d'elle.

- Pas que des histoires ma belle… Moi en revanche, je ne vous connais pas. Quel doux nom portez-vous ?

La jeune femme se retint de rire ou bien de pleurer ! Sa technique de séduction lui apparaissait vraiment…minable.

- Doux c'est une question de point de vue. Appelez moi Jess.

- Jess... Un " J " comme Jack. C'est un signe du destin non ? Susurra-t-il alors au creux de son oreille.

Cette fois, elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire sous l'expression profondément séductrice du pirate. Quant à lui, il resta interloqué de la voir ainsi se moquer de lui.

- Ne te fatigue pas Sparrow, je vois parfaitement où tu veux en venir ! Tu m'excuseras mais je n'ai pas envie de ça maintenant. Finit-elle par répondre en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

Quelque chose sonna étrangement à l'esprit de Jack. Cette femme était décidément étonnante pour l'environnement présent. Sa manière de s'exprimer, son maintien, sa démarche, tout lui faisait penser à…un pirate.

- Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-il comme s'il s'était adressé à un membre de l'équipage.

- Je n'ai pas à te répondre, sache seulement que je ne suis pas une domestique comme les autres... et surtout pas la tienne ! Sur ce, je te laisse.

Cette fois, c'est elle qui avait failli se faire rire.

A mi chemin de la sortie, elle se retourna vers Sparrow. Accrochant un sourire sur son visage, elle attrapa sa nuque et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Délicate et fougueuse, douce et brutale, sa bouche caressait celle du Capitaine en un ballet charnel.

A l'instant où Jack frôla de sa langue celle de Jess, elle se détacha de lui.

- Je ne suis pas si facile Capitaine…murmura-t-elle, une lueur mystérieuse dans son regard.

Sur ces paroles, elle se détourna enfin et sortit de la pièce.

Jack, dont le désir s'était décuplé regardait la porte fermée d'un drôle d'air.

Pendant un instant, cette étreinte lui avait rappelé la sensation d'être en mer. Un vertige comparable à celui qui possède chaque marin lorsqu'il vogue…

_Oui, son baiser avait le goût du sel marin et la fraîcheur des embruns._

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Cheveux au vent, ses boucles foncées virevoltaient sous la brise des Caraïbes. Le mouvement de sa robe émeraude suivait lui aussi les ondulations de sa chevelure.

Son chapeau à la main, elle regardait depuis un moment l'horizon. Ses grands yeux bruns perdus dans l'immensité du ciel et de l'eau semblaient éteins… Éteins et mornes comme l'était le temps aujourd'hui. Le paysage était d'une clarté blanche, annonçant incessamment une tempête.

Surplombant la falaise, Amance ne se tenait qu'à quelques centimètres du précipice. Il suffisait d'un faux mouvement pour qu'elle ne tombe dans le vide et ne plonge dans les profondeurs poussiéreuses de l'océan.

Étrangement, elle ne ressentait rien. Ni crainte ni appel du vide.

Ses pensées étaient uniquement tournées vers lui…

Derrière elle, son cheval broutait de l'herbe émettant un son routinier comme porteur de vie.

Une pensée lui vint alors, ironique, comme l'était le reste de ses réflexions…

En mâchant ces petits brins verts, sa jument était certainement plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Un petit rire narquois sortit de sa gorge alors qu'elle remettait son chapeau.

- Ça t'arrive souvent de rire seule ?

Sans se retourner, Amance répondit :

- Plus ou moins, oui… Rassure toi, jamais autant que lorsque tu es là.

- Si seulement chère Marquise… Il y a bien longtemps que tes lèvres ne se sont pas étirées en un sourire. Je ne parle pas de courtoisie.

- C'est que je cherche encore mon humour…

Un ange passa emportant avec lui des paroles devenues inutiles.

S'étant approchée de l'aristocrate, Jess à son tour perdit son regard dans le vague. Elle savait pertinemment où Amance se trouvait quand elle n'était pas au manoir. Qu'il fasse jour ou nuit, cet endroit était son lieu de méditation. Difficile d'accès, il fallait savoir où se cachait le sentier qui menait en haut de la colline rocheuse.

- Tu as rencontré Jack Sparrow n'est-ce pas ?

La voix de la Marquise s'était soudainement élevée brisant le délicat silence.

- Oui, un rêve d'enfance. Je ne te demanderai pas ce qu'il fait ici. Répondit ironiquement son amie.

- Vous vous ressemblez.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Releva Jessica relativement étonnée.

- Vous êtes des hors la loi, des marginaux… des pirates. Je ne parle pas de pillages ou de crimes mais de vos âmes. Il git dans votre esprit cet élan aventurier, cette volonté démente de vouloir narguer les lois seulement pour les briser. Seulement parce que cela vous rend heureux. Il n'y a rien de plus fort que votre passion pour l'océan. Pour lui elle est son amante et pour toi elle est une mère…

Marquant une pause, elle reprit néanmoins d'un timbre mort :

-Tu as compris j'en suis certaine. Es-tu en colère ?

Jess inspira longuement, gonflant ses poumons d'air air marin avant de répondre :

-Oui, j'ai compris mais peut-être n'ai-je pas encore réalisé.

-Ne le fais pas alors.

Se détournant enfin du paysage, Amance posa ses yeux dans ceux de son interlocutrice.

-Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Pourquoi te conditionnes-tu alors que tu pourrais naviguer ?

- J'ai une chose à régler et je le ferai. Le fait d'être femme à la différence des autres forbans est que je tiens mes promesses. Celles que je me suis faite à moi même ! Sur ce, rentrons Marquise ou vous allez être en retard pour le bal de Weatherby Swann.

O°O°O°O°O


	6. Parés pour le bal

**Chapitre 6  
Parés pour le bal**

En cette fin d'après-midi, tandis que le blanc soleil déclinait peu à peu à l'horizon, le nouveau trio discutait bien gentiment sur la terrasse. En réalité, les deux amies exposaient à Jack l'entreprise de l'emmener au bal costumé de ce cher Weatherby.

- Moi le Capitaine Sparrow, aller à un bal costumé et être l'invité du Gouverneur ? Pourquoi pas ! Déclara le pirate avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Je tiens à signaler que Beckett sera absent. A ses yeux, ce genre de soirée est trop frivole. Répondit Amance sans tuer l'enthousiasme de Jack.

- De toute manière, ça constituera un très bon entraînement pour lui ! Ajouta Jess à l'adresse de la Marquise.

- Certes. Il faut bien commencer quelque part… Je te confie la partie extérieure du Capitaine, je me charge de l'intérieur.

Accoudé à la balustrade, celui-ci dirigea un regard séducteur vers les deux jeunes femmes.

- Je crois qu'il faut au moins quatre mains pour s'occuper de ma partie…extérieure.

- Je crois Marquise que votre tâche est plus lourde et aisée que la mienne ! Intima tout haut la femme pirate à l'aristocrate.

- Hey, je ne suis pas sourd ! Je suis parfaitement capable de me comporter en noble puant sans l'aide de personne.

- Tiens donc… Allez Capitaine, voyons ce que nous pouvons faire de cette crinière et de ce sourire ravageur. Rétorqua-t-elle en l'entraînant vers le manoir.

A présent, plus aucun bruit ne venait troubler la sérénité de ce jour qui s'éteignait doucement. En quittant ce lieu, on aurait dit que les deux pirates avaient emporté toute vie, celle d'Amance étant devenue imperceptible…

Restée seule, la Marquise accomplit un de ses gestes devenu rituel. Ses doigts fins rencontrèrent le contact de la pierre chauffée par l'astre solaire. La brûlure la fit alors frissonner comme l'aurait fait un baiser sur la peau tendre de son cou.

Fermant les yeux, elle imagina un instant... _ses lèvres, ses mains, sa peau…_

A nouveau, les paroles de ce poème lui revint en mémoire procurant à son coeur un mal étrange .

_**Par delà les méandres de ton esprit tourmenté,  
Dans les profondeurs de tes prunelles à l'éclat transi,  
Je transperce ton âme, pénètre chaque pensée,  
Toutes celles qui te blessent et t'arrachent à la vie.**_

Il était impossible de traduire ce que ressentait la jeune femme en cet instant. De trop merveilleux souvenirs se mêlaient à un présent douloureux pour former un malaise vertigineux.

Comme tous les jours à cette même heure, le ciel revêtait son manteau de feu se reflétant sur le marbre des balcons ou les vitres des fenêtres. En dépit de cette atmosphère chaleureuse, la jeune femme se sentait glacée au plus profond de son être.

- Madame la Marquise, votre bain est prêt.

Ce fut la voix de Ludwig qui la tira de sa torpeur malsaine. Se retournant vers son majordome bavarois, elle hocha la tête puis se dirigea vers l'entrée de la terrasse.

Avant de franchir le seuil de la baie vitrée, elle lança un dernier regard au soleil mourant.

Plus que jamais, la Marquise eut le pressentiment d'un événement latent alors que ses pupilles prenaient l'éclat rouge du disque flamboyant.

O°O°O°O°O°O

Debout face au miroir de sa chambre, l'aristocrate contemplait son reflet d'un œil sceptique. Ajustant sa ceinture de coquillages autour de ses hanches, elle se demandait réellement s'il était bien utile de faire tant d'efforts. Il n'y avait pourtant qu'un seul adjectif pour qualifier son costume : éblouissant. En plus d'être purement magnifique, il était réellement recherché.

Amance, ce soir, était Nimue, la Gardienne d'Excalibur et non Viviane comme l'appelait la légende traditionnelle. Son personnage à la différence d'avoir enlevé Lancelot et terré au centre du lac avait recueilli le nouveau né. Nimue appelait aussi _Gwerc'hez ar Mor Bras _ou Vierge de l'océan avait emmené l'enfant au creux des abysses et lui avait enseigné la sagesse. L'histoire raconte que la déesse se servait de ses longs cheveux sombres pour emmitoufler l'enfant afin qu'il n'ait pas froid. Sa couronne de perles, d'aigues-marine et de nacre accrochait les rayons nocturnes et renvoyait des reflets argent visibles même par nuit noire. Sa robe était tissée d'écailles du terrible Léviathan qu'elle avait un jour terrassé pour défendre son protégé. Les vieilles conteuses disaient que lorsque Lancelot fut un homme, elle lui avait donné sa tunique que celle-ci avait changé en cotte de mailles. Ainsi paré, le chevalier était devenu invincible sous les flammes des dragons… Avant qu'il ne la quitte, elle avait fait promettre au jeune homme de revenir cinq ans plus tard chercher l'épée qu'elle avait forgé pour l'élu, Arthur. Lancelot était alors devenu aussi célèbre que le Roi de Grande Bretagne prenant le rôle de porteur de la victoire éternelle.

Mais…

Peu connaissait cette version là de l'histoire.

Entortillant une mèche brune autour de son doigt, la Marquise constata néanmoins que sa tenue était complète. Elle avait elle-même dessiné son costume qu'elle avait ensuite fait reproduire. Sa robe était découpée dans un soie chinoise d'une couleur rare et reproduisait parfaitement les nuances de la nacre. Le décolleté de sa robe enveloppait ses bras et son buste laissant à l'air libre ses épaules, sa gorge et la naissance de ses seins. Par-dessus, de la même coupe que sa robe était juxtaposée une tunique en voile brillant d'un camaïeux mauve. Aucun jupon n'arrondissait les chutes de tissu qui suivaient naturellement les courbes de ses jambes pour donner un tombé des plus sensuels. La ceinture de coquillages qui entourait ses hanches était elle aussi sertie de pierres précieuses comme l'était son diadème. Ses cheveux dénoués cascadaient en un flot de boucles sombres rappelant la chevelure de Nimue.

Un coup frappé à la porte coupa le fil de ses pensées stylistiques.

- Oui, entrez. Déclara-t-elle en se retournant vers le nouvel arrivant.

Jess passa l'encadrement de la porte avec une boite ouvragée entre les mains.

- Eh bien… je dois avouer que ton costume est superbe.

- Je te remercie.

- Je l'aurais marchandé à un prix d'or ! Je connais une île ou deux qui paieraient cher pour…

Voyant qu'Amance haussait un sourcil sous ses dires, Jess se mit à rire.

- Je plaisante Marquise, jamais je ne te déposséderai. Par contre, cette règle ne s'applique pas au reste de la colonie. J'ai repéré quelque petites choses susceptibles de garnir mon coffre.

- Fais donc, Port Royal est plus infesté de scélérats que Tortuga. La majorité des biens acquis par les nobles ou les riches sont le résultat d'actions frauduleuses. Répondit Amance devant le miroir, fixant quelques épingles à sa couronne.

- Si en plus j'ai ta bénédiction, je n'y réfléchirai pas deux fois. Au fait, j'étais venue t'apporter ce qui manque à ton apparat.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu avais terminé de…

- Quand je dis quelque chose, je le fais ! De plus, j'admets modestement que c'est ma plus belle réalisation.

S'approchant de Jess, la Marquise ouvrit le coffret et resta un instant éblouie par la beauté de l'objet.

-Tu es une artiste ! C'est une merveille…

Un splendide loup vénitien reposait au centre du coffret tel un véritable trésor. De la même soie que la robe, la couleur du masque rappelait la nacre. De minuscules perles, améthystes et aigues marines disposées avec soin cerclaient l'orifice des yeux. Jess avait même poussé le vice jusqu'à disposer comme attache un ruban de satin mauve brodé de coquillages.

- Il est parfaitement proportionné. Essaye-le.

Se saisissant délicatement du masque, Amance le positionna sur son visage.

Le résultat était impressionnant.

La jeune femme semblait être la représentante intemporelle d'un royaume féerique...

- Eh bien, eh bien…Toi aussi je pourrais te marchander à un prix d'or !

- Tu vas finir par m'effrayer. Qui sait, un jour je pourrais me réveiller dans la cale d'un navire en partance pour le marché aux esclaves. Répondit Amance, amusée par la plaisanterie de son amie.

- Garde un œil ouvert Marquise, on ne sait jamais ce qui passe par la tête d'un pirate…

- Tout à fait d'accord ! Déclara une voix dans leur dos.

Les deux femmes se retournèrent simultanément, Jess esquissant un sourire amusé alors qu'Amance retirait son masque.

Cette vue valait bien celle de Nimue en chair et en os car le Capitaine n'avait plus rien d'un pirate.

Nonchalamment appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, Jack fixait la Marquise d'un œil étincelant.

Celle-ci malgré son air éternellement flegmatique était réellement étonnée.

L'opulente chevelure noire avait été coupé proprement et n'arborait aucune perle, breloque ou bandana. Le contour de ses yeux n'était plus noirci par le khôl protecteur et révélait un regard vif. Ses mains parfaitement manucurées pouvaient largement égaler celles des gentilshommes de salon à présent. Pour finir, ses habits taillés à la perfection soulignaient élégamment les coutures de son corps.

- Je suis impressionnée Capitaine, vous êtes totalement changé.

Jack esquissa alors un sourire qui stupéfia à nouveau Amance. Les revêtements d'or avaient été retiré et ses dents blanchies grâce à une décoction préparée par Jess étincelaient comme celles d'un mondain.

- Certes mais… il en faut plus pour tuer le Capitaine Jack Sparrow. Déclara-t-il avec un sourire à faire se pâmer les débutantes.

S'approchant vers la Marquise, celui-ci prit sa main dans la sienne.

-Vous êtes ravissante… Je m'attarderai bien sur un sonnet qui louerait votre beauté et celle de votre costume mais ne serait-il pas temps de me trouver un nom ?

- En effet, avez-vous une idée ? Demanda Amance en se dégageant de cette emprise un peu trop sensuelle.

Prenant son menton entre ses doigts, Sparrow s'abîma dans une pose de pure réflexion.

- Faisons simple… Suggéra Jessica. Pourquoi pas Nicolas Hamilton ?

- C'est parfait ! C'est assez courant pour ne pas étonner et pompeux pour faire aristocrate. Déclara la Marquise en attrapant sa cape.

- En revanche, les gens apprendront qu'il vit chez toi… C'est un peu banal mais je ne vois qu'un cousin.

- Un cousin de la Marquise ? Que suis-je alors, un comte ? Un baron ? un Duc ? Intervint Jack en prenant le maintien hautain des nobles sur les portraits.

- Juste un cousin ! Rétorqua la femme pirate en lui assenant un petit coup d'épaule.

- Il est l'heure de partir. Si nous arrivons trop tard, nous nous ferons remarquer. Coupa l'aristocrate en sortant de la pièce.

Avant que le Capitaine ne la précède, Jess l'attrapa par le bras et lui intima :

- Fais attention Sparrow, ne compromets rien…

Ses yeux bleus s'étaient mis à scintiller d'une étrange lueur.

Ce n'était ni une menace ni un conseil.

Il lui rendit alors son regard et sortit à son tour, non sans avoir répondu :

- Je ne suis décidément pas le seul à tromper les apparences chère consœur.

O°O°O°O


	7. Une soirée mémorable

**Chapitre 7  
Une soirée mémorable**

Quand le « binôme » arriva dans la salle de bal, un murmure parcouru l'assemblée.

Amance et Jack formaient un couple saisissant.

La foule avait certainement reconnu la Marquise mais l'homme à qui elle tenait le bras demeurait un mystère. Avant de partir, Jess lui avait remit un loup qu'elle avait fabriqué expressément pour lui. Sa brillantissime couleur dorée rehaussait élégamment son costume noir.

Bien qu'il assistait à une soirée costumée, le pirate avait décidé de se vêtir en simple aristocrate.

A ses yeux, c'était déjà être déguisé…

- Je vais à présent vous laisser manipuler votre public . Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour cela. Intima Amance à Jack.

Avant qu'elle ne se dérobe, il retint son bras et murmura à la jeune femme :

- En êtes-vous certaine, Marquise ? J'ai pourtant l'impression que je pourrais apprendre beaucoup… auprès de vous.

Malgré le masque qui dissimulait son expression, elle pouvait apercevoir l'ironie qui scintillait dans son regard.

- Sur ce… je vous laisse ma colombe ! Mes proies m'attendent…

Regardant le pirate s'éloigner avec assurance, Amance refoula l'émotion qui naissait en elle.

- Rien ne saurait dissimuler votre beauté ma chère !

Lorsque la voix d'Ethan résonna dans son dos, la Marquise afficha un charmant sourire sur ses lèvres roses.

- Il est trop d'honneur pour ma personne Ô puissant Caesar ! Déclara-t-elle en s'inclinant devant le vieil homme.

En effet, Lord Norrington était habillé en empereur romain, sa chevelure chenue couronnée de lauriers d'or et de platine.

Relevant la Marquise, il se saisit de son bras et l'entraîna vers la piste de danse.

- Accepteriez-vous cette danse mon enfant ?

- Cum voluptas. Répondit Amance en suivant la marche, l'esprit toujours aussi perturbé.

O°O

Après avoir testé ses talents d'acteur sur quelques mondains, Jack commençait à trouver la soirée longue. Confiant, il s'était aventuré dans l'arène et est passé pour un véritable aristocrate. Se présentant sous le pseudonyme de Nicolas, le pirate avait complimenté quelque dame et conversé avec des gentilshommes.

Personne n'avait remarqué la supercherie. Exceptée la silhouette gracile qui fixait le pirate... Du moins, à moitié.

Un peu en retrait, dissimulée par une colonne, Lizzie avait une vue imprenable sur la salle.

Elizabeth, déguisée en jouvencelle médiévale avait depuis son arrivé épié Nicolas Hamilton. Accompagnant Amance, ils étaient tous deux venus saluer leurs hôtes très rapidement. La jeune fille avait de suite trouvé au personnage un je-ne-sais-quoi de mystérieux qui l'interpellait étrangement.

- Pensez-vous mademoiselle qu'il est bienséant d'observer un homme ainsi ?

Tant absorbée par son occupation, la fille du Gouverneur n'avait pas remarqué Jack s'approcher d'elle.

- Je vous demande pardon ? Rétorqua-t-elle le feu aux joues.

- J'ai pu constater que vous me regardiez depuis un moment. Et puis, votre cachette n'est pas des plus discrètes si je puis me permettre.

- Je ne vous regardez absolument pas Lord Hamilton.

- Je suis certain du contraire.

La tête haute, Elizabeth prit une attitude dédaigneuse.

- Il n'y a qu'un noble trop imbu de lui même pour se prétendre nombril du monde.

Décidément pensa Jack, son subterfuge fonctionnait mieux qu'il ne le pensait.

- Croyez-vous que les petites gens ne possèdent pas de fierté ? Déclara-t-il plus "aristo" que jamais.

- Beaucoup moins c'est évident.

Jack émit un rire sarcastique avant de poser sa main sur la colonne. Positionné ainsi, la jeune femme ne pouvait prendre la fuite.

- Je crains Miss Swann que vous ne généralisiez trop… Mais parlons d'autre chose voulez-vous. Je vous ai aperçu l'autre nuit chez ma cousine. Vous sembliez angoissée.

- Non absolument pas, j'étais seulement fatiguée! Répliqua-t-elle un peu trop vivement.

- Ah… Et pourquoi donc étiez-vous fatiguée ? Continua-t-il en se penchant vers son oreille.

Un frisson parcouru la nuque d'Elizabeth tandis que le souffle de Jack caressait sa peau.

Le pirate s'amusait plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé finalement. Agréablement surpris, il s'était rendu compte que la fille de l'autre soir était celle de son hôte. Cette fameuse Elizabeth vers qui ses fantasmes s'étaient tournés.

Celle-ci, troublée par la proximité du dit gentilhomme, ne pouvait avouer la réelle raison de sa fatigue.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne. Essaya-t-elle de répliquer, se sentant néanmoins fléchir.

- En rien c'est exact, je suis seulement… curieux de nature.

Il s'était encore rapproché, forçant la fille du Gouverneur à se plaquer contre la colonne.

- C'est un défaut. Répondit-elle haletante, excitée par le comportement du Capitaine.

Profitant qu'elle soit acculée contre le marbre dorique, il plaqua son corps sur le sien.

- Un défaut oui. Sentez comme je m'interroge... Murmura-t-il avant de dessiner de sa langue les contours de son oreille.

Jack, tendu de désir s'appuyait contre Elizabeth qui pressait mollement ses mains sur le torse de celui-ci.

- Je vous préviens Lord Hamilton… reculez…

-Je n'ai rien entendu... Répondit le pirate en faisant courir sa langue jusqu'à son cou.

Comme celui-ci appréciait la manière dont réagissait la jeune fille. Il ne s'était pas trompé en ressentant chez Elizabeth Swann une étonnante sensualité. Malgré ce qu'elle pouvait affirmer, il savait que ces négations n'étaient là que pour la forme.

Dirigeant sa bouche vers le menton de Lizzie, il la fit doucement glisser jusqu'à ses lèvres.

Immédiatement, celle-ci inséra sa langue dans la bouche du Capitaine et se mit en exploration. Elle se sentait plus excitée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été avec James ou William.

Cet homme inconnu et masqué faisait écho en elle telle une passion inavouée.

Abaissant son décolleté, le pirate dégagea habilement un de ses seins. Le prenant en coupe, il en savoura la douceur avant d'en taquiner la pointe de son pouce et index.

Hummm…

Toujours soudés l'un à l'autre, le couple étaient aux prémices de milles promesses érotiques. Nullement craint d'être observés, il ne se doutait pas qu'un œil austère, sévèrement les épiait.

O°O°O

Le pas vif, Amance se dirigea vers les jardins. Arrachant le carnet de bal qui pendait à son poignet, la jeune femme le jeta rageusement sur les graviers. A nouveau, sa tête lui tournait comme embrumée par l'alcool. Vertigineuse, elle avait dû quitter la salle de bal ne pouvant plus supporter le bruit assourdissant et la lumière trop vive.

Retirant son masque dans la foulée, celui-ci se retrouva sur un parterre de roses. Sans raison, ses pensées s'étaient tournées vers son passé sans qu'elle puisse les refréner et ce mal qui ne cessait de la ronger.

La douleur et ses souvenirs semblaient emplir son crâne tel le pire des maux.

_Sa vie avant qu'elle n'atteigne Port Royal, ce qu'elle avait quitté, ce qu'elle avait perdu, ses mensonges, sa nouvelle existence… cette absence insupportable !_

Alors qu'elle atteignait le fond du parc, elle posa ses mains sur le tronc d'un gigantesque palmier. Essoufflée, la Marquise tenta de reprendre une respiration normale mais peinait à y parvenir.

Comme si elle avait couru, son cœur battait de manière inquiétante. Une nouvelle fois ce ressentiment avait surgi en elle plus fort que jamais.  
_  
C'était imminent, quelque chose allait se produire. Là, maintenant !_

Écarquillant ses grands yeux sombres, elle sentit une peur monter elle mais aussi… Un incompréhensible espoir.

Le silence venait d'envelopper l'air. Elle n'entendait plus la musique ni la rumeur des invités. Même la nuit semblait avoir tu ses soupirs nocturnes immobilisant les feuillages tel un tableau.

Absolument rien ne bougeait, le temps était comme suspendu. Seul son rythme cardiaque avait gardé sa transe et résonnait comme un tambour.

Soudainement, la jeune femme perçue une présence dans son dos. Si puissante, celle-ci paraissait l'enrober de son étonnante tiédeur.

Oui, quelqu'un se trouvait derrière elle…

Ses mains se mirent à trembler sur l'écorce rugueuse du vieil arbre. L'espérance et le désarroi livraient bataille au creux même de ses entrailles.

Doucement, la Marquise se retourna pour faire face à son sentiment.

Fouillant le décor, son regard ne rencontra que le vide… cependant, cette invisible compagnie s'était affirmée la réchauffant au plus profond de son corps.

Des larmes vinrent alors perler au coin de ses yeux.

_Elle pouvait sentir son odeur, sa chaleur…comme s'il était là._

Lentement, la jeune femme avança d'un pas en sondant toujours la végétation.

C'est alors qu'elle l'entendit.

Ni un cri, ni une parole mais… un souffle. Un souffle qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre tous.

Brusquement, une image s'imposa à sa vue pour disparaître encore plus fugacement qu'un éclair. Son cœur sembla exploser dans sa poitrine tandis qu'elle tombait à genoux.

Cette fois-ci, elle ne pu retenir ses pleurs qui virent s'écraser sur l'herbe devenue humide.

Seule avec elle-même et son masque de rigidité fissuré, la jeune femme pleurait comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait.

Le cours du temps était revenu à la normal. La brise jouait mollement avec les feuilles des dattiers pour venir valser avec les pétales des fleurs mais…

Sa vision mystique ne la quittait plus et tournait sans fin dans son esprit.

Cette nuit, la bien triste Marquise avait vu les ténèbres emporter l'éclat d'un regard vert. 

O°O°O°O°O

Un brandy à la main, à défaut de rhum, Jack regardait Elizabeth tournoyer, enchaîner les danses avec de folles pensées lubriques. Il n'avait pu satisfaire pleinement son désir faute d'environnement et d'aise.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, Miss Swann finirait dans son lit !

- Nicolas, nous partons.

Se retournant, celui-ci rencontra Amance qui visiblement était pressée de partir.

- Si tôt chère cousine ? Seriez-vous souffrante ?

Le pirate trouvait que la teinte nacre de son masque était proche de celle de sa peau. Elle paraissait livide et l'orifice de ses yeux laissait voir un regard rougi.

- Non, simplement lasse.

- Soit, nous rentrons mais nous allons rater le feu d'artifice.

- Vous avez vu le meilleur de la fête, croyez-moi. Répondit Amance en prenant le chemin de la sortie.

- J'aime ça moi, les feux d'artifice…C'est plutôt le deuxième que je rate ce soir. Rétorqua-t-il en suivant néanmoins la marche.

Une fois arrivée chez elle, la jeune femme prit rapidement congé du Capitaine et grimpa dans ses appartements.

Arrivée près de son grand lit à baldaquin, elle tourna la tête vers un pan de la pièce qu'elle ne regardait jamais.

Fixé au mur, un immense tableau contrastait tant par son style que par ses couleurs avec le reste de la chambre. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'elle avait peint cette toile …

Sur un fond ténébreux d'où jaillissaient de grandes flammes, une silhouette était représentée. Une créature à la peau rouge et cornues vêtue de vêtements noirs souriait énigmatiquement. Une main sexdactyle posée sur la hanche et l'autre le long du corps rappelaient une pose ironiquement aristocratique. Les mèches qui dépassaient de son tricorne tiraient plus sur le vermillon que sur le roux dans des nuances particulières. La grande cape sombre qui reposait sur ses épaules arborait un bouton de col au motif impressionnant. On pouvait y voir la gueule d'un renard dont les babines retroussées laissaient entrevoir de petites dents pointues.

Se postant face au cadre, la Marquise leva son visage vers celui du portrait. Le cœur à nouveau battant, elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux étonnamment verts et humains du personnage fantastique.

O°O°O°O


	8. Lendemain de fête

**Chapitre 8  
Lendemain de fête **

_Gorges de Te Wai Pounamu, Staten Landt_

Étendu sur son lit, le jeune homme émergea d'un sommeil étrange. Un sourire illumina ses traits alors qu'il se remettait debout. Franchissant le seuil de la cabane, il sortit dans la nuit et grimpa jusqu'au sommet de la falaise. La lune telle une gigantesque perle dans le ciel de velours éclairait de ses rais le paysage. Des kilomètres de chutes d'eau cascadaient parmi les rochers pour venir se perdre dans l'océan.

Au bord du précipice, il se remémora ce qu'il venait de vivre.

Cette nuit il avait presque réussi…

Fortement concentré, il avait la pu voir comme s'ils étaient côte à côte. Cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes mais… il l'avait revu et rien n'avait changé.

En ce qui la concernait, elle n'avait pu que sentit sa présence. Seulement...

Passant une main derrière sa nuque, il inclina sa tête en arrière savourant la brise sur son visage. Il avait pu revoir ses grands yeux, ses lèvres, ses long cheveux bouclés.

Malgré le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti, il s'en voulait de l'émotion qu'il avait suscité chez elle. Pourtant, après qu'ils se soient quittés il y a de ça longtemps déjà, c'était ce qu'il s'était efforcé de faire : Tout lui épargner. Mais ce soir, il avait tenu à la voir...

Avant que son aura s'évapore à Port Royal et retrouve le sol de cette île, le jeune homme avait entendu son sanglot.

- Le jour viendra ma Marquise...

Comme le murmure du vent, ses paroles moururent dans le grondement des eaux de jade.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

- Y'a personne dans cette baraque… maugréa Jack cherchant une âme vivante dans les pièces du manoir.

Passant devant un miroir, un sourire joua sur sa bouche à sa propre vision.

Vêtu ainsi, il avait tout d'un gentleman avec ses pantalons marrons, sa chemise immaculée et son gilet beige.

Néanmoins, il avait fouillé tout le rez-de-chaussée sans trouver personne. On aurait dit qu'une épidémie avait balayé la maisonnée.

A neuf heure du matin, celui-ci s'étonnait de ne voir aucun domestique à l'office. En temps normal, la demeure débordait d'activités.

Soit en train d'astiquer les lustres de cristal, les baies vitrées ou l'argenterie, le personnel se trouvait toujours présent.

- Jess ? Tu es là trésor ? Cria-t-il dans le hall.

A nouveau, le silence lui répondit laissant le Capitaine dans une grande perplexité.

Grimpant le grand escalier, le pirate arriva dans le couloir. Long mais aéré, celui-ci était agencé afin de ne pas se sentir oppressé. A son extrémité, un immense vitrail répandait une lumière multicolore dans le corridor.

Le jour matinal dont la clarté faisait briller le dessein intrigua quelque peu celui-ci.

S'avançant vers le panneau ouvragé, Jack glissa ses doigts sur le verre coloré.

Une scène fantastique était représentée et rayonnait d'un feu mystique sur les murs tapissés. Un chevalier tenait une grande épée face à une créature chimérique sur le fond d'un gigantesque soleil couchant. Les deux personnages semblaient s'affronter dans un combat mortel.

_Qui du bien ou du mal remporterait la victoire…_

Alors qu'il suivait de son index la lame étincelante, son regard dériva soudain vers la gauche. Ses yeux rencontrèrent alors les portes des appartements d'Amance. Une était entrebâillée et ne laissait filtrer aucun bruit à l'extérieur.

La veille, il était brièvement entré s'attardant plus sur le décolleté de la Marquise que sur le décor.

Piqué par sa curiosité légendaire, Jack pénétra dans la pièce.

Il s'agissait du boudoir qui précédait la chambre. Étonnement, le lieu n'était pas surchargé comme avait pu s'imaginer le pirate. Ce qui le frappa c'était en fait la surprenante modestie de cette endroit.

Un sofa, deux bergères, une commode de bois clair et une petite bibliothèque étaient disposés très simplement.

Franchissant les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la porte communicante, le Capitaine passa l'encadrement.

A peine eut-il franchi le seuil qu'il fut saisit de surprise.

Au pied d'un immense cadre au goût certain se trouvait la Marquise.

Adossée de profil contre le mur, son visage reposant contre la tapisserie et ses jambes recroquevillées, celle-ci paraissait endormie. Toujours habillée en Nimue, une de ses mains serrait le poing et l'autre reposait à terre. Elle paraissait telle une enfant, sa position évoquant celle des petits miséreux dormant contre les murs de la ville.

- Vous voulez me faire concurrence, ma chère ? Déclara-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Jack s'agenouilla et posa une main sur son épaule, la secouant légèrement.

Une minute s'écoula sans qu'Amance ne réagisse à ce contact.

- Marquise ? Réitéra-t-il, étonné qu'elle ne se réveille toujours pas.

Baissant son regard vers cette main qui reposait au sol, il vit que la jeune femme serrait un petit flacon entre ses doigts.

Délicatement, le pirate s'empara de la fiole et la déboucha. Portant le liquide à ses narines, Jack en respira prudemment le contenant.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il reconnut de quoi il s'agissait.

De la liqueur d'opium.

Le Capitaine passa un bras derrière la taille d'Amance non sans avoir fourré le liquide dans sa poche. La soulevant, il la déposa sur le lit et partit ouvrir la grande fenêtre.

Une brise vint soulever les tentures diffusant une fraîcheur nouvelle dans la pièce.

- Décidément je deviens beaucoup trop galant… murmura-t-il en s'asseyant près d'elle.

Alors qu'il écartait quelques mèches de son front, Jack remarqua un détail qu'il n'avait encore pas remarqué.

La Marquise paraissait étonnement jeune.

Ainsi dormante, celle-ci apparaissait dans un naturel déconcertant. Loin de ses moues ironiques, Amance ne semblait pratiquement pas plus âgée que... Miss Swann.

Le pirate se demanda également ce qui justifiait la prise de cette drogue…

Lorsqu'il était à Singapour, il avait vu nombres d'hommes se complaire dans diverses substances. La vie de certains étaient souvent réduites à ce genre de dérivatifs afin de supporter une miséreuse existence. La liqueur d'opium était aussi appelée dans certains cercles, « parfum d'oubli », les effluves plongeant le sujet dans une semi inconscience voire totale en fonction de la durée d'inhalation.

A l'instant où il se relevait, la jeune femme gémit et ouvrit les yeux. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent brusquement puis redevinrent normales.

Elle mit un temps à émerger en clignant plusieurs fois des paupières.

Posant enfin son regard sur Sparrow, elle murmura :

- Que faites-vous ici ?

- Figurez-vous que je me promenais quand… j'ai ressenti une brusque envie de vous voir ! Répondit-il ironiquement souhaitant absoudre son air inquisiteur.

- Cessez de vous moquer, personne n'a de brusques envies de me voir… ajouta-t-elle.

- Soit, si vous le prenez comme ça… Je cherchais un peu de vie mais votre manoir semble avoir été déserté.

- Nous sommes... dimanche non ? Oui, c'est cela... le personnel est en congés ce jour-ci.

- Vous n'êtes donc pas une de ces nobles dames tortionnaires avec ses gens… Quelle belle âme chère Marquise !

- Je n'ai plus d'âme… répondit-elle faiblement.

Sa réponse étonna le Capitaine qui fronça son regard.

_De quoi parlait-elle ?_

- Quel âge avez-vous ? Demanda abruptement le Capitaine.

Ouvrant grand ses yeux, elle tenta de se redresser mais n'y parvint pas.

- Ne vous ai-je pas enseigné la politesse tantôt ? Déclara-t-elle ses mains sur les tempes en proie à une migraine.

- Oui… mais le pirate ne fait que dormir en moi ! Vous cachez beaucoup de choses très chère.

- Même… en quoi cela vous concerne-t-il ?

Son timbre était presque excédé tant sa tête lui faisait mal.

- En rien mais quitte à être là, autant savoir. Je suis curieux, vous le savez.

-Et c'est un…

Elle eu du mal à terminer sa phrase car un violent spasme la secoua. Elle eu l'impression d'un coup de poignard dans son abdomen.

- …un vilain défaut. Termina difficilement la Marquise en tentant de dissimuler ses maux. Sur ce, laissez-moi je vous prie que je puisse me préparer. Rejoignons-nous à midi pour le déjeuner.

N'étant pas dupe, Jack n'insista pourtant pas. Avant de franchir le seuil de la chambre, il se retourna tout de même vers elle.

-Ah, j'allais oublier… déclara-t-il en lançant un objet qui vint rouler sur le matelas.

Alors qu'il refermait la porte, la jeune femme porta son regard sur cette chose qui venait de traverser les airs.

Posant ses doigts dessus, elle en caressa la matière.

Le flacon d'opium portait encore la chaleur du corps de Jack.

O°O°O°O°O°O

Alors que le clair de lune nimbait de ses rayons l'océan, la jeune fille s'était perdue dans sa contemplation. Accoudée à son balcon, ses pensées vagabondaient vers une autre soirée.

Elizabeth ne cessait de se remémorer ce qui s'était passé avec Lord Hamilton…

_Toc toc toc_

Trois coups tapés à la porte de sa chambre la sortit de ses souvenirs.

Allant ouvrir, elle rencontra la face rubiconde de sa camériste.

- Pardonnez-moi mademoiselle, j'ai une missive pour vous. Murmura-t-elle en lui tendant un feuillet.

- Une missive ? Questionna Lizzie en se saisissant de l'objet.

Alors qu'elle refermait la porte, Trudy rajouta vivement :

- L'homme qui me l'a remise attend une réponse à l'office.

Hochant la tête, Elizabeth referma la porte et parcouru le mot.

_  
Mademoiselle Swann,_

L'entreprise est certes peu conventionnelle mais j'aimerais vous entretenir. Je pense également que vous seriez avisée d'accepter étant donné ma connaissance d'une certaine information...

Je vous attends chez moi, Monsieur Mercer vous y conduira.

C. Beckett 

Sans plus réfléchir, la jeune fille enfila une robe et descendit discrètement jusqu'à l'office.

Angoissée mais déterminée, elle désirait savoir ce qu'il prétendait connaître.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la petite cour derrière les cuisines, une voiture noire attendait patiemment avec le dit Mercer à son bord.

_Cutler l'aurait-il vu avec James dans les jardins ?_

Si c'était le cas, sa réputation pourrait en pâtir… et elle serait définitivement obligée d'épouser le Commodore.

Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard du valet, elle dû réprimer un frisson de dégoût. Ses yeux inquisiteurs semblaient la dénuder d'une manière fort perverse.

Ouvrant la portière de la berline, celui-ci l'aida à monter et fouetta les deux chevaux.

Heureusement, le manoir de Cutler Beckett était relativement de la résidence Swann et ils atteignirent rapidement destination.

Décidément, la présence de Mercer la gênait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Alors qu'elle descendait du véhicule et gagnait le hall, l'homme de main déclara de sa voix éraillée :

- Lord Beckett vous attend dans son bureau, au premier. Deuxième porte à gauche.

Dirigeant sa face balafrée vers le grand escalier, il s'inclina brièvement et la laissa ici.

Seuls deux bougeoirs étaient allumés et renvoyaient que peu de lumière sur les lieux.

Elizabeth, troublée, inspira profondément et entreprit de gagner l'étage.

O°O°O


	9. Secrets et Interdits

**NDLA : Attention M + ( et encore j'ai su diluer... hum hum )**

**Chapitre 9**

**Secrets et Interdits**

Arrivée en haut des escalier, la jeune fille tentait de réprimer ses tremblements.

Le couloir comme le hall était mal éclairé et ajoutait à l'ambiance un aspect inquiétant. La décoration a l'image du reste du manoir était surchargée tel un boudoir de douairière rococo. Visiblement, le seigneur des lieux devait penser que noblesse et profusion étaient synonymes.

Alors qu'elle s'arrêtait devant la porte, Lizzie marqua un temps.

Il lui revenait subitement en souvenirs un certain moment avec William Turner.

_Et s'il les avait tous deux surpris, non pas avec James mais avec Will ?_

Son corps fut parcouru d'un frisson de peur mêlé à un autre plus trouble ressemblant à de l'excitation.

Tapant au battant, elle s'abîma dans une impassibilité digne d'un grand diplomate.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le visage sérieux du Lord.

- Mademoiselle Swann, entrez je vous prie.

Seulement vêtu de sa culotte et d'une chemise, celui-ci se montrait dans une étonnante sobriété.

La fille du Gouverneur ne prononça pas un mot lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce.

Baigné d'une lueur ambrée, l'endroit dégageait une douceur incongrue. Les sculptures, les meubles lustrés et la bibliothèque apparaissaient eux même comme une mise en abyme d'un tableau accroché au mur.

- Je vous écoute. Déclara- t-elle froidement.

Un sourire ironique s'inscrit sur les lèvres fines de l'aristocrate.

- Je me doutais que vous iriez droit au but. C'est une chose dont vous avez l'habitude.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda-t-elle sur le même ton.

- Que votre principal trait de caractère m'est fort appréciable.

Face à elle, Cutler semblait la sonder de son œil inquisiteur.

- Je ne comprends pas… Quelle est donc cette information que vous prétendez détenir ? Parvint-elle à répliquer en maîtrisant les tressautements de sa voix.

Elizabeth sentait à nouveau cet amalgame d'émotions la submerger.

- Vous allez comprendre. Murmura-t-il en s'approchant doucement d'elle, son regard plus perçant que jamais.

Brusquement, il se saisit de ses poignets en les enserrant fortement dans ses mains.

- Est-ce plus clair à présent ? Reprit-il à deux centimètres de son visage. Vous pensiez-vous invisible hier soir alors qu'aussi dévergondée qu'une catin, vous béliniez avec cet inconnu ?

Le souffle coupé par la révélation, Elizabeth se trouva à court d'explication.

Beckett continua néanmoins, se délectant de ses réactions :

- Je l'avais pressenti mais… la scène à laquelle j'ai assisté m'a confirmé ma pensée. Vous n'êtes qu'une putain dont les idées sont dirigées vers le stupre et la luxure ! La jeunesse n'est qu'une parade à la débauche mademoiselle Swann !

- Lâchez-moi ! Rugit-elle piquée par les paroles du Lord qui sonnaient étrangement à ses oreilles.

Il esquissa un sourire en accentuant sa prise.

- Vous lâcher ? Je ne crois pas que vous en ayez réellement envie…

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux sous la réplique.

- De qu… quoi… non !

Elle n'arrivait plus à parler, seuls des murmures s'échappaient d'entre ses lèvres.

- Mais cela est évident… Pourquoi seriez-vous là sinon ? Pourquoi avoir accepté ma demande en pleine nuit...

La voix de Cutler s'était faite si caressante qu'un picotement vint l'agacer dans son bas-ventre.

A nouveau, il resserra son emprise.

Sans la libérer, il lui fit tourner le dos et la poussa sans ménagement vers le bureau.

Le buste écrasé contre la table, l'aristocrate se colla contre sa croupe pour se pencher vers son oreille.

Elizabeth, dont le profil pressé sur le bois du bureau sentit son souffle balayer sa joue.

- Lâchez-moi… répéta-t-elle lentement, presque alanguie par une obscure exaltation.

- Et me refuser ce que vous accordez à d'autres ? Je ne crois pas…

Sa virilité tendue à travers ses vêtements palpitait contre la soie de sa toilette.

Réussissant à la garder captive d'une main, il déboutonna sa culotte.

- Je vous sens plus offerte que les prostituées qui peuplent cet archipel chère Elizabeth ! Clama Beckett en relevant la robe de la jeune fille.

S'étant dépêchée pour venir au rendez vous, celle-ci ne portait aucun dessous.

- De plus, vous me facilitez la tâche !

Sur ces paroles, il la fit sienne par cette autre entrée secrète et interdite.

Le cri de la jeune fille se confondit avec le râle de l'aristocrate. La brûlure de cette intrusion sembla se propager dans tout son corps. 

Ses longs doigts encerclaient ses fins poignets tel un étau d'acier. Son autre main quant à elle était posée sur la frêle épaule de Lizzie.

Les plaintes rauques de Cutler s'élevaient dans l'air pour venir s'échouer dans la gorge de la jeune fille. Plus il activait sa cadence, plus Elizabeth sentait la douleur se muter en plaisir.

A son tour, elle se mit à gémir par la nouvelle volupté que l'aristocrate faisait naître en elle.

Tandis que ses exclamations parvenaient au Lord, un sourire vicieux altéra les traits de son visage. Lui aussi sentait la jouissance monter telle une vague dévastatrice.

Mue par un désir sadique, il augmenta le rythme de ses hanches venant battre contre la peau délicate de sa proie.

- Je sens que tu aimes…ça… je…le sens… parle ! Hoqueta-t-il.

Ce nouveau tutoiement intensifia la fièvre sensuelle d'Elizabeth.

-Dis-le ! Ordonna Beckett en se sentant proche du point culminant.

Accélérant à nouveau ses mouvements, la jeune fille cria un « oui » qui retentit comme un chant victorieux.

Ils jouirent presque simultanément, lui en épanchant le fruit de leurs ébats et elle, en cassant sa voix.

O°O°O°O

Un jour s'était écoulé depuis que Jack avait trouvé la Marquise évanouie dans sa chambre. Au déjeuner, chacun avait tenu son rôle comme si de rien n'était. Le Capitaine dont la curiosité avait été aiguisée avait pourtant réussi à garder le silence.

L'après-midi s'était également déroulée silencieusement, l'un et l'autre étant allés vaquer de leurs côtés.

Jack avait longuement marché sur la plage et s'y était étendu. Rêvant de son Pearl laissé aux mains de Gibbs, il se surprenait à s'imaginer à son bord.

En ce qui concernait Amance, elle s'était une nouvelle fois rendue sur la falaise.

Le crépuscule était rapidement venu pour celle qui absorbée par le temps, ne l'avait vu arriver.

A leur retour, le pirate et la jeune femme avaient tranquillement dîné en bon cousins. Les repas se ressemblaient quelque peu dans l'illusion de l'aristocratie et la Marquise profitait même de ces heures pour instruire le Capitaine.

Jack n'avait toujours pas évoqué l'opium préférant se contenter du regard franc d'Amance. Celle-ci ne paraissait pas gênée ni contrariée par la découverte de son hôte.

En apparence seulement.

Artémis avait depuis quelques heures revêtu son manteau noir endormant Port Royal. Depuis son couché, la Marquise n'avait cessé de se retourner dans son lit.

Totalement nue, elle semblait flotter sur ces vagues de draps blancs et s'agitait pour échapper à la noyade.

Dans l'espace temps, alors qu'une jeune fille trouvait l'extase une autre nageait dans ses méandres ténébreuses.

Les doigts crispés sur ce maudit flacon, Amance le serrait jusqu'à en avoir mal.

Peu lui importait ce que Sparrow pensait d'elle mais le fait qu'il soit dans l'ignorance la perturbait au-delà des mots.

Certainement devait-il la prendre pour une chasseuse de dragon…

_L'imbécile… l'aveugle !_

Mais, lui uniquement ?

Non !

_Tous étaient aveugles et refusaient de voir !_

Se redressant, elle se précipita sur le balcon et s'accrocha à la rambarde de pierres.

- Suis-je devenue folle…murmura-t-elle à l'astre lunaire, qui, de ses rayons faisait briller ses grands yeux sombres.

La brise fraîche caressa son corps enfiévré.

Cambrant le dos et la tête en arrière, elle offrit sa poitrine au vent nocturne.

- Viens… je t'attends… déclara-t-elle en refermant ses bras autour d'elle.

Paupières closes, elle chassa les étoiles pour se remémorer le regard vert.

- Tu étais là…

Une larme se mit à couler sur sa joue, amère, pour venir se perdre dans son cou.

Petite perle d'eau salée qui traçait le sillon que _ses lèvres _avaient parcouru.

- C'était toi.

Son chuchotement se perdit dans la plainte océane, sombrant dans l'encre des eaux.

Comme un gémissement d'extase, il s'était alangui parmi les embruns pour venir mourir dans les abysses.

A nouveau, les paroles du poème s'imposèrent dans sa mémoire. Elles semblaient résonner comme un chant sépulcral et battre plus violemment en son cœur.  
**  
**_**Le ciel est lourd cette nuit ! Entends-tu l'orage ?  
Il n'ait dans les cieux de voile plus obscur  
Que celui qui couvre ton visage devenu sage...  
Tragiquement maudit, l'éternité perdure !**_

Oui, l'éternité… l'attente perdurait pour cette étrangère dont l'âme était tourmentée.

Cela faisait longtemps que le Seigneur Écarlate peuplait ses pensées et ses rêves. La jeune femme pouvait le sentir à n'importe quel moment, éprouver sa prestance et sa force fantastique. Il la complétait… Elle, la Marquise qui sans son compagnon chimérique n'existait pas.

Mais alors qu'elle pleurait, agenouillée dans l'herbe le soir du bal, c'était sa présence qu'elle avait ressenti. La sienne ! Ce n'était pas le créature qui l'avait visité mais lui. L'autre.

Pour la première fois, l'aura fantasmagorique de celui surnommé le Renard Rouge avait été supplantée par celle de son maître.

Seulement parce qu'il l'avait voulu.

Rouvrant les yeux, elle laissa l'éclat vert se dissoudre dans l'atmosphère. Les petits points étincelants qui parsemaient les cieux lui apparurent alors différents.

Plus lumineux ou plus ternes, Amance ne saurait le dire.

Tournant les talons, la Marquise regagna son lit.

La fatigue l'avait enfin gagnée l'affaiblissant toute entière, de corps et d'esprit.

Allongée, elle tourna son visage vers le grand tableau et laissa une étrange expression marquer ses traits.

Le Démon cette nuit semblait la fixer plus inexplicablement que jamais.

Entortillant le drap autour de ses mains, elle réprima le frisson brûlant qui déjà la consumait.

Immobile, elle soutint ce regard en maudissant ce qui était en train de la ronger.

- Quand…? demanda-t-elle à l'image du Démon avec l'étrange sentiment qu'il l'entendait.

C'est alors qu'au seuil du sommeil, juste avant de plonger dans le monde de Morphée, qu'elle eut une certitude.

Sur la toile, le Renard Rouge avait accentué son sourire…

O°O°O


	10. Manipulateur

**Chapitre 10  
Manipulateur**

- Tu ne nous a toujours pas dit en quoi consistait ton plan.

- Tu parles de Beckett ? Demanda Sparrow à la jeune femme.

- De quoi veux tu que je parle ? Répondit Jess faussement exaspérée.

- Chérie, c'est pas la peine de prendre de grands airs avec moi ! La Marquise le fait déjà pour deux… Sans vous offenser ! Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse d'Amance qui dans un coin de la bibliothèque, lisait tranquillement.

- Il n'y a pas de mal. Dit-elle sans lever les yeux de son ouvrage.

Les deux pirates assis à un bureau tentaient de travailler divers événements historiques. En effet, Jess essayait depuis une heure d'instaurer quelque notion au Capitaine pour parfaire son simulacre.

Voyant que Jack commençait à totalement se déconcentrer, celle-ci lui accorda quelque minute de repos.

- Eh bien, c'est assez simple mais radical ! Je veux humilier ce crétin emperruqué en me jouant de lui sous son nez. Déjà, je vais récupérer ce qu'il m'a dérobé et le…

- Que t'a-t-il dérobé ? Le coupa Jess intéressée.

- Ma colombe, tu viens de me couper la parole. C'est très impoli ! Déclara-t-il en pointant son index sous le nez de la jeune femme.

- Et c'est tout aussi impoli de montrer du doigt ! Rétorqua-t-elle en lui donnant un coup sur l'épaule, un sourire rusé sur ses lèvres.

- Hé !

- Alors ? Le pressa t-elle.

- Une carte si tu veux tout savoir ! Ensuite, je me ferai une joie de l'humilier à ma façon et de lui faire payer très cher...

J'espère que tu as trouvé le moyen de ne pas impliquer la Marquise dans ton trafic… Le menaça la pirate du regard.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Dès que je le rencontrerai, je lui ferais croire que nous avions fait nos études ensemble ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Évidemment, il ne peut se souvenir de moi mais trop « aristo » pour me contredire évidemment, il ne dira rien... Je lui raconterai des anecdotes véridiques et là, il aura du mal à douter de mes paroles. Cela même s'il ne se remémore plus mon visage... Je précise qu'il ne pourra se venger sur vous car je vais complètement le dépouiller, ruiner sa réputation et puis… il ne saura jamais que Nicolas Hamilton est en réalité le Capitaine Jack Sparrow.

Du moins c'est ce que les demoiselles devaient entendre...

- Et vous ne craignez pas qu'il vous reconnaisse ? Demanda Amance en se levant de son fauteuil.

- Non. Cela fait vingt cinq ans que ce pompeux arrogant ne m'a vu. Il ne peut me reconnaître, j'ai changé. De Jack Sparrow, il ne connaît que la légende…

- Que s'est-il passé entre vous ?

Amance venait subitement de poser la question qui brûlait les lèvres de Jess.

- Disons que sa politique sur la justice est trop… réductrice ! J'ai encore en travers de la gorge notre dernière rencontre. Je n'ai rien oublié… et mon corps non plus. Répondit-il en retroussant sa manche.

Son bras était recouvert de cicatrices.

Posant leurs yeux sur ces chairs mutilées, les deux femmes interrogèrent silencieusement Jack.

- C'était le jour de mes dix-neuf ans et le Capitaine Teague… mon père, m'avait enfin laissé voyager à ses côtés. C'était la première fois que je naviguais en tant que matelot et non en fils du Chef. Alors que le galion longeait les côtes de l'Île de Feu, cinq bâtiments de la juridiction Royale Britannique ont surgit comme par magie. Visiblement, cela faisait un moment qu'ils nous poursuivaient attendant l'instant propice pour nous attaquer. A cette heure, je ne sais toujours pas comment nous avons fait pour ne pas les voir...

A son tour, le pirate s'était levé et dirigé vers la baie vitrée.

Ce jour, le soleil n'avait pas réussi à vaincre les nuages duveteux. Un vent chaud soufflait à travers Port Royal faisant plier les palmiers et autres arbres tropicaux.

Le temps, blanchâtre, annonceur de tempête s'encanaillait avec la mélancolie et la tristesse.

Posant ses doigts sur la vitre humide, Jack continua :

- Aucun membre de l'équipage, y compris mon père, ne s'était douté que nous étions suivi. A l'époque, un tout nouveau commodore avait été nommé pour mener la campagne d'élimination piratesque. Le jeune Culter Beckett, fraîchement promu, dirigeait alors les opérations…

- N'était-il pas un peu trop jeune ? Demanda Jess en fronçant ses sourcils clairs.

- Certes mais son père, Taylor Beckett, Gouverneur de deux colonies et conseiller royal n'avait pas eu de difficultés à lui offrir un tel poste…

La Marquise laissa un petit sourire jouer sur ses lèvres. Sans s'en rendre compte, le Capitaine s'était habitué à s'exprimer de manière distinguée.

- Notre navire s'est retrouvé encerclé par sa flottille. A peine avions-nous armé les canons que des centaines de boulets sifflèrent dans les airs. Soucieux de ses hommes et cette fois, moins de sa réputation, mon père s'est rendu. Même pirate, celui-ci a toujours eu un sens de l'honneur digne d'un militaire de carrière.

- Le Capitaine Teague force le respect…reconnu Jess en se remémorant les histoires qu'elle avait lu et entendu sur lui.

- Oui… En bref, nous nous sommes retrouvés à la merci de Beckett. Sans même attendre de débarquer, l'équipage fut mis à mort et jeté à la mer. Seuls mon père et moi-même avons eu le privilège d'être condamnés à terre. Arrivés à la prison, nous fumes séparés et chacun torturés de notre côté. Marqués au fer, tailladés par endroit, piqués de clous enduis de piment… toutes les techniques y sont passées, le but étant de dévoiler où se cachait la confrérie pirate. Beckett avec son petit esprit pervers avait bien sûr assisté au spectacle. Cependant, aucun de nous deux n'avait parlé...

Au fur et à mesure qu'il narrait son récit, Amance avait l'impression d'assister à une totale transformation. Le pirate semblait peu à peu s'endormir sous la verve de l'aristocrate, comme détaché...

- Comment vous en êtes-vous sortis ? Déclara la Marquise en accrochant son regard sur le profil de Jack.

- Une nuit, à deux jours de notre exécution, mon père est parvenu à duper le gardien et à nous libérer tous les deux. Tout simplement. Fin de l'histoire mesdames.

Le Capitaine ne souhaitait visiblement pas s'étendre plus sur son passé.

-Tu n'as pas précisé un point Jacky… je présume que cette fameuse carte dérobée par Beckett était ton cadeau d'anniversaire ?

Étonné, celui-ci se tourna vers la pirate.

- Oui, ce chien s'en est emparé lorsque j'étais sous les barreaux ! Je l'avais gardé avec moi pour…

- Que contient-elle ? Le coupa encore Jess en se postant face à lui.

- Ça trésor, ça ne te regarde pas ! A moins que tu ne te débrouilles pour me faire parler… Ajouta-t-il en approchant son visage du sien.

- Quand bien même, tu ne t'en remettrais pas… prononça doucement sa consoeur avec malice.

- Et donc, comment humilier Beckett ? Intervint Amance que ce petit jeu laissait de glace.

- Je vais faire en sorte à ce que certaines informations soient rendues publiques et qu'elles remontent jusqu'aux plus hauts dignitaires militaires. Cutler se retrouvera ainsi délesté de sa fortune et de son rang…et aussi de ma carte que je compte bien récupérer !

A nouveau, ces paroles étaient destinées aux deux jeunes femmes seulement.

- Tu me la montreras, hein ? S'exclama Jess en battant des paupières.

- Quand tu veux… Répondit-il, pensant à tout autre chose.

Celle-ci allait répondre quand Amance la devança :

- Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne chance Capitaine Sparrow même si cela me semble... bancal. Cependant, tachez de ne pas oublier de ne pas me confondre dans votre histoire. Sur ce, je vous laisse.

Une fois la Marquise sortie, les deux pirates se retrouvèrent seuls.

- Je te sers à boire ? Proposa Jess en se dirigeant vers le plateau d'alcools.

- Pff…

- J'ai une surprise pour toi…

Dévissant le flacon de cristal, elle fit couler un liquide ambré dans une coupe ouvragée.

D'un geste moqueusement gracieux, elle tendit son bras et offrit le verre à Jack.

- Par la barbe du vieil Hector, je reconnaîtrais l'odeur du rhum entre toutes ! S'exclama-t-il en saisissant religieusement la boisson.

D'un trait, il avala le breuvage tant espéré retrouvant furtivement son allure de pirate.

-As-tu des projets pour l'après-midi, Capitaine ? Demanda la jolie blonde en se servant à son tour.

- J'ai décidé de faire ma première visite de courtoisie. Je vais me rendre chez ce cher Gouverneur afin de lui présenter mes hommages. Répondit-il en lorgnant tristement sa coupe vide.

- N'est-ce pas plutôt à Elizabeth Swann que tu aimerais rendre hommage ?

- Serais-tu jalouse ?

- Moi ? Jamais ! Rétorqua-t-elle à moitié éberluée.

- Dommage…

Sur cette parole, il se saisit du flacon et but à même le goulot narguant le fou rire de Jess.

O°O

L'allure altière, Lord Nicolas Hamilton descendit de cheval. Jetant négligemment ses rênes au valet, il s'avança fièrement vers la grande porte. A peine eut-il tapé que celle-ci s'ouvrit sur la face impassible du majordome.

- Bonjour Monsieur… Qui dois-je annoncer ?

- Lord Nicolas Hamilton. Répondit Jack de son air le plus distingué.

-Avez-vous une carte ?

_Voici un détail auquel la Marquise et Jessica n'avaient pas pensé !_

- Je ne suis que de passage à Port Royal.

A l'instant où le vieux serviteur s'apprêtait à répliquer, Elizabeth passa derrière lui.

Ébahie, elle resta quelques secondes figée sur place.

Devant elle apparaissait l'homme le plus charmant que l'ingénue n'ait jamais vu. Vêtu d'un costume bleu marine, en pantalons et veste de cavalier, celui-ci était d'un charisme à couper le souffle.

Porter un masque comme la nuit du bal était décidemment une injure à ses traits ciselés.

- Laissez Ronald, tout va bien… Bonjour Lord Hamilton déclara la jeune fille en tendant sa main.

-Vous m'avez donc reconnu…dit-il en serrant ses doigts dans les siens, s'inclinant parfaitement.

Les joues roses de plaisir, Lizzie savoura ce contact avec délice.

Décidemment, Nicolas Hamilton avait laissé bien plus qu'un souvenir langoureux chez elle.

Elizabeth avait beaucoup pensé à lui malgré l'événement qui était survenu.

_Ce qui s'était passé avec Beckett avait peut-être même accentué son désir de le revoir. _

- Comment pourrait-il en être autrement…

Elle avait presque murmuré tant son corps réagissait au contact du Lord.

Quant au Capitaine, celui-ci non plus n'était pas insensible à la jeune fille.

Habillée d'une robe crème au décolleté carré, celle-ci pouvait à l'instant même incarner l'innocence. Ses cheveux relevés en un chignon d'où quelque mèche s'échappaient lui donnaient même un air candide…

Cette simple impression fit sourire Jack.

Pour avoir goûté la saveur de ses lèvres, il savait qu'Elizabeth Swann n'était pas si innocente qu'elle en avait l'air...

-Votre père est-il présent ? Demanda-t-il sans quitter son regard.

- Non, il est au Fort. Quelque affaire urgente à régler…

Affichant une moue désolée sur son visage, Jack répondit, calculateur :

- Je vais alors m'en retourner. J'étais venu présenter mes respects au Gouverneur mais absent, je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre temps.

- Non, restez !

Sans réfléchir, la jeune fille s'était écriée ce que la bienséance interdisait.

- Je veux… dire…bégaya-t-elle. Il ne devrait plus tarder à rentrer. Que diriez-vous d'aller visiter notre serre ? Nous avons importé de nouveaux spécimens. Cela vous tenterait-il ?

S'efforçant de réprimer un sourire de triomphe, le pirate s'inclina.

- Une serre ? Quelle charmante idée !

Le buste fier, Jack prit le bras de Lizzie et se laissa entraîner.

O°O°O

**NDLA : Si cette histoire vous plait, n'hésitez pas à reviewer ! Mes hommages...**


	11. Retrouvailles

**Chapitre 11**

**Retrouvailles**

La chaleur était suffocante à l'intérieur de la serre.

Bâti en forme de disque, un chemin unique parcourait le lieu pour en atteindre le milieu. L'architecture psychédélique attirait le promeneur et le poussait inéluctablement en son cœur.

Ainsi la serre construite, les visiteurs se trouvaient entourés par la flore.

A travers la coupole de verre, le temps orageux semblait peser à l'intérieur même de l'endroit. Dans un duel de teintes mornes, les nuages bataillaient entre eux, s'enchevêtrant les uns sur les autres.

_L'averse était imminente…_

Jack avait retiré sa veste et jeté négligemment sur son épaule. Sa désinvolture paraissait naturelle mais tout était prémédité par calculs savamment opérés.

Peu soucieux des roses anglaises ou des orchidées chinoises, le pirate écoutait néanmoins les explications d'Elizabeth. Celle-ci, troublée par son compagnon, s'abîmait dans un flot de paroles.

Lorsque la jeune fille osait un regard vers Nicolas Hamilton, elle le surprenait à la contempler étrangement.

- Celles-ci ont été ramenées du Caire. Voyez comme le bleu rappelle le lapis-lazuli et les… Pardonnez moi, cela doit vous importer peu… S'interrompit-elle le rouge aux joues.

Elle se serait volontiers giflée face à sa réaction infantile !

Ses pensées sans cesse ramenées vers leurs anciens ébats lui faisaient perdre tous ses moyens.

- Il n'en est rien, croyez-moi. Répondit Jack en parfait gentilhomme.

A l'inverse de la jeune fille, il se serait plutôt couronné de lauriers. Le pirate s'autolouait de rester si maître de lui en ces circonstances. S'il était tendu, c'était à un tout autre niveau...

Voilà bien la seule chose qu'il ne pouvait contrôler : son désir pour Miss Swann ne s'était aucunement tari si ce n'était l'inverse.

Alors qu'ils atteignaient le centre, une puissante odeur de vanille vint supplanter celle des autres fleurs. En effet, une dizaine de poteaux piqués à même la terre étaient totalement recouverts de vanilliers. Les lianes odorantes tapissaient entièrement les piliers pour former une sorte d'autel végétal. Entre chaque pic était symétriquement disposée une torche, brûlant d'un feu intense.

Au milieu de cette étrange foyer, là en était toute l'incongruité, était installé un grand matelas de soie orange à même le sol.

Le capitaine écarquilla les yeux de surprise, partagé entre l'étonnement et la béatitude.

C'était comme si un de ses vœux venait d'être exaucé.

- Le cadeau d'un Émir Persan à mon père. Déclara timidement la jeune fille en présentant le gigantesque cousin. Il est empli de plumes de paons et de perroquets, sa souplesse en est incomparable.

A côté de ce lit couleur safran, une petite table couverte d'un plateau attendait les invités.

Une théière en argent accompagnée de petits verres multicolores reposaient tranquillement sur la table.

- Voulez-vous une tasse de thé, Lord Hamilton ? Il s'agit d'un mélange de menthe et de jasmin…

Tentant de poser sa voix, Elizabeth convia Jack à s'asseoir.

- Asseyez-vous donc ma chère, nous verrons cela après. Racontez moi plutôt cet accent oriental en votre demeure ?

D'un geste maladroit, elle s'assit près de Jack et défroissa quelques plis imaginaires sur sa robe.

- Il en est du domaine de l'anecdote en réalité. Il y a quelque année, mon père a rendu service à un puissant Émir en l'aidant à acquérir plusieurs propriétés. Pour l'en remercier, il fut accueilli en son palais au royaume de Perse et fut l'objet de diverses attentions : pur sang, tapisseries, poteries, soieries… et y compris, ce matelas.

- C'est assez étonnant… Déclara jack en prenant plus ses aises.

Discrètement, il avait déboutonné le col de sa chemise laissant visible une partie de son torse.

- J'ai pu lire que la détente est très importante dans les pays d'Orient. C'est un moment privilégié que même le plus humble des hommes doit respecter. Ce cadeau, quoi que très original pour nous est une preuve de grande révérence.

Concentrée sur ses paroles, Elizabeth tentait de garder le contrôle de ses sens... malgré son regard qui fuyait vers le cou du pirate.

- Certes… Répondit le pirate amusé.

D'après lui, il s'agissait plus d'ironie que de révérence. Cet Émir devait penser que ça inspirerait peut-être ce vieil introverti de Gouverneur.

En tout cas, il était temps pour Jack de renverser la situation.

Quelque seconde étaient passées dans un curieux silence. Elizabeth qui avait pris cette absence de réaction pour de l'ennui tenta d'animer l'atmosphère.

-Du thé ? Demanda-t-elle à nouveau, rougissante et presque honteuse.

S'approchant de Lizzie, le pirate saisit brusquement la jeune fille par la taille.

- Je préférerais autre chose. Susurra-t-il contre son oreille.

-Oh Lord Ham… Nicolas !

Alors qu'il glissait ses lèvres jusqu'aux siennes, il l'allongea sur le lit de soie.

Des frissons parcoururent l'échine de la jeune fille qui se laissa complètement envahir par la passion.

Tout en l'embrassant, Jack releva le bas de sa robe et entreprit de défaire ses pantalons de dentelles.

Se détachant de sa bouche, il recula et s'agenouilla entre ses jambes.

- J'ai tellement pensé à vous… Déclara-t-il en retirant prestement ses dessous délicats.

A présent, la jeune fille s'alanguissait, cuisses nues et écartées sous le regard lubrique du pirate.

Un sourire joua sur les lèvres de Jack alors que son « désir » prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur.

Cette vision était digne de son plus grand fantasme. La féminité d'Elizabeth s'offrait à lui dans tout son érotisme.

A peine l'eut-il effleurée qu'elle gémit, s'arquant sous la délicieuse sensation.

-Patience ma belle…j'arrive…

Penchant son visage, il entreprit d'honorer la jeune femme d'une manière qui lui était propre.

Sursautant sous l'étrange contact de sa fine moustache, elle cambra son bas ventre pour mieux s'abandonner. Lui, se délectait de la sentir comme au soir du bal, offerte et soumise.

_ Hum…oui….hum..._

Son souffle répercutait aux oreilles du Capitaine telle une invitation.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, il perçut une plainte de regret dans les exclamations d'Elizabeth.

Dégrafant son corsage, il libéra sa poitrine de son emprise de tissu.

-Chère Elizabeth… murmura-t-il, la proie à mille délicieux tourments.

Ainsi à moitié dénudée, ses jupons sur la taille et son buste dévoilée, elle apparaissait comme dans son rêve.

Ses seins, menus, pointaient fièrement dans la chaleur tropicale procurant à Jack une autre violente pique de désir.

Aspirant les petite pointes dressées, le pirate entreprit en même de temps de déboutonner son pantalon.

Le Capitaine ne pouvait plus attendre, il la voulait aujourd'hui…et maintenant !

D'une manière conquérante, il fit sienne la jeune fille. Leurs deux râles se confondirent alors pour venir exploser dans la moiteur de la serre.

Jack s'était vaillamment mis à l'ouvrage, allant et venant, les mains accrochées à ses cuisses. Ses hanches venaient battre contre son bassin en une folle cadence pour mieux s'ancrer en elle.

Le couple sentait rapidement la jouissance monter, venir affluer dans leurs veines.

La jeune fille dont les gémissements prenaient de l'ampleur s'agrippait à la soie du matelas. Se froissant sous ses doigts, il devenait l'objet du crime passionné des amants.

Le pirate se sentait victorieux et appréciait ce sentiment né de ces ébats. Il avait pour l'heure triomphé de sa chimère !

Ce constat alluma un feux redoutable en son corps. Remontant ses mains sur sa taille, il redressa Elizabeth qui se retrouva assise sur ses genoux.

La nouvelle position leurs provoqua un spasme de jouissance que Jack s'évertua à prolonger. Accélérant ses va et vient, il bascula sa tête en arrière et laissa cette vague de volupté submerger ses sens.

Dans un émerveillement totale, Elizabeth jouit en enfouissant son visage dans le cou du Capitaine et lui en s'épanchant dans son corps.

Leurs exclamations se perdirent alors dans le grondement du tonnerre et les premières gouttes qui versaient du ciel tourmenté.

Perclus de contentement, ils s'immobilisèrent ainsi en laissant la terre se remettre à tourner.

O°O°O

La pluie étonnamment glacée tombait vigoureusement au sommet de la falaise. Le vent qui l'accompagnait portait cette odeur de tempête, de colère océane crainte par les hommes.

La couleur des flots aux pieds des rocs s'était parée de la même nuance que les nuages endeuillés.

Les vagues venaient violemment s'échouer contre la pierre, éclatant sous le regard de la jeune femme perchée sur sa cime.

Elle avait retiré son chapeau qui battait vivement contre sa cuisse. Ses doigts serraient si fort le délicat tissu qu'il en était à présent irrécupérable outre l'averse.

La jupe de sa robe pourpre ondulait tel le drapeau de Port Royal battant au loin.

Le froid semblait pénétrer sa peau et atteindre ses os. Trempée et soumise à l'air déchaîné, elle ne se souciait pourtant pas de se mettre à l'abri.

La Marquise fixait presque sans ciller le gouffre abyssal qui s'offrait à sa vue.

Cette fois, nul éclat vert ne venait troubler son esprit et son horizon.

Quelque chose avait changé depuis hier soir, s'était sournoisement opéré...

Elle avait eu beau tenter de le repousser, de l'effacer sans y parvenir mais…

Au final…

_Avait-elle réellement essayé ?_

- Depuis combien de temps… Déclara celle aux yeux égarés par delà les abîmes poussiéreuses.

Cette phrase, sans doute inachevée, s'était élevée par delà la plainte des Caraïbes.

Pas plus fort qu'un murmure, sa question avait malgré cela était entendu.

Les bras croisés, la créature à l'épiderme rouge pencha quelque peu son visage.

Ses habits noir accessoirisés de sa cape ébène rehaussaient la couleur écarlate de sa carnation. Son bouton de col luisait mystérieusement tout comme son regard insondable.

Obscurément peut-être, la pluie ne paraissait pas atteindre le démon. Elle semblait mourir avant d'avoir touché son corps pour ne laisser qu'une imperceptible vapeur…comme s'il irradiait.

- Depuis toujours. Répondit Roan Ru sans cesser de fixer le profil de la Marquise.

_Comme sa voix ressemblait à la sienne..._

Sans se retourner, celle-ci laissa jouer une drôle d'expression sur ses traits.

- Pourquoi maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant un peu plus du bord.

- Il est l'heure chère Marquise, voilà tout.

Une curieuse impression s'installa au creux de son cœur à l'entente de ces paroles.

Oui, il était l'heure pensa-t-elle, faisant enfin face au Renard Rouge.

O°O°O


	12. Sombre Renaissance

**Chapitre 12**

**Sombre Renaissance**

- A quoi pensez-vous belle Marquise ? Questionna Roan en contemplant la jeune femme.

Celle-ci arborait un air étrange, à mi-chemin entre la fascination et l'horreur.

Ses lèvres tremblaient par intermittence, l'atmosphère s'étant encore rafraîchie. Le vent et la pluie qui la malmenaient ajoutaient également à l'étrangeté de son état. Sa robe et ses cheveux virevoltaient dans la tempête, seuls éléments montrant une vie humaine par delà l'immobilité d'une statue.

- Ne lisez-vous donc pas dans les esprits, cher Renard ? Répondit-elle sans quitter les iris grenats de son interlocuteur.

Sa voix s'était faite caressante, langoureuse comme si l'aristocrate s'était remémorée un souvenir agréable.

- Oh c'est vrai, reprit-elle. Las pour ce qui est de lire dans les pensées, vous n'avez point ce talent.

Reconnaissant ses propres paroles, il esquissa un petit sourire.

- Quand bien même je serais doté de cette particularité douce damoiselle, elle ne me servirait à rien. Je ne pourrais ni connaître vos sentiments ni préméditer vos actions.

Plissant les yeux, la jeune femme tenta de comprendre le sens de ces mots.

- Vous ne suivez jamais votre pensée. Vous être un être fait de contradictions et de remises en question. Poursuivit-il, son regard légèrement baissé.

La Marquise, à présent, ne voyait plus son regard caché par l'ombre de son tricorne.

- Nous y voilà… finit elle par répondre en détournant ses yeux vers l'océan.

Tous deux formaient un tableau bien insolite au sommet de cette falaise.

La temps s'était quelque peu apaisé au dessus de leurs têtes et l'averse tombait moins vivement. Désormais, sa jupe tout comme la cape du personnage carmin battaient mollement au gré du vent fatigué.

Délicatement, la jeune femme déboutonna sa robe qui atterrit lourdement sur le sol trempé.

Il y avait dans ses gestes comme une harmonie rituelle, une grâce obscure qui rendait son entreprise macabre mais étrangement belle.

Se retrouvant en pantalons de dentelle et chemise de batiste, elle apparaissait au Renard à l'identique d'un ancien souvenir.

- Je suis désolée… murmura la Marquise en faisant doucement volte-face.

Roan Ru ne souriait plus. L'ironie constante de ses traits semblait s'être retirée pour un masque impassible. Seul son regard trahissait un sentiment indéfinissable.

- Nous ne sommes plus ceux que nous étions… ajouta-t-elle en levant son visage vers le ciel tourmenté.

Le demi démon marqua un temps avant de répondre.

Il savait qu'elle avait raison, que tous deux n'étaient plus ce qu'ils avaient un jour été : les personnages insensibles, fiers et malicieux d'une histoire fantastique contée dans l' antre d'une taverne.

De leurs qualités, il ne subsistait plus que cette fierté malsaine, cet orgueil dévastateur…

_En fin de compte… lui-même n'avait-il pas était sacrifié au prix du Maître ? _

- Avais-je raison Roan ? Était-ce lui la nuit du bal ou bien vous ?

Soudainement, un éclair zébra, silencieux, les environs grisâtres.

- C'était lui. Finit-il par répondre.

Un goutte dévala sur la joue de la jeune femme.

_La pluie…_

_une larme… ?_

- Mais ça ne vous suffit plus Marquise !

Aussi vifs qu'un coup de poignard, ces mots la transpercèrent aussi sûrement qu'une lame.

_Comment pouvait-elle discerner la réalité des faux semblant ?_

Elle-même ne se reconnaissait plus, ne se connaissait pas.

- Sauve-moi… déclara-t-elle presque imperceptiblement.

Alors que son murmure s'évaporait dans l'air, l'aristocrate fixa son regard dans celui de Roan, tendit ses bras vers lui et… bascula dans le vide.

Écarquillant les yeux à son tour de fascination et d'horreur, le Renard arracha simultanément sa cape et jeta son tricorne sur l'herbe.

Dans un saut, l'ange diabolique s'éleva dans les airs pour rejoindre les profondeurs.

O°O°O

Franchissant le seuil du manoir, Jack se dirigea directement vers la grande terrasse. Comme il s'en doutait, Jessica était assise à même la rambarde et fumait une feuille de tabac roulée.

Le crachin qui versait ne semblait pas l'incommoder outre mesure.

Derrière son profil se découpait le sombre océan épousant le ciel d'une union bien triste. Les volutes gris que crachait la jeune femme semblaient s'envoler vers les nuages pour mieux les nourrir.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait troqué son semblant d'uniforme pour des vêtements plus appropriés à sa condition.

Jess portait des cuissardes dissimulant en partie des pantalons noires. Une chemise lie-de-vin, trop ample, tombait sur son épaule et dévoilait un morceau de peau nue. En bon pirate elle avait encerclé sa tête d'un bandana et attaché ses cheveux retenus en une natte dans son dos.

- Tiens donc… que nous vaut l'honneur de tes atours véritables ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Rétorqua-t-elle avant d'aspirer une autre bouffée.

- Ce qui est digne d'admiration chez toi, douce colombe, est ta courtoisie naturelle ! Déclara-t-il en arrivant près d'elle.

- Pourquoi ferais-je des manières avec toi ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu t'habilles en noble que tu l'es réellement… Tu ne vaux pas mieux que le plus piteux des forbans sur une barque trouée !

- Je suis Jack Sparrow, le Capitaine du légendaire Black Pearl tout de même !

- Et non un Seigneur ! Ce qui revient à me répéter : je n'ai pas à m'embarrasser de politesse superflue avec toi.

- C'est ce temps de chien qui te met de si bonne humeur ? Tu peux tenter ce que tu veux mais tu n'arriveras pas à gâcher la mienne ! Répondit-il en chapardant la feuille roulée de Jess.

-Tout s'est visiblement bien passé chez les Swann. Constata-t-elle en se mettant debout.

-Fort bien ! Dit-il avant d'aspirer le tabac exporté. Je n'ai malheureusement pas vu le Gouverneur, il était absent… mais sa fille m'a gentiment tenue compagnie.

- _Malheureusement_ bien sur… et elle t'a _gentiment tenue compagnie_… Répéta Jessica avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Oui, cette jeune fille est bien élevée vois-tu ! Nous avons parlé et avons également visité la serre. J'ai vu des tas de choses, des plantes, des arbustes, des fleurs, des s…

- Et une fleur en particulier, j'ai l'impression ! Le coupa la rusée.

Soufflant une fine fumée de ses narines, il plongea ses yeux noirs dans ceux de Jess.

- Tu deviens vulgaire ma chère…mais je ne suis qu'un piteux forban et en ce cas, je peux te répondre : en effet, j'avoue même être excessivement étonné. Répondit-il, espiègle.

- Étonné ? Par le fait que cette charmante Miss Swann s'est donnée à toi ? J'admets aussi être surprise…

Le Capitaine émit un petit rire pour répondre à son sarcasme. En réalité, il parlait d'un tout autre genre d'étonnement, t_el le fait qu'Elizabeth Swann soit déjà déflorée…_

-Bien… tu ne veux toujours pas me dire pourquoi tu es vêtue ainsi ?

La femme pirate tourna quelque seconde son regard vers l'horizon et répondit, enfin :

- Je pars.

Sa voix s'était confondue dans l'air avant qu'elle ne rentre dans le manoir. Entre temps, Jack avait pu voir un sombre sourire jouer sur ses lèvres...

O°

La chute avait été rapide, comme lorsque l'évanouissement emporte un corps fiévreux. L'air avait sifflé à ses oreilles et les flots bien vite submergés.

La douleur du choc n'avait duré que quelque seconde puis s'était mutée en une étrange sensation.

La jeune femme se sentait à présent enveloppée, bercée par l'océan endeuillé.

Les yeux fermés, elle pouvait étrangement constater son étonnante capacité à raisonner.

_Allait-il la laisser mourir ?_

Sans s'agiter pour autant, la Marquise se laissa couler, sourde à toute raison.

_Avait-il compris son geste ?_

L'oxygène commençait à lui manquer la brûlant littéralement de l'intérieur.

_Allait-elle se noyer ?_

Son cœur battait fort comme s'il voulait traverser sa poitrine.

_L'apprendrait-il ?_

Alors qu'elle suffoquait, toute force dissoute, une image s'imposa dans son esprit balayant l'univers flou qui l'entourait.

Auréolés d'une clarté ambre, les deux personnages se tenaient cotes à cotes. Leurs yeux, pour l'un verts et l'autre rouges, étaient identiques et semblaient la transpercer de part en part. Ils souriaient différemment, ironiquement ou sincèrement, mais une chose indéfinissable les rendaient similaires.

_Un simple reflet dans un miroir… L'unique dualité !_

Tandis qu'elle se sentait partir, piégée par son monde parallèle, des mains agrippèrent sa taille. Remontant vivement, elle fendit alors la surface et redécouvrit la netteté du ciel.

Dans ce laps de temps, la Marquise eut le sentiment de succomber et de naître à la fois.

L'air regonfla ses poumons tel un nouveau né mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'apprécier cette renaissance… cela n'avait par ailleurs aucune importance car le corps serré contre le sien la ramenait déjà vers le rivage.

O°

Roan ayant enfin pieds relâcha quelque peu son emprise, doutant de l'état de la rescapée.

A l'instant où celle-ci toucha le sol, elle chancela… Le demi démon la rattrapa alors et la souleva prestement.

C'est ainsi qu'ils atteignirent la plage.

Digne d'une illustration, le Renard Rouge émergea des flots dans un brouillard de vapeur avec contre son torse, l'indolente Marquise.

Un genoux à terre, il la déposa sur le sable mouillé en l'adossant contre son autre jambe. Un bras derrière ses épaules, il laissa délicatement sa tête brune reposer dessus.

Sa respiration, en dépit des événements, était étonnement calme… Ses grands yeux sombres rivés sur les nuages taisaient tout sentiment.

- Marquise ? Prononça doucement la créature cornue.

- _Il n'ait dans les cieux de voile plus obscur, que celui qui recouvre ton visage devenu sage… Tragiquement maudit… L'éternité perdure…_murmura mystérieusement la jeune femme.

Roan prit alors sa petite main dans la sienne et la serra.

- S_ur tes lèvres roses, ton sourire veut me trahir_… Répondit-il en reprenant les paroles du poème, caressant de son pouce la joue veloutée de l'aristocrate.

Tournant son visage vers lui, elle sourit en laissant la chaleur du Renard parcourir son épiderme.

Quelque chose venait de changer en son être ou au contraire, de reprendre forme. Elle se sentait calmée, pareil à l'enfant après un lourd sanglot.

Le Seigneur écarlate n'eut pas besoin de l'entendre pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer…

Il le savait déjà et avait ressenti ce retour inespéré quoique bien fragile.

Pour l'heure, l'indomptable Marquise semblait être revenue.

Abaissant son regard, il détailla chaque détail de sa physionomie. Ses dessous collés à sa peau étaient devenus transparents et ne cachaient plus rien de ses courbes.

Il pouvait parfaitement distinguer sa poitrine tentatrice qui semblait le narguer, le repaire de son nombril et la fine toison foncée entre ses jambes.

Le désir du démon se ranima spontanément alors qu'une vague de fantasme déferlait en son esprit.

Lorsqu'il posa sa main rouge sur son ventre, la belle eut un infime mouvement de recul en le couvrant de son regard le plus hautain. Un regard qui dissimulait bien des envies…

Au lieu d'accuser le coup, ce geste accentua la soif charnelle du Renard.

- Oui, je vous retrouve… reprit-il en traçant de son ongle des cercles mystérieux sur son abdomen.

- N'essayez point d'en profiter… répondit-t-elle sans conviction, aucune.

Se cambrant, elle frémit enfin sous sa caresse.

- Vous voici de nouveau parmi nous… douce amie… Susurra-t-il en l'étendant sur le sable.

Le contraste de sa peau fraîche contre celle chaude du démon était des plus excitant.

Sans rétorquer, elle gémit lorsque les doigts du Renard rencontrèrent ses seins. Aussitôt, les petites pointes durcirent sous la merveilleuse emprise.

Promenant sa paume, jouant de ses six doigts, le diable s'activait dans de passionnés égards.

L'aristocrate, dont les sens enflammés étaient mis à la torture avait la sensation de se consumer. Depuis trop longtemps son corps et ses ardeurs hibernaient dans l'attente d'unions chimériques…

A son tour, il s'allongea sur elle sans lâcher ses précieuses prises, appuyant son bassin contre les hanches de la jeune femme. Parfaitement soudés l'un à l'autre, la Marquise sentait la virilité de Roan se faire de plus en plus dure contre son ventre.

Le beau visage diabolique penché sur elle semblait sonder son âme alors qu'il la contemplait, alanguie.

De son côté, elle s'était agrippée aux épaules du Renard et gémissait plus fortement sous sa passion.

-Vous aurais-je manqué ? Articula-t-elle entre deux souffles, les joues roses de vie et de plaisir.

Souriant légèrement, le Renard répondit :

-Possible…

Cette fois, c'est elle qui eut l'impression de retrouvait Roan Ru.

Levant sa nuque, elle s'approcha alors des lèvres purpurines du démon et de sa langue, retraça lentement la ligne de son sourire.

Pour le plus grand plaisir de la jeune femme, il entrouvrit sa bouche et vint goûter la sienne…

***


	13. Les temps changent

**Chapitre 13 **

**Les temps changent**

_Vallée de Māui, Staten Land_

_Un fastidieux voyage avait été nécessaire pour atteindre le ravin escarpé. Au fond de la gigantesque creusée sinueuse, une rivière serpentait pour venir d'un côté s'échouer dans les gorges et d'un autre, mourir dans l'océan. Le soleil à son zénite faisait scintiller les eaux limpides et réchauffait la roche argentée dans un émerveillement sans fin._

_Balayant de son regard vert le fantastique paysage, le portrait de la jeune femme vint à nouveau s'ancrer dans son esprit. Ces derniers temps, celle-ci venait de plus en plus souvent s'imposer et tenter de le déconcentrer dans son travail. _

_Il se demandait parfois à quoi elle pensait, ce qu'elle faisait ou encore, avec qui elle était…_

_Pourtant, il savait qu'aujourd'hui sa Marquise n'était plus seule. _

_Rassuré, il avait compris que le démon était revenu et avait pressenti ce retour depuis longtemps. La séparation, subtile, avait cette fois laissé son empreinte et il en ressentait désormais la dualité._

_Les agissements du Renard Rouge procuraient en son être une certaine volupté. Il ressentait ses émotions et lorsque cet autre était avec elle, il y été aussi… en quelque sorte._

_Souriant, il fit demi-tour et partit rejoindre son campement. Chef des opérations, chaque minute était précieuse et devaient être exploitées._

O°O°O°O

Sa langue, douce et rugueuse à la fois caressait diaboliquement celle de la jeune femme. En effet, le démon mettait une lenteur rituelle dans son baiser, se délectant de la sentir gémir sous ses tendres assauts.

Délicatement, sa main carmine quitta les sommets de sa poitrine pour venir aborder sa féminité. Le cheminement était délicieusement long, sa chaleur pénétrant son épiderme. Passant alors cette main si téméraire par delà ses dessous de dentelles, il frôle cette partie si sensible de son anatomie.

- Et moi, vous ai-je manqué ? Demanda-t-il après s'être détaché de ses lèvres pour contempler son expression.

Malgré la passion qui détendait ses traits, elle gardait en son regard un éclat aristocratique terriblement excitant.

- Même pas en rêve, démon ! Le nargua-t-elle en arquant plus ses hanches à son contact.

Tandis que ses doigts l'abordaient plus intimement encore , la Marquise tressauta en attrapant le poignet de Roan.

- Nous devons rentrer ! S'exclama celle-ci en se remettant prestement sur ses jambes.

Sur ce, quelque peu étonné, le Renard se retrouva projeter sur le sable.

- Allons, pressez-vous ! La pluie va de nouveau tomber ! Déclara la petite peste, un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres roses.

Se forçant à retrouver des esprits moins sulfureux, la créature se redressa et plongea ses yeux incarnats dans ceux de la jeune femme.

- Je vous trouve bien ingrate… Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre, Marquise ! Rétorqua-t-il avec un feu toujours aussi vif dans ses prunelles.

- Oh… parce que vous m'avez sauvée de la noyade, je vous devrais quelque chose en retour ?

- Me devoir ? Comme c'est plaisant à entendre… Je dirais plutôt que cet événement vous offre… la possibilité de laisser libre cours à vos envies. En l'occurrence, le désir que vous ressentez pour moi !

- Je ne crois pas qu…

- Osez dire le contraire ! La coupa-t-il en l'attrapant par la taille pour la coller contre lui.

Instantanément, le corps de l'aristocrate réagit sous la pression charnelle.

- Allons, pressez-vous… susurra-t-il, taquinant de sa langue les contours de son oreille.

Elle se sentait littéralement se liquéfier tant son excitation était intense, incapable d'émettre un son si ce n'était pour gémir.

Riant doucement, il se détacha de la Marquise et la prit par le bras comme l'aurait fait un gentilhomme.

- Il me semblait que nous devions rentrer, non ?

Cette fois, un strie de colère traversa le regard brun de la jeune femme malgré les brumes de volupté qui l'enrobaient.

Le gredin se jouait trop facilement d'elle !

- Tout à fait ! Cette fois nous y allons ! Répondit-elle un peu trop vivement, tentant d'assurer son équilibre pour suivre le Renard.

O°

A peine eut-elle posée un pied sur le perron que les deux immenses portes du manoir s'ouvrirent.

-Madame la Marquise, je…

Le majordome buta sur sa phrase lorsqu'il aperçu la jeune femme en dessous de dentelles, totalement trempée et avec pour escorte l'étrange créature rouge.

- … suis bien aise de vous revoir. Reprit-il l'air flegmatique mais néanmoins surpris.

- Merci. Répondit-elle en pénétrant dans sa demeure. Qu'on me prépare un bain je vous prie ainsi qu'une chambre pour mon invité.

-Bien madame.

- Ah cher Ludwig, cela faisait un moment que nous nous étions vus ! S'exclama Roan en donnant l'accolade à celui-ci.

- Certes Monseigneur, un moment…

- Si possible une chambre près de la sienne, que je puisse la taquiner un peu la nuit tombée ! Intima le Renard au domestique plus crispé encore qu'à l'ordinaire.

- J'ai entendu ! Dit l'intéressée en se retournant tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à grimper le grand escalier.

Au même instant, Jack pointa le bout de son nez tout droit sorti du salon. Son regard fut immédiatement porté vers l'aristocrate dont le corps mis en valeur était pratiquement dévoilé.

Elle ne pouvait effectivement compter sur ses vêtures pour la couvrir étant devenues transparentes… Ses pantalons laiteux lui arrivant au genoux moulaient intégralement ses cuisses et ses hanches. On pouvait ainsi facilement deviner la teinte à peine halée de sa peau, de même qu'une zone plus sombre entre ses jambes se laissait, érotiquement, apercevoir. Sa chemise, pour suivre l'exemple de ses dessous, épousait parfaitement son buste et dessinait les contours de sa poitrine. Le délicat batiste, tendu sur ses seins, appelait aux œillades dévorantes tout comme l'échancrure sur sa gorge veloutée. Ses longs cheveux, mouillés comme tout le reste, bouclaient plus follement autour de son minois et son visage en semblait plus clair rendant ses grands yeux plus sombres et sa bouche plus rouge.

Une bien plaisante apparition…

La tête haute, celle-ci fixa le pirate en retour comme si elle été habillée de pied en cape. Sans gêne aucune !

Un petit sourire au coin de lèvres, le pirate s'abîma dans une contemplation tel un loup affamé lorgnant un morceau de chair fraîche.

-Dites, ça ne se fait pas de regarder une Damed de la sorte !

Se détournant, Jack changea d'angle de vue et poussa soudainement un énorme…OUAH !

La demi démon, quant à lui, souriait de ses petites dents pointues, heureux de son effet.

Un coude replié sur l'épaule de Ludwig, se servant ainsi du pauvre serviteur comme accoudoir, Roan arborait une attitude purement ironique.

- Qu'est-ce que… bafouilla le forban, la tête légèrement en arrière et les lèvres retroussées.

- Capitaine Sparrow, laissez moi vous présenter le Renard Rouge. Pensa bon de signaler la jeune femme.

- C'est un…

-Un démon oui. Termina-t-elle.

-Semi démon pour être exact. Je possède les meilleurs attributs qu'on puisse trouver chez un homme et d'autres, moins humains visiblement… mais tout aussi appétissants! Déclara le Seigneur carmin en faisant un signe de main au Capitaine, pianotant l'air de ses six doigts.

Un silence s'installa quelque instant sans que le quatuor ne réagisse.

- Finalement, les morts-vivants et les sorcières existent bien… pourquoi pas les démons après tout… finit par répondre Jack néanmoins prostré sa vision.

- Bien, les présentations étant faites, nous pouvons tous aller vaquer à nos occupations ! Messieurs, le dîner sera servi à huit heure. Conclut la belle avant de gravir les marches.

O°O°O

Les bras dans le dos, la Marquise essayait tant bien que mal de fermer sa magnifique toilette émeraude. Réussissant enfin à boutonner l'arrière de sa robe à force d'agilité, la jeune femme s'étonna de l'absence de Jessica ce soir.

Son amie ayant bien souvent pris le rôle d'intendante, bien que celle-ci l'ait personnellement adapté, venait toujours l'assister.

A travers la baie de verre, l'heure bleue laissait filtrer une précieuse clarté sur le plancher de la chambre. La lueur saphir du dehors ondulait sur le sol et les murs pour se mêler aux cercles orangés que diffusaient les chandeliers. Étrangement, l'ambiance du lieu semblait changée. Rien n'avait pourtant été modifié mais l'atmosphère était décidément différente, plus sereine…

Se regardant une dernière fois dans le miroir, la jeune femme rajusta une mèche échappée de sa coiffure et sortit rejoindre la salle à manger.

Trois minutes plus tard, elle arriva devant la superbe table dressée pour constater le retard de ses convives. Au lien de s'en offusquer, l'aristocrate s'en amusa et nota que des efforts restaient à fournir ! Des deux côtés…

- Pardonnez-moi Madame mais j'ai un feuillet à vous remettre. Il vient à l'instant de mettre donné par un bien jeune coursier. Déclara Ludwig en se postant devant elle, un plateau entre les mains.

Étonnée, celle-ci prit le billet sur son lit d'argent et parcouru les quelque ligne :

_Très chère Marquise, la seule noble de ce monde pompeux et artificiel que je ne peux supporter… _

_Tu m'excuseras, j'en suis sure, pour la méthode annonciatrice mais je n'ai que peu de temps ! Je suis également certaine que tu as déjà deviné ce qui est en train de se tramer. _

_Oui, j'ai décidé de partir, plus vite même que je ne l'aurai pensé. Je sais aussi qu'un nouveau résident se trouve entre les murs de ton manoir. Tu ne l'attendais plus mais moi, je n'ai jamais douté de son retour prochain. Sur ce fait, je peux reprendre la mer._

_  
Mais... j'espère ne pas commettre une erreur._

_Je viendrais te voir demain soir avant d'hisser haut !_

Relevant la tête, elle rendit le bout de papier au majordome puis le congédia.

Se dirigeant vers la façade vitrée, la belle contempla le paysage qui s'offrait à elle...

L'océan, éternel et indomptable, s'étendait à perte de vue pour s'unir aux cieux dans la même union colorée.

Face à elle, son reflet se reflétait et lui renvoyait un visage où flottait un sombre sourire. Oui, ses traits, ses lèvres étrangement étirées semblaient brouiller la vraie tournure de ses pensées.

Néanmoins heureuse pour Jess, elle attendait depuis longtemps que sa fière complice reprenne sa vie et sa liberté . Cependant, sa phrase «j'espère ne pas commettre une erreur» avait laissée songeuse l'aristocrate...

- Veuillez excuser mon retard Marquise, j'ai dû batailler avec ce maudit costume !

Jack venait de pénétrer dans la salle, tête baissée vers sa lavallière dont il essayait maladroitement de faire le nœud.

- A ce que je constate, le combat n'est pas terminé. Répondit la jolie hôtesse toujours aussi souriante.

Habillé d'un costume beige, le faux dandy avait fort belle allure malgré sa pose un peu gauche. Ces couleurs claires allaient décidément fort bien au nouveau lord...

- C'est que cette chose m'étouffe et… argh ! Maudite fanfreluche ! Connerie de… tempêta-t-il en tirant sur la soie, s'étranglant ainsi un peu plus.

Le Capitaine tirait la langue sous l'étau délicat pour redoubler de grossièretés au fur et à mesure de l'aristocratique strangulation. Rouge d'énervement, il tira brusquement sur l'écharpe et ce faisant, se projeta magistralement en arrière. Comme une danseuse d'opéra ou plutôt… un bouffon imitant une danseuse… le pirate fit une fantastique pirouette pour atterrir lourdement sur son séant.

Soudainement, un éclat de rire explosa dans l'air et retentit dans toute la pièce.

Toujours aussi rosi par la colère et par son nouvel exploit, Jack tourna la tête vers la source moqueuse.

Dans l'encadrement, visiblement peu soucieux de la politesse, se tenait le Renard Rouge diablement hilare. Il semblait à la limite de se tenir les côtes...

En proie à l'amusement communicatif de son compagnon démoniaque, la Marquise se força à l'impassibilité.

Le dîner s'annonçait bien prometteur…

O°O°O


	14. Trouble Réminiscence

**Chapitre 14**

**Trouble Réminiscence**

- Roan, s'il vous plait ! Tenta d'articuler la jeune femme dangereusement attirée par l'hilarité de son compagnon cornu.

En fond sonore, l'éclat facétieux du Renard ne cessait de tournoyer dans l'air, plus diabolique que jamais.

- Ah, ce démon porte un nom maintenant ! Comme si ça pouvait lui donner l'air plus humain... Déclara Jack toujours à terre, s'arrachant une bonne fois pour toute la lavallière martyrisée.

- Pourquoi voudrais-je avoir l'air plus humain ? Pour vous ressembler ? S'interrompit le Seigneur Carmin redoublant son concert, amusé par sa propre remarque.

Ce coup-ci, la Marquise ne put se retenir de rire, trop sensible à toute forme d'ironie. Dépliant son éventail en une secousse gracile, elle tenta de masquer son amusement mais peine perdue. Son rire, suave et léger rejoignait harmonieusement celui de Roan telle une entraînante mélodie.

Après une minute, ce fut néanmoins l'aristocrate qui se maîtrisa la première.

- Pardonnez moi Capitaine, certaines plaisanteries m'amusent beaucoup. S'excusa-t-elle en éventant ses joues rosies.

- Sans doute n'avons-nous pas le même sens de l'humour … bougonna celui-ci.

- Sans rancune, Sparrow ! Déclara à son tour le Renard, tendant sa main vers Jack pour l'aider à se relever.

Un sourcil haussé, le pirate contempla les six doigts racés d'un œil méfiant.

Dire s'il était troublé d'être à proximité d'un être pareil était peu dire…

Finissant par accepter le menu service, il se remit sur pieds avec l'étrange sensation d'une chaleur intense dans sa paume. Arrivé à sa hauteur, le forban nota un détail qu'il n'avait pas remarqué au premier abord : la stupéfiante beauté du démon.

Son visage arborait une proche perfection tels les traits d'une statue antique. Ses yeux, pour renforcer la physionomie du personnage, arboraient un éclat séducteur dont nombres d'âmes devaient s'être laissées hypnotiser. Étincelants comme deux rubis taillés, ils luisaient mystérieusement comme sous la lueur d'une flamme. Sa soyeuse chevelure rouge quant à elle, retenue en catogan, paraissait subtilement onduler par le biais d'une brise inexistante. En parallèle, sa grande taille et sa carrure visiblement athlétique accentuaient l'impression de puissance qui se dégageait de lui. Tout de noir vêtu, des bottes à l'intégralité de son costume, il semblait faire peser son aura même dans la salle.

Mais…

Plus on fixait le démon, plus l'émotion qui en découlait était déconcertante. La couleur de sa peau en devenait même secondaire tout comme les cornes obsidiennes sur sa tête.

Sa beauté prenait en tout point le dessus.

- Dînons, voulez vous ? Déclara la jeune femme à ses convives.

En bon disciple, Jack s'approcha de son précepteur pour la conduire à table. Devançant sournoisement l'élève appliqué, Roan pris le bras de la Marquise pour la mener, lui-même, à sa chaise.

- J'espère que le menu vous conviendra, cela fait longtemps que nous n'avions partagé le même couvert cher Renard.

L'aristocrate, en tête de table, présidait son petit comité, ses deux invités à sa droite et à sa gauche.

A travers la centaine de vitres, la nuit était à présent tombée. Le ciel se confondait presque totalement avec l'océan, se couchant sur lui pour son repos nocturne. A l'intérieur, le magnifique lustre de cristal renvoyait une ambiance dorée sur la décoration et les occupants. Les murs semblaient luire par endroits, là où du nacre resplendissait en relief. Effectivement, tout un pan du salon dînatoire était savamment travaillé et représentait une scène océane.

La peinture en était impressionnante…

Dans une dominante de gris et de bleu, l'image d'une mer déchaînée attirait irrémédiablement le regard. Divisée en deux parties, on pouvait voir à hauteur des yeux le fond marin et plus haut, la surface des flots où un galion bravait la tempête. Devant le navire, le buste musculeux d'un homme jaillissait de l'eau, brandissant dans sa main un énorme trident tout de perles et de coquillages incrustés. Poséidon, dont les traits figés par la colère semblait invoquer quelques forces néfastes pour couler l'envahisseur. Par delà le tableau querelleur se trouvait, en dessous, un monde plus calme mais plus tourmenté encore. L'univers bleuté merveilleusement rendu avec ses ondulations ivoires, ses roches opales et ses algues dansantes appelait à une étrange rêverie. La longue queue de poisson du Dieu s'enroulait sur elle-même et tenait en son étau un beau jeune homme. Pris au piège, celui-ci avait les yeux fermés comme enlacé par la mort. Près de lui et tenant sa main échappée de l'emprise d'écailles, une sirène à l'opulente chevelure sombre pleurait des larmes rouges. Obscènes, elles serpentaient sur son cou jusqu'à lécher sa poitrine nue. Ces gouttes acérées, sillons ensanglantés ajoutaient à la bizarrerie tout comme à la grandeur de la fresque.

L'artiste avait donné une expression et une beauté indéfinissable à la néréide, la magnificence de son apparence et la profondeur de sa tristesse saisissaient l'esprit dans une émotion déroutante…

_Quelle âme par l'agilité de ses mains avait donc su retranscrire pareil sentiment ?_

- J'en suis persuadé belle amie, n'importe quel plat me semblerait délicieux avec vous pour le déguster. A moins que ce ne soit vous, le fameux met… En ce cas, je vous dévorerais jusqu'à être totalement repu.

Entre temps, un domestique était entré pour verser un cru à la teinte foncée dans leurs coupes.

- En voilà un beau compliment ! Se moqua Jack avant d'avaler la moitié de son verre.

Au fil des jours, il s'était habitué à ce genre de boisson même si le rhum lui manquait.

De nouveau, un serviteur arriva dans la pièce coupant d'éventuelles remarques. Il portait sur son épaule un long plateau où reposaient trois plats recouverts de cloches rutilantes. Rapidement, le laquais déposa l'argenterie garnie et s'en fut.

-Dites moi Amance, comment avez-vous fait la connaissance du Renard Rouge ? Demanda soudainement Jack en attaquant sa langoustine rôtie au beurre d'agrumes.

Celle-ci suspendit son couteau au dessus du crustacé, une fraction de seconde.

- _Amance_… répéta doucement Roan avec une légère pointe d'étonnement quasi imperceptible.

_Voilà donc comment s'était rebaptisée la jeune femme._

Portant une bouchée à ses lèvres, le demi-démon fixa ses yeux sur la Marquise. Celle-ci admirait son assiette sans mot dire. Par vice, il s'autorisa un léger sourire qui finit d'agacer la belle.

- Oui, rappelons-nous cette première fois… appuya suavement le Seigneur troublant.

- Eh bien ce fut une nuit particulière… commença-t-elle en relevant son visage vers celui du pirate. J'habitais encore mon ancienne demeure située très loin d'ici. Une grande réception avait été organisée par un riche voisin. Quelque peu ennuyée par les festivités devenues monotones, je quittais un moment la soirée pour marcher un peu. Mes pas me dirigèrent vers une plage non loin de la propriété et c'est là que Roan Ru et moi nous sommes rencontrés. Vous devez certainement vous demander si son apparence ne m'a pas effrayée ? Il faisait nuit et j'ai d'abord pensé que l'obscurité me jouait des tours mais… j'ai bien vite compris qu'il n'en était rien.

Arrêtant un instant son récit pour prendre une gorgée de vin, elle reprit aussitôt :

- Son allure n'eut pas vraiment le temps de me choquer, il se présenta à moi et de ce fait, nous avons commencé à parler ensemble. Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, je me suis demandée si ce n'était pas un rêve car la situation paraissait chimérique. Non, le Renard Rouge se tenant face à moi était bien de chair. Le lendemain, il s'est annoncé chez moi et nous avons ainsi commencé à forger une… amitié. Le temps a passé et j'ai du partir vers d'autres terres. Le hasard comme vous pouvez le constater fait bien les choses : nous voilà à nouveau réunis. Fin de l'histoire.

Finissant sa langoustine laquelle la Marquise n'avait pas touchée la sienne, le Capitaine répondit :

- Dire que je m'attendais à une histoire plus palpitante…

- Nous ne vivons pas tous un roman, mon ami. Répondit-elle, faisant un signe au domestique pour qu'il desserve.

- Je m'attendais plutôt à un épisode… comment dire … rocambolesque ! Rétorqua-t-il en accentuant le côté pompeux du mot. J'imaginais une alliance maléfique où que sais-je encore… une antre sombre et de grandes flammes ! Le Renard dansant à moitié nu et proposant un pacte à la jolie Marquise.

Une paire de yeux bruns et rouges se plantèrent dans ceux de Jack pour le regarder étrangement. Simultanément, le duo insolite se mit à rire sous la mine perplexe du pirate.

Pour Amance, il s'agissait d'auto-ironie et pour son acolyte, de pure amusement.

_La vérité n'était pas si éloignée…_

- Et vous, que faisiez-vous sur cette plage ? Demanda le Capitaine à son voisin d'en face, sa lèvre supérieure légèrement retroussée, si typique de sa personne.

- Oh mais… je m'apprêtais à me dévêtir attendant la belle jeune fille que je pourrais surprendre ! Rétorqua Roan en souriant à Jack, faisant luire ses petites canines.

L'aristocrate décida qu'il était temps de changer de sujet tandis que le domestique posait un nouveau plat devant eux : Estouffade d'agneau à la Diable !

- Ah oui, tant que j'y pense encore : J'ai omis de signaler que le Capitaine Sparrow est parmi nous sous une fausse identité pour affaire personnelle. Pour le reste du monde, nous sommes en compagnie de Lord Nicolas Hamilton. Mon cousin…

- Éloigné ! Précisa Jack en levant son index, chipant ainsi dans son tiroir psychique un peu de sa gestuelle momentanément oubliée.

- Oui, très éloigné même… murmura Amance en prenant élégamment une bouchée dans son assiette.

- La fierté de la famille, j'en suis sûr ! Déclara le Renard en levant son verre et faisant un clin d'œil à la jeune femme.

Le reste du dîner se passa plus ou moins tranquillement, toujours dans le même esprit railleur. Subtile ironie et plaisanteries en toile de fond, de quoi dépeindre une vrai soirée « aristo » dans les règles de l'art.

O°

Quand le repas fut terminé, Jack prit étonnement vite congé laissant seuls le Renard et la Marquise.

A leur tour, tous deux s'étaient levés et dirigés vers le hall, Roan jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la fresque si singulière.

Arrivé près du grand escalier, celui-ci stoppa l'élan d'Amance qui s'apprêtait à monter.

Autour d'eux, le grand vestibule était bien sombre. Trois appliques seulement étaient allumées et diffusaient une timide lumière ambrée sur le lieu. Richement décoré sans tomber dans l'excentricité, l'environnement renvoyait bien l'apparence de la maîtresse de maison. Raffiné mais ô combien simple en même temps…

A moins que ce fut une évidence pour lui ?

Les halos orangés aux doux brasillements venaient jouer dans les iris mordorés de la Marquise. Ce faible éclat suffisait pourtant à lui donner un air mystique telle la sirène qui ornait le mur de la salle adjacente. Quelque épingle retenaient sa chevelure brune pour dégager son visage, le reste cascadant librement sur ses épaules. Ainsi, la lueur d'une des flammes accrocha les émeraudes taillés en feuilles de lierre parant ses oreilles.

La reflet vert des pierres précieuses rappelèrent au Renard Rouge la couleur d'un autre regard…

- Quelle facilité dans le mensonge, belle Marquise… Déclara-t-il doucement en prenant sa petite main dans la sienne, tellement chaude.

La jeune femme avait baissée les yeux quelque instant pour mieux le braver de son regard.

- Je fais ce que je peux. Répondit-elle sarcastique, néanmoins troublée par ce contact. Comme toujours.

- Et c'est à merveille que vous le faites, soyez-en assurée. J'avoue avoir laissé mon esprit divaguer quelque instant, rejoindre cette plage où vous et moi aurions pu nous rencontrer.

Tout en parlant, ses doigts fins étaient remontés sur son bras et caressaient à présent le creux de son coude.

Alors qu'un frisson parcourait son corps, le souvenir de cette nuit la renvoya une année plus tôt dans un autre endroit, dans une autre vie…

O°O°O


	15. Envie d'évasion

**Chapitre 15 **

**Envie d'évasion**

_Haletante, la jeune fille court à travers pièces et couloirs. Dans sa course, ses cheveux viennent fouetter ses joues délicates au velouté de l'enfance. Un filet de sang coule de sa lèvre inférieure sinuant jusqu'à son cou. Sa vue est brouillée mais plus aucune larme ne vient rejoindre le sillon ensanglanté. La douleur dans son bas ventre est lancinante et semble s'étendre dans tout son corps. _

_Cependant, il lui faut courir, encore et encore… atteindre l'aile droite ! _

Les images se succédaient à une vitesse folle dans l'esprit d'Amance, son regard s'étant perdu par delà la réalité. Des visions se rencontraient, se chevauchaient pour insinuer au creux de son être une émotion indescriptible. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait occultée, refoulée ces souvenirs…

_Ses petites mains s'activent dans le coffre, fourrageant dans l'amas de vieilleries. Elle en ressort enfin de vieux papiers jaunis, un minuscule livre rouge et une petite boite. Une étrange expression habille alors son visage… _

Fronçant les yeux, la Marquise laissa involontairement un étrange masque se poser sur son visage.

_Une foret dense, une jungle… ! _

_La jeune fille trace au milieu de cette végétation, file en s'écorchant les bras et _

_les jambes. Sa robe est à présent complètement déchirée... _

_La douleur l'élance encore mais ça n'a plus d'importance… C'est la ville qu'elle doit atteindre maintenant ! _

Les images défilaient à nouveau, entrechoquant échos et visions passées.

_Lui, son arrivée, sa connaissance... Impromptue, inespérée ! _

_Et après… _

_Toutes ces heures consacrées à se transformer, se modifier jusqu'à faire disparaître la jeune fille pour une femme. Terrée... Sans jamais sortir ! Oublier ses seize ans et les dix sept qui s'annoncent pour vieillir, mûrir, effacer toutes trace de l'enfance. Apprendre, assimiler et simuler ! _

_Gommer ce qui reste... _

Les poings de la Marquise se serrèrent sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

_Non ! _

Le cri que poussa son subconscient la ramena bien vite à la réalité. Ce n'était pas le moment de replonger dans les eaux troubles de sa mémoire. Clignant vivement des yeux, elle posa sa main sur celle du Renard qui ne cessait son ascension.

- Dites moi une chose Roan, pourquoi cette attirance ?

Cette question, même si la jeune femme avait voulu éviter la vague du passé, venait remuer des souvenirs rattachés.

- Ma chère, vous prenez décidément bien trop de gants ! Déclara le demi démon en lâchant sa main pour s'accouder aux pieds de la rampe, un sourire en coin.

- Pourquoi votre attirance pour moi ? N'est-ce pas plus exact non ? Reprit-il, mi amusé mi obscur.

Cette fois, l'insolente Marquise baissa les yeux et prononça tout en finesse, toujours :

- Qui a dit que j'étais attirée par vous, je me laisse faire. Nuance !

Roan laissa échapper un petit rire grave en se penchant vers Amance.

- Oui, évidemment… Pour vous répondre et quelque soit votre question douce amie , vous avez simplement appris une leçon de vie. La beauté et le charme ne se trouvent pas forcement dans les choses dites normales ou communes.

Puis, se redressant quelque peu, il ajouta :

- J'en suis la preuve vivante.

- Une leçon de vie ? Releva-t-elle sceptique.

Se penchant à nouveau, cette fois le Renard s'avança jusqu'à frôler sa joue de ses lèvres chaudes.

- Oui, le genre de leçon qu'une toute jeune fille doit savoir.

La Marquise se figea un instant sous le murmure.

- La jeunesse peut se révéler n'être qu'un point de vue en fonction des personnes… Sur ce cher Renard, je vais rejoindre mes appartements.

- Un point de vue ? Certes, pour une personne comme moi je veux bien l'admettre mais le monde est ce qu'il est. Ce monde en particulier.

- Seriez vous en train de craindre pour moi ? En ce qui me concerne, je ne cache absolument rien. C'est le reste qui est voilé. On ne voit que ce que l'on veut voir… Sur cette philosophie nocturne, je vais me coucher.

Visiblement, le sujet ne souhaitait pas être plus abordé par l'aristocrate. S'inclinant

gracieusement, elle gravit les escaliers.

O°O°O

Silencieusement, Jack se profila derrière les fourneaux en évitant le cuisinier Français affairé à nettoyer ses grands couteaux. Chantonnant, le gaillard semblait prendre plaisir à sa tâche sans se soucier du décor.

La pièce était grande et chaleureuse. En cette nuit, les murs de pierres blanches et les boiseries claires étaient égayés par de jolis petits lustres en fer forgé. Casseroles et autres ustensiles en étain brillaient à leurs étendoirs sous la bienfaisante ambiance. Les bocaux de verre, bien rangés sur les étagères, affichaient un éventail de couleurs appétissantes entre pots de fruits confits et marmelades.

L'atmosphère gardait encore l'alléchante odeur des mets du dîner et venait chatouiller les narines du Capitaine. Alors que celui-ci se profilait vers la porte de la cours, un éclat de voix le fit sursauter.

- Je…suis Henry, Henry… Henry le huitième ! Henry, Henry… HENRY LE HUITIÈME !!! S'époumona le rondouillard cuistot en s'attaquant à un nouveau couteau , variant les différents degrés de soprano.

Se cognant la tempe contre le pied de la table, le forban se retint de crier sa douleur. Le coup lui-même plus la voix du ténor résonnèrent abominablement dans son crâne.

- Aie… maugréa Jack dans sa barbe, jetant une œillade noire au dos du cuisinier.

Heureusement, le bois massif du meuble avait provoqué un bruit sourd… Finalement, sortir par l'entrée principale aurait laissé moins de séquelle mais… si la Marquise avait appris qu'il passait la nuit dehors, cela aurait engendré une sacrée perte de temps pour ses affaires. Le contrat passé avec elle lui interdisait d'aller vaquer sans son autorisation.

Cependant, à présent que Jessica était partie et qu'Amance était occupée avec son invité, le pirate avait le champs libre !

S'élançant une bonne fois pour toute vers la porte, il joua silencieusement de ses jambes tel un maître cambrioleur pour se saisir enfin de la poignée.

Ouvrant rapidement la porte, il franchit le seuil et la referma vivement. Par sûreté, il vérifia par la fenêtre que le cuisinier ne s'était aperçu de rien puis se mit en route vers Port Royal.

Tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le sentier, le pas vif et la tête dans les étoiles, une silhouette vint buter contre lui.

- Eh là ! S'exclama-t-il en portant la main à son pistolet dissimulé sous les plis de sa veste.

- C'est moi Lord Hamilton, Justin ! Répondit la voix fluette du jeune valet qui de temps à autre assistait le majordome.

_Mince ! _

Vivement, le pirate vit le maigrelet rouquin ramasser ce qu'il avait fait tomber dans le choc.

- Que fais tu là , fiston ? Il est un peu tard pour se promener !

- Oui Monsieur mais j'ai été chargé d'une… mission.

Baissant son regard vers le tas qui reposait dans les bras du laquais, le Capitaine cru reconnaître le décolleté d'une robe et les contours d'un tricorne. L'obscurité cependant lui retirait toute certitude. En tous les cas, il devait trouver une parade pour que le gamin n'aille rien raconter.

- Bien, rentre vite ! Qui sait ce qui rode la nuit… Euh… fiston ?

- Oui monsieur ?

- Que dirais tu de… trois shillings pour oublier m'avoir vu ? Déclara le faquin en tendant sa main garnie aux ténèbres.

- Vu qui Monsieur ? Déclara Justin en attrapant habilement les trois pièces sans faire tomber son fardeau.

Même s'il n'était qu'une ombre, Jack joignit les mains en signe de remerciement puis repartit tranquillement.

O°O°O

Étirant ses muscles engourdis, la jeune fille descendit de son lit et remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue. A travers les rideaux filtrait un unique rai lunaire reflétant sur le miroir de sa coiffeuse. Se dirigeant vers son secrétaire, la jeune fille alluma la lampe à huile qui trônait dessus. Avec un soupir, elle se détourna pour regarder l'heure à sa petite horloge ouvragée.

Onze heures…

A peine Nicolas Hamilton avait-il pris congés, refusant son invitation à dîner, qu'elle s'était ruée dans sa chambre pour plonger dans un étrange sommeil. Celui-ci peuplé de rêves plus charnels les uns que les autres, Lizzie avait revécue chaque moment passés près de ses… amants ?

Les jours s'étaient si vite succédés pour la fille du Gouverneur que la réalité venait maintenant la frapper. Elle s'était conduite comme une effrontée et pourtant, ne ressentait aucune gêne ni regret d'avoir perdu sa virginité.

Bien sur, elle craignait pour sa réputation et celle de son père mais en son être, cela n'engendrait aucune peur ni culpabilité. Au contraire, elle semblait attendre bien plus de la vie qu'une banale petite aristocrate.

Si son entourage pouvait se douter à quel point elle enviait les femmes comme Mary Read ou encore Anne Bonney ! Oui, c'était à une vie plus épique qu'elle aspirait et par ailleurs… elle se sentait comme le pouvoir de ressentir ce désir chez les autres. Elizabeth n'avait cependant par capté cet esprit chez James ou Will, étant les hommes desquels elle s'était le plus approchée depuis son enfance. Peut-être avait-elle senti cette pointe chez Lord Beckett mais elle avait été vite balayée par ses réels aspirations.

Nicolas cependant… lui était apparu différent. Elle avait ressenti une aura particulière qui émanait de lui, une âme aventurière et plus complexe qu'elle en avait l'air au prime abord…

- Elizabeth ? Tu es réveillée ma chérie ? Retentit soudainement une voix derrière le battant.

- Oui père. Répondit-elle en allant à sa rencontre.

Ouvrant la porte, le visage de Wathearby Swann s'imposa à sa vue, une mine quelque peu contrite sur ses traits.

- J'ai vu de la lumière… déclara-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule et embrassant son front.

- Oui j'étais fatiguée… j'ai mal dormi la nuit dernière. Répondit-elle en se dégageant de l'emprise paternelle.

- Tu fais peut-être trop d'exercice ?

Le sang de Lizzie ne fit qu'un tour alors qu'elle plongeait son regard noisette dans celui du Gouverneur.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, tu sais… tous ces bals et ces danses, ces « party »… je ne connais pas de débutante qui assiste à autant d'événements !

Soufflant discrètement, la jeune fille se laissa choir dans une bergère proche d'elle.

- Justement j'ai une proposition à te faire.

Comme le gibier entendant le pas du chasseur, Elizabeth se mit sur la défensive. En général, lorsque son père déclarait une chose pareille la suite ne lui plaisait guère.

- Le Commodore Norrington te convie dans ses terres pour un séjour de plaisance. Il m'a avoué qu'il s'inquiétait de ta santé…

- Trop aimable mais c'est inutile. Je peux fort bien me reposer ici.

Une main sur la nuque, le Gouverneur parut soudain mal l'aise. Toussotant, il déclara d'une voix qui se voulait ferme :

- En fait, il faut que t'y rende. Cela fera la promotion de vos fiançailles…

D'un bond, celle-ci se mit debout, le feu aux joues :

- Père ! Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller et encore moins pour promouvoir quoi que ce soit ! Rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix stridente sous le coup de la colère.

A son tour, le quinquagénaire s'emporta. Peut-être était-ce même pour toutes les fois où il s'était évertué à rester calme…

- Écoute moi Elizabeth, tu vas reléguer tes caprices de petite fille gâtée au fond de ton esprit et vas accepter cette invitation sans rechigner ! Laisse au moins à James l'occasion de te faire la cour, ne l'éconduis pas sans même lui donner cette opportunité ! Bonne nuit ma fille !

Lorsque Wathearby claqua la porte , un soupir s'échappa de sa gorge. Il s'était rarement mis en colère envers son unique enfant.

_Dieu qu'elle était têtue ! _

De son côté, Lizzie bouillonnait littéralement. S'emparant d'une brosse en argent qui trônait non loin, elle jeta l'objet contre le mur avec rage.

_Ne lui avait-elle pas laissée assez de temps pour la séduire ! Était-ce de sa faute s'il était trop prude et sans saveur ? _

La seule fois où il s'était comporté comme un homme fut lors de la réception donné par Ethan Norrington… Et encore, fut-ce parce qu'il avait trop bu !

Même le lendemain, lorsqu'il avait aperçue avec Will, James s'était comporté comme un abruti d'aristocrate ! Au lieu de sortir son épée, il s'était contenté de relever le menton et de partir sans mot dire.

Ouvrant la fenêtre de sa chambre, elle laissa l'air gorger ses poumons et s'appuya à la rambarde.

Plus que jamais, elle se mit alors à rêver d'une vie bien différente de la sienne…

O°O°O


	16. Visites nocturnes

**Chapitre 16**

**Visites Nocturnes **

Retirant ses boucles d'oreilles puis les épingles qui retenaient sa chevelure, Amance se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour contempler la lune farceuse. Son croissant blême, étincelant sourire nocturne, semblait narguer la colonie... à moins que ce ne soit elle que l'astre narguait ?

Posant ses doigts fins sur le carreau humide, son esprit s'égara sans qu'elle puisse l'en empêcher, pressé de rejoindre les méandres de ses souvenirs.

Sadiquement, comme si quelque instance divine la surveillaient, elle eut l'impression d'une douleur dans son bas ventre qui peu à peu remontait vers son cœur.

Serrant son poing, elle posa durement son front contre la vitre dans l'espoir d'anéantir chacune de ses pensées.

De même, il lui suffirait de se diriger vers la commode… d'ouvrir le tiroir et d'y prendre l'opium… l'instant serait paisible mais le réveil beaucoup moins.

_Cela en valait-il alors la peine ? _

Fermant violemment les rideaux, elle posa une main tremblante sur sa poitrine.

Son rythme cardiaque s'était emballé sous la crainte de tomber dans d' obscures chimères… Prise dans ses tourmentes psychiques, deux coups tapés à la porte la tirèrent momentanément de ses préoccupations.

- Qu'est-ce donc ? Déclara-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Sans même répondre, l'auteur du dérangement poussa la porte de la chambre.

Avec une inaudible exclamation, la Marquise haussa un sourcil en voyant l'imposante silhouette du Renard Rouge apparaître.

- En plus d'avoir pénétré mes appartement, vous osez fouler le sol de ma chambre. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix froide et hautaine.

La pièce était seulement éclairée par une bougie posée sur la table de toilette. Une douce lumière rendait l'ambiance intimiste projetant nombres d'ombres sur les murs.

Roan Ru émit un petit rire grave, démoniaque, emplissant l'atmosphère pour faire frissonner la jeune fille. Le reflet de la flamme venait jouer dans ses prunelles et faisait luire ses cornes dans une inquiétante vision.

Inquiétante certes mais Amance n'était nullement apeurée, au contraire… Son cœur s'était soudainement calmé, ses appréhensions parties vers d'autres âmes blessées.

- J'ose oui et je pénètre impunément. Répondit-il, ironique, en refermant la porte et s'approchant doucement de l'aristocrate.

Reculant d'un pas, l'insolente rétorqua :

- Je présume que vous avez une chose importante à me dire.

-Oh oui, très importante. Répondit-il, suave, en ne cessant d'avancer. Je voulais vous souhaiter une agréable nuit…

Alors qu'Amance reculait encore, elle buta contre la colonne de son baldaquin.

Le démon, en une rapide enjambé, en profita pour bloquer son passage.

- Voilà qui est fait, me semble-t-il… articula la jeune Marquise, les yeux rivés sur le torse de son étrange ami.

Il émanait de lui, de sa peau, de ses vêtements une légère odeur de musc assez ensorcelante pour lui donner un semblant de vertige. Le col de sa chemise noire, ouverte sous sa veste toute aussi sombre, laissait voir un morceau de chair carmine. Sa musculature saillait puissamment sous son costume et n'importe qui aurait pu se sentir instinctivement dominé.

Tendant une main vers sa captive, il releva délicatement son menton. Les yeux brillants d'Amance échangèrent alors leur éclat avec celui du Renard pour un face à face électrique.

Un fin sourire en coin, il vint se coller à elle.

- Non, pas encore… j'ai une manière tout à fait propre de souhaiter mes hommages nocturnes aux nobles dames… Susurra-t-il à son oreille.

S'abaissant quelque peu, il agrippa le bas de sa robe pour venir sensuellement la remonter sur sa jambe. Au fur et à mesure que sa peau se découvrait, l'air de la pièce tel le souffle du démon agaça délicieusement sa peau.

Posant ses mains sur son torse, elle tenta de le repousser mais cela eu pour effet de l'attirer contre lui.

- Allons, pour une fois que je comble la bienséance… Renchérit-il en posant sa bouche dans son cou.

Sortant un bout de langue, il se mit à suivre le sillon de sa jugulaire palpitante.

Tandis que celle-ci entamait son tracé charnel vers les lèvres de la jeune femme, il marqua un imperceptible temps d'arrêt lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent le gigantesque portrait.

Souriant intérieurement, il continua sa progression pour venir embrasser la Marquise.

Ses doigts, eux, caressaient le tissu de ses dessous hardiment puis agrippèrent ses fesses pour la soulever et mieux la plaquer encore.

Surprise, les mains sur ses épaules, elle tenta de lui faire lâcher prise mais telle la prisonnière d'une statue, la créature semblait de marbre.

Cette fois, et alors même qu'elle continuait à se débattre, Amance rendit son baiser à Roan. Ses lèvres se mirent à jouer de la plus indécente des manières répondant au souhait du Seigneur ténébreux.

Leurs langues venaient se flatter, danser impudiquement l'une avec l'autre pour s'asservir.

La chaleur de ce contact allumait en elle un véritable brasier. Sa température corporelle avait certainement dû augmenter de quelques diaboliques degrés…

Dangereusement, le plaisir grandissait en la jeune fille mais… rester passive ne faisait plus partie de ses attributions naturelles.

Un peu comme le chat et la souris, les deux personnages se cherchaient et ne se trouvaient qu'à moitié poussant la volupté à son paroxysme.

- M'arrêter ici serait serez vous insulter, douce amie… murmura-t-il en se détachant de ses lèvres pour descendre sa bouche vers son décolleté.

Avec dextérité, il déboutonna son corsage et libéra un de ses sein de son étau de soie. A peine Roan frôla-t-il la peau délicate de sa poitrine que la pointe se durcie instantanément.

Sans pouvoir retenir un gémissement, celui s'échappa de la gorge d'Amance tandis que ses hanches frottaient celles du démon le plus effrontément possible.

L'aristocrate, tout comme lui, sentait l'excitation du démon à travers ses pantalons serrés.

- Je ne vous… commença-t-elle, les sens papillonneux alors qu'un bruit sourd vint soudainement les interrompre.

Tous deux aux aguets n'esquissèrent plus le moindre mouvement.

_Quelqu'un tapait sur le carreau !_

- Ce manoir est-il hanté ? D'infernales créatures peupleraient cet endroit de rêve ? Demanda ingénument Roan en reposant la Marquise sur le plancher, fixant à son tour les tentures tirées.

A nouveau, le bruit se répéta.

Rapidement, la Marquise rajusta sa robe et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

- Par une autre que vous ? Je ne pense pas, non… Répondit-elle néanmoins intriguée, une moue ennuyée sur son visage.

L'instant sensuel venait bel et bien d'être rompu.

Le Renard Rouge vint se poster aux côtés d'Amance alors qu'elle prenait en mains les rideaux. Bravement, la belle écarta les bras et retint une exclamation de surprise.

Derrière le panneau de verre se tenait Jessica.

A moitié invisible, ses sombres vêtures de forban se confondaient avec l'obscurité. Seuls ses cheveux blonds ressortaient dans la nuit pour lui donner une allure de spectre.

Ouvrant la fenêtre, Amance sortie sur le balcon :

-Que fais-tu là, Jess ? Et puis comment es tu parvenue à monter jusqu'ici ?

- Je t'expliquerai ça plus tard, Marquise, j'ai quelque chose à t'apprendre !

- Et tu n'aurais pas pu passer par la porte ?

- Trop commun ! Bon, tu m'écoutes ou je m'en retourne !

- Grand bien lui en ferait ! Déclara le Renard Rouge en surgissant près d'elles.

Sursautant, Jess émit un petit cri rauque et faillit chavirer dans le vide si Amance ne l'avait pas retenue.

- Argh… par Neptune… j'my ferais jamais… Rétorqua le pirate en s'éloignant le plus possible de Roan.

Quant à lui, il paraissait s'amuser de la mine écoeurée de Jess.

- Je te pensais contente de me revoir ! Déclara le diablotin sournoisement.

- A condition d'être aveugle, démon ! Rétorqua-t-elle sur la défensive.

- Viens en au fait, s'il te plait. Intervient Amance en attirant son amie dans la chambre.

Une fois dans la pièce, la pirate déclara non sans avoir jeté un œil méfiant au Renard :

- Alors que je réunissais mes dernières affaires dans le cabanon, des bruits m'ont questionné au dehors. Je suis alors tombée sur Justin qui, courant comme un dératé, allait prévenir Ludwig…

La jeune femme parlait rapidement comme si elle voulait arriver rapidement au dénouement.

- ... pour te prévenir que ton hôte était sorti. J'ai préféré le devancer pour avoir le plaisir de te dire que…

Posant ses mains sur ses hanches, la jolie blonde toisa la Marquise pour déclarer, sarcastique :

- Je t'avais prévenue.

Aussi vivement qu'un éclair zèbre le ciel, le regard de la jeune noble devint noir.

_Cet inconscient pourrait bien la compromettre si l'on surprenait son cousin dans quelques sordides endroit ! _

Et bien sur, il était hors de question que cela arrive !

D'une voix ferme, la jeune femme déclara en fronçant ses sourcils tout en empoignant le bras de Jess :

- Allons le chercher !

O°O°O

Tête baissée, Jack évoluait rapidement par delà le quartier mal famé de Port Royal. Comme la plupart des bas fonds, mendiants, catins, pirates et autres personnages peu fréquentables peuplaient ces rues. L'ambiance, propre à celle des Caraïbes brossait un tableau d'allées sombres et grouillantes seulement éclairées par l'intérieur des échoppes. La rumeur, entre chants d'ivrognes, rire gras ou insultes en tout genre, flottait dans l'air étouffant telle une écorchante mélodie.

L'odeur qui planait dans cette bien pittoresque atmosphère rappelait au Capitaine les senteurs de Tortuga. L'écoeurante friture de poissons se mêlait à des effluves bien moins identifiables digne d'une mémorable nausée.

Justement, Jack sentait son cœur doucement se relever trahissant ses nouvelles habitudes aristocratiques.

_Cette prude de Marquise m'aura rendu lavette…_

- Eh bellâtre, ça te dirait un peu de compagnie ? Demanda une prostituée en posant une paume crasseuse sur sa veste.

S'immobilisant, Jack contempla cette main abîmée posée sur le précieux velours de son costume. Levant rapidement son regard de jais, il constata que la miséreuse avait quelque peu dépassé l'age de pratiquer le métier.

- J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter. Répondit-il en abandonnant la dite _fille de joie _à d'autres passants.

Continuant son chemin, il accéléra le pas pour enfin atteindre son point d'arrivée.

La fameuse taverne _« L'écume de mer »_ de décrépitude triomphante apparaissait comme fidèle au reste du décor. La vitrine, plus sale encore que les pavés au sol, laissait difficilement filtrer une lumière maladive au dehors.

Poussant du bout de sa botte la porte du bouge, le brouhaha qui régnait explosa aux oreilles de celui-ci. Grimaçant, le pirate sinua habilement parmi les tables d'avinés.

Le lieu n'était pas grand et pourtant, la moitié des habitants de Port Royal semblaient s'être réunis ici. L'amas de la clientèle, entassé, ne paraissait nullement souffrir de l'exiguïté de la taverne.

Jack, sans aucun étonnement, constata que parmi les marins ou repris de justice étaient attablés quelques bourgeois et peut-être même, des aristocrates. Voyant l'un deux entourer de son bras la taille d'une serveuse, il laissa jouer un sourire sur ses lèvres non sans continuer de se frayer un chemin.

_Aucun ne se vaut…_

De gauche à droite, son regard balayait la pièce lorsque soudain, Jack trouva ce qu'il était venu chercher.

Installé seul dans un coin, l'homme buvait nonchalamment son godet en lorgnant les filles de service.

Bousculant deux ou trois bougres au passage, Jack fila vers lui et dans un jeu de jambes, réussit l'exploit de s'asseoir à sa face. Cela dit, les quelques petits centimètres qui séparaient son torse de la table étaient moindres…

- Alors l'ami, on dirait que cette petite rousse te plait ! S'exclama soudainement Jack.

- Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à prendre place, dégage ! Répondit Scavo en fixant ses yeux gris sur lui.

Riant de la remarque, le Capitaine parvint à mieux se positionner. Légèrement basculé en arrière, il croisa ses mains sur sa nuque.

- Hé là, c'est comme ça que tu parles à une vieille connaissance ? Demanda-t-il presque ingénument.

- _Vieille connaissance ?_ J'ai pas le souvenir de t'avoir connu… Rétorqua le quarantenaire de sa voix rauque tout en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

- Vraiment ? Hasarda faussement Jack d'un timbre grave, hélant la rouquine pour qu'elle le serve.

Volontairement, il mit dans son geste toute l'attitude maniérée qui avait, en partie, rendue célèbre son mythe. Lentement, il caressa de ses doigts l'air et de son index fin, fit signe à la serveuse.

- Non… se pourrait-il que… bafouilla quelque peu son interlocuteur en arrondissant la bouche.

Dans un mouvement de tête inimitable, le pirate tourna son visage vers lui et dans un sourire proprement unique, répondit :

- Tu ne reconnais donc plus le Capitaine Jack Sparrow, l'ami ?

O°


	17. Escapades

**Chapitre 17 **

**Escapades**

- C'est pas croyable ! Finit par s'exclamer l'interloqué en portant son godet de rhum à ses lèvres.

- Ma mise te choque à ce point, Scavo ? Demanda ironiquement Jack.

- Un peu oui ! Regarde-toi, tu n'es plus le même… Tu ressembles à un noble ! Répondit son vieil ami.

Contemplant le quarantenaire, Jack constata que lui n'avait pas beaucoup changé malgré les années passées.

L'homme avait toujours le même visage mince, une fine moustache blonde à la mode italienne et les cheveux tout aussi clairs retenus en catogan. Dans le genre particulier, il était plutôt agréable à regarder. Ce qui le caractérisait des autres communs mortels était la teinte de ses yeux. D'un gris quasiment unique, ils en étaient presque blancs et lui donnaient une allure vampirique. A peu près de la même carrure que Jack, il arborait sempiternellement un costume noir à cravate blanche qui faisait fortement penser aux médecins de colonies...

En effet, il arrivait à Scavo de prendre ce titre et de le troquer parfois pour notaire ou encore releveur de taxes.

Tout était bon pour la crapule afin d'empocher une bonne poignée de shillings. Cependant, loin d'être imbécile, le caméléon était doté d'une ruse peu commune.

_Peut-être était ce pour cela qu'il ne s'était jamais fait prendre ? _

Par ailleurs, mis à part les différents métiers qu'il exerçait, celui-ci était connu pour ses talents d'enquêteurs ou plus vulgairement, de fouine. Paraîtrait-il que même des personnages hauts placés faisaient appel à lui pour connaître quelque information sur telle ou telle personne…

Justement, c'est en cela que Sparrow comptait sur lui.

- Bien, c'est l'effet voulu ! Rétorqua le pirate en attrapant la bouteille de rhum qu'on venait de lui servir.

Marquant un temps d'arrêt, Scavo fixa son regard sur celui de Jack.

- Je présume oui car si c'est pour des retrouvailles chaleureuses, tu peux passer ton chemin, l'ami ! J'ai jamais trop apprécié ce genre d'effusions sentimentales… masculines j'entends. Déclara-t-il en tiquant à nouveau sur le derrière de la serveuse.

- Très bien, j'en viens au fait alors. Je veux des renseignements sur Beckett !

Scavo qui était en train de boire recracha son contenu, s'étouffant à moitié sous la réplique. De ce fait, le Capitaine esquiva de peu le jet alcoolisé en esquissant une drôle de moue.

- Tu as bien l'air changé Jack mais tu es toujours aussi fou ! Finit par s'exclamer ladite " fouine " en s'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main.

- Alors ? Le pressa jack impatient.

- Attends, connais-tu au moins l'influence de ce rat sur la colonie et toutes les autres de l'archipel ? Il est presque intouchable, même pour le pire d'entre nous ! Je risquerais gros si j'acceptais.

- Je sais ce que tu vaux l'ami, tu es doué dans ton domaine ! Je veux juste des informations sur son passé, des éléments pouvant appuyer ma crédibilité devant lui. Rien de bien méchant, non ?

- Non, bien sûr mis à par le fait de me faire assassiner si jamais je me fais remarquer !

- Tu seras payé pour tes services Scavo. Je te donnerais plus que ce que tu as amassé jusqu'à présent !

Un légère pause s'installa entre les deux forbans.

Autour d'eux, l'ambiance de la taverne était toujours aussi rythmée par la clameur et les chansons grivoises.

- Pourquoi te croirais-je ? Déclara enfin le faussaire, ses yeux spectraux bien ancrés dans ceux noirs du pirate.

- Je ne sais pas… répondit calmement Jack en accrochant lui aussi son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur.

- On sait tous ce que vaut ta parole, Sparrow.

Au lieu d'offusquer le nouveau lord, cette remarque le fit doucement rire.

- Je dirais plutôt que tu as peur...

Piqué dans son orgueil, Scavo répondit vivement :

- Non évidement mais je n'ai aucune garantie !

Avalant une gorgée de rhum, le Capitaine laissa encore quelque seconde s'échapper pour reprendre la conversation.

- C'est vrai, aucune garantie.

Le pirate avait parlé d'un timbre étrange et grave, de manière incongrue.

Scavo, assez fin pour noter ce genre de chose fronça les sourcils et demanda à son tour, très sérieusement :

-Pourquoi ?

Portant une nouvelle fois l'alcool ambré à ses lèvres, Jack pris un temps nécessaire pour répondre :

- Teague…

Un mot, un nom mais… qui en avait dit long pour Scavo.

Il avait rencontré Jack il y a de ça une éternité à présent. Il était jeune, à peine dix neuf ans… et le jeune garçon n'avait déjà plus aucune famille ni même un seul parent en vie. Son père venait de mourir. Ironiquement même, pensa-t-il… Son fils et lui venaient de s'échapper de prison où ils étaient condamnés à mort. Ils avaient seulement été un peu trop lents dans leur évasion et… uniquement l'un des deux était réellement parvenu à s'évader et prendre la mer.

_Comme il devait être difficile de faire perdurer deux mythes..._

Peut-être était-ce la naissance italienne de Scavo et son sens privilégié de la famille qui le poussèrent à déclarer :

- Très bien, si tu me promets la richesse… je serais bien benêt de refuser !

- A la bonne heure ! Renchérit Sparrow redevenu subitement pétillant et levant sa bouteille afin de concrétiser l'alliance.

O°O°O

Descendant maladroitement la treille d'où lianes et passiflores s'enlaçaient tendrement, Elizabeth finit par atteindre l'herbe du jardin. Dans son entreprise, sa toilette s'était quelque peu déchirée et tachée par endroit mais cela importait peu, au contraire. Elle était parvenue à s'emparer d'une des robes de sa camériste afin de dissimuler sa condition sociale. La jeune fille avait même poussé le déguisement jusqu'à attacher un tablier autour de sa taille si sa cape venait à tomber.

Traversant la cour fleurie sous l'œil témoin de la lune, elle se faufila jusqu'au portail d'office, le cœur battant.

Excitée et quelque peu apeurée, c'était la première fois que Lizzie osait franchir la barrière de ses rêves enfantins. Souvent, elle s'était imaginée découvrir Port Royal simplement vêtue comme une fille du peuple pour observer ce monde inconnu et surtout… pouvoir se rendre dans ces lieux dit peu fréquentables par toute la bourgeoisie et noblesse.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver ce fameux quartier nommé Dark Street…

Même si ce nom peu avenant la faisait douter dans son initiative, son côté aventurier avait bel et bien pris l'avantage.

Se dirigeant discrètement vers le centre de la colonie, la fille du Gouverneur sentait comme une assurance toute nouvelle naître en elle. Fière d'être si intrépide et de pouvoir exploiter sa momentanée indépendance, ses yeux balayaient chaque battisse ou boutique fermée avec curiosité.

Seuls quelques badins arpentaient les rues mais ne semblaient pas faire attention à cette silhouette encapuchonnée.

Pour avoir souvent traversé ces endroits en calèche ou fiacre, elle savait être non loin du cœur de Port Royal. En ce cas, elle savait aussi se trouver proche de la forge…

Justement, celle-ci se profilait, humble, sur sa gauche. Le panneau, abîmé par le temps ne laissait plus voir le motif peint sur son cadre. Prêt à se décrocher, il battait mollement au grès de la brise tropicale, symbolisant la même paresse que son propriétaire.

Lorsque Elizabeth s'approcha de l'échoppe, elle vit de la lumière filtrer par delà les imposantes portes de bois. Mal fermées, celles-ci laissait filer une ligne dorée sur les pavés poussiéreux de la ville. S'arrêtant un instant, elle se demanda à quoi pouvait bien ressembler ce lieu. Jamais elle n'avait eu l'occasion ni la permission de s'y rendre, même pour visiter son protégé.

Tandis que la fille du Gouverneur allait continuer son chemin, un bruit métallique la fit sursauter venant de l'intérieur de la forge.

Poussée par la curiosité, la jeune fille s'approcha alors pour venir coller son œil dans l'ouverture.

_Oh ! _

Ce qu'elle vit la figea littéralement sur place.

Will, torse nu et pantalons tombés sur les bottes bélinait hardiment une jeune femme à la crinière flamboyante. Complètement dévêtue, le dos cambré et les jambes écartées, sa partenaire gémissait en plantant ses ongles dans le bois de la table où elle était assise. Ses longs cheveux roux semblaient presque rouges dans la lueur du foyer un peu plus loin… Leurs corps, dans la chaleur des ébats et de la fournaise rutilaient et paraissaient resplendir comme les centaines de lames en forgeage.

A chaque coup de rein, les muscles dorsaux et fessiers du jeune homme se contractaient faisant jouer ses coutures.

La bouche arrondie sous l'ombre de sa capuche, Elizabeth contemplait cette scène totalement sidérée. Une flèche venait de s'être fichée dans son esprit et non dans son cœur.

L'analyse de ses sentiments lui avait affirmée qu'elle éprouvait de la tendresse pour Will, seulement de la tendresse. Bien loin était ce sentiment d'obscure exaltation amoureuse envers lui...

Non, Elizabeth ne l'aimait pas mais le voir « forniquer » ainsi la répugnait au-delà des mots.

Un cri de la fille fit à nouveau sursauter Lizzie alors que ses pensés tendaient à s'évader. Le forgeron avait redoublé de force dans sa cadence charnelle et la tête en arrière, gémissait fortement.

Se retournant brusquement, Elizabeth continua son chemin voulant oublier la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister. La fille du Gouverneur ne lui avait pas non plus été exclusive après tout et puis…

Un sourire vint subitement jouer sur ses lèvres, sa colère en proie à l'évasion pensant à Nicolas Hamilton. Avec Will ce fut agréable, avec Nicolas… ce fut détonnant !

Décidément, Elizabeth Swann n'était pas une débutante comme les autres !

***

- Tu sais Marquise… je trouve que tu n'as pas l'air assez… comment dire… du peuple ! Déclara Jess en présidant la marche.

- Tiens donc ? J'ai mis une robe fort simple et cette cape me dissimule complètement ! Que te faut-il de plus ?

- Elle est simplement jalouse, ne l'écoutez pas ma chère ! Rétorqua Roan, le tricorne baissé sur les yeux.

Le trio, passant par le raccourci que Jessica avait précédemment eut la mauvaise idée de montrer à Jack évoluait rapidement vers Port Royal. Le sentier coupait à travers la végétation et menait au terme d'un quart d'heure aux portes de la ville.

- Jalouse ? Releva moqueusement le pirate. Je supposais juste une robe plus affriolante. Au pire des cas, elle se serait fait passer pour une catin pour couverture !

- Je vois bien ce que tu entends par plus affriolante… Désolée mais je ne possède pas ce genre de vêtement dans ma garde robe. Répondit Amance en se concentrant pour ne pas se prendre le pied ou son jupon dans une branche.

- Vous n'aviez qu'à lui prêter une de vos robe, Jessica… Prononça doucement le démon, un petit sourire faisant luire ses canines étincelantes dans la nuit.

Toussotant, la Marquise tenta de masquer un petit rire à son amie.

- Irrésistible… murmura l'aristocrate en souriant au Renard qui répondit par un clin d'œil.

- Très amusant… maugréa le pirate en fronçant les sourcils et accélérant le pas.

Bien vite ils arrivèrent à Port Royal et se retrouvèrent dans la citée marchande. A cette heure soit une heure du matin, nombres d'étales de poissons fraîchement pêchés s'étaient établis.

- Et que fait-on maintenant ? Demanda le Renard, tête enfoncée et mains carmines dans les poches pour plus de discrétion.

- Reste à savoir où est allé ce gredin ! Répliqua Amance en balayant la place du regard.

Jess, les mains sur les hanches contempla la jeune Marquise avec une moue étrange.

- Et tu vas faire comment, brunette ? Maintenant qu'il a perdu son apparence excentrique, le faquin est plus passe partout.

- Je n'en sais rien mais je vais bien finir par trouver ! Répondit la noble à son amie.

- Allez, te donne pas cette peine ma belle ! Ma main a couper qu'il est parti trafiquer je ne sais quoi pour berner ce pourri de Beckett ! Et ici, le seul endroit où c'est potentiellement obligé de se trouver pour magouiller est Dark Street. En somme, le quartier le plus mal famé de la colonie. C'est ça ou on attend qu'il sème la tempête dans tes salons poudrés Princesse ! Quand bien même, on a quelque heure avant le lever du jour… on aura bien fait de le récupérer d'ici là !

- L'espoir fait vivre… S'éleva la voix du démon.

- Voila qui est rassurant ! Déclara Amance en proie aux doutes que provoquaient les propos entendus. Soit, nous n'avons guère le choix et il faut bien commencer quelque part. Je conseille que nous visitions également chaque taverne sur notre chemin jusqu'à atteindre les bas fonds. Cela sera fait.

Se tournant vers Roan, la Marquise l'interrogea de ses grands yeux.

- Je suis le mouvement ! Répondit il, sournoisement amusé.

- Tu pourrais aider, non ? S'exclama Jess courroucée par l'attitude indifférente du Seigneur Écarlate.

- Diantre non ! Ça me rendrais aimable !

- Bon, on arrête là les gentillesses et on se met en route car… voyez-vous… s'il arrive quelque chose à ma réputation… ce n'est pas à Sparrow que je m'en prendrais mais à vous deux.

L'aristocrate avait parlé calmement et fort intelligiblement en détachant chaque syllabe. Son ton était sans appel.

Un grognement pour la jolie pirate et un hochement de tête pour le Renard accueillir la réplique. Se postant alors derrière elle, il se pencha vers son oreille et murmura :

-Je ne sais pas pour Jessica mais… j'ai très envie que vous vous en preniez à moi…

Les paroles du démon firent courir un frisson le long de son dos tandis qu'une excitation malvenue montait en elle.

- Quelle galanterie cher Renard, vouloir bien supporter deux sentences. Répondit elle, troublée.

Les souvenirs récents de leur prémices charnelles refluèrent dans son esprit malgré le lieu et les circonstances.

- Il se pourrait que les rôles finissent par s'inverser, douce amie. A mon tour, je vous infligerez ma sentence…

La Marquise dont la chaude proximité de Roan semblait transférer un feu mystique et transpercer ses vêtements la fit frissonner de plus belle.

Cette fois, elle releva le menton et rattrapa Jess qui déjà grimpait les marches de la première échoppe. Suivant le pas, le Seigneur ténébreux les rejoignit pour entrer dans la taverne, cependant… avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur, il tourna imperceptiblement son regard vers ses arrières.

Un étrange sourire se dessina alors sur ses lèvres en contemplant la silhouette encapuchonnée qui les épiait depuis tout à l'heure.

O°O°O


	18. Rendez vous dans les bas fonds

**Chapitre 18**

**Rendez-vous dans les bas-fonds**

Dark Street portait bien son nom, pensa l'aristocrate en plissant les yeux pour s'habituer à la semi obscurité.

Les battisses de cette rue en perdition furent la base de Port Royal, le point de commencement qui s'est vu au fil des années s'étendre pour former une des colonies les plus importantes des Caraïbes.

Au départ, l'appellation lugubre lui avait été donnée à cause d'une vieille légende que les colons avait ramenés d'Angleterre.

Il paraîtrait qu'au cœur des bas fonds londoniens, là où l'épaisse brume recouvre les pavés irréguliers, un spectre à la longue cape noire ou populairement, _the black spirit_, hanterait les lieux. On eut raconté que le fantôme recherchait toutes les nuits quelques pauvres âmes pour réintégrer son enveloppe charnelle. A chacun de ses passages, la brouillard au camaïeu gris deviendrait aussi noir que sa mente ectoplasmique pour plonger les passants dans l'effroi.

Somme toute, une histoire de revenant assez commune…

Pour en venir au nom de « Dark Street » , dans les environs de Port Royal se trouvait une mine de houille... C'est en bâtissant les premières structures de la ville qu'avait été découverte la grotte minérale.

Les premiers gouverneurs qui s'étaient succédés avait tenté d'exploiter la matière sans grand succès et aux prix d'efforts vains. Le soir venu, lorsque les miséreux travailleurs finissaient leurs journées, la face et les vêtements maculés des résidus de roche carbonisé, ils laissaient derrière eux la trace planante de cette poussière noire. Tel l'esprit londonien, les mineurs diffusaient un nuage sombre qui peu à peu avait marqué indélébilement les murs de pierres claires…

- Quel charmant endroit ! Déclara Roan en balayant la fine artère de son œil carmin.

- Je ne doutais pas que ce lieu vous rappelle d'agréables souvenirs... Répondit la Marquise en contemplant à son tour l'environnement.

Le lieu était uniquement éclairé par quelques lanternes parsemant la rue dans l'espoir inconscient de faciliter le commerce. Ainsi, les prostituées un peu trop usées pouvaient plus aisément racoler ou le troque malhonnête facilement s'opérer.

Les halos de lumière maladifs qui tâchaient l'obscurité ressemblaient à l'érubescence grésillante et fatiguée de gros insectes.

Les mètres qui séparaient une maison ou boutique de l'autre ne laissaient passer qu'un fiacre, et encore, cette rue n'était qu'un étroit couloir rendant l'atmosphère encore plus lourde qu'elle ne l'était déjà par la saleté régnante.

- Et de trois ! S'exclama Jess en sortant du premier bastringue qui accueillait les passants à l'entrée de la rue.

- Il y en a d'autres, ne nous arrêtons pas. Répondit Amance en ajustant sa cape sur sa tête.

- En effet, ce n'est pas ce qui manque. Ajouta Roan.

Le trio, l'air faussement nonchalant, du moins pour deux de ses membres, se mit en marche, arpentant les pavés juchés d'immondices.

- Pouah ! Je ne supporterai pas longtemps ces odeurs répugnantes… Comment va, Marquise ?

- Je survie. La seule idée de retrouver ce faquin réussit à contenir mon écoeurement. Et vous, Roan ? S'enquit la jeune femme sarcastique.

- Disons qu'il s'agit là d'un avant goût de l'Enfer… Répondit-il, plus mystérieux que jamais.

- Je ne te trouve pas très bavard, démon. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, je ne serais pas étonnée si tu préparais un mauvais coup ! Déclara crânement Jessica, le regard de biais et peut-être plus perspicace qu'elle ne le pensait.

- Pourquoi lui chercher querelle sans motif ? Déclara la Marquise à la place du Seigneur ténébreux.

Les trois acolytes ne cessaient leur ascension dans la rue obscure, avançant sûrement entre ivrognes, catins et criminels notoires.

- Il est adorable de me défendre, belle amie mais laissez là donc s'exprimer… les chiens ont besoin d'aboyer. Rétorqua le Renard en tournant son visage vers Jess.

- Prends garde à tes paroles animal ! Je saurais te les faire regretter !

En réponse, celui-ci laissa échapper un petit rire grave qui sembla résonner entre les murs granités qui les entouraient.

- Chien ou autre animal, devrais-je la prochaine fois que nous sortirons vous tenir tous deux en laisse ? S'exclama la Marquise quelque peu amusée par le jeu de ses compagnons.

De ce fait, la remarque fit simultanément rire le trio infernal qui passa sans nul doute comme imbibé au même titre que les passants.

- Hey, là ! S'écria Jess en interrompant brusquement son éclat alors qu'un aviné s'écroulait sur elle, arrivé son crier gare.

A son profil, une porte s'était ouverte pour immédiatement se refermer, là d'où l'éveillé comateux venait de sortir.

Le repoussant, dégoûtée, celui-ci se retrouva à terre appuyé contre le mur derrière lui.

- Est-ce aussi une taverne ? Demanda Amance.

- Visiblement… Répondit Jess en s'approchant de l'encadrement où explosait à l'intérieur un concert de rire gras et une rumeur alcoolisée. Mais je ne vois pas d'enseigne !

- Cela t'étonne ? Déclara ironiquement Roan. Mon avis est que ce tripot ne manque pas seulement d'enseigne si tu suis ma pensée…

- Je vais essayer ! Rétorqua sarcastiquement le pirate en lui lançant une autre sombre œillade.

Pendant que ses compagnons discutaient « gentiment », l'aristocrate promena son regard sur la devanture à la peinture écaillée et malgré le peu de luminosité, elle réussit à déchiffrer : L'…cume d… er.

- Je pense effectivement qu'il s'agit d'une taverne mais… je ne m'approcherais pas de la vitrine pour vérifier ! Déclara la Marquise en crispant sa mâchoire devant tant de saleté qui ne laissait même pas apercevoir l'intérieur.

- Heureusement qu'il est sorti ou sinon nous serions passés devant sans la voir. Argumenta Jess en visant le ronfleur.

De son côté, Roan tourna légèrement son visage et du coin de l'œil, observa la silhouette qui avait continuée de les suivre.

Soudainement, alors qu'un groupe de citadins déchus et légèrement titubant arrivait dans leur direction, il poussa Jess en avant et attrapa la jeune noble par le bras. En un éclair, il fondit les deux femmes et lui-même dans la masse et les entraîna dans un recoin qu'offrait l'espace de la taverne et la maison voisine.

- Gredin ! Qu'est- ce qu'il te prend de nous balader ainsi ? S'exclama Jess les poings serrés.

- Là, du calme… prends patience.

Bloquant la sortie, il s'encadra dans l'ouverture en une pose nonchalante.

- J'ai une petite révélation à vous faire gentes dames… Nous sommes suivis.

La Marquise qui jusqu'à présent avait gardée la tête froide sentit les couleurs quitter son visage.

- Pardon ? Demanda-t-elle, de la glace circulant dans les veines.

Avec bonhomie feinte, Jess afficha un sourire à faire s'évanouir le Diable lui même. A cet instant, elle donnait l'air d'une démente doublée d'une féroce criminelle.

- Et depuis quand le sais-tu? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix presque fluette tant elle contenait sa colère.

Amance, toujours aussi immobile, avait la désagréable sensation de se statufier. De même, alors que ses jambes semblaient devenir de pierre, son esprit paraissait quitter son corps. Un malséant vide prenait possession d'elle comme si un lac d'eau trouble se vider peu à peu pour laisser respirer son fond longtemps immergé...

Sans répondre, d'un index carmin le Démon releva son tricorne qui dévoila l'éclat de son regard pour le poser sur la Marquise.

Une sorte de rugissement sortit de la gorge de Jessica qui bouscula Roan pour rejoindre la rue.

- A quoi sert de perdre mon temps ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Surgissant de sa cachette, elle resta interdite quelques secondes puis revint sur ses pas.

Avec une étrange expression sur ses traits, elle prononça :

- J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.

O°

Clignant des yeux, Lizzie essaya de visualiser le trio par delà cette rue obscure mais ne l'aperçu pas.

_Où étaient-ils passés ?_

Depuis la place du marché, elle avait filée le petit groupe, s'étonnant elle même de son entreprise. Alors qu'elle se repaissait de l'ambiance marchande de la citée, son regard avait accroché celui étrange d'un inconnu. Pourtant pratiquement caché par le col de sa veste et l'ombre de son tricorne, l'éclat rouge de ces iris avait percuté les siens.

Ce fut saisissant et... beaucoup trop étrange. Un sentiment de malaise l'avait subitement gagné lui faisant détourner ses yeux noisettes.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il lui sembla reconnaître les contours familiers d'une silhouette, juste à côté de celle au regard mystérieux. Cherchant à situer un visage connu, elle eut beau s'abîmer dans une intense réflexion sans parvenir à trouver.

Voilà donc comment la fille du Gouverneur s'était retrouvée à suivre les trois badins.

Jusqu'ici, l'excitation avait pris le dessus sur la raison mais à présent, seule dans cette rue en perdition... Elizabeth était beaucoup moins certaine de s'amuser.

Le seul aspect positif qui lui sauta ironiquement au visage était qu'elle avait trouvée le lieu désiré.

Comme la Marquise précédemment, la puanteur avait saisi sa gorge au point de la faire tousser, peu habituée à ce genre de nuisances olfactives.

- Hé là maigrichonne, c'est mon côté ! Dégage ! Déclara soudainement une femme en poussant Elizabeth sans ménagement.

Surprise, celle-ci se retrouva par terre, son capuchon tombée en arrière près du ronfleur baveux. Juste devant l'entrée de la taverne.

La catin qui avait ri de cette chute arrêta net son éclat.

- Raison d'plus pour déguerpir, ! Du vent ! Aboya la mégère que Jack avait repoussé un peu plus tôt.

Dans un mélange de peur et d'énervement, Elizabeth s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque la porte de " L'écume de Mer " s'ouvrit à la volée. Dans sa poussée, elle vint s'abattre sur le nez du dormeur qui cette fois, se trouva assommé autrement que par le rhum.

Si une entité divine avait réellement un oeil posé sur le tête des Hommes, nul doute qu'elle s'amusait avec quelques unes spécifiques de la colonie.

En effet, Jack venait de sortir du bouge, un bras amical posé sur les épaules de Scavo. L'air enjoué, il riait encore d'une anecdote que ladite fouine avait un peu plus tôt racontée.

Lorsque son esprit fit le lien ô combien improbable avec la réalité, son visage afficha une expression bien différente.

- ... Nicolas ? Prononça Elizabeth toujours à terre, les yeux rétrécis et les lèvres entrouvertes comme lorsqu'elle était abasourdie.

- Nicolas ? Répéta bêtement Scavo en regardant tour à tour la gamine et le pirate.

Lâchant le faussaire, il se pencha galamment pour aider la jeune fille à se redresser.

Pensant à la Marquise et sa réaction, Jack s'efforça de réprimer une irrésistible envie de grimacer.

- Allons mon vieux, Nicolas Hamilton ! Dois-je te rappeler mon pedigree ? Mon pauvre ami… Déclara-t-il tout en lui coulant un regard subjectif. Veuillez le pardonnez, mon... hum... ancien camarade militaire à quelques problèmes de mémoire... intima-t-il ensuite à Lizzie qui posa des yeux interrogateurs sur les deux hommes.

Époussetant du bout des doigts sa jupe entrée en contact avec le sol répugnant, elle déclara :

- J'avoue être fort surprise de vous voir ici.

- Moi de même. Renchérit-il ennuyé, se doutant devoir donner une explication. Il ne pouvait l'envoyer sur les roses en mesure du standing qu'il avait emprunté.

En tout cas, le Capitaine était parti pour puiser dans son imagination.

De son côté, la jeune fille attendait effectivement la raison de sa présence. De même, elle se réjouissait de sa compagnie en se remémorant leurs ébats. Un frisson la parcourue alors que la scène s'installait très nettement dans son esprit.

Chuchotant rapidement à l'oreille de Scavo qui assistait silencieusement à la scène, il prit par le bras Elizabeth sans même faire les présentations et entreprit de remonter la rue.

- Vous devez certainement vous poser des questions ma chère mais certainement moins que moi... Pour vous éclairer, je me trouve en ce lieu afin d'aider une vieille connaissance. L'homme avec qui je me trouvais était avec moi à l'école militaire et...

Une main sur son front comme si ses propos le troublaient, le pirate essayait de réfléchir à son mensonge. En général, le personnage excellait dans les élucubrations en tout genre...

- Nous nous sommes perdus de vue peu après notre sortie. Chacun de notre côté avons poursuivi notre route jusqu'à entendre de nouveau parler de mon ancien camarade. Après un revers de fortune, il a perdu de grosses sommes d'argent et la quasi intégralité de ses biens...

Essayant d'afficher une mine contrite, il poursuivit mélodramatique :

- C'est ainsi qu'il a commencé à boire plus que de raison... et de ce fait vous éclaire sur ma présence en cette rue. Je me suis renseigné afin de le retrouver et me suis senti le devoir de lui parler et de, peut-être, l'aider à surmonter ces épreuves...

Il ne manquait plus que les violons songea-t-il amusé par son jeu pathétique.

Jack marqua un temps vérifiant que son histoire fonctionnait, ce que la fille du Gouverneur pris pour une profonde désolation.

-Je vois. Déclara-t-elle simplement tandis qu'ils ré arpentaient à présent des rues plus sures.

De manière incongrue, Elizabeth se fit la réflexion que cette attitude collait mal à Nicolas Hamilton.

- Et vous ? demanda-t-il.

Un blanc se forma dans l'esprit de Lizzie. La vérité risquait d'être embarrassante... Heureusement pour celle-ci, ils arrivaient sur la place marchande.

-Pardonnez moi mais il est l'heure pour moi de rentrer, il est tard ! Lança-t-elle tout en s'élançant, slalomant entres les passants pour rejoindre l'Hôtel de ville.

Le pirate n'eut pas le temps de réaliser que la jeune fille avait déjà pris la fuite.

-Peut-être ne m'en tirerais-je pas à si mauvais compte ! Déclara-t-il tout haut, les mains dans ses poches avec un petit éclair victorieux dans le regard.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se mettre en route pour le manoir, il grimaça magistralement en entendant une voix dans son dos :

-Croyez-vous, cher cousin ?

O°O°O


	19. Les anges n'existent pas

**Chapitre 19**

**Les anges n'existent pas...**

Jessica, Amance, Roan et Jack, tous quatre dans la bibliothèque, semblaient se jauger mutuellement. Le pirate, installé dans un fauteuil buvait tranquillement un verre de cognac totalement indifférent à la tension régnante. De son côté, le démon accoudé à la cheminée paraissait dissimuler un sourire face à cette pesante atmosphère.

L'unique candélabre qui éclairait les lieux diffusait une faible lumière sur le plateau de l'âtre ouvragé.

-Qu'attendons-nous ? Demanda Jessica près de la porte tout en étouffant un bâillement.

Il était fort tard...

L'aristocrate, debout au centre de la pièce, avait le visage tourné vers la grande fenêtre. A l'extérieur, le noir recouvrait le paysage rendant la distinction entre le ciel et l'océan impossible.

- Je ne pense pas que notre hôtesse le sache elle même. Répondit le faux Lord en regardant la Marquise à travers son verre.

Tournant son visage vers lui, elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Jack. Froids comme l'était l'intégralité de sa personne en cet instant, elle affichait un air profondément dur tel une statue sans âge.

- Puis-je vous demander de nous laisser seuls, le Capitaine et moi ? Déclara Amance.

Comme plusieurs fois dans la journée, les battements de son cœur vinrent l'agacer par leur rythme étrange…

- Oui... de toute manière il me faut partir. Je n'ai que trop tardé. Répliqua Jess avec une dernière méfiante oeillade pour les deux personnages qui accompagnaient la jeune noble.

Passant la porte, elle laissa derrière elle une effluve marine si propre à sa personne. Une senteur fraîche qui vint chatouiller le nez de la Marquise…

- La bienséance veut que je me retire à mon tour, soit, je m'exécute. S'éleva la voix chaude du Renard avant d'emprunter la sortie.

Lorsqu'il passa, le sillage olfactif de Jessica se retrouva totalement balayé par celui de Roan. Suave par les fragrances de musc et d'autres plus épicées, le parfum était tentateur mais semblait poser un voile sur la pièce.

- Pourquoi les avez-vous fait sortir ? C'est un quart d'heure intime qui vous tente ? Demanda Jack en penchant son visage de côté, détaillant les courbes d'Amance.

Toujours vêtue de cette robe sans prétention, elle n'était pas forcément mis en valeur par la coupe simple mais ce qu'elle laissait deviner était fort désirable. De plus, elle possédait une noblesse naturelle, une prestance que de nombreuses figures aristocratiques lui auraient enviées.

- Si cela tendait à me tenter, sachez que ce n'est pas vers vous que je me tournerais. Répondit-elle calmement mais de manière tranchante.

Un petit sourire vint habiller la face du pirate.

- Bien sur, vous « tendez » plus pour les créatures tout droit échapper des Enfers… Rétorqua-t-il ironiquement.

Contre toute attente, elle laissa jouer un semblant de sourire sur ses lèvres roses, son sourcil droit haussé.

- Si seulement vous maîtrisiez le sujet duquel vous osez parler.

Sa voix s'était tellement chargée d'ironie qu'elle réussit à étonner le pirate sarcastique.

Se redressant, il se positionna face à elle ne laissant que quelques centimètres entre leurs deux corps.

- Éclairez donc ma lanterne chère Marquise… mais n'ayez pas la prétention de me croire plus idiot que je ne le suis réellement. Mes nouvelles habitudes vous le prouvent en partie, ne sous-estimez pas l'autre.

Dans un semi murmure, proche du susurrement, il avait prononcé ces paroles en guettant sa réaction. Ses yeux noirs dans les siens.

- Ce qui me pousse à m'interroger sur qui vous êtes réellement, Capitaine. Les sept mers connaissent votre légende et tous les livres ou histoires content votre particularisme. En ce cas, qui êtes vous à l'instant même ?

La tête haute, l'aristocrate rendait sa fixation à Jack à l'affût de la moindre lueur vacillante dans son regard.

Son visage avait changé d'expression, à présent fermé et les traits rigides, la voix de la Marquise semblait le pénétrer même s'il voulait montrer l'inverse.

- Un forban ? Poursuivit-elle. Le fameux pirate Jack Sparrow, Capitaine du Black Pearl ? En êtes-vous sûr autant que je peux en douter moi-même ? En effet Lord Hamilton, vous avez une forte capacité d'adaptation.

Aucun bruit ne venait troubler leur échange dans ce manoir abritant de bien étranges riverains. Le regain de l'océan au dehors semblait même s'être fait silencieux, les vagues mourant, muettes, sur la plage.

- Je m'en voudrais de gâcher votre verve philosophique. Finit-il par répondre ne sachant quoi répondre et voulant palier à cet étrange sentiment au creux du ventre.

- Le monde peut croire ce qu'il lui chante mais à votre tour, ne me sous estimez pas. Il s'avérerait en effet que nous ayons des points communs, Capitaine.

Se détournant, Jack se versa un autre cognac en levant son verre.

- Il semblerait... Dites moi à présent l'objet de cet entretien.

Se déplacement gracieusement vers le plateau, elle s'offrit le même luxe que le pirate quoique bien plus modéré.

Un verre d'alcool entre les doigts, elle commença d'un ton froid en le regardant fixement :

- J'y viens. Loin de moi l'idée de faire une leçon moralisatrice qui de toute manière s'envolerait bien vite de votre esprit. Je n'apprécie guère qu'on mette en péril mon existence et cette nuit, votre attitude a bafoué complètement ces propos. Vous avez risqué impunément ma réputation en vaquant ainsi dans les rues malfamées de Port Royal. De plus, j'ai eu la désagréable surprise de vous voir en compagnie de notre charmante première débutante, Mademoiselle Swann.

S'arrêtant, elle porta délicatement le cognac à ses lèvres en appréciant étrangement la douleur que faisait naître la brûlure du cognac.

- J'ai également l'honneur de vous apprendre que la fille du Gouverneur, visiblement, m'a suivi alors que j'étais à votre recherche.

Interrogé, il haussa un sourcil.

- Cela vous étonne ? Moi la première et cependant… écoutez- moi bien car je ne reformulerai pas mes paroles. Mon intuition est encline à penser que la nature de la relation qui vous lie à Mademoiselle Swann me désoblige fortement. Là est la raison pour laquelle je ne vous demanderais rien à cet endroit, néanmoins, vous allez faire en sorte de savoir ce qui l'a poussé à me suivre. Peu m'importe comment vous vous y prendrez mais je dois savoir si ma réputation a souffert.

- Me prenez vous pour un chien, milady ? Je suis encore le Capitaine Sparrow, un pirate de surcroît, pas un valet ! Nous avons passé un accord. Répondit-il en portant la main au pistolet à sa ceinture.

La Marquise ne se démonta pas et poursuivit en n'accordant même pas l'once d'une œillade à l'arme à feu.

- Certes et vous allez l'honorez même si vous n'êtes pas connu pour cela ! Notre accord justement était mutuel. Dans cette demeure et pour tous les individus de cette colonie, vous êtes Nicolas Hamilton. Ne gâchez pas votre travail et le mien. Je vous signale qu'il est dans votre intérêt également de préserver mon image. Vous risqueriez l'échec de votre plan.

Piqué dans son orgueil et son envie de plaisanter totalement assassinée, il réfléchit.

- Vous vous occuperez de cette affaire dès demain. Continua l'aristocrate.

Sans ciller, Amance leva même son menton dans l'attente de toute réaction.

Quelques secondes passèrent, l'index de jack se baladant sur la crosse de son pistolet dans un espoir d'intimidation.

- Sachez ma jolie que j'apprécie guère avoir les ailes enchaînées.

La jeune fille souffla imperceptiblement, elle avait compris qu'il acceptait.

- Vous n'êtes pas un ange Capitaine. Répondit-elle doucement.

Ses paroles résonnèrent mystérieusement dans la bibliothèque venant cogner sur les murs recouverts de livres.

- J'en conviens aisément.

S'inclinant théâtralement, il but d'un trait son verre et partit rejoindre sa chambre.

Seule, la jeune fille reposa le sien qui émit un bruit cristallin sur le plateau.

- Les anges n'existent pas… murmura-t-elle au vide.

A nouveau, elle eut le sentiment que le silence était palpable comme s'il formait une brume épaisse et invisible.

Quelque part dans le grand hall, la pendule sonna quelques fois mais elle ne prêta pas attention aux nombres de tintements.

Soufflant les bougies, la pièce se retrouva dans le noir tout comme la paysage par delà les carreaux.

L'odeur de Roan flottait encore dans la pièce alors qu'elle promenait ses doigts sur le marbre froid…

A nouveau, son rythme cardiaque s'emballa et ses pensées s'emportèrent.

_Dieu, comme il lui manquait…_

Son cœur qu'elle avait voulu endormir se révoltait et vint s'agiter durement dans sa poitrine.

Cette journée l'avait fatiguée et l'évidence que sa résolution ne pourrait jamais tenir comprima cet organe pourtant vitale qu'elle détestait.

Le manque semblait l'envelopper comme s'il constituait un manteau d'aiguilles incisives qu'elle devait constamment porter, cousu à même sa chair…

Elle voulait crier, hurler, tenter d'expulser ce sentiment mais il était là, infectieux et éternel.

Ses mains agrippèrent le marbre alors qu'elle se courbait sous le mal qui la rongeait.

Les yeux fermés, le noir palliant le noir, elle serra les dents telle si sa volonté pouvait suffire à faire partir cette souffrance.

Des larmes commencèrent à brûler ses yeux pour venir couler sur ses joues. Plus fortement, elle força sur ses paupières comme si elles pouvaient lui cacher la vérité, ce monde là qui l'entourait.

Soudainement, dans cette noirceur pire que la réalité de la pièce, _SON_ visage s'imposa en elle, nettement, pour disparaître aussi vite.

Elle ne discernait à présent plus que l'éclat de ses yeux verts lui apparaissant douloureusement aveuglants.

Dans une plainte, le cœur tourmenté plus qu'il ne devrait et ne pourrait l'endurer, elle se retourna et sortit en courant de la bibliothèque. Arrivée dans ses appartements, elle s'accrocha à la colonne de son grand lit.

_Pourquoi donc était-ce si éphémère ? Tout ce qu'il s'était passé hier et aujourd'hui aurait du masquer cet état !_

Elle se sentait ensorcelée, possédée par son sentiment et son absence !

Ses doigts encerclèrent le bois du pilier sculptée jusqu'à ce que ses articulations blanchissent.

Une sorte de colère l'avait aussi envahi embrassant tout ce reste qui l'anéantissait.

_Quand ?_

Ses sanglots redoublèrent alors qu'elle se sentait sombrer… Les larmes cascadaient dans des pleurs qu'elle s'efforçait de taire comme ces vagues muettes rejetées par l'océan.

A force de faiblesse, chancelante sous ce poids qui avait pris possession de ses forces, elle se dirigea vers la commode. Ouvrant de ses mains tremblantes le tiroir, elle en retira le petit flacon qu'elle y avait rangée.

Reculant, les rayons de la lune traçant son parcours, elle s'assit sur son lit tout en débouchant la fiole d'Opium.

Cette nuit ou bien ce qu'il en restait ne se terminerait pas sans le salut de ce doux poison.

O°O°O

NDLA : Merci pour vos commentaires, sachez qu'ils me font très plaisir !


	20. Une matinée bien remplie

**NDLA : Attention, petit lemon**

**Chapitre 20**

**Une matinée bien remplie**

A cette heure, le Gouverneur Swann était normalement en train de siroter son café noyé de crème lorsque Elizabeth faisait son entrée dans le salon. Afin de pouvoir profiter du petit déjeuner avec sa fille, il avait pris l'habitude de manger plus tard même si lui même se levait aux aurores.

Ce jour pourtant, il était neuf heure passée et sa fille n'était toujours pas à table.

Regardant avec envie la multitude de plats qui le suppliciaient, un borborygme vint résonner dans son ventre alors que différents fumets venaient le narguer.

Tandis qu'il buvait une autre gorgée de café pour faire taire sa pense capricieuse, Elizabeth arriva dans la pièce les traits quelque peu tirés.

- Ah ma chérie, enfin levée ! S'exclama-t-il en allant l'embrasser.

- Pardonnez moi père, je suis en retard. Déclara-t-elle en tendant la joue pour recevoir le baiser.

S'installant tous deux, Weatherby put enfin honorer ces mets qui le tentaient.

Elizabeth, quant à elle, se servit peu ayant l'esprit envolé vers des cieux lointains.

- Tout va bien, Elizabeth ? Demanda le Gouverneur avant d'avaler une fourchetée de cheese-cake nappé de coulis.

La jeune fille laissa quelques secondes s'écouler avant qu'elle saisisse les paroles de son père. Une drôle d'expression sur le visage, elle songeait à sa folle après-midi d'hier et la nuit qu'elle venait de passer.

- Oh pardonnez-moi père, je rêvais.

Avec tendresse, il caressa du dos de sa main la joue de sa fille.

- Ce qui affirme que la proposition de James est fort bienvenue. Tu as besoin d'un peu de repos, ma chérie.

Cette remarque, tout comme la veille, n'était pas une suggestion. Lizzie l'avait bien deviné...

Alors qu'elle expirait afin de pouvoir contenir le réel sentiment que lui inspirait la question, une idée fantasque germa dans sa petite tête blonde. Ce fut comme une illumination.

- Bien… J'accepte de me rendre chez James Norringthon.

Souriant de toutes ses dents, le Gouverneur couva sa fille d'un regard paternel avant d'enfourner une autre bouchée de gâteau.

Souriant à son tour, elle prit sa fourchette et piqua dans son cupcake au chocolat, sa faim apparue comme par magie.

Une dizaine de minutes s'égrainèrent tandis que père et fille passaient un moment agréable.

S'avançant vers Weatherby, un domestique vint interrompre cet instant.

- Excusez-moi Gouverneur mais un gentilhomme attend dans le petit salon.

- Qu'est-ce donc ? Répondit-t-il quelque peu ennuyé d'être troublé dans son repas matinal.

- Il s'agit en fait d'une visite pour Miss Swann, Lord Nicolas Hamilton.

Le cœur de celle-ci se mit à battre plus rapidement alors qu'un sentiment de joie s'emparait d'elle. Avant que la jeune fille puisse s'exprimer, son père la coupa :

- Qui est-ce, Elizabeth ? Demanda-t-il ingénument.

Essuyant le coin de ses lèvres avec sa serviette brodée, elle déclara :

- Ne vous en ai-je pas déjà parlé ? Il s'agit de Nicolas Hamilton, un parent de la Marquise de… hum… Tiens, c'est étrange… à vrai dire je ne connais pas son nom.

- hum...oui... Je pense savoir de qui tu parles, une seule femme possède ce titre à l'intérieur de cette colonie.

Visiblement, Weatherby ne paraissait pas outre mesure intrigué par cette méconnaissance. En revanche, sa fille trouvait cela fort étrange accentuant déjà les doutes qu'elle avait forgé la nuit dernière.

- J'ai fait sa connaissance lors de notre soirée costumée, Lord Hamilton accompagnait la Marquise. Toi aussi me semble-til. Reprit-elle.

- Ah oui, il est vrai... Bien, bien… Tu peux y aller.

Plus enclin à continuer de se remplir l'estomac qu'à saluer le visiteur, il regarnit copieusement son assiette.

Défroissant quelques plis sur sa robe, Lizzie se dirigea vers le salon, une légère rougeur sur ses joues.

Arrivée, celle-ci tomba sur Jack occupé à regarder sous ses diverses coutures un chandelier en argent massif. Entendant la respiration de la jeune fille, il reposa l'objet et se retourna, un sourire charmeur sur ses lèvres.

Le pirate allait devoir jouer les chevaliers en armure mais pour se l'avouer, la fille du Gouverneur lui plaisait assez pour que cela reste plaisant. Cela même si ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes... Néanmoins, il allait devoir être subtil car il se doutait de l'esprit vif de la jeune fille. Un changement radical de sa fausse personnalité risquerait d'apparaître suspect.

- Elizabeth… prononça-t-il d'une voix sensuelle alors que ses yeux se posaient sur elle.

L'éclat dans son regard n'avait rien de simulé si bien qu'il sentait ses pantalons devenir inconfortables… Elle lui apparaissait aujourd'hui, quoique personnellement, au sommet de son pouvoir de séduction. _La parfaite petite anglaise de bonne famille…_

Ce matin, Elizabeth était vêtue d'une charmante robe à rayures blanches et roses pâle allongeant encore plus sa fine silhouette. Un grand ruban de satin framboise entourait sa taille pour venir nouer un savant ruban au creux de ses reins. Le décolleté fort sage, arrondi, laissait seulement apparaître la naissance de sa gorge laiteuse.

Les petits boutons en forme de rose qui fermaient son corsage apparurent pour le forban une champêtre invite à la luxure…

La jeune fille avait ramené quelques mèches sur sa tête, attaché par une attache de même couleur framboise pour dégager son visage. Le reste de sa chevelure cascadait, bien ordonné, sur ses épaules délicates.

Lizzie arborait un teint encore plus clair qu'à l'accoutumée signifiant de toute évidence une courte nuit de sommeil. Cela eut pour effet de renforcer le désir de Jack, cette mine lui donnant un air ingénu par cet éclat de fatigue brillant dans ses yeux noisettes.

- Veuillez m'excuser, reprit-il. Je devrais plutôt vous appeler Mademoiselle Swann, j'en oublierais l'étiquette tant vous m'êtes apparue presque irréelle.

Prenant sa main, il la retourna pour admirer la chair fine de son poignet, là où ses veines traçaient un parcours compliqué. Jack se pencha pour effleurer la peau délicate de ses lèvres chaudes, la caressant furtivement du bout de sa langue comme pour s'en rappeler la saveur.

- Nous n'en sommes plus là… répondit-elle presque à voix basse tandis que sa température augmentait, dévorée par l'envie d'une autre étreinte fougueuse.

Le pirate le ressentit et par plaisir purement viril ou bien par orgueil, s'en réjouit silencieusement.

Pensant à son père dans la demeure, elle proposa :

- Allons dans les jardins, voulez-vous ?

- Avec plaisir.

Avec un aristocratisme travaillé et finalement inné, il prit le bras de la jeune fille et se laissa conduire.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent enfin dehors, le parfum de la jeune femme se mêla à celui plus suave des fleurs formant un contraste aphrodisiaque pour les sens du Capitaine.

Le soleil, haut dans le ciel, n'était pas encore agressif et l'atmosphère gardait encore de sa fraîcheur nocturne. Le velours de son costume bleu nuit s'en trouva timidement réchauffé comme sous le souffle de quelques divinités solaires.

- Quel est l'objet de votre visite, Lord Hamilton ? Demanda-t-elle timidement alors qu'ils traversaient l'allée de bananiers, essayant de garder les idées claires.

- Me faut-il une raison pour vous visiter ? Déclara Jack en accentuant la pression de son bras.

De ce fait, tandis que le sentier graveleux les obligeait à passer l'un après l'autre faute d'ingénierie fantasque du paysagiste, il fit travailler son sens de la galanterie… néanmoins à son niveau.

L'invitant à circuler la première, toujours sa main dans la sienne, il se colla furtivement à Elizabeth lors de son passage.

Dans cette furtive étreinte, la jeune fille avait pu sentir l'excitation du Capitaine contre sa hanche et son souffle dans son cou.

Un long frisson la parcourue des pieds au sommet de son crâne tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur marche. Plus que jamais, elle eut envie de lui… Cependant, elle se doutait comme le Capitaine qu'une explication allait devoir s'avérer nécessaire ne voulant pas laisser de mystère inutile entre eux.

Mieux fallait en finir dès maintenant.

Un silence s'était installé et Lizzie essayait de réfléchir en dépit de ses sens chamboulés alors que Jack tentait de calmer ses ardeurs.

_Il se sentait le puissant désir de la coucher sur l'herbe et de la faire gémir…_

- Vous devez certainement vous demander pourquoi je me trouvais en ville hier soir ?

Souriant intérieurement, Jack en aurait fait un de ses célèbres petit sursaut triomphant palliant momentanément ses pulsions charnelles.

_Elle lui facilitait purement la tâche !_

La fille du Gouverneur, les yeux baissés à terre, se sentait totalement ridicule car pour l'heure, un manque d'imagination inapproprié l'avait saisit.

- Surtout seule et sans escorte. Déclara-t-il, comédien, afin qu'elle s'ouvre.

- Je… enfin… je doute que vous puissiez comprendre… Bégaya-t-elle en colère et honteuse que cet homme la paralyse ainsi entre autres sentiments. Voyez-vous, petite fille j'ai… toujours eu envie de partir à l'aventure et…hum… me glisser la nuit hors des murs protecteurs de l'hôtel particulier m'a semblé en être une… si vous suivez ma pensée…

Décidément, Jack appréciait de plus en plus la jeune fille. Il s'était doutait qu'un esprit plus vif que celui d'un petite oie de bonne famille habitait ce corps tentant. Même si sa petite escapade n'avait pour lui rien d'une aventure, il comprit néanmoins où elle voulait en venir.

- Il me semble suivre votre pensée… la vie mondaine d'une âme fougueuse comme la vôtre doit parfois trouver l'existence peu palpitante.

Par ailleurs, même si les paroles de Jack étaient jouées, il ne pensait pas moins ce qu'il avançait. Il était pirate et non aristocrate !

Cette pensée amena en lui le manque de son navire et de l'océan. Sa liberté…

- Oui, c'est en effet mon sentiment. Répondit-elle intriguée par la perspicacité du Capitaine le croyant vraisemblablement de naissance noble.

En ce qui le concernait, il était l'heure de récolter les informations voulues, ensuite… il s'accorderait certainement les mêmes fruits de son labeur.

- Loin de moi l'idée de vous faire quelque reproche pour avoir connu les mêmes envies… Commença-t-il jovialement et savamment. La vie autre que celle d'un salon mondain ou d'un bal apparaît mystérieuse. L'aristocratie oublie souvent qu'il y a un monde en dessous de son sommet… Dites moi alors quel furent vos impressions ?J'avoue être même un peu jaloux, je peux aisément imaginer votre excitation lorsque vous avez découvert cet autre univers.

Rassurée par la compréhension de Nicolas Hamilton, elle répondit franchement :

- Étrangement, même si ces gens sont dans la misère, je trouve leur existence plus passionnante que la mienne. Non dans leur tâches mais justement par ce décor qui les entoure et cette liberté d'agir. Tout est vrai, franc, sans dentelle ni fausse dorure comme dans le nôtre !

La jeune fille avait un éclat brillant dans les yeux ayant chassé celui du sommeil. Le Capitaine s'en trouva par ailleurs surpris, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une noble puisse rêver de ce genre de vie…

Cependant, la bien jeune Elizabeth Swann avait forgé une vision utopique de ce monde inférieur, elle parlait de liberté alors que tous étaient enchaînés à la misère…

- Je vois parfaitement ! Dites-moi Elizabeth, je veux votre vision, décrivez-moi ce décor, l'ambiance et… ces gens même ? Votre passion me fait plaisir à entendre.

Puis, se penchant vers son oreille, il ajouta sensuellement :

- Et à voir…

Levant ses yeux vers lui, elle afficha un sourire si heureux qu'il en resta presque prostré et pire… un soupçon coupable.

Quant à Lizzie, elle s'emporta dans un monologue dont l'effervescence étonna grandement Jack.

- Oh et bien… L'atmosphère est vraiment saisissante, moi qui ne l'avait perçu qu'à travers le cadre d'un carrosse. Tout est différent quand on y est, comme si la vie elle même prenait forme, se mouvait normalement. La nuit en paraît chaude et vivante, non froide et rodée comme une soirée aristocratique ! Bien qu'ayant osé arpenter cette rue hasardeuse où la pauvreté faisait peine à voir, je me suis fait la réflexion qu'il s'agissait de LA vrai vie. Les problèmes que peuvent avoir les nobles dans leurs cages dorées m'ont apparu si moindres… Ciel, si mon père m'entendait ! Les visages qui se sont succédés à ma vue, eux aussi, ont contribué à cet étrange émerveillement. Ces faces maculées, ces corps rachitiques hurlant l'aumône ou leurs marchandises à vendre façonnent ce monde, ce sont eux qui l'a rende, oui… qui la rende vivante !

Soupirant invisiblement, il répondit alors qu'ils longeaient une haie de passiflores :

- Rien ne vous a donc paru étrange dans cet univers si nouveau pour vos yeux ? Demanda-t-il en espérant une réponse susceptible de lui servir.

- Oh… si bien sur ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Baissant la voix, elle poursuivit plus humaine que le pirate l'en aurait cru capable :

- Les mendiants, les enfants seuls dans les rues, ces femmes qui vendent leurs corps pour quelques shillings… Je savais toutes ces choses mais j'en reste étonnée. Cela me rappelle avoir eu tort lorsque la nuit du bal, j'ai déclaré que les petites gens possédaient moins de fierté. Je pense à présent qu'elles n'ont pas le choix.

Réprimant un rictus malgré ces paroles emplies de bon sens, il osa :

- Oui, cela est malheureux… dit-il en ne s'attardant pas sur la question. Quand j'y pense, heureusement que vous êtes tombée sur moi et non un autre pair.

Soudainement, le déclic qu'attendait Jack se fit dans l'esprit d'Elizabeth.

- Certes… Justement et ce, en pouvant compter sur votre discrétion et votre sens de la confidence, il me semble avoir aperçu une silhouette familière.

- Familière ? Tiqua-t-il. Et cette silhouette vous a-t-elle vu aussi ?

Le Capitaine, imperceptiblement raidi par le fait que son manège puisse être compromis, attendit impatiemment la suite.

- Non du tout, enfin je ne pense pas. En outre, je l'ai observé et cependant, impossible de reconnaître cette personne… Répondit enfin la jeune fille au grand soulagement du pirate.

_Tout était sauf_.

- Peut-être ne s'agissait-il que d'un ressentiment. S'exclama le faux Seigneur, ses angoisses envolées.

- Peut-être… dit-elle devenue songeuse.

S'arrêtant, ils avaient cheminé jusqu'aux écuries vides à cette heure matinale sans compter le cheval de Jack. Le palefrenier était aller faire trotter les chevaux car nul sortie ne semblait être organisée aujourd'hui. Nulle odeur déplaisante ne venait troubler celui du jardin, toutes les litières venant d'être changées diffusaient une senteur buissonnière dans l'air parmi celle du cuir.

- Elizabeth… déclara-t-il en prenant sa main pour y poser à nouveau ses lèvres. Vous êtes une femme… tout à fait unique, je dois bien l'admettre…Ce n'est, certes, pas ma cousine qui s'échapperait la nuit venue pour explorer la ville !

Avec un léger sourire, Lizzie se garda bien de dire que son unique soupçon se portait éventuellement vers l'étrange Marquise.

Sans crier gare, il attrapa la jeune fille plongée dans ses pensée. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir. L'entraînant dans les écuries, il la plaqua contre un box lui faisant sentir à quel point son désir était puissant.

Son virilité vint palpiter contre elle tandis que ses mains cherchaient déjà à déboutonner son corsage.

-Non… attendez… si quelqu'un nous surprenait… tenta d'articuler Elizabeth en repoussant mollement Jack, qui, de son autre main remontait ses jupons.

- Aucune chance, j'ai vu partir le palefrenier quand je suis arrivé… susurra-t-il à son oreille alors qu'il libérait sa poitrine menue.

Excitée au plus haut point, elle le laissa faire, désir et angoisse formant un puissant mélange.

Ses doigts, habiles, virent caresser sa poitrine offerte à sa vue dévorante. Les lèvres du pirate virent prendre possession de celles d'Elizabeth et leurs langues purent se redécouvrir, enfiévrées.

Gémissant, elle laissa Jack ramener ses mains au dessus de sa tête qui attrapèrent spontanément les rênes accrochées à leur anneau fixé au bois.

Lizzie, ainsi agrippée, permit au forban de ramener sa robe sur sa taille et de la délester de ses dessous. Une fois dégagée de toute entrave, Jack défit sa ceinture et les quelques attaches de ses pantalons. Relevant les jambes de la jeune fille, les mains sous ses cuisses, il s'apprêtait à la faire sienne lorsqu' il maintint son geste.

Le regard rivé sur elle, totalement offerte, un fin sourire presque mauvais se dessina sur sa bouche.

Les dents serrées dans cette attente presque douloureuse, les yeux mis clos sous ceux voraces du Capitaine, elle gémit et s'entendit murmurer dans une sonorité chargée de passion :

- Maintenant…pitié…

Le sourire du faux Lord s'étira et se fit plus pernicieux encore.

- Alors dis-le… je veux l'entendre ! Répondit-il.

Malgré le voile d'excitation qui ombrait sa vision, elle planta son regard dans celui du pirate et répondit :

- Prends moi…

Étrécissant ses iris noirs et avec ce même sourire sanguinaire figé sur ses lèvres, il la fit sienne sauvagement, savourant sa victoire charnelle.

Soupirant quasiment de bonheur sous l'intrusion, Elizabeth enroula sans s'en rendre compte les rênes autour de ses poignets. Le plaisir la transcendait.

De son côté, Jack sentait la jouissance montait rapidement en lui pour s'être contenu.

Dans un râle, il la serra plus fortement contre lui en accélérant sa cadence, bien décidé à contenter Elizabeth et sa propre personne.

Fier, les soupirs de sa partenaire lui confirmèrent qu'elle appréciait au moins autant que lui ce nouveau rythme.

Transpirant, leur plaisir s'accordèrent alors que la jeune fille se cambrait pour recevoir les baisers du forban sur ses seins.

Ce fut ainsi qu'ils jouirent presque simultanément, le pirate et la demoiselle de haute naissance, dans cette écurie où à défaut d'hénnissements, seul résonnait l'écho de leurs ébats.

O°O°O


	21. Corps Viciés

**Chapitre 21**

**Corps Viciés **

- Allons l'ami, ne me dis pas que ta maîtresse…

- Madame la Marquise je vous prie ! Nous ne sommes pas à bord d'un négrier ! Le coupa Ludwig plus sérieux que jamais, intransigeant sur le protocole.

Agacé, Jack repris l'air faussement pompeux :

- Très bien… Pourrais-je, s'il vous plait, m'entretenir avec Madame La Marquise ?

Il ponctua ses paroles d'une mimique voulue aristocratique qui lui donna bien l'air d'avoir avalé une ombrelle.

Cela étant, le pirate n'avait pas réellement besoin de singer un lord… ses bottes rutilantes, ses pantalons parfaitement coupés et sa chemise immaculée suffisaient à parfaitement donner le change.

Après s'être doublement occupé d'Elizabeth Swann, il s'était entraîné à perfectionner son maintien en scelle histoire d'appuyer sa crédibilité. Après cela, il était convenu qu'il rejoigne la Marquise pour le déjeuner. Cependant, une fois arrivé à demeure, le pirate n'avait pas trouvé celle-ci et la bonne nouvelle qu'il voulait lui annoncer lui brûler la langue.

Impatient, il avait attendu jusqu'ici tournant comme un lion en cage.

Décidé, le forban s'était alors dirigé vers le couloir menant aux appartements principaux lorsque la vieille sentinelle l'avait arrêtée.

Devant les doubles portes, les deux hommes tentaient de prendre le dessus l'un sur l'autre.

- Madame n'est pas disponible. Rétorqua le majordome, menton haut.

Alors qu'il déboutonnait quelque bouton de sa chemise, Jack suspendit son geste.

- Voyons voir, nous sommes près de dix neuf heures, soit en fin de journée et _Madame la Marquise_ n'est pas encore sortie de sa chambre ? Articula-t-il doucement comme si la question n'avait aucun sens.

- Madame est tout à fait en son droit !

- Oui mais j'avais une cho…

Le Capitaine n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le haut domestique s'exclamait déjà :

- Sur ce Monsieur, le devoir m'appelle.

Faisant une moue significative, le pirate marmonna dans le dos du majordome :

- J'ai pas l'impression qu'il m'aime beaucoup ce gars là…

Alors que Ludwig filait vers les cuisines, il rencontra Roan Ru dans le couloir.

Lorsque le germanique croisa le regard du demi démon, ils échangèrent un regard particulier, non réellement de convenance mais comme si tous deux partageaient un même secret.

Arrivé près de Jack, le Renard déclara sans préambule, le moindre murmure lui étant audible :

- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit le seul.

Un sourire vint jouer sur son beau visage carminé alors qu'il s'appuyait contre un des battants clos, faisant face au forban.

- Vous parlez de vous ? Rétorqua celui-ci en toisant étrangement la créature.

- Ne me prenez pas pour plus vil que je ne le suis. Au contraire Capitaine Sparrow, j'ai tendance à louer votre présence sur cette terre. Croyez moi…

Intrigué, Jack regarda Roan, qui, toujours vêtu de noir, lui faisait penser à un ange diabolique porteur de mauvais présage.  
_  
Ce que sous entendait le Seigneur ténébreux demeurait pour lui un mystère…_

Comprenant fort bien les interrogations qu'il avait suscité, le Renard demanda pour pallier quelque peu sa mesquinerie :

- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous amène devant les portes du Paradis ?

La métaphore fit ricaner Jack.

- L'antre est donc si accueillante ? Rétorqua-t-il, sournois.

Cette fois, Roan rit franchement diffusant son éclat grave à travers le corridor.  
Il sembla alors au pirate qu'il résonnait dans son crâne et même, lorsque le tonitruement mourut, celui-ci parut retentir encore distinctement dans l'air.

Une nouvelle lueur s'était allumée dans les yeux sanguins du démon. Malgré le petit sourire sur ses lèvres, il arborait une expression étonnement impassible voire étonnement sérieuse pour le personnage.

Baissant quelque peu le ton, il prononça lentement, d'une voix presque martiale :

- Voilà en partie la raison pour laquelle j'estime votre existence, Capitaine Sparrow… Un homme en surface et un autre, encore plus ancré à l'intérieur.

Sur ces paroles, les yeux du démon se posèrent sur le vitrail où les deux personnages combattaient…

Son interlocuteur, troublé, saisissait toujours mal où le diable voulait en venir.

- Ne cherchez pas à comprendre, ce n'est pas à vous de le faire. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser… Continua-t-il enfin pour revenir au visage du forban.

Sur ce, Roan glissa sa main sur la poignet qui émit un cliquetis métallique. Dans un mouvement félidé, il fit volte face et pénétra les appartements de la Marquise, claquant la porte au nez de Jack.

Éberlué, le pirate resta quelques secondes fiché devant la porte.

Avant que Ludwig soit venu l'interrompre, il avait essayé d'entrer… mais s'était confronté au verrou de la serrure !

Les rideaux de tissu précieux étaient tirés sur les fenêtres assaillies par le soleil mourant. Ses derniers rayons, avant que la nuit ne les avale, transperçaient le velours des tentures pour inonder la pièce. La clarté étrange semblait palpable par la pesanteur qu'elle dégageait. On aurait dit qu'une centaine de bougies avait été allumées et renvoyaient une violente lumière se répercutant sur le lustre des meubles et du plancher.

Le silence était sépulcral mis à part le regain de l'océan qui murmurait non loin.

Tandis qu'il avançait, Roan Ru s'arrêta soudainement au centre de la pièce.

Ses iris rouges étaient dilatées par l'astre solaire mais sa vision aucunement troublée.

Une ombre de sourire vint jouer sur ses lèvres…

Pour le commun des mortels, la lumière signifiait la vie et l'espoir mais fort de ses connaissances, le Renard savait qu'en cette heure, cette lueur maladive traduisait plutôt la victoire d'un mal infectieux.

Tantôt, il avait parlé du Paradis mais ici, il s'agissait plutôt de l'Enfer.

Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il entrait ici. Reprenant sa marche, il se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher.

Les yeux grenat sondèrent cette nouvelle pièce jusqu'à se poser sur le tableau monumental qui ornait un pan de mur.

Pour la première fois, Roan sentit une étrange émotion s'agiter en lui, ses yeux rouges sur ceux verts du portrait.

Tel un reflet, l'illustration renvoyait la parfaite vérité, trait pour trait mis à part la couleur du regard. Il s'agissait bien de lui mais ce simple détail contredisait les apparences…

Contrairement au boudoir, la chambre n'était pas soumise aux rayons du soleil. Le contraste apparaissait troublant entre les pièces contiguës comme si le salon était en feu.

Une marge invisible et presque surnaturelle entre deux mondes.

Caressant la colonne de bois sculpté, celle là même contre laquelle il avait sensuellement immobilisé la jeune fille, Roan contempla le lit vide.

Pourtant elle était là. Il sentait sa présence…

Contournant le baldaquin, le Renard continua jusqu'à la fenêtre laissée ouverte. L'air marin venait à peine parfumer l'atmosphère empreinte d'une odeur plus amère.

Le temps, même pour le démon, parut s'arrêter face à la vision qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

_Seul lui était pourtant hors du commun…_

Telle une illustration de récit fantastique, la jeune fille reposait comme de ces princesses de conte dans la lueur vermeille du couchant. Étendue sur le marbre du balcon, une main sur son ventre et l'autre au dessus de sa tête, elle semblait sagement dormir. Sa robe écrue formait une corolle sur ses jambes tout comme ses cheveux épars autour de son visage.

Enjambant délicatement le corps inanimé, il s'agenouilla près d'elle.

En bas, les vagues venaient durement s'abattre sur la grève rocheuse. L'écume avait pris la teinte du ciel troquant son blanc neigeux contre une dentelle corail. Le chant de l'eau, antique ritournelle, accompagnait le tableau de la belle endormie révélant un cadre mystique à l'œil mortel.

- Vous avez réussi, jeune et douce Marquise mais à quel prix… Murmura Roan en frôlant une boucle soyeuse de sa chevelure brune.

Oui, elle était parvenue à créer son monde et à le faire croire. Elle avait quitté une vie pour une façonner une autre allant jusqu'à se tuer elle-même pour mieux survivre. Cependant et sûrement par cette dernière parcelle de naïveté, l'aristocrate avait cru pouvoir changer le cours de ses sentiments tout comme elle avait transformé son existence.

Le Renard plissa ses yeux rubis lorsqu'il promena un index sur la joue trop fraîche d'Amance. Descendant sa main vers la gorge nacrée, il la posa sur son thorax.

Elle respirait à peine.

Le poison avait commencé à la contaminer…

Sa peau froide, son teint blême et son faible souffle confirmaient que l'Opium réclamait enfin sa contrepartie.

Tandis qu'il glissait un bras sous ses genoux et un autre derrière son dos, il souleva facilement la jeune fille sous l'ultime regard de l'astre enflammé. Au lieu de l'emporter à l'intérieur, il resta positionné ainsi avec son précieux fardeau entre les mains.

Face à l'océan, abysses d'or liquide, Roan resserra son emprise et le visage de la belle vint se poser contre son cou. Fermant les paupières, il laissa sa chaleur pénétrer le corps de la Marquise qui remua imperceptiblement sous ce flux brûlant.

_Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas de réponse alors que tout lui était connu ? Il était forgé pour ça, fait pour le stupre, lui, le démon charnel, la créature vicié..._

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il rien empêcher ?

Rouvrant vivement les yeux, sa bouche prit un pli amer. La température de son corps n'avait cessé d'augmenter tel un feu attisé par la confusion de ses pensées. Sans bouger, le Renard fixa ce qu'il restait du soleil s'effondrer sur l'horizon recouvrant les cieux du manteau de la nuit.

Le temps s'écoula et tout devint enfin bleu.

Le coton des nuages engageait lentement une valse avec la lune naissante. Le miroir de l'eau devenu sombre, lui, se paraît peu à peu des diamants que lui offrait l'astre nocturne.

Les pierres écarlates des yeux du démon rayonnaient dans le soir rendant jalouses celles qui pointaient sur la voûte. Dirigeant ses prunelles vers les mèches foncées qui caressaient son menton, il se détourna enfin pour déposer l'aristocrate sur le lit.

La pièce était à présent plongée dans l'obscurité tandis qu'il s'asseyait près d'elle.

D'une simple pensée, il éclaira la chambre allumant ici et là plusieurs bougies.

Dégageant quelques cheveux de son front, il constata qu'elle avait gardé sa blancheur inquiétante malgré les ombres rosées qui ornaient ses pommettes. Tandis qu'il posait une main sur sa joue, le démon observa que sa température avait retrouvé un degré normal bien qu'elle restait encore basse.

Délicatement, le Renard se pencha sur la Marquise et appuya ses lèvres chaudes sur les siennes. A nouveau, une onde enflammée traversa la jeune fille, qui cette fois, réagit sous le contact. Tout doucement, elle ouvrit les paupières, prenant conscience du baiser qui l'éveillait.

Lorsqu'il recula, Roan prit le temps de la contempler.

Comme elle apparaissait différente en cet instant…

Sa peau clair renforçait les halos sombres sous ses yeux comme un fard macabre. Paradoxalement, ses longs cils noirs lui donnaient pour l'heure un étrange aspect angélique, ses yeux paraissant trop grands dans son visage.

Brillants de larmes versées, ils luisaient intensément.

Son expression même avait changé, elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec une aristocrate de haute sphère.

Elle était seulement… elle.

- Bien le bonsoir, ma chère… Prononça doucement le démon.

Se redressant quelque peu, Amance tenta de retrouver le fil de sa mémoire.

Tout était flou dans sa tête comme l'était la notion du temps.

- Bonsoir ? Répéta-t-elle.

- Oui belle amie, les étoiles parsèment déjà le ciel.

- Déjà…

Une main sur son abdomen dans l'espoir vain de calmer une douleur qui commençait à poindre, Amance posa son regard sur Roan.

- Devrais-je me sentir honteuse ? Reprit-elle en essayant de ré arborer un masque de hautaine noblesse.

Évidemment, elle faisait référence à son état, à cette deuxième addiction qui se résumait aux effluves d'un parfum asiatique.

- Qui sait… En tout cas, pas devant moi. Il est même dommage que cela ne produise aucun effet sur mes sens !

La Marquise émit un petit rire désabusé, légèrement rauque à cause du sommeil forcé qui l'avait étreinte.

- Absolument rien n'y fait ? Demanda-t-elle intriguée malgré sa piteuse disposition.

- Il y a bien une chose oui… répondit le Renard, ayant murmuré à son oreille.

L'aristocrate se sentit soudainement vertigineuse et dû se rattraper aux épaules du Seigneur Écarlate. Loin d'être de la niaise coquetterie, son étourdissement témoignait des restes d'Opium et du trouble que faisait naître la créature en son être.

Alors qu'elle tentait de se relever, la jeune fille chancela de plus belle et faillit se retrouver sur le tapis persan si Roan ne l'avait cueilli au vol.

- Eh là… Vous tentez le diable ma chère. Sachez que je peux profiter de vous tout mon soûl en cet instant.

Gémissant quelque peu sous l'assaut que prenait la douleur dans son crâne et son abdomen, elle répondit difficilement :

- Pour l'heure, j'aurais même… peur…de vous décevoir. Je crois qu'un bain me… ferait du bien… Qu'importe si l'eau est… froide… Ludwig me prépare un bac… tous les matins, il doit encore y être.

Le rire de Roan se mit à tournoyer dans la pièce avant qu'il ne réponde d'une voix grave et beaucoup trop sensuel :

- Si vous insistez… allons prendre ce bain !

O°O°O


	22. Des Questions et des des Réponses

**Chapitre 22**

**Des Questions et des Réponses **

D'un coup de botte, Jack fit voler quelques cailloux sur son chemin. Seul dans les jardins, il ruminait tout en lançant de sombres œillades vers le balcon de la Marquise. D'où il se trouvait, le pirate pouvait voir le profil de la balustrade timidement éclairé par l'éclairage de la chambre.

- Quelle rabat-joie cette femelle ! Elle me donne des ordres pour mieux m'envoyer vaquer, peste soit des nobles ! Maugréa-t-il d'une voix forte en levant son poing au ciel nocturne. Si seulement il y avait du rhum…

Tandis qu'il tirait de sa poche une feuille et du tabac subtilisés à Jess, un bruit interrompit son geste.

Une sorte de sifflement étrange...

Fronçant ses sourcils noirs, le forban fit un tour sur lui même tout en scrutant les environs. Avec attention, Jack promena son regard sur les différents arbres fleuris et parterres colorés.

Contrairement à la mode anglaise qu'affectionnaient les colonisateurs puristes, la Marquise avait fait aménager le jardin à la française. D'une symétrie parfaite, les rosaceae et bien d'autres spécimens occidentaux ou exotiques étaient plantés dans plusieurs carrés selon une harmonie de teintes et définissaient le parcours des flâneurs. Ici et là, telle une vision mythologique, nymphe, éphèbe ou autre statue de marbre surgissaient d'entre les feuillages. Tous comme le reste, les arbustes ornés de leurs parures saisonnières étaient savamment disposés pour former un réel cadre enchanteur.

Le sifflement se fit de nouveau entendre alors qu'il fouillait le paysage.

S'avançant quelque peu, le pirate trouva enfin, étonné, l'origine du trouble-fête.

Scavo, un main sur l'épaule d'une jeune beauté d'albâtre faisait mine d'en flatter la douceur.

- Cette petite est un peu rigide si tu veux mon avis. Déclara Jack en s'approchant de son vieil ami.

- C'est parce que tu nous a dérangé Milord...

Le pirate ricana en enjoignant son ami de se couvrir à l'ombre d'un goyavier fourni.

- Dis-moi Sparrow, tu te fais la part belle ici. Déclara le faussaire en dardant de son œil translucide les contours de la demeure.

- Comme résidence secondaire, c'est pas désagréable ! Plutôt coquet !

- Voilà tout l'effet que cet endroit a sur toi ? Demanda étrangement Lorenzo non sans cesser de contempler l'architecture.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- D'une chose qui t'a toujours manqué : la subtilité. Le monde de la piraterie ne laisse guère le temps de faire de l'esprit et même d'en avoir un !

- Je vois que la subtilité ne t'est pas non plus familière en matière de compliments !

- N'y vois surtout pas une insulte car ton sens de la dissimulation est hors pair. Reprit Scavo non sans avoir esquissé un sourire amusé. Cependant, je voulais dire que certaines choses te sont invisibles comme pour un grand nombre de nos semblables.

Le pirate fit des yeux ronds dans l'obscurité. Se doutant de la mine de celui-ci, Lorenzo enchaîna :

- Laissons tomber veux-tu... J'ai des nouvelles pour toi.

- J'écoute ! S'exclama le Capitaine en se frottant les mains.

- Si tu es observateur, tu peux voir que j'ai œuvré dès aujourd'hui.

- Oui, il m'a bien semblé. Et pourquoi donc ces atours ?

En effet, grâce aux rayons lunaires, le pirate pu discerner un élégant costume noir sur le dos de son vieil ami. Au contraire de celui qu'il portait habituellement, celui-ci n'était pas élimé et le brigand portait même à sa cravate blanche un bouton de rubis.

- D'après toi, qui dans une ville, soit de cette taille, connaît des informations sur une haute figure de Port Royal ?

Le pirate réfléchit puis finit par hausser les épaules.

- Un médecin voyons ! Habillé ainsi et de bonne allure, je me suis rendu chez le médecin traitant de toute cette chère noblesse. Le très illustre Docteur Daniel Barkin. Un vieux pervers qui d'après moi, prend plus de temps à lorgner la poitrine des débutantes qu'à établir de réels diagnostics. Bref, je me suis fait passer pour un collègue notable, nouveau venu dans les colonies, qui voulait faire la connaissance d'un des plus célèbres confrères des Caraïbes. Comme tu le devines, je lui ai fait des louanges, des courbettes et tout ce qui s'ensuit pour flatter le blaireau afin u'il se livre. J'ai réussi à biaiser jusqu'aux personnes importantes pour enfin en arriver à Beckett. C'est incroyable, ce barbon jacasse comme une pie et possède l'intelligence d'un gardien de geôle, quale stupido ! J'ai eu droit a une foule d'anecdotes fort ennuyeuses sur un tas de bourgeois... Tu me feras penser à te remercier pour ça Sparrow ! Pour en revenir au fait, j'ai appris qu'il suivait l'avorton depuis qu'il est arrivé ici. Notre envoyé de la compagnie des Indes est du genre à consulter pour un cil dans l'œil.

Cette dernière remarque fit rire Jack.

Scavo attendit que l'éclat soit emporté par la brise avant de reprendre.

- Juste avant de débarquer sur ce sol, il fut provoqué en duel sur une île voisine. Le nabot s'en est tiré à bon compte, son "dit" honneur sauf et une estafilade à l'épaule. C'est alors à Port Royal qu'il se fait soigner par Barkin et lui remet un carnet avec le bilan de tous ses petits maux. Una principessa, si ! Ce cher Cutler est très attentif à sa personne comme s'il devait monter un jour sur le trône d'Angleterre. In fino, en ayant l'air de feuilleter distraitement le carnet qu'il m'a tendu, j'ai pu lire une chose qui peut te servir. Il y a environ deux ans, lors d'une compétition équestre sur une colonie hollandaise, Beckett fit une chute de cheval qui lui valut un sévère traumatisme au genou.

- Mon Pearl par le fond que son genou le fait souffrir les jours de pluie ! Déclara Jack avant de s'esclaffer. Mais je ne vois toujours pas en quoi ça peut me servir.

- J'y viens. Barkin m'a raconté que lors de cette course, Beckett fut tourné en ridicule par ses adversaires. Une bande de jeunes aristo puants qui pour l'heure, m'apparaissent sympathiques... Bref, le docteur ne m'a pas vraiment donné de détails mais l'envoyé des Indes aurait été victime de triche. Les autres concurrents auraient déféré les sabots de son cheval qui aurait glissé. Il a eut beau crier au scandale sans recevoir de réelle reconnaissance.

- Et alors ? Déclara Jack en appuyant chaque syllabe.

- Tu le fais exprès ? Rétorqua Lorenzo, irrité que sa tirade n'ait pas fait réagir jack. Tu n'a qu'à déclarer que tu étais présent ce jour là. Essaye de t'attirer sa sympathie en prétextant avoir tout vu de la scène, que sais-je encore… Cet homme fait partie de la pire race, soit, mais la flatterie fonctionne toujours !

- Je peux toujours commencer par là… bien que ce soit… comment dirait la Marquise ? Délicat.

- Délicat ? Eh moi alors, tu ne trouves pas que ma journée fut elle aussi délicate ? Tu m'excuseras d'avoir passé une journée mortellement barbante et dangereuse de surcroît ! N'oublie pas ce que tu me demande Sparrow ! Si on apprend que je fouine...

- Bien bien… je vais faire en sorte que ma chère hôtesse organise un dîner avec quelques personnalités, y comprit Beckett. Nous verrons bien si cette histoire de cheval lui plait.

La simple pensée légèrement approfondie de l'envoyé des Indes suffisait à créer en lui une sourde rage.

- De mon côté, je vais reprendre les recherches. D'ici là, peut-être aurais-je une information plus tangible… Les domestiques savent beaucoup de choses à ce qu'on raconte.

Sans répondre, les pensées du forban quittèrent momentanément Cutler pour Ludwig. En effet, les domestiques connaissent bien des choses sur leurs maîtres.

- On se retrouve prochainement Capitaine Sparrow. Salua Lorenzo Scavo avant de s'évanouir dans la nuit aussi rapidement qu'il était venu.

Néanmoins content des informations qu'il venait d'acquérir, Jack rentra au manoir et se dirigea tranquillement vers sa chambre.

Une fois dans ses appartements, il se débarrassa de ses vêtements et se jeta sur le lit. Nu, il croisa ses bras sous sa nuque et laissa un sourire jouer sur ses lèvres, le fil de ses pensées tendu vers ses desseins de revanche… Inconscient qu'un peu plus loin, dans une autre pièce de la demeure, des pensées toutes autres animaient deux esprits bien différents.

O°O°O

Dans sa salle de bain personnelle, la jeune fille toujours vacillante, reposait entre les bras de Roan.

L'endroit comme le reste de la décoration intérieure ne dénotait en rien. La pièce était moyennement grande mais épurée, lui donnant ainsi un effet de grandeur. Le blanc du marbre au sol ajoutait à cette impression…

Comme lorsque le démon était entré dans la chambre, il alluma d'une pensée deux appliques qui diffusèrent une douce lumière.

En surélévation de quelques marches se trouvait le fameux bac qui en fait, n'en était pas vraiment un... Il s'agissait plutôt d'une grande vasque faite de nacre, qui, remplie d'eau, projetait une myriade de reflets sur les murs. Tout un pan était réservé à un immense miroir serti de coquillages, de perles et de mosaïques. Étrangement, on ne pouvait s'y mirer car la glace opaque ne renvoyait qu'un reflet brouillé. Le reste des cloisons était recouvert d'une gigantesque peinture réalisée savamment. Le trompe l'œil représentait une antre marine dans une parfaite reproduction de roches claires. Une ouverture donnant sur l'océan était également peinte avec talent où une étendue turquoise se mêlait avec celle bleu pâle d'un ciel antique.

- Ça va aller… vous pouvez… me laisser ici et retourner tranquillement… hanter d'autres lieux. Déclara-t-elle, vertigineuse.

- Hanter ? Je ne suis pas un spectre ma chère ! Je suis bel et bien de chair…

Pour confirmer ses propos, il serra plus fortement Amance contre lui. Les muscles de son torse pressés contre sa poitrine.

- Voyez… je suis bien réel. Prononça-t-il doucement en approchant son visage du sien.

Le cœur d'Amance s'était mis à cogner douloureusement malgré ses lents battements. Ces paroles, elle le savait autant que lui, n'étaient pas seulement liées au contexte actuel.  
_  
Réel pour l'heure._

Réel pour elle ?

Comme un vent hivernal, une onde glaciale la traversa subitement pour glacer ses veines. Une froid bien étrange qui sembla bel et bien refroidir chaque centimètre de sa peau.

Elle venait enfin de comprendre pourquoi Roan était présent…

Pourquoi elle l'avait fait revenir…  
_  
Enfin !_

O°O°O

- Dépêche-toi un peu, je veux que ce soit prêt dans dix minutes ! Déclara fermement Lizzie.

- Mais mademoiselle… Bafouilla la suivante d'Elizabeth en regardant, dépitée, les robes étalées sur le lit.

Attrapant elle-même un bagage vide, elle le jeta près de la pauvre bonne femme.

- Presse toi, le carrosse des Norrington m'attend déjà à l'entrée !

- Oui, oui… Répondit Trudy face au ton dictatorial de sa maîtresse.

Se mettant à la tache, la domestique s'activa du mieux qu'elle pu afin de rassembler les affaires d'Elizabeth. Sans le montrer, celle-ci réprima un soupir tout en regrettant les élans spontanés de cette fille qu'elle servait depuis déjà trop longtemps.

De son côté, Lizzie s'était assise à sa coiffeuse pour redonner de l'ordre à sa chevelure. Alors qu'elle fixait un peigne de corail à ses mèches cendrées, son esprit s'évada.

Dès que Nicolas s'était retiré, elle s'était empressé d'écrire un mot à James pour lui dire qu'elle acceptait son invitation. Se disant en accord avec sa proposition, elle lui avait demandé si elle pouvait entreprendre le voyage ce jour même.

Le Commodore ne s'était pas fait attendre et une réponse affirmative lui était parvenue dans l'heure. Avoir un œil sur Elizabeth, la tenir éloigner de ce petit forgeron et pouvoir lui faire dignement la cour était tout ce qu'il désirait. Cependant, l'aristocrate était loin de se doutait des réelles aspirations de son espérée future épouse.

La fille du Gouverneur espérait bien mettre rapidement fin à son séjour et tuer les espoirs de James. Après tout, il n'était pas l'homme avec lequel elle finirait ses jours et ce jeu n'avait plus lieu d'être.

Puisqu'elle devait épouser un membre de la gentry, que celui-ci réponde à ses exigences.

James était beaucoup trop lisse et elle-même ne l'était pas.

Les événements de ces derniers jours lui avaient bien confirmés. Une autre ne se serait pas laissée béliner pour ne ressentir aucune culpabilité. Même cet épisode avait Cutler… Elle l'avait presque totalement occulté tant Nicolas occupait ses pensées. Ce fut brutal, certes… mais avait-elle véritablement été forcée ? Non... Elle avait oublié l'homme et ce qu'il était pour n'éprouver que du plaisir. Dans un sens, il avait sauvé sa réputation en scellant son silence d'un bien étrange marché. Beckett l'avait intimidé pour assouvir le désir qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Ses paroles, pourtant, avaient fait écho dans sa tête.

Était-elle une putain comme l'envoyé de la Compagnie des Indes avait déclaré ? Était-ce mal de trouver autant de plaisir dans les actes charnels hors mariage ?

Pour l'Église et les mœurs aristocratiques, cela allait sans dire mais… pour le reste du monde, qu'en était-il ? D'autres lieux de liberté existaient bel et bien et les pirates en étaient les premiers représentants, hommes et femmes. Elle ne pensait pas à ces criminels, non, mais à ces personnes libres !

Un étrangement pincement dans la poitrine fit froncer ses sourcils châtains.

_Qui était-elle en fin de compte ?_

- Voilà Mademoiselle. Vos affaires sont prêtes.

- Merci… Murmura Lizzie d'une petite voix, le regard perdu dans son propre reflet.

Se levant, elle sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la cour où patientait la voiture des Norrington.

O°O°O


	23. Voeu Mortel

**Attention, ce chapitre contient du M !**

**Chapitre 23  
Vœu Mortel**

Elle comprenait enfin ce sentiment d'événement latent !

Déposant délicatement la jeune fille sur le sol, Roan retira sa veste qu'il jeta sur un paravent ouvragé. Sans quitter l'aristocrate des yeux, il retroussa les manches de sa chemise noire.

Immobile, la Marquise regardait sans mot dire le Renard se mettre à son aise. La douleur en son abdomen semblait miraculeusement s'évanouir, elle qui pourtant s'installait toujours après ses séances olfactives…

Tous les nerfs de son corps semblaient détendus.

Quelque peu vertigineuse encore, elle se sentait néanmoins mieux. Oui, malgré tout… malgré l'Opium et la connaissance.

- Les couleurs vous reviennent. Remarqua justement Roan en s'approchant d'Amance.

- Oui, il est vrai.

Le froid ne l'avait pas quitté mais elle semblait s'y habituer. La jeune fille ne frissonnait plus.

Un étrange sentiment s'était emparé de l'aristocrate s'alliant aux battements de son cœur, lents et sourds. Un calme particulier avait pris possession de ses sens.

Ce qu'elle avait compris faisait écho à une pensée refoulée, une émotion refaisant soudainement surface.

- J'ai toujours rêvé d'être camériste au service d'une noble dame. Je vais pouvoir jouer les domestiques et m'occuper de votre…personne. Acheva le Renard en attrapant le ruban qui enserrait la taille de la belle. Avec doigté, il dénoua l'attache pour pouvoir s'attaquer aux petits boutons qui fermaient la robe. Bien en rang du décolleté jusqu'aux hauts des cuisses, les fermoirs traçaient un parcours fort tentant.

Quelque part dans le manoir, les notes d'un clavecin s'élevèrent pour venir flotter jusqu'ici. La mélodie, rapide, emplissait l'atmosphère et rendait l'ambiance étrangement lourde.

Il y avait une chose incongrue dans cette musique... Le clavecin n'était pas un instrument sombre mais pour l'heure, celui ci laissait échapper une musique grave malgré sa cadence rythmée.

Comme dans ces bals vénitiens aux valseurs maudits, rongés par la maladie sous leur masque d'apparat, la mélodie paraissait elle-même infectieuse.

Penché sur sa joue, Roan laissa son souffle balayer sa peau délicate.

Posant ses mains sur les bras puissants du démon, elle argua en sentant ce désir finalement malsain jaillir en elle :

- Les caméristes ne sont pas si… proches… en temps normal.

- C'est que je suis consciencieux. Rétorqua-t-il en défaisant les fins boutons, frôlant de ses lèvres le cou de la belle.

Enfin, Roan fit tomber cette robe devenue encombrante qui s'échoua sur le marbre.

Voluptueuse, la jeune fille se cambra pour dévoiler à la vue dévorante du démon ses seins impatients.

Seulement vêtue de ses pantalons de dentelle diaphanes et chaussée de ses escarpins, la Marquise apparaissait telles ces gravures érotiques qui faisaient scandale dans les salons.

- Fort intéressant… murmura -t-il.

Avec un sourire vorace, Roan défit l'attache de ses dessous qui rejoignirent la robe.

- Vous rougissez Marquise. Déclara-t-il en caressant du bout des doigts les courbes de ses hanches.

Deux taches rosées avaient coloré ses pommettes tandis qu'elle posait ses mains sur son torse. La chaleur de cette peau carmine semblait vouloir chasser la fraîcheur de son propre corps.

- Moi, jamais… répondit-elle en faisant glisser ses mains jusqu'aux épaules musclées de l'Obscur Seigneur.

Pour parfaire sa tenue d'Ève, Amance se débarrassa de ses chaussures d'un gracieux mouvement des chevilles. Comme ensorcelée, elle avait l'impression d'agir en automate. En tout point consciente, ses mouvements lui semblaient esclaves d'une autre volonté.

Alors que les doigts de Roan remontaient vers sa poitrine, il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Fixant l'aristocrate, quelque chose d'indéfinissable suspendit son geste. Ses yeux accrochant le visage de la Marquise, il trouva en son regard un éclat qu'il n'y avait encore jamais vu. Celui-ci brillait étrangement et exprimait une émotion qu'il n'osait reconnaître…

Un sourire joua sur les lèvres de la jeune fille qui pressa les pointes de ses seins contre lui. Tous les muscles de son corps écarlate se contractèrent alors qu'une onde électrique le submergeait. Une onde douloureuse...

Pour la première fois, la respiration du démon se fit difficile, plus courte au rythme de la musique qui avait augmenté, plus oppressante que jamais.

L'émotion qui s'était installée au creux de lui était étrangère, mais surtout ... inconcevable !

_Que se passait-il ?_

- Viens... murmura enfin Amance, descendant sa main vers son sexe tendu par delà l'étoffe des pantalons noirs.

_L'instant était proche à présent !_

La mâchoire serrée, Roan plissa les yeux sous la foule d'émotions qui le saisissait. Ce geste suffit à animer en lui cet amas confus qui avait pris possession de son être.

Sa présence ici n'était pas le fruit de son propre souhait mais ceux d'un sentiment. Un sentiment humain !

Plus que jamais, il désirait la jeune fille, il désirait tout ce qu'elle était. Il la voulait sienne, qu'elle lui appartienne !

Le démon voulait les clés de ses désirs, de ses aspirations mais aussi... de son cœur.

Il voulait la jeune fille corps et âme !

Une sorte de grognement, entre le gémissement et la plainte animale, sortit de la gorge du démon. Empoignant la nuque de l'aristocrate, il écrasa sauvagement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Dévorant sa bouche, il glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres pour dompter celle de la Marquise . De son autre main sexdatile, il glissa vers ses cuisses pour s'approprier cette antre tant désirée.

De ses doigts brûlants, il rencontra la chaleur de sa féminité.

La jeune fille gémit en s'accrochant à son amant. Les bras noués autour de son cou, elle sourit sombrement sans qu'il puisse la voir.

Pour elle aussi, les émotions s'ébattaient en son corps et son esprit. Une fatale volupté mêlée à une proche délivrance.

Elle avait vu dans les yeux de Roan ce feu qui l'habitait, cette passion possessive, cette adoration destructrice !

Au rez-de-chaussée, la mélodie avait encore redoublé telle l'annonciatrice d'un dénouement tragique.

_Maintenant !_

Se détachant des lèvres purpurines, la Marquise ferma les yeux et murmura :

_- Deamon... _

Elle avait mis dans son souffle, dans les syllabes de ce prénom, tout l'amour maudit qu'elle ressentait pour son possesseur.

Ce fantôme lointain, inaccessible et plus encore chimérique que Roan Ru la hantait. Il était là, en son cœur, en son être et son âme.

_Deamon !_

Lorsque ce mot parvint aux oreilles de la créature, quelque chose sembla, non se briser mais exploser en lui. Le froid à son tour l'avait gagné pour gélifier son aura brûlante.

La haine vint obscurcir ses yeux tandis que sa main enserrait le cou de la jeune fille.

- Deamon… Répéta-t-il froidement en attrapant de son autre main la chevelure d'Amance.

Ainsi, la tête renversée, elle faisait face au démon.

- Il n'est rien ici ! Reprit-t-il. C'est entre mes bras que vous êtes, moi, Roan !

Sa voix avait retenti dans toute la pièce pour recouvrir l'écho assourdissant de la musique.

Le mâchoire crispée, il contempla ce visage troublé par une force qui les dépassait tous les deux.  
_  
Mais elle, ne voyait que lui… et c'était insupportable !_

- Deamon… prononça-t-elle à nouveau, les yeux toujours fermés comme si elle pouvait l'invoquer.

Alors qu'il resserrait sa poigne sous ce nouvel affront, elle ouvrit les yeux.

Ce que le Renard vit alors attisa incommensurablement sa haine. Elle souriait malgré l'étau qui l'étouffait et semblait contempler le regard vert de cet autre à la place du sien, éternellement rouge.

Une rugissement sortit de sa gorge alors qu'il la forçait à s'agenouiller.

- Tu es à moi ! Cria-t-il en resserrant l'emprise sur son cou. Tu m'appartiens ! Réponds moi, je veux t'entendre confirmer ! Tu es à moi !

Réponds !

L'aristocrate sentait l'air lui manquer mais une langueur plus sournoise que la mort l'avait envahie.

- Soumets-toi ou tu mourras ! Prononça Roan, le goût du sang dans la bouche mêlé à celui plus âpre encore de l'amertume.

- Non… finit-elle par murmurer à travers l'écho de cette musique infernale.

Comme une lame transperçant son ventre, le Seigneur Écarlate se courba sous la violence du mot et de la vérité. Sous la violence de l'erreur...

Ses yeux étrécis brillaient intensément alors qu'il renforçait la pression de sa main.

- Tu vas mourir.

Ces paroles résonnèrent dans la pièce pour venir gonfler le cœur de la jeune Marquise.

_Enfin !_

Sans la lâcher, il s'agenouilla pour lui faire face. Il sentait le sang de sa jugulaire battre contre ses doigts.

_Mais… pourquoi ne réagissait-elle pas ? Pourquoi se laissait-elle faire sans se débattre ?_

Tandis qu'il contemplait le visage d'Amance, il comprit à son tour. Oui, il saisit lui aussi ce que la jeune fille avait découvert un peu plus tôt.

La relâchant brutalement, il se redressa.

NON !

Était-ce lui ou elle qui avait crié ?

- C'est pour cela que je suis ici ! Si vous-même ne pouvez vous donnez la mort, vous comptiez sur moi pour le faire !

A genoux et les mains sur le marbre froid, la Marquise redressa son visage désormais noyé de larmes.

Ce n'était pas la peine amoureuse qui la submergeait pour l'heure… mais celle de l'acte manqué.

- Vous vouliez que je vous tue. Acheva le Renard comme une sentence.

Celle-ci, le souffle court et comme vidée de l'intérieur, se releva néanmoins.

Ainsi visible, nue, les pleurs gouttant jusqu'à ses seins, l'aristocrate se dévoilait telle qu'elle l'était réellement.

Une petite fille perdue et vulnérable au centre d'un monde trop vaste.

Posant ses yeux sur la peinture murale, Roan se mit à fixer la zone représentant l'entrée de la caverne marine.

- C'est parfaitement ça. S'éleva, seule, la voix du démon. Cette antre… Vous voyez l'ouverture, la sortie qui laisse pénétrer la lumière mais vous restez terrée à l'intérieur. Vous préférez vous étouffer plutôt que prendre le risque de vous évader. Toujours ce penchant pour le tragique madame la Marquise ! L'eau ne dort jamais, n'est-ce pas ? Qui donc se méfierait de votre calme apparent et douter des tourbillons qui vous habitent…

Il marqua un temps, crispant les poings le long du corps.

- Deamon. Mon autre. Le créateur. Le mien,… mais aussi le votre.

_Oui, il les avait tous deux crées en un sens.__Cependant, il avait en un temps trop court mis de côté son périple. Il avait sauvé la jeune fille en l'aidant, en lui procurant un refuge et en la contemplant se transformer en cette femme qui le faisait rêver._

Elle avait rencontré Deamon peu après avoir quitté l'Enfer de sa propre maison. Le hasard, alors qu'elle errait seule dans les abords de la ville, lui avait fait rencontrer cet homme au regard vert. Voyageur, Sorcier, explorateur, mercenaire… toutes les personnes qu'il avait rencontré lui avait donné bien des noms et aucune ne l'avait oublié.

Sa quête… le nectar des Dieux… la vie éternelle. Cette constante recherche d'un mystère universel représentait le but ultime de sa vie.

La Marquise.

Mais d'abord…

Il l'avait sauvé par sa présence, son affection et son désir charnel.

Grâce à lui, elle avait pardonné le mal qu'on lui avait fait. Il avait tout effacé.

Oui, Deamon avait éprouvé des sentiments. Il l'avait aimé en un sens mais d'un amour dont lui connaissait la signification. Il avait aimé trop vite pour que cela perdure. Trop passionnément, chimériquement… Il l'avait adoré et désiré, son corps devenant le sien, son âme joignant la sienne.  
Mais quel était donc ce sentiment au nom tabou, ressemblant à de l'amour mais qui ne peut prétendre à cette appellation ?

Le temps était passé, il en avait profité et il s'en était allé...

_Il le devait, il l'a fait…_

Aucune promesse n'avait été prononcée mais elle, le cœur gonflé d'un espoir maudit, n'avait eu d'autre choix que de le laisser partir.

Pour seul reste, il lui avait laissé son ombre, Roan. Cette autre part de lui, cette sombre moitié. Sa division… mais une entité propre. En se séparant de lui, c'était un être singulier qu'il avait crée.

Il s'en été défait pour laisser Roan gardien de sa solitude, de ce mal qu'il savait engendrer. Il suffisait qu'elle le veuille pour que le démon apparaisse...

Mais...

Il lui avait dit qu'ils se reverraient.

Elle a attendu.

Elle attend encore.

_Et jamais elle ne le reverrait._

Elle le haïssait désormais.

A nouveau, la Marquise à travers la barrière de ses paupières closes parut voir l'éclat de ses yeux verts. Elle tressaillit puis secoua la tête comme si elle pouvait chasser cette vision, sa douleur.

Le Renard, lui, n'avait pas bougé. Il contemplait encore la peinture puis se tourna soudainement.

Son regard vers Amance, il assena :

- Je ne serais pas votre bourreau.

Lorsque la jeune fille rouvrit les yeux, le Renard Rouge avait disparu.

O°O°O


	24. Réflexions matinales

**Ce chapitre contient du M !**

**Chapitre 2****4**

**Réflexions matinales**

_Vallée de Māui, Staten Landt  
_

_Ses bras croisés cachant ses deux poings serrés ne suffisaient pas à dissimuler son état. Ses yeux verts trahissaient un esprit tourmenté… Bien que son regard fixait l'avancement du chantier en haut de la crête, Deamon ne parvenait pas à dissoudre son malaise. _  
_  
__Pourtant, sa quête touchait au but et son bonheur était pratiquement à son comble.___

_- Maître, le puit est creusé ! Nous installons les tréteaux pour maintenir les pierres lorsque nous descendrons dans l'excavation. Déclara le coordinateur des travaux, arrivé derrière lui.___

_- Parfait. Répondit-il. Faites au plus vite. Renforcez les structures protectrices, qu'aucun de nous perde la vie en essayant de la trouver. __  
__  
Alors que son second s'en était déjà allé exécuter les ordres, une onde brûlante traversa son corps. Douloureuse… Le visage de la jeune fille s'imposa soudainement en lui pour ancrer dans son esprit l'évanescence de deux yeux bruns. C__omprenant enfin la source de son trouble, il prit conscience d'une présence dans son dos.___

_Doucement, il se retourna sous l'œil témoin de la nuit noire pour faire face à Roan Ru. _

O°O°O

Paré de velours indigo, le ciel avait cette nuit un éclat particulier sur les terres tropicales. Aucune étoile ne brillait mais la lune, étincelante, semblait faire transparaître le bleu de l'univers.

Le regard égaré par delà l'horizon, Elizabeth rêvait depuis son départ à un certain gentilhomme. Soudainement, un cahotement la sortit de ses pensées et cette secousse luit fit réaliser qu'elle était presque parvenue à destination.

Le carrosse menait bon train. Bientôt se profilerait les contours de la résidence secondaire des Norrington.

Alors qu'elle cherchait une assise plus confortable, un coup tapé sur la portière la fit sursauter.

- Commodore ? Déclara-t-elle surprise en s'approchant de l'encadrement.

James, monté sur un puissant cheval blanc, avait galopé jusqu'ici depuis le Fort militaire de Port Royal.

- Bonsoir Miss Swann. J'ai pris l'initiative de vous rejoindre, je vous préfère sous escorte. La nuit est propice aux élans crapuleux. Répondit-il en obligeant sa monture à prendre le rythme de la berline.

- Je vous remercie Commodore. Répondit la jeune fille sans réelle reconnaissance.

Réprimant un soupir, elle se renfonça sur la banquette. Laissant de nouveau ses pensées vagabonder, celles-ci se dirigèrent encore vers Lord Hamilton pour le reste du voyage ainsi que… vers ses plans. Heureuse finalement de pouvoir échapper à l'autorité paternelle, elle mettrait rapidement fin à son séjour. Le Gouverneur devant partir dans trois jour pour négociations… Dès lors, elle retournerait chez elle et, seule, mènerait ses affaires comme bon lui semble : les idées nuptiales de son père définitivement reléguées aux oubliettes et la concrétisation de ses nouvelles aspirations matrimoniales.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, le carrosse dépassait de hautes grilles aux armoiries brillantes. L'architecture du manoir était fort simple et très anglaise lui rappelant quelques souvenirs d'enfance.

Une fois arrivée et installée dans une jolie chambre, l'heure sonna de dîner. Elle fut alors introduite dans un salon où attendait déjà James. Étonnée de ne pas voir le vieil Ethan, celui-ci lui appris qu'il arriverait seulement demain.

Tandis qu'elle prenait place, Lizzie détailla la pièce qui l'entourait. Le salon n'était pas grand mais correspondait tout à fait au maître des lieux. Dans des teintes blanches et bleues, le lieu dégageait une ambiance relativement froide que les multiples candélabres ne parvenaient pas à égayer.

- J'espère que la perspective de dîner en mon unique compagnie ne vous choque pas ? Ce n'est pas très conventionnel… Demanda abruptement le militaire.

- Nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps à présent. Répondit simplement Lizzie non sans tiquer sur le terme « conventionnel ».

Certainement avait-elle quelques difficultés avec le sens de ce mot.

- Je suis heureux que vous ayez accepté de séjourner ici.

A nouveau, elle étira ses lèvres en un sourire de bienséance. En réalité, elle était heureuse d'être ici pour mieux s'en aller...

Observant du coin de l'œil le Commodore, elle lui trouva un air étrange. Il semblait plus sombre malgré son expression éternellement volontaire.

En effet, ce que Norrington essayait de cacher était sa mauvaise humeur et un persistant mal de tête. Ceux-ci persistaient depuis la fameuse Garden party de Cutler Beckett, là où il s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec un William Turner passionnée et plus énervant que jamais. Combien de fois s'était-il maudit d'avoir repêché ce gamin…

Avalant une gorgée de vin, il se força à chasser le forgeron de son esprit. Après tout, il était parvenu à faire venir Elizabeth en ses terres et espérait bien se fiancer avec elle. Mais il allait devoir être subtil s'il ne voulait pas l'effaroucher…

Le reste dîner se déroula donc plus ou moins dans la même atmosphère, la conversation centrée sur les projets navals du Commodore. Lorsque le repas toucha à sa fin, James lança :

- Que pensez-vous de cet endroit, Miss Swann ? Vous plait-il ? Demanda James en proposant son bras à la jeune fille.

La saisissant, elle se laissa conduire hors de la salle à manger.

- Cette demeure est charmante. Se contenta-t-elle de répondre, omettant de rajouter qu'elle ne possédait rien de particulier.

- Je vous ferai visiter le domaine demain. Que diriez-vous d'une promenade dans les jardins ? Demanda Norrington avant de se mordre l'intérieur de la joue. Instantanément, il se remémora l'intermède nocturne qui les avait charnellement réunis une nuit d'ivresse.

Suivant l'effervescence de ses pensées, une partie de son anatomie s'éveilla aussitôt.

- Je suis assez fatiguée à vrai dire…

Elle non plus n'avait pas oublié mais cette allusion amena en son esprit un épisode beaucoup plus sensuelle et récent. Ce matin dans l'écurie…

Se dégageant pour s'incliner, elle déclara :

- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

Rapidement, elle traversa un couloir pour gravir l'escalier qui menait aux chambres.

De son côté, James soupira bruyamment avant de sortir trouver l'air rafraîchissant de la nuit.

O°O°O

Comme elle en avait l'éternelle habitude, Elizabeth sauta du lit à peine les yeux ouverts les yeux.

Ouvrant les rideaux, la fille du Gouverneur laissa le jour entrer dans la pièce. En pleine forme, elle s'étira quelque peu avant de marcher vers le cordon qui servait à appeler les domestiques. Trois minutes après avoir sonné, une servante au visage poupin arriva, l'air timide. Tenant entre ses mains un grand broc, elle semblait angoissée d'en renverser une goutte sur le plancher.

- Bonjour Miss Swann. Déclara-t-elle après avoir posé son fardeau sur la commode près de la fenêtre.

S'inclinant maladroitement, la soubrette n'osait regarder la noble dame qui lui faisait face.

- Bonjour. Répondit celle-ci avec un sourire.

La petite chambrière ne devait pas avoir plus de treize ans et son minois intimidée attendrit la fille du Gouverneur. Pourtant, elle-même ne devait pas avoir l'air bien impressionnante en tenue de nuit et les cheveux en désordre.

- Avez-vous besoin d'aide ? Demanda la servante non sans avoir versé l'eau dans la vasque en porcelaine.

- Non, ça ira. Merci.

Avec une expression rassurée, la servante s'inclina de nouveau puis sortit vivement.

De son côté, Lizzie se dirigea vers la cruche d'eau fraîche. Alors qu'elle faisait glisser sa longue chemise sur le sol, les rayons du soleil matinal nimba son corps d'une lumière claire. Malgré la fenêtre fermée, elle ressentit une douce chaleur l'envelopper.

Attrapant une grosse éponge qui trônait à côté du nécessaire de toilette, elle la plongea dans l'eau. Sans même l'essorer, elle la pressa sur sa gorge pour faire glisser le liquide frais sur sa peau.

Tandis qu'Elizabeth se délectait de sa toilette, un autre savourait, éperdu cette vision..

Le manoir n'était pas immense et le premier étage à courte distance sur un plan architectural. Ainsi, la vue du sol était relativement appréciable sur les chambres qui comportaient de longues fenêtres verticales. De plus, l'observateur gagnait de la hauteur sur son cheval blanc et de ce fait, gagnait en indiscrétion…

En contrebas, alors que James revenait de sa chevauchée matinale, son regard s'était involontairement accroché à ce tableau fantasmagorique.

Là d'où il se trouvait, dissimulé pour elle par le feuillage garni d'un arbre, il pouvait à loisir la contempler. Bien sur, le Commodore avait de suite pensé à détourner les yeux et reprendre son chemin mais… son esprit semblait littéralement paralysé.

Dans les rais étincelants qui gardaient Elizabeth dans l'ignorance, Norrington voyait son profil nu baigné d'une aura solaire, ses cheveux blonds caresser son dos tandis qu'elle penchait sa tête en arrière…Il pouvait admirer un sein menu pointer fièrement, la zone plus foncée d'un mamelon durci par l'eau… Son ventre plat où le creux du nombril appelait aux caresses, ses hanches émaciées et plus en dessous… la région châtaine qui cachait l'antre tentatrice de plaisirs réciproques…

Le désir qui tenaillait son entrejambe était une torture ainsi installé sur cette scelle rigide. Cependant, le militaire louait la douleur physique car il se sentait peu à peu plonger dans une pure folie.

En dépit de tout, décence aristocratique, souffrance et volupté, il lui était impossible de détourner le regard.

Jamais il n'avait désiré une femme comme elle… jamais.

Sans s'imaginer être épiée, l'ingénue continuait tranquillement sa toilette. S'emparant du savon, elle le fit rouler sur sa peau laissant un sillage écumeux sur son corps.

Le cheval trépignait, nerveux, sous la poigne de James. Sans s'en rendre compte, il serrait la bride du pauvre animal. Son autre main, posée sur son membre tendu, tentait vainement d'apaiser le feu qui l'habitait.

De son observatoire il lui sembla même voir perler, brillante tel un diamant, une goutte savonneuse sur un téton. Avec langueur, celle-ci suivit le galbe de son sein, lécha son abdomen pour venir mourir dans la fine toison.

James émit une plainte sourde alors qu'Elizabeth avait repris l'éponge pour rincer la mousse. Faisant à nouveau usage de l'objet fongueux, elle se débarrassa du savon sur sa peau. Arrivée au ventre, Lizzie fit glisser l'éponge entre ses cuisses et commença un va et vient qui n'avait plus rien d'un geste désintéressé. Exerçant une pression sur une partie très sensible de son anatomie, Norrington vit la jeune fille fermer les yeux sous une onde voluptueuse. Mordant sa lèvre inférieure, elle continua d'aller et venir, appuyant un peu plus à chaque mouvement.

Cette fois, il serra tellement fort les rênes que sa monture hennit et s'emballa. Énervé, le cheval piaffa pour avertir son maître. Quelque peu ramené à la réalité, le militaire essuya son front moite tout en calmant d'une main le pauvre animal.

_Rester ici allait lui faire perdre la raison !_

Réunissant tout l'esprit « gentleman » qu'il lui restait encore, il talonna enfin pour partir au galop. Traversant les grilles, il laissa l'air fouetter ses joues rouges et le contact douloureux de la scelle annihiler son érection.

Ce séjour allait décidément lui coûter cher…

O°O°O

- Je vous ordonne de vous asseoir !

- Je vous demande pardon ? Répondit la Marquise en regardant son pirate de convive.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire… Se rattrapa Jack avec l'un de ses sourires faussement candide.

Il avait soudainement hélé l'aristocrate alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir. Prenant le bras de la jeune fille, il l'avait entraîné dans la bibliothèque. Celle-ci, se retenant de soupirer, lissa quelques plis imaginaires sur son amazone tout en se laissant conduire.

- J'ai à vous parler ! S'il vous plait... Ajouta-t-il en s'inclinant devant, lui donnant sa main pour qu'elle s'assied.

- Bien. Je vous écoute.

Assise, le port altier, elle le regarda prendre appui sur la cheminée.

- Merci. Vous m'aviez demandé de régler le petit problème survenu avec Elizabeth Swann…

- Et ? Demanda Amance suspendue au blanc qu'il avait laissé.

- Et c'est réglé ! Elle ne vous a pas reconnue, c'était un simple… heureux hasard de circonstance !

- Fâcheux voulez-vous dire.

- Question de sémantique !

- Elle ne m'a pas reconnue ?

- Non. Votre réputation n'a pas à en souffrir Milady.

- Tant mieux. Répondit-elle laconiquement tout en se levant.

- Attendez, je n'ai pas terminé !

Se retournant vers le faux lord, les plumes de son grand chapeau suivirent son mouvement.

- Oui ?

- J'ai une « requête ». J'aimerai que vous organisiez un dîner avec toute la gentry de Port Royal.

- Y compris Lord Beckett, je présume ?

Cette proposition laissa la jeune fille songeuse, plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà à l'ordinaire. Elle se sentait en forte contradiction... D'un côté, il était toujours dangereux de côtoyer l'élite de la colonie et d'un autre, si elle manœuvrait bien, cela pourrait prévenir d'éventuelles fuites.

- Vous comptez soudainement révéler qui vous êtes, prendre Cutler au collet et lui plonger le nez de son assiette jusqu'à ce qu'il s'étouffe avec la nourriture ? Cela devant toute l'aristocratie ?

Jack se mit à rire en imaginant la scène.

- Non… bien qu'il me faudra… comment dire… refréner ? Oui, c'est cela…refréner mes élans piratesques !

- Je vais y réfléchir. Finit-elle par répondre en quittant la pièce, sans plus de réaction.

Le Capitaine, cette fois, fronça ses yeux noirs. Cela était trop important pour les affaires qu'il comptait mener ! A vrai dire, il en avait plus qu'assez d'attendre et de jouer les emperruqués.

- Mais je ne vous donne pas le choix ! Rétorqua-t-il en attrapant durement la Marquise par le bras.

- Lâchez-moi !

Elle tenta de se dégager mais il la tint fermement. Collé contre son dos, il susurra dangereusement :

- N'oubliez pas que je ne suis pas un de ces hommes castrés qui réfléchissent posément. Je n'ai rien à voir avec un noble Madame… Je me retiens depuis longtemps déjà et fais de gros efforts pour contenir mes ardeurs. N'abusez pas…

Fort de ces paroles, entrouvrant ses lèvres, il frôla de sa langue la jugulaire d'Amance, juste là, en dessous du lobe de l'oreille. Frissonnant, dégoûtée, ce geste rappela un certain épisode de sa vie…

- N'oubliez pas… Je peux aisément laisser la trace de mon passage… sur votre corps et même sur votre âme !

En dépit de sa répulsion, elle se mit à ricaner, sarcastique.

- Trop tard… murmura-t-elle avant de parvenir à se dégager.

- Sur ce Lord Hamilton, puisque ce dîner vous tient tant à cœur, je l'organiserai. Je ferai le nécessaire pour que votre ennemi soit présent. A votre tour, continuez vos efforts. Je vous laisse à présent, passez une agréable journée et profitez-en pour réviser un peu !

Inclinant légèrement la tête, elle reprit son chemin et passa la grande porte d'entrée.

O°O°O


	25. Dualité

**Chapitre 25**  
**Dualité**

Scellant elle-même sa jument, l'aristocrate se hissa facilement sur l'animal et le lança au galop. Contournant le domaine, elle traversa le parc pour s'enfoncer dans la végétation. Traçant sciemment la flore, la jeune fille atteint enfin le mont escarpé de la falaise.

Flattant la crinière soyeuse du cheval, elle descendit pour le laisser se régaler d'herbes folles.

Habilement, elle gravit la pente. Parvenue au sommet, elle posa son regard sur l'horizon. Ce jour, l'île était baignée d'un lumière radieuse grâce au rayonnant soleil. Ses lames étincelantes projetaient sur l'océan une myriade d'éclats dorées, or liquide dérivant sur l'eau.

Une bien belle journée... Amance devait le reconnaître.

Sa robe d'amazone ondulait doucement au vent léger, le tissu gris foncé contrastant avec les couleurs vives du décor. Le jabot de ses manches et corsage savamment ouvragés étincelaient de blancheur sous les rayons solaires. Son grand chapeau, de la même teinte que sa robe, ombrait son regard délimitant son visage en deux zones ; claire et obscure.

Une fois Roan parti hier soir, elle était restée longtemps immobile dans la salle d'eau. Sans faire un geste, l'aristocrate avait attendu que l'aura du Renard ait disparu dans l'air. Ses larmes avaient séché sur ses joues, son épiderme comme brûlé… Tous deux avaient découvert ce qu'elle s'était cachée au prix d'un échec. Le sien mais aussi celui du Seigneur Écarlate.

Pouvait-elle encore traduire son mal en cet instant ? Avait-elle encore le même désir macabre ?

Oui !

Ce constat lui fit serrer ses poings gantés. Rien n'avait changé malgré la mort de son déni... elle en avait assez de cette souffrance, de ce mal-être, de cette comédie qui ombrait ses jours et aveuglait ses nuits !

Cette fois, la colère jaillit en elle à défaut des larmes pour la faire tomber à genoux... à quelques centimètres du bord.

Une douleur s'était insinuée dans sa tête tandis que ses doigts agrippaient la terre.

Le poids qui l'écrasait semblait vouloir transpercer sa poitrine et monter dans sa gorge. Exploser en hurlement !

Le glas semblait avoir sonné pour la Marquise pour mieux encore taire son écho. L'ironie du sort dans son plus simple appareil.

Sa respiration, saccadée, soulevait sa poitrine enserrée dans le carcan de sa tenue cavalière.

Sans le savoir, à des milliers de lieux de Port Royal, deux autres esprits s'échauffaient.

O°O°O

Sans tourner la tête, le démon balaya de son regard le paysage qui l'entourait. Il était chez lui. Enfin… disons que c'était là qu'il avait physiquement pris forme.

La nuit à Staten Landt semblait rapprocher les hommes de la grandeur de l'univers. A perte de vue, tout n'était que montagnes verdoyantes, plaines étendues sous le règne d'un soir divin. Une armée d'étoiles constellaient la voûte qui rejoignait au loin le bleu endormi de l'océan.

Un étrange sourire habilla le visage de Roan lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur Deamon. Indéniablement, le regard de l'humain faisait penser à celui d'un loup.

Un loup aux étonnants iris verts…

Ses cheveux retenus en catogan paraissant plus sombres dans la nuit, sa mâchoire volontaire et ses lèvres finement ourlées exprimaient une éternelle expression …Tout était là et lui n'avait pas changé…au sommet de son âge raisonné...

- Heureux de me revoir ? Prononça doucement le Renard.

En bas de la crête, la rumeur des ouvriers s'était tue et tous s'étaient arrêté de travailler. L'équipe constituée d'indigènes ou autres hommes de tribus avaient dirigé leur regard sur le mont où se trouvait leur maître. Quelques uns murmuraient ou bien reculaient en fixant la silhouette écarlate comme auréolée d'une fine brume rougeâtre.

Tous avait ressenti l'arrivée du démon, un vent brûlant et sournois soufflant sur leurs fronts en sueur.

- Plus que mes ouvriers en tout cas. Finit par répondre Deamon.

Roan se mit à rire froidement d'un éclat retentissant.

- Qu'importe. Je ne suis pas là pour plaire à ta main-d'œuvre…

Croisant ses bras, le Maître répondit après un silence lourd.

- Tu dois être fatigué. Dit-il d'un timbre ironique pensant au voyage sidéral que la créature avait entreprise.

- N'en crois rien. Et toi, n'es-tu pas épuisé ? Répondit Roan du même ton doublé d'une pointe de colère.

Cela dit, il s'approcha de Deamon pour ne laisser que quelques centimètres entre eux.

- Tu sais ce que cela signifie… déclara doucement le Renard Rouge, pupilles à pupilles.

- Non.

En en un éclair, le regard carmin de Roan se fronça et foudroya celui qui se prétendait le maître

- Nous nous sommes dédoublés et me voici te faisant face tel un reflet ! Une part de toi, oui mais une part distincte qui n'a plus rien à voir avec ce que tu es ! Seulement, tu m'as utilisé comme tu l'as utilisé elle ! Alors, n'es- tu pas épuisé de courir derrière ta chimère et faire le mal ?

A son tour, Deamon fronça son regard vert sous la diffamation.

- Cela te fait réagir ! La vérité blesse n'est-ce pas , aussi sûrement que notre marquise se condamne chaque jour un peu plus. Reprit le seigneur ténébreux.

- De quoi parles-tu ? Demanda Deamon les poings serrés.

- Pauvre petite fille…l' enfant… à quoi sert de sauver une âme si c'est pour mieux l'anéantir ?

- Prends garde Roan !

Celui-ci ricana dévoilant de petites canines pointues étincelantes dans le noir.

- C'est à toi-même que tu t'adresse chère moitié ! Oui, prends garde à toi. Tu es mon égal Deamon malgré notre division, je suis bel et bien ta sombre moitié. Deux reflets l'un à côté de l'autre, ne l'oublie pas…Cependant, tu as su faire en sorte de me donner autre chose qui jamais n'aurait dû gésir en mon être ! Quel nom cela porte-il déjà… ah oui ! Un cœur ! Cet organe qui tend à me déstabiliser et faire perdre mes moyens. Tu as commis une erreur car il est pire d'avoir un cœur noir que de ne pas en avoir.

Deamon, le sang battant à ses tempes, posa durement ses mains sur les épaules de la créature pour s'écrier :

- Tu es cette part de moi, ce penchant perpétuel qui a toujours joint mon âme. J'ai eu le pouvoir de t'extérioriser à la différence des autres mortels, mais un cœur bat dans ma poitrine ! Je ne suis pas un monstre !

Comme lui, le Renard posa ses mains sur ses épaules sentant la chaleur de ce corps humain pourtant semblable à la sienne.

Tels deux arénaires, la confrontation était sanglante dans son sens imagé le plus violent.

- Alors pourquoi t'être dédoublé, pourquoi m'as-tu fait sortir ? Tu savais qu'en m'extrayant de toi je deviendrais un être unique, que ma volonté deviendrait propre ! Pourquoi ai-je pris forme ?

- Pour elle ! S'exclama Deamon. Pour elle… Je savais qu'en la laissant elle ne tiendrait pas ! Elle était trop sensible !

- Elle était ? Penses-tu qu'elle a changé une fois offerte à mes désirs ? Non tu ne la connais pas, nous ne la connaissons pas ! Oui, pourquoi avoir commencé ? Tu m'as crée pour t'en défaire inconsciemment mais ce cœur que tu prônes toujours avoir t'a fait compatir. L'amour, ce mot tabou pour toi l'est devenu pour elle. Peut-on faire plus vil ? Je suis le démon et tu es l'homme et pourtant, je suis impressionné par cet acte. Tu as fait mieux que moi.

Plus Roan parlait, plus il accentuait la pression de ses six doigts sur les épaules de sa complémentarité. Reprenant, il sentit son corps démoniaque brûler d'une onde incontrôlable :

- A tes yeux, la terre ne s'est pas arrêtée de tourner, tu n'as pas arrêté de vivre mais elle a vendu son âme à ce sentiment déraisonné qui peu à peu est en train de la tuer. T'en soucies-tu au milieu de ta jungle ? Te manque-t-elle un peu ? Peut être mais aucun sentiment, le plus doux qui soit de ta part ne te ferait aller la rejoindre dans tout ce que ce terme implique ! Des femmes l'ont sûrement remplacé dans tes besoins de chair et pourtant, tu la gardes enchaînée, là, quelque part en toi comme je l'ai été depuis ta naissance. Tu l'as emprisonné dans ton manque et ton absence car, penses-tu qu'elle se souvient encore distinctement de ton visage ? Tu n'es qu'un sentiment destructeur, moi je suis réelle pour elle. Nous nous sommes dédoublés et pourtant, elle ne voit encore que toi ! Oui, quand je la touche, quand je l'embrasse… quand je veux éprouver son âme, elle ne voit que toi ! Elle est à moi et pourtant, c'est à toi qu'elle s'offre sans contrition ! Tu es son fantôme, sa malédiction !

Les mots de Roan virent s'ancrer dans l'esprit de Deamon pour lui assener une vérité qu'il avait recouvert de ses ambitions.

- Elle est à moi… je ne suis pas un monstre...murmura Deamon troublé, repensant à leurs ébats, à ce corps et ce cœur offert…

- Et elle ne peut être à nous deux ! Argumenta froidement Roan, la mâchoire serrée. En foulant le sol de cette terre, je me suis octroyé le droit de posséder ce que je désire et c'est elle que je veux posséder ! Entends-moi, je la ferai mienne, son âme m'appartiendra, je te l'arracherai et la soumettrai… Je veux voir les chaînes ceindre ses courbes alors qu'elle pliera sous ma volonté. Oui, je pourfendrai son amour pour toi ! Il ne restera rien Deamon…

Non tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es ce que tu as toujours voulu et pensé être : un démon.

Sur ces mots, il se défit de l'emprise de son double. Tandis qu'il reculait, la créature ne cessait de fixer l'humain.

- Tout ce temps… ces deux années… c'est avec moi que cette chère jeune fille les a passé. Tous deux avons forgé une histoire, un conte fantastique, une fable dont tu étais absent ! Elle me revient… parce que tu me l'as vendu ! Reprit Roan en fusillant le regard vert, savourant ce que son dernier mot avait provoqué.

- Non ! S'exclama Deamon. Je ne te l'ai pas vendu !

Plaquant un sourire sur ses lèvres, le Renard s'engagea sur la pente graveleuse. Descendant habilement, il traça vers l'excavation entourée par les ouvriers de Deamon. Alors qu'il s'approchait, tous reculèrent pour laisser planer dans l'air la musique inquiétante de leurs murmures apeurés. Certains psalmodiaient des prières indigènes ou les bras en avant, esquissaient des gestes défensifs.

Arrivé près du puit, Roan leva son visage vers le sommet de la colline. Deamon n'avait pas bougé mais le Seigneur écarlate devinait au loin le pli amer de sa bouche.

Il ne pouvait absolument plus rien faire.

- Avant de partir, j'ai quelque chose à aller chercher ! Il me faut la guérir, comme tu le sais, je ne suis pas doté de pouvoirs salvateurs. Je te remercie de m'avoir facilité la tâche cette fois-ci ! L'aqua di vitae comme dise les anciens, régénéra sa jeunesse pour mieux la soumettre à mes désirs ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'en laisse... Déclara Roan avant de se mettre à rire, son éclat résonnant comme une sentence.

Après un dernier regard pour son double, Roan tendit le bras et serra l'air dans son poing. Ce faisant, un cercle enflammé se dessina autour du puit pour en barrer l'accès d'une frontière de flammes.

Cerné par le feu, le Seigneur Écarlate se repaissait de la scène qu'il offrait à ce troupeau de mortels. Saluant d'un signe de tête son public, il fit volte face et dans un saut félidé, disparut dans l'antre noire.

O°O°O

Une fois sa voluptueuse toilette terminée, Elizabeth enfila une fine robe couleur mandarine lui seyant joliment. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte, elle faillit buter contre la servante qui lui avait apporté un broc d'eau.

- Oh… pardon miss Swann… Le Commodore Norrington m'envoie vous dire qu'il vous… attend après votre petit déjeuner sur les marches… du manoir… bégaya quelque peu la fillette, les joues rosies.

- Merci… répondit Elizabeth en ravalant le soupir que faisait naître ce programme.

S'inclinant, la petite chambrière fila rapidement.

De son côté, Lizzie gagna la salle du petit déjeuner.

Mangeant doucement, elle fit en sorte de repousser le plus possible l'heure de rejoindre James.

Quand elle eut terminé, la jeune fille prit sur elle et se dirigea vers la cour.

Les mains dans son dos, le Commodore l'attendait en fixant le ciel…

- Elizabeth… prononça-t-il en posant son regard sur elle, tentant d'occulter ce qu'il avait vu un peu plus tôt.

- Bonjour James. Répondit-elle sans imaginer les involontaires pensées lubriques de celui-ci.

Tendu, le militaire prit la main de la jeune fille pour se pencher dessus et en profita pour cligner vivement des yeux dans l'espoir vain de couper le fil de ses réflexions.

- Je vous avez dit que je vous montrerais le domaine, cela vous convient-il encore ?

- Parfaitement… mentit- elle.

Dès lors, le maître des lieux entreprit de lui faire visiter ses terres… Bien que l'endroit fut agréable, l'exercice passionnait Elizabeth autant que ses leçons de maintien et ses travaux de coutures.

La jeune fille eut alors droit à la visite du parc et à moult explications d'agencements de terrain afin de profiter au mieux du domaine.

Plus elle tentait de garder le sourire, plus ses nerfs se contractaient. Par-dessus le fait de s'ennuyer et de perdre patience, elle avait toute les difficultés à se concentrer… Nicolas Hamilton occupait presque entièrement ses pensées et... son cœur.

De son côté, le Commodore meublait l'air des Antilles pour pallier son désir qui le tenaillait.

Continuant leur circuit, l'extérieur visité, le binôme se retrouva devant les marches du manoir.

- Vous connaissez plus ou moins l'intérieur mais vous n'avez pas vu le salon vert.

- Le salon vert ? Finit par demander Elizabeth, s'accrochant aux derniers mots de James tant elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

Il sourit légèrement en entraînant la jeune fille à l'ombre du manoir. Traversant le hall et un couloir joliment décoré, Norrington poussa enfin une porte et invita sa convive à pénétrer dans la pièce.

Cette fois, l'intérêt d'Elizabeth s'éveilla devant la vue qui s'offrait à elle.

- Oui Elizabeth… le fait d'être dans la marine depuis trois générations n'apporte pas qu'armoiries rutilantes dans la famille. Lorsque nous capturons des pirates, nous trouvons quelques joyaux à l'état brut et certaines pièces rares et uniques appartenant au passé. Mon grand père a commencé cette collection qui j'espère sera continuée par mon héritier, un jour…

Cette fois, la fille du Gouverneur ne tiqua par sur l'insinuation du militaire.

Comparée aux autres pièces, celle-ci était nettement plus grande et renvoyait un aspect quasi mystique.

Le sol de mosaïques représentait une gigantesque rose des vents ou chaque branche de l'étoile était savamment ouvragée. En leur centre étaient reproduits des scènes de la mythologie marine où plusieurs civilisations rivalisaient en créatures : Sirènes, Kraken, Nâgas, Oannès… Les petits carrés miroitants s'harmonisaient dans un éventail de dégradés verts et dorés.

Les murs clairs, découpés par une fresque aux même teintes et motifs que la mosaïque, sublimaient cette endroit étonnant.

Telle une salle de musée, la pièce renfermait d'innombrables trésors. Vases et amphores antiques, objets de valeurs de toutes sortes, pièces de bateau centenaires et autres merveilles maritimes reposaient ici.

- Tout cela est fascinant ! S 'exclama sincèrement Elizabeth en s'approchant d'une roue posée sur un socle. Ce gouvernail devait bien dater du XVI me siècle et portait la trace de lointaines intempéries.

La jeune fille avait toujours trouvé captivant cet univers et encore plus… celui de la piraterie.

- Vous avez là le fruit de pillages, les rapines de plusieurs navires barbaresques désormais par le fond. En tant que haut gradé, mon grand père, père et moi-même gagnons le droit de ramener certains « trophées » à demeure. Je me doutais que cela trouverait attrait à vos yeux.

La voix du Commodore avait gardé cette sorte de timbre particulier, inaudiblement chevrotant dû à son état… d'excitation.

Alors qu'elle se baissait pour admirer une boussole chinoise reposant sur une console, James ne put s'empêcher d'admirer les courbes de ses épaules, de ses hanches au travers le tissu délicat de sa robe…

Ce qu'il s'était efforcé de refréner sembla exploser en lui… les sentiments, le désir et le temps qui passe avaient formé un dangereux mélange en son être.

Il avait l'impression de devenir fou !

L'attrapant par le bras, il fit tournoyer la jeune fille afin de la plaquer contre lui.

Lizzie écarquilla les yeux tandis que les lèvres de James écrasaient les siennes. Tentant de le repousser, décidément peu attirée par le militaire, le bienfait du geste s'imposa dans son esprit.

Le Commodore venait de lui donner la meilleure des raisons d'écourter son séjour !

O°O°O


	26. Pars ma jolie

**Chapitre 26**  
**Pars ma jolie...**

- Vous voici de retour Marquise ? Moi qui pensais que vous alliez bouder toute la sainte journée ! Déclara Jack, dangereusement allongé sur la balustrade de la grande terrasse.

Pratiquement construite sur la falaise, l'avancée donnait directement sur l'océan et ses tranchants rochers émergés.

- Encore un sarcasme et je vous fais chavirer, ainsi vous retrouverez le contact de l' eau salée ! Rétorqua-t-elle sans crainte pour le faux gentilhomme vêtu de riches atours.

Aujourd'hui le forban réarborait ce splendide costume bleu marine qui lui avait valu Elizabeth Swann dans son intégralité.

Jack éclata sincèrement de rire en jetant le tabac roulé qu'il était en train de fumer.

- De méchante humeur à ce que je constate, ça nous change. En général, vous n'êtes pas plus émotive qu'une statue de proue !

Se levant, il se posta près d'Amance qui avait posé ses mains sur la rambarde. Elle avait retiré ses gants ainsi que son chapeau, ses longues boucles brunes ondulant doucement dans le vent tropical.

A nouveau elle s'était totalement métamorphosée, changée en cette femme… sa complémentarité.

- Désolée de vous sembler si froide. Déclara-t-elle, ironique, en tournant son visage vers lui.

- Je n'ai pas dit froide, trésor ! Au contraire, je suis certain que vous vous enflammez dans un lit ! Répondit-il, murmurant à son oreille.

- Qu'en savez vous ? Demanda l'aristocrate en haussant un sourcil sombre.

- Je sens et vois ces choses là... Que diriez vous, au lieu de nous quereller, de…

Parlant suavement, il glissa un bras autour de sa taille tout en frôlant sa joue de son autre main.

- … nous montrer mutuellement de quoi nous sommes capables ?

Fixant le pirate, elle posa une main sur son torse en approchant ses lèvres des siennes. Puis, laissant quelques infimes millimètres entre sa bouche et celle du Capitaine, elle répondit :

- Cela aurait été tentant mais… j'ai une foule de choses à faire ayant un dîner à organiser.

Reculant vivement, un sourire mutin en coin, elle fit une moqueuse révérence avant de rentrer à l'intérieur du manoir.

Secouant la tête, Jack émit un petit rire tout en sortant une autre feuille de tabac de sa poche.

O°O°O

Comme à son habitude et bien que le soleil dardait de ses impitoyables rayons la colonie, Scavo paraissait ne pas souffrir du temps. Poussant la grille arrière de la résidence Beckett et ajustant sa lavallière déjà impeccablement nouée, le faussaire tapa à la porte d'office.

Ce jour, il avait revêtu un costume marron fort simple et tenait en main une malle de colporteur. Dans ce nouveau rôle, il espérait bien recueillir subtilement des informations sur le maître de maison.

Après une minute d'attente, la porte s'ouvrit pour le laisser agréablement surpris. Devant lui se tenait la jolie petite serveuse de l'autre soir.

Retirant son chapeau, il s'inclina pour flatter la jeune fille tout en posant une main sur son cœur.

- Dieu me garde de m'évanouir belle damoiselle…

La petite rousse baissa la tête en posant ses doigts sur sa joue rosie.

- Je me présente, Harley Bower, illustre colporteur au travers toutes nos puissantes colonies britanniques mais… je crois que nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés !

- Non monsieur ! Réagit-elle, reconnaissant l'homme au visage particulier en songeant que si son nouvel et double emploi était découvert, elle serait chassée de la résidence.

- Ah… Comprit vite Lorenzo en esquissant un sourire complice. Posant un doigt sur sa bouche, il prit la main de la jeune fille pour la porter à ses lèvres.

- Je ne dirais rien… à condition que vous me dévoiliez votre prénom

- Eileen.

- C'est charmant…

Rougissant deux fois plus, la servante n'esquissa pas un geste mais barrait toujours l'accès de la demeure.

- Puis-je entrer douce Eileen, afin de vous montrer ce que contient mon bagage ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit de vous laisser entrer si l'intendant n'est pas ici, Monsieur.

- Ah !

C'était bel et bien son jour de chance ainsi que celui de Sparrow… Personne de gradé dans la maison pour maintenir les langues liées.

- Allons… reprit-il… Acceptez au moins que je m'assieds un instant pour profiter un peu de fraîcheur, d'un godet d'eau et le spectacle de votre beauté.

Une fois à l'intérieur, plus rien n'aurait de secret pour lui en espérant inclure la damoiselle.

Il avait mis dans ses paroles et sa gestuelle tout le pouvoir de persuasion dont il était capable.

Assaillie par son élan d'empathie, d'attraction et celui du devoir, Eileen finit par abdiquer et céda le passage au seigneur blond.

- Grand merci petite fée…

Alors qu'il poussait la porte s'abritant du brûlant soleil, un sourire victorieux marqua ses traits intemporels.

O°O°O

Devant le miroir qui ornait sa chambre, Elizabeth tentait de parfaire un air choqué et dépité. Lorsqu'elle redescendrait voir James, il lui faudra interpréter un rôle ciselé afin de rentrer dûment chez elle.

En réalité, celle-ci avait plus envie de louer la réaction du Commodore pour le génie de son évasion d'où la difficulté de son entraînement scénique.

Sautant l'heure de déjeuner afin de renforcer la comédie qu'elle orchestrait, Lizzie sortit quand sonna l'heure du thé.

Alors qu'elle traversait le couloir, elle songea ironiquement que son dit promis n'avait jamais autant « marquer de points » qu'en lui découvrant le salon vert.

Mue par une intuition, elle était certaine qu'il se trouvait encore dans cette pièce tel le chef d'armé revenant sur le champ de bataille.

Tapant au battant, la voix de James retentit sombrement.

Son intuition ne l'avait décidément pas trompée.

- Entrez…

Comme un peu plus tôt, l'endroit saisit Elizabeth qui pourtant se reprit vite. Alors qu'il se retournait, l'air contrit, la jeune fille posa son regard par-dessus son épaule.

Celle-ci avait réussi à adopter une parfaite attitude détachée.

- Elizabeth je… commença Norrington en regardant ce visage aimé pour mieux fixer les mosaïques du sol.

- Attendez Commodore. Le coupa-t-elle afin d'appuyer son effet. Il vaut mieux pour nous deux de rentrer directement dans le vif du sujet. Je regrette mais je ne peux rester ici, je souhaite rentrer à Port Royal…

Tel si un mal de tête vrillait son crâne, le militaire posa une main sur front avant d'oser poser ses yeux sur la jeune fille.

- Oui… je comprends Elizabeth. Pardonnez-moi d'avoir agi ainsi, par deux fois… Cette nuit là chez mon aïeul, par ivresse…et aujourd'hui n' ayant aucune excuse, si ce n'est… le trop plein de sentiments.

Évidemment il attendait une réponse mais forte de sa prestance, Lizzie garda le silence, face hautaine.

Mal à l'aise, James poursuivit :

- Je vous devez bien plus de respect et d'égard… je suis désolé Elizabeth… j'espère que vous pardonnerez ces élans…

Après un instant pesant, elle hocha enfin la tête pour déclarer froidement :

- Et vous, comprenez que je me sente bousculée et trahie dans la confiance que je vous portais. Je m'en irai dès que mes affaires seront prêtes. Bonne journée Commodore Norrington.

Après une brève révérence, elle jeta furtivement un œil à ce merveilleux décor qu'elle ne reverrait plus puis sortit dignement.

Poussant un soupir soulagé, la fille du Gouverneur sourit intérieurement en songeant qu'elle serait bientôt chez elle, maintenant débarrassée de cette histoire de fiançailles.

Sinuant allégrement au travers des couloirs à la recherche de la petite camériste, Elizabeth n'imaginait même pas combien le cœur du maître des lieux était brisé.

O°O°O

Sur les hauts quais de Port Royal, une fine silhouette arpentait les planches de bois, une main posée sur la besace qu'elle portait en bandoulière. En cette après-midi rayonnante, l'activité portuaire était ralentie mais parfaitement représentative d'un tableau de colonies antillaises. Hommes blancs et noirs œuvraient durement sous l'astre solaire, chargeant ou déchargeant de lourdes marchandises sur les navires.

Vêtue de ses chères cuissardes, pantalons sombres, chemise pourpre et tricorne, Jessica avait le sourire aux lèvres. Tandis que la jolie blonde marchait, elle sentait à travers le tissu de son sac les objets qu'elle avait chapardé à quelques riches têtes. A la différence des autres « voleurs, forbans, pirates », la jeune femme ne visait que des personnes qu'elle jugeait dignes d'être dépossédées.

Depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici, la pirate avait joliment gonflé son coffre grâce aux affaires qu'elle menait rondement.

Justement, c'était vers un de ses « contacts commerciaux » que Jess se rendait aujourd'hui.  
Enjambant un nid de cordages d'où frétillaient en ses nœuds quelques pauvres poissons, elle accéda enfin à une petite descente menant à un frêle langoustier. Le rafiot avait été aménagé étrangement et ressemblait plus à une cabane vaudou posée sur une grande barque qu'à un véritable bateau.

Alors qu'elle traversait le ponceau vermoulu, une toute petite ombre jaillit de la cabine pour sauter dans les bras du pirate. Amusée, celle-ci cueillit la fillette au vol qui s'empressa de caresser les cheveux lisses et blonds de Jessica.

- Salut toi !

- Bonjou' Jess ! Déclara la petite à l'épiderme sombre rehaussé par la teinte claire de sa robe.

Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans.

A son tour Jessica caressa les tresses noires de la fillette d'où de minuscules perles captaient l'éclat du soleil.

- Tu viens voi' mäe ?

- Tout juste ma belle !

- Tu as appoté quoi ? De l'o ? Demanda l'enfant dont les grands yeux noirs et brillants pétillaient.

- Pas de l'or mais plutôt... de l'argent.

- T'as touv'é où ?

- Trouver n'est peut être pas le terme exact…

A l'instant où la petite fille allait répliquer, une voix s'éleva dans l'air chaud des Caraïbes mettant fin au pépiement.

- Cesse donc ma fille ! Va !

Une femme venait de sortir de la cabine et mains sur les hanches, regardait l'enfant descendre des bras du pirate. Elle portait une robe rouge foncé presque marron, élimée, découvrant complètement ses bras et une bonne partie de sa gorge. Ses longs cheveux noirs aux mille boucles avivaient l'or de ses bijoux d'oreilles.

Il était difficile de lui donner un âge bien qu'elle semblait plus âgée que Jess tout en portant sur le visage l'intemporalité d'une statue.

Filant aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, la petite fille contourna sa mère pour rentrer dans l'habitacle.

- Comment va ? Demanda la nouvelle arrivante tout en invitant Jessica dans son antre.

- Je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Répondit-elle en défaisant la bandoulière et retirant son tricorne.

Pénétrant dans la cabine, la pirate s'installa sur un pouf faisant face à une table basse. De son côté, Omara, la femme à la peau brune, prit place pour fixer de ses yeux noirs ceux bleus de Jess.

Sans fenêtre, l'endroit était éclairé par deux lanternes aux panneaux en vitraux renvoyant une étonnante et tamisée lumière multicolore. La pièce était confinée et d'innombrables objets de valeurs ou moindres livraient bataille sur le sol et étagères de fortune.

Comme elle en avait pris l'habitude, la pirate posa son butin devant sa « cliente favorite » .

- Que m'apportes-tu ?

La voix grave de la femme résonna dans l'atmosphère par delà le tintement fantomatique d'un carillon.

- De l'argenterie principalement.

Sur ces paroles, Jessica ouvrit le sac pour découvrir deux chandeliers, quelques plats et une carafe sertie de pierres précieuses.

- Bien joué. Déclara Omara en s'emparant du dernier objet pour l'admirer entre ses doigts.

- Combien m'en offres-tu ?

- Ce que ça mérite, évidemment ! Rétorqua ladite cliente en souriant énigmatiquement.

Alors qu'elle plongeait sa main sous la table, la petite fille réapparut pour s'asseoir près de sa mère. Une poupée à la main, celle-ci s'amusait tout en fredonnant un air et caressant les cheveux du petit mannequin.

Il y avait dans ce spectacle une incongruité presque proche de gêner la femme pirate.

Cette poupée était celle d'une enfant riche, fabriquée de nobles matériaux et vêtue de soie… Cette poupée à la chevelure brune, à la peau blanche et aux grands yeux sombres lui faisait penser à la Marquise… figés dans le temps et dans l'espace, ses traits portaient ceux de l'éternelle jeunesse mais pouvaient perdurer des siècles tel un vampire condamné à l'immortalité.

Le bruit d'un bourse garnie heurtant la table la sortie de ses réflexions.

- De quoi concrétiser ton rêve ma jolie, bientôt tu vogueras sur ta propre frégate !

S'emparant du petit sac empli de pièces, Jess l'attacha fermement à sa ceinture.

- Quel plaisir de faire affaire avec toi Omara. Cependant, je me suis toujours demandée à quoi tous ces objets peuvent te servir ?

- Je les revends ici… et là…

Sempiternellement mystérieuse, elle avait répondu tout en effleurant les tresses obsidiennes de sa fille.

- Mais tu y perds ! Rétorqua Jess étonnée.

- On pourrait le croire mais non.

Laissant passer un silence seulement perturbé par le carillon suspendu et la voix de la petite fredonnant, la pirate s'était refusée à l'interroger plus et finit par se relever.

- Eh bien, je n'ai qu'à m'en retourner à présent…

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, la voix d'Omara l'arrêta.

- Si je peux te donner un conseil… ce serait celui de partir sans regarder en arrière.

Fronçant les sourcils, Jess fixa son interlocutrice.

- Tu as fais un pas. Reprit Omara. Tu es sortie de son monde et maintenant ça ne te concerne plus.

- Je te savais sorcière mais pas médium. Déclara sombrement Jessica en remettant son tricorne.

- On ne sait que peu de choses de ceux que l'on croit connaître. Pars Jessica, tu ne peux rien y changer. Tu l'avais prévenu, là était ton seul rôle mais sa souffrance la condamne. Si elle doit s'en sortir alors elle survivra sinon… va… pars et oublie…car ta propre victoire, le combat que tu a remporté un jour réveillera en toi un mal que tu ne pourras peut être plus soumettre.

- Il n'y a rien à faire alors ?

La jeune femme avait serré ses poings tout en maudissant le destin.

- Personne ne le sait mais son ciel est noir… Elle n'avait qu'une chimère et celle-ci a déserté son univers. Que nous reste-t-il quand nous sommes dépossédés de nos rêves et qu'il subsiste en nous un fol espoir assassin ?

Soupirant, lasse, Jess finit par répondre en murmurant doucement :

- Il ne nous reste rien…

- Nous sommes nos propres juges et bourreaux. Pars ma jolie et ne te retourne pas ! Ta chimère flâne dans ton ciel, tu es maîtresse de ta destinée. Ne laisse plus personne s'accaparer ton âme. Pars…

Ravalant un cri de colère contre ce sort facétieux, Jess sortit enfin pour laisser le soleil réchauffer son corps. Tandis qu'elle avançait, courant presque sur les quais bondés, il lui sembla enfin reconnaître la mélodie que fredonnait la petite fille…

Une musique qu'elle s'était efforcée d'oublier, une complainte que le monde marin avait nommé : le cœur de Davy Jones.

O°O°O


	27. Elans du corps, élans du coeur

**Chapitre 27  
Élans du corps, élans du cœur **

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Amance avait accepté d'organiser ce fameux « dîner » . Le problème était que ce genre d'événement ne se préparait pas du jour au lendemain, ne serait-ce que pour prévenir la « gentry » conviée.

Cependant, c'était ce que la jeune fille s'était évertuée à mettre en place. La réception n'aurait certes pas lieu le jour d'après mais les invitations avaient été envoyées et la soirée se déroulerait la semaine prochaine.

- Pourquoi si tard ! S'exclama Jack en se laissant choir sur le banc de fer ouvragé.

Essayant de s'installer confortablement malgré la dureté du mobilier, il finit par poser ses pieds sur la jolie petite desserte à thé. En bon pirate peu éduqué, cela va de soi…  
Sa chemise blanche dont le col était ouvert effrontément laissait montrer la peau bronzée de son torse.

La Marquise se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et continua d'écrire. Assise à la table assortie au reste du salon de fer forgé, elle coordonnait sa réception en hôtesse accomplie.

- Ne répondez pas surtout ! Déclara sarcastiquement Jack en agaçant une feuille de Duranta près de lui.

Le jardin d'hiver était un lieu agréable pour la majorité des mortels mais pour le Capitaine, ce n'était qu'un endroit bon pour les amateurs de cage.

Il se sentait oppressé !

- Que voulez-vous que je réponde ou répète une énième fois ? Même si nous avions organisé la réception pour demain soir, aucun des invités ne serait présent. Je vous ai dit que les femmes aiment savoir ce qu'elles porteront à l'avance, comment elles seront coiffées, certaines n'ont même pas encore leur robe étant à l'état de chutes de tissus. Pour les hommes c'est une affaire de rendez-vous, d'affaires professionnelles et parfois personnelles, d'agencements de domaine etcettera. Estimez-vous heureux que la moitié des invitations soit déjà envoyée !

- Que d'histoire pour une bande de femelles poudrées et d'emperruqués réunis le temps d'une soirée !

- Je ne vous donne pas tort mais il est certain que cela nécessite plus de préparation qu'une nuitée arrosée dans une taverne. Répondit-elle en imaginant le spectacle d'une bande d'ivrognes braillant des chansons grivoises.

- Oui, pas de tant de froufrous dans un bon vieil estaminet ! Cependant ma colombe, certains aristocrates valent bien moins qu'un homme du peuple. Je sais comment finisse certaines « nobles réceptions » qui seraient même proche de faire pâlir la plus dévergondée des catins !

Continuant de noircir sa page, la jeune fille laissa un sourire froid marquer ses traits tendus…

- Le lupanar cher Capitaine, l'obscénité, la perversité… de grandes dames asservissant des messieurs ou des messieurs soumettant de grandes dames… des corps enchevêtrés, des désirs primitifs outrepassant l'animalité, la chair pour la chair, la perdition…

Plus elle parlait, plus sa voix s'amenuisait dans la douleur de ses entrailles jointe à celle de son crâne et à une nausée persistante.

Depuis hier, ces maux ne la quittait plus…

La jeune fille tentait discrètement de reprendre son souffle quand Jack nota son inquiétante pâleur. Ce qui marqua l'esprit du pirate était le saisissant contraste de la plume noire corbeau qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts et celle de son épiderme blême.

A l'instant où il allait peut élégamment faire une remarque, elle se leva prestement.

- Veuillez m'excuser, je vais un instant prendre l'air…

Relevant ses sombres jupons, elle traversa la pièce pour pousser la porte menant aux jardins.

Les cieux tourmentés s'apprêtaient à verser, menaçant les têtes de la colonie.

Dépassant une fontaine dont l'eau avait pris la teinte grise du ciel, Amance sinua à travers le parcours fleuri. Vertigineuse et le cœur au bord de lèvres, elle tentait de happer l'air des caraïbes sans parvenir à s'oxygéner.

S'écroulant à genoux, la jeune fille posa une main sur sa poitrine.

Elle avait l'impression que des ongles tranchants fouillaient son abdomen pour remonter jusqu'à' à sa gorge… le vertige saisissait le moindre de ses geste et devant elle, le paysage semblait se brouiller.

Sa main agrippant la terre, Amance sentait des larmes de douleur couler sur ses joues comme si l'on été en train de l'éventrer. De plus, la nausée était si intense qu'elle ne pouvait se relever...

Le monde semblait basculer dans la souffrance qui l'enrobait.

Un goût de fer vint piquer sa gorge alors qu'elle entrouvrait les lèvres cherchant à emplir ses poumons.

_Pauvre petite silhouette, la corolle de sa robe telle une fleur noire sur l'herbe trop verte. _

Levant son regard au ciel, la jeune fille émit un gémissement pour mieux poser ses deux mains au sol. Alors qu'elle cherchait à se mettre debout, une toux sèche vint secouer son corps faisant redoubler ses pleurs silencieux.

Le cœur battant, elle toussa douloureusement laissant échapper de petits gémissements aigus. Le corps secoué de spasmes, elle sentait rapidement ses sens devenir torture… l'odorat agressé par l'âcreté ferreuse, la vue troublée, l'ouïe bourdonnante… elle se sentait partir tandis qu'elle éprouvait de une colère sourde s'emparer d'elle. Malgré le mal qui l'enveloppait toute entière, elle poussa une plainte guerrière en raidissant ses muscles assaillis par l'état qui l'emprisonnait.

Prenant force et puisant dans ce qu'il lui restait d'orgueil, elle réussit à se relever… chancelante, la Marquise tenta alors de se réapproprier une convenance pour rentrer au manoir sans remarquer ce qu'elle venait d'offrir à son jardin...

La pluie ne s'était pas encore abattue sur Port Royal mais une fleur était pour l'heure humide de rosée…

Une rosée écarlate… fines perles rouges dont l'aristocrate avait orné les pétales clairs.

Funeste symbole d'un hasard bien moqueur.

Réajustant sa robe et ré arborant ce même regard suprême, Amance essuya le sillon de sang échappé d'entre ses lèvres.

O°O°O

Sans se retourner, Lorenzo continua d'avancer parmi les dédales des bas fonds.

_Il était suivi…_

La pluie venait de tomber avec ardeur pour laver les pavés crasseux de Dark Street. Malheureusement pour Scavo, l'averse assourdissait le profilage de l'espion qui gagnait en discrétion.

Il n'était que midi mais ici, dans ce quartier mal famé vivant la nuit, tout était désert. Un vrai coupe gorge.

Il avait élu domicile à l'étage d'une échoppe, ici, dans ce lieu de perdition où il se savait bien plus tranquille qu'au centre de Port Royal...

Aujourd'hui, alors qu'il rentrait chez lui après avoir œuvré pour Sparrow, il comptait s'installer à sa table avec une bouteille du meilleur porto de contrebande pour mettre au clair les informations qu'il avait recueilli.

Cependant, l'italien s'était senti épié…  
_  
Peut être avait il sous estimé l'adversaire ?_

Tandis que Lorenzo poursuivait sa marche, l'esprit contaminé par les doutes, une ombre experte le harponnait du regard. Une écharpe noire lui couvrant le bas du visage et un tricorne baissé sur les yeux, David Mercer, dont les agissements de l'étrange colporteur avait attiré l'attention, le suivait depuis ce matin.

Il fallait bien dire que l'agent de Beckett était toujours là où on ne l'attendait pas. Quand il ne suivait pas son employeur, il rodait pour son compte dans quelques endroits devenant les oreilles de Cutler. Même au sein de sa propre maisonnée…

Fait du même bois, Mercer avait inconsciemment très vite repéré le faussaire, présent il y a trois jours lorsque Lorenzo s'était annoncé en colporteur. Celui avait laissé planer la même aura qu'il possédait lui-même : une aura dangereuse.

Continuant d'avancer, Scavo ne laissa pourtant rien paraître afin de maintenir le guetteur dans l'ignorance.

Si l'assassin n'avait que des soupçons, mieux valait poursuivre comme si de rien n'était.

Arrivé à l'échoppe, il pénétra à l'intérieur comme tout individu rentrant chez soi, sentant l'œil mauvais de Mercer englober la bâtisse sous la pluie battante.

O°O°O

Elizabeth poussa un petit cri de joie en parcourant le feuillet qu'elle tenait entre les mains. L'enveloppe bleue nuit qui contenait l'invitation de la Marquise avait sans vergogne été déchirée pour lire ce qu'elle contenait.

La perspective de revoir Nicolas Hamilton l'enchantait au plus au point sans compter qu'elle espérait une certaine demande de sa part. L'occasion était trop belle et ses sentiments avaient pris plus d'ampleur qu'elle ne le croyait. Sa pensée animait en elle de puissants élans. Elle le trouvait si singulier, si charmant...

De manière peu élégante pour une jeune fille de bonne famille, Lizzie releva ses jupons afin de sonner le majordome. Celui arriva deux minutes plus tard, courbant le dos devant une maîtresse très excitée.

- Qu'on me fasse venir la couturière, il me faut absolument une nouvelle toilette ! Dépêchez-vous !

Écarquillant à peine les yeux, le domestique s'inclina de nouveau et se hâta d'accomplir cette tâche.

En temps normal, Elizabeth n'accordait que peu d'importance aux robes et accessoires à l'inverse d'autres demoiselles de son âge. Cependant, aujourd'hui la cause était importante et elle se devait de mettre tous les atouts de son côté.

Il lui fallait être resplendissante dans une semaine !

O°O°O

Au même instant, dans une demeure pas si éloignée de l'hôtel de ville, une lame déchirait avec soin une certaine enveloppe marine.

Assis à son bureau, Cutler Beckett sortit délicatement le carton et le parcouru d'un air impassible.

Voilà qui était fort tôt, constata-t-il après lecture... Cela amena naturellement en lui l'idée que cette femme, cette Marquise, était étrange.

_Que savait-il d'elle ?_

Qu'est-ce que les autres savaient d'elle ?

Peu de chose assurément. Elle était arrivée il y a environ deux ans à Port Royal amenant avec elle sa clique de domestiques et avait de suite investi le manoir à l'entrée de la ville. Certains la disaient veuve, d'autres qu'elle avait hérité de son titre par succession illégitime, d'autres qu'elle attendait le retour de son époux voyageant longuement pour affaire.

Sans couper le fil de ses idées, il se leva vers son coffre-fort dissimulé derrière un tableau naval, fit jouer le mécanisme et sortit une boîte ouvragée. A l'intérieur, il entreprit déjà de choisir quel bouton de cravate ornerait son col de soie…

Sa sélection faite, ayant opté pour une grosse émeraude clinquante montée sur or jaune, il le réserva pour la fameuse soirée.

Lorsqu'il rangea sa boîte dans le coffre, comme à son habitude, il passa un doigt sur la carte enroulée qui gisait à l'intérieur...

Alors qu'il regagnait son bureau s'apprêtant à rédiger un billet pour sa future hôtesse, quelques coups secs tapés à la porte stoppèrent son élan.

- Entrez. Déclara-t-il froidement.

Le battant s'ouvrit sur Mercer qui s'inclina devant son maître.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Cutler en reprenant sa tâche, ouvrant un tiroir de son bureau pour en sortir une feuille.

- J'ai des soupçons. Prononça seulement le sombre valet sans préambule.

Cette phrase suffit à suspendre le geste de l'Envoyé des Indes.

- Parlez !

Rapidement, Mercer raconta la visite du colporteur qu'il avait surpris. Il fit part à son employeur de ses doutes bien qu'il n'ait rien de tangible.

- Ce n'est pas rare que divers marchands frappe à la porte ! Rétorqua Cutler avec un zeste d'humeur.

- Certes… répondit la voix rocailleuse du chien de garde.

Ce qu'il ne pouvait expliquer à Beckett était l'obscure certitude qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de l'homme blond.

- J'ai foi en votre instinct mais beaucoup moins en une quelconque psychose. Enquêtez et prévenez moi si vos suspicions se révèlent concrètes, j'ai assez d'ennemis comme cela et trop d'affaires qui m'occupent !

Baissant les yeux sur son feuillet, il tendit le bras en direction de la porte signifiant la fin de l'entretient.

Fermant la porte derrière lui, Mercer étira sa nuque en un mouvement reptilien. Une manie qu'il tenait depuis l'enfance, le bruissement des os lui procurant une sorte de plaisir malsain...

Oui, il comptait bien poursuivre son enquête !

O°O°O


	28. Les beaux mots

**Chapitre 28**

**Les beaux mots**

Comme un fier cavalier le ferait avec son cheval, la jeune femme passa une main flatteuse sur le bastingage. Flânant sur le pont, elle admira chaque détail de la frégate sous le soleil d'une après-midi créole survenu après une sombre averse.

- Alors, ça te convient ? S'éleva une voix fatiguée derrière elle.

- C'est… parfait ! Répondit la belle en se tournant vers l'homme à qui elle venait d'acheter le navire.

- Mouais… j'espère car toute cette histoire ma pris du temps fillette ! Trouver un navire est une chose, le vendre à une femelle en est une autre… L'ancien Capitaine voulait qu'il atterrisse dans des mains fermes qui…

- Crois moi l'ami, cette frégate n'aurait pu mieux tomber ! Son ancien propriétaire n'a aucun souci à se faire ! Le coupa Jessica en donnant l'accolade à son intermédiaire.

Mouais…répéta celui-ci dubitatif. Il m'a été livré hier midi et j'ai fait toutes les vérifications d'usage. Tout fonctionne mais jette un coup d'œil quand même… Bon, je redescends sur la terre ferme, tu n'as plus qu'à le rebaptiser et la mer t'appartient blondinette, adieu !

Faisant bringuebaler au rythme de ses pas son ventre bedonnant, l'homme descendit vivement la passerelle laissant Jess seule sur sa frégate.

Pour ce qui était du nouveau nom, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle l'avait choisi. En hommage à une nouvelle ère, une nouvelle vie, son navire porterait le nom de " A New Horizon "

Montant les marches menant au pont surplombant le gaillard, elle se posta à la barre. Lorsque ses doigts encerclèrent les manches lisses du gouvernail, un frisson de pure plaisir la traversa. Fermant les yeux, elle laissa l'excitation de futurs voyages l'envahir toute entière.

Tandis que la jolie pirate appréciait cet instant, un sifflement exagérément appréciateur lui fit tourner la tête. Écarquillant les yeux, elle observa la silhouette gravir la passerelle avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Quelle…petite…cachottière…déclara Jack en arrivant près d'elle, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là parasite ?

- Pur hasard ma colombe ! Je venais respirer l'odeur du port et poser l'œil sur quelques navires. Que veux-tu, je dois être un peu masochiste… Jusqu'à ce que je vois ta tignasse dorée luire au soleil. Je me suis approché croyant au mirage mais non, tu étais bien à la barre de ce bâtiment ! Pas mal je dois dire…

Venant de la part du célèbre Capitaine Sparrow, Jess ressentit une pointe de fierté.

- Enfin, il ne vaut pas mon Pearl ! Ajouta-t-il en sentant un manque secouer son esprit.

_Dire que son navire était accosté sur une plage à l'autre bout de l'île... dire qu'il en était sevré ! _

- Évidemment, ton fameux Black Pearl surpasse tous les navires de ce monde. Répondit-elle, ironique, non sans cesser d'admirer sa propre frégate.

- En effet. Affirma le forban sans plus relever l'ironie.

Simultanément, les deux pirates eurent la même pensée muette... peut être existait-il un bateau réellement capable de le surpasser : Le Hollandais Volant...

Tous deux savaient qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un mythe.

- Bon, tu n'as que ça à faire ? Personne d'autres à aller ennuyer ?

- Si fait ! Je m'en retourne, j'ai des affaires à régler.

- Monsieur est devenu un vrai dandy fort affairé.

A cette remarque, le Capitaine esquissa une grimace faisant rire Jessica. Il en avait tout l'air avec sa mise sophistiquée si ce n'était le détail perturbant de son épiderme bronzé.

- Allez, disparaissez Lord Hamilton avant qu'on ne vous remarque en ma dégradante compagnie.

Pour répondre à son sarcasme, il s'inclina. De ce fait, Jack saisit la main de Jessica pour l'attirer à lui. Posant ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme, il retint ses bras dans son dos pour s'apercevoir de l'inutilité de son geste.

Celle-ci lui rendait son baiser avec ardeur.

Après tout songea-t-elle, aujourd'hui était un jour de fête, elle pouvait bien s'accorder cet autre plaisir. Laissant la langue de Jack goûter à la sienne, Jessica accentua la pression de son corps contre celui du pirate. L'audace de la jolie blonde fit instantanément réagir cette partie si réactive de son anatomie.

Bien qu'elle le désirait en cet instant, elle se détacha de Jack d'une vive secousse.

Éberlué encore, il ne réagit pas en la voyant ajuster son tricorne sur ses cheveux dorés.

- Deux fois si je ne m'abuse ! Déclara enfin le pirate courroucé et doublement excité de frustration.

Oui, deux fois qu'elle l'embrassait pour mieux le repousser tel le jour de leur rencontre chez la Marquise.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne suis pas... si facile Capitaine Sparrow !

Fronçant son regard sous le sang battant à ses tempes et celui pulsant à son érection, il s'avança vers elle en déclarant sourdement :

- Tu ne peux plus reculer ni faire demi tour...

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se jeter sur elle et la faire sienne ici même, sur le pont du navire, Jessica dégaina son mousquet pour le pointer sur son torse.

Elle venait d'y mettre de la poudre au cas où la vente de la frégate lui serait refusée.

Un sourire de pure ironie habilla ses traits tandis qu'elle rétorquait froidement :

- Tu te trompe cher Jack, toi comme le reste de tes semblables portant un vis entre les jambes ! Ton manège est tentant mais vois-tu, je connais aussi les règles de ton jeu et… je ne t'accorderai pas le plaisir de mes faveurs !

Ricanant, le plaisant Capitaine laissa un sombre sourire jouer sur ses lèvres.

- Mon jeu ? Oui... peut être connais-tu ses règles mais tu ne connais pas la puissance de l'adversaire que je suis !

Continuant de le viser, elle finit par répondre :

- Je crois bien complètement m'en ficher... Tu ne m'intéresse pas assez pour ça !

Cette fois, piqué dans son orgueil, il agit néanmoins comme à son habitude.

- Soit... tu ne sais pas ce que tu manques mais une autre en prendra rapidement conscience !

- Je n'en doute pas.

S'inclinant moqueusement, il se dirigea vers la passerelle non sans bouillonner de l'intérieur.

De son côté, la jeune femme regarda la silhouette du faux lord sinuer sur les quais pour rejoindre les artères de la citée. Lorsqu'il eut disparu, elle poussa un soupir tout en rangeant son arme à sa ceinture.

Décidément, aujourd'hui était un grand jour car elle venait doublement de triompher... en premier de son rêve et en deuxième, même si ce n'était que pour l'heure, d'un esprit tortueux semeur d'amour et de haine.

Elle dédia cette deuxième victoire à la Marquise... car elle même n'en avait plus besoin.

Traçant jusqu'à Dark Street sans s'en apercevoir, les pensées aiguisées et le sang échauffé, Jack ne désirait plus qu'une chose : du rhum !

Il en avait plus qu'assez de ces faux semblants et de ces multiples frustrations qui le tenaillaient.

La rue était déserte en cette heure et le soleil ne s'infiltrait que par rais aveuglants entre les habitations délabrées donnant une ambiance pesante au lieu. Par endroit, adossé contre un mur crasseux, un aviné cuvait son vin en ronflant bruyamment. Le spectacle était cocasse par moment, surtout lorsqu'un de ces pauvres bougres finissait par glisser et aplatissait son nez sur la chaussée. Cependant, le Capitaine toujours concentré sur le défilement des pavés, ne regardait rien autour de lui et avançait la soif aux entrailles.

Après cinq minutes de marche, il leva enfin la tête pour aviser le panneau décrépi d'une échoppe. La pancarte battait mollement et la peinture écaillée laissait à peine deviner le nom de la boutique.

- Y'a peut-être du rhum là dedans... déclara Jack pour lui même en poussant la porte grinçante.

A peine entré, le pirate cligna des yeux pour s'habituer à l'obscurité seulement troublée par le faible halo d'une bougie sur le comptoir. S'avançant vers la source de lumière, il distingua la silhouette rabougrie d'un vieille homme au visage parcheminé par les années... ou bien par les siècles !

- Bien le bonjour ! Déclara le commerçant d'une voix chevrotante.

Sans s'intriguer de l'endroit et du personnage, Jack posa ses deux mains sur le comptoir poussiéreux pour déclarer :

- Rends moi service l'ami et dis moi que tu vends du rhum !

-J'ai ce qu'il faut ! Déclara l'ancêtre visiblement heureux de cette vente.

Ouvrant le placard derrière lui, il découvrit au Capitaine des étagère comblées de bouteilles dans la semi pénombre. La flamme de la bougie donnait un éclat particulier au verre terni empli de liquide ambré.

Tendant le bras, le commerçant attrapa une bouteille pour la donner au forban.

A l'instant où Jack sortait une pièce de sa poche, des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier non loin de lui. Dissimulé dans l'obscurité, il ne l'avait pas vu.

Lorsqu'il se retourna en un geste instinctif, il retint une exclamation surprise en rencontrant le regard gris de Scavo. Plus vampirique que jamais, sa peau blême transparaissait dans le noir en une vision assez inquiétante.

- Il te faudrait songer à voir le soleil... maugréa Jack en attrapant son précieux rhum après avoir payé le vieillard.

- Que fais tu là ? Demanda Lorenzo sans préambule.

- N'est-ce pas évident ? Répondit Jack en secouant la bouteille devant ce dernier.

Le faussaire allait répondre lorsqu'il se retint. S'approchant du comptoir, il sortit sa bourse pour déposer quelques pièces d'or devant le commerçant. Sans rien dire, il posa son regard spectral sur le vieil homme avant d'entrainer avec lui le pirate à l'étage.

- Le silence est d'or mes bons messieurs ! Entendirent-ils alors que le duo avançait dans le noir.

Un fois parvenu en haut de l'escalier, Jack découvrit une chambre tandis que Scavo refermait la porte.

- Puisque tu es là, nous ferons avec ! Écoute-moi bien car nous disposons de peu de temps, tu dois au plus vite sortir de ce quartier et encore moins te faire voir si tu ne veux pas que tes plans échoues ! Déclara le faussaire en se postant face à Jack.

Devinant que le rhum allait devenir plus qu'une nécessité, il déboucha sa bouteille pour se donner du courage.

O°O°O

Penchée sur son secrétaire, Amance lisait et relisait encore les feuilles d'un carnet rouge. Celui qu'elle avait emporté dans sa nouvelle vie...

Les vers dansaient devant ses yeux rendant une mélodie vertigineuse dans sa tête. En fait, ce carnet aux pages jaunies ne contenait qu'un seul texte.

Un poème...

Une incantation.

_**J'effacerai mes larmes à l'encre de mon sang **_

_**Pour sauver mon âme de ce mal incessant,**_

_**Le mal disparaîtra par le bras rédempteur,**_

_**Je ferai de ton crime le mien salvateur.**_

_**Je transpercerai ta chair pour voir cascader**_

_**Ce déluge rougeoyant fuyant tes artères,**_

_**Maléfice incarné tu rejoindras la terre**_

_**Car je jure au Divin de te faire amender.**_

_**Éloignée des Feux de l'Enfer, l'eau silencieuse,**_

_**Ciel liquide dans son écrin souillé des hommes,**_

_**T'ouvrira son gouffre en un ténébreux Malstrom**_

_**Pour te retenir dans sa panse pernicieuse.**_

_**Mes cicatrices à tout jamais s'effaceront,**_

_**De ses traces, seules des strie me resterons,**_

_**Je triompherai enfin de mon agonie**_

_**Car par ces mots et ma douleur, je te bannis. **_

Psalmodiant, muette, la jeune fille ne cessait de relire ce texte. La colère qui avait pris possession de son esprit et de son cœur semblaient alimenter sa concentration.

_Et si c'était vrai ? _

Levant enfin les yeux, l'incantation gravée dans son esprit, elle posa sa main sur le petit coffret posé près d'elle. Elle l'avait sortie en même temps que le carnet d'une malle dissimulée dans sa chambre. Étrangement, ces deux objets n'amenaient plus aucune douleur en son être comme l'aristocrate avait pu le croire. Ils témoignaient pourtant d'un passé acéré mais qui semblait avoir été surpassé depuis longtemps.

Actionnant l'ouverture, le coffret émit un grincement sourd pour lui dévoiler son contenant.

Un poignard reposait sur le velours vieilli matelassant la boîte. Il était d'une forme étrange, en demie lune... cet aspect par ailleurs était effrayant tel le bras en faux d'une mante religieuse. Le manche recouvert de nacre était serti ci et là de perles noires.

Passant son index sur la lame, elle retint une exclamation surprise. Ce seul geste avait réussi à couper son doigt laissant une fine ligne rouge tacher le tranchant aiguisé.

Étrangement, il lui sembla voir un étrange reflet briller sur la lame comme si son sang avait provoqué quelques phénomènes surnaturels... mais cela dura seulement quelques secondes.

Que fallait-il croire ? Avait-elle encore le droit de douter de choses surnaturelles sachant l'existence de créatures démoniaques à l'épiderme rouge ?

_Ces mots et cette lame confirmeraient peut-être un mythe ou une réalité… Des hommes avaient risqué leur vie sans savoir, elle en était persuadée, si ces objets possédaient le pouvoir de rédemption._

_Avaient-il maudit leur descendance en s'emparant de ce texte et de ce poignard ? Ceux qui les possédaient se retrouvent-ils condamnés ?_

Cela faisait trop de questions pour l'heure !

Refermant le coffret, elle s'en empara tout comme le carnet rouge pour les remettre dans leur cachette. Sortant de ses appartements, elle traversa le couloir sans même regarder le vitrail à sa gauche.

C'était la première fois qu'elle passait devant le panneau coloré sans y jeter un coup d'œil.

Après avoir descendu le grand escalier, elle passa près d'un psyché ornant le vestibule pour constater à nouveau sa pâleur. _Heureusement, c'était la mode dans le grand monde... _mais Amance avait l'impression de ressembler à une poupée de porcelaine, sans vie ni âme. Sa robe bleue foncé rehaussait ce contraste saisissant tout comme ses boucles brunes éparses son visage.

Alors qu'elle replaçait une mèche de cheveux face au miroir, elle se retourna vivement quand les deux portes d'entrée s'ouvrirent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? Déclara-t-elle en posant ses yeux sombres sur Jack.

- Ravalez vos sermons Milady, je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer les chiens dressés ! S'exclama-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

A quelques centimètres de son visage, une odeur d'alcool vient narguer le nez de la Marquise.

- Vous avez bu... dit Amance en essayant de le contourner, cette remarque plus destinée à elle-même qu'au pirate.

- Et alors ? Rétorqua le Capitaine en l'empêchant de fuir. Vous êtes mal placée pour me faire une leçon... ne pensez-vous pas que nous sommes complémentaires chère Marquise ? Moi dans l'alcool et vous dans l'opium ?

Sournoisement, il laissa trainer ce dernier mot sur sa langue.

- Il s'agissait juste d'un constat, chacun son vice mais veillez à ce que les vôtres ne viennent pas me perturber. Répondit-elle froidement en parvenant cette fois à se dégager.

- Vous ne perdez jamais de votre superbe, Marquise ! Rassurez-vous, plus que ce foutu bal à passer et vous serez débarrassée de moi car je doute avoir du temps à vous consacrer à bord du Pearl si ce n'est... pour occuper nos nuits trésor !

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil de la bibliothèque, un éclat de rire vint éclater dans sa gorge. Étonné, le pirate regarda l'aristocrate se retourner vers lui.

- Vos intentions sont tentantes Capitaine mais j'ai décidé de revenir sur notre marché, du moins, sur une partie. Je n'ai plus aucun intérêt à rejoindre Staten Landt mais vous pouvez mettre à sac le lieu pour trouver le Nectar des Dieux.

Pendant un instant, Jack resta surpris avant de reprendre sombrement, l'alcool comme soudainement dissout dans son organisme :

- Vous savez comment y aller, moi pas...

- Allons allons Capitaine... vous et moi savons comme le hasard a bien fait les choses. J'ai vite compris que la carte dérobée par Beckett ne dévoilait pas un trésor comme les autres mais bel et bien le secret de la vie éternelle. Selon certains manuscrits seules trois cartes ont été faites, trois cartes qui montreraient l'emplacement exact de l'île plus deux autres... oui deux autres qui indiqueraient les coordonnées et la route maritime à suivre et vous… vous possédez une de ces deux cartes, Capitaine. Enfin, elle était en votre possession jusqu'à ce que notre cher envoyé de la compagnie des Indes vous en prive.

Fronçant ses yeux noirs et un sourire froid au coin des lèvres, Jack franchit à nouveau la distance qui les séparait.

- Quelle perspicacité, jeune fille... répondit-il en la dominant de sa stature.

- C'est par ailleurs pour cela que vous avez accepté que je monte à bord, car je paraissais visiblement savoir où se trouvait l'île.

- Parfois je me demande si une bonne étoile ne veille pas sur moi ! Dit-il ironiquement en faisant glisser ses mains sur la taille d'Amance. Je suis le genre d'homme qui sait saisir sa chance…

- Je n'en doute pas... rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix suave alors qu'elle posait ses doigts sur le torse du pirate.

- Vais-je devoir piller votre magnifique demeure afin de la trouver ou allez vous me dire où vous cachez la carte que vous possédez ? Continua-t-il en se penchant dans son cou pour humer le parfum qu'elle portait.

Amance frissonna légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle de Jack taquiner sa jugulaire. Prenant appui sur la pointe des pieds, ses mains posées sur les bras du Capitaine, elle s'approcha de son oreille.

- Inutile… rendez-vous ce soir dans mes appartements… je vous remettrai la carte.

Sur ce, elle recula et dans un tournoiement de jupons bleus et blancs, entra dans la bibliothèque laissant Jack certes dégrisé mais… satisfait !

O°O°O


	29. Les enfants de la nuit

**Chapitre 29  
Les enfants de la nuit **

La nuit avait depuis peu enveloppé Port Royal et une brise chaude annonçait avec certitude un lendemain torride. Celle-ci soufflait sur l'océan endormi et parmi les feuilles des palmiers pour parfumer l'air d'odeurs marines et végétales.

Ce soir la citée était calme si ce n'était la sempiternelle rumeur des tavernes retentissante dans les rues désertes. Dans les abords de l'Hôtel de Ville, là où résidait le Gouverneur Swann et sa fille, se trouvaient d'autres riches habitations comprenant celle de Lord Beckett. Telle la représentation qu'on pouvait se faire de l'homme, le manoir rendait un aspect austère en dépit de quelques fioritures architecturales. Une lumière brillait au travers une fenêtre pour diffuser un léger halos au dehors.

A son bureau, Cutler rédigeait un rapport incendiaire sur un fait d'arme concernant l'un des capitaines d'un navire de la Compagnie des Indes. On aurait pu croire à une peinture tant il semblait immobile si ce n'était sa main tenant une plume par delà ce décor studieux. _Une de ces œuvres froides dont nombres d'aristocrates avaient demandé la réalisation…_ Cependant, une détail rendait finalement cette comparaison impossible : le sourire satisfait d'un homme touchant bientôt à son but.

Pour une de ces rares fois, Beckett arborait une expression humaine. Certes "humaine" de face mais le visage de son âme, lui, souriait diaboliquement.

Une heure plus tôt, il avait reçu une visite vectrice de l'état qui l'animait présentement. Un de ses émissaires… L'homme, aussi froid d'apparence qu'il l'était lui même, avait apporté une information capitale au Lord voire même… vitale !

Les paroles de son agent ne cessait de tournoyer dans son esprit :

_Soyez rassuré Milord, mes recherches prennent de plus en plus de corps et je puis avec certitude déclarer que l'une des cartes que vous recherchez se trouve au sein même de cet archipel. Bientôt celle-ci sera entre vos mains… _

Comme cela, ce n'était plus qu'une petite question de temps avant d'entreprendre le fameux voyage qui conduirait l'Envoyé des Indes vers la vie éternelle !

Un rire irrépressible et dément sortit alors de sa gorge après avoir déclaré à sa solitude accueillante : Mes hommages Jack Sparrow et merci pour votre généreuse offrande… où que vous soyez, chien de pirate, dans la vie comme dans la mort !

O°O°O

Avec agilité, la silhouette se balança dans le vide quittant l'aspérité d'une bordure architecturale pour s'accrocher quelques mètres plus loin à la branche d'un arbre. Toujours habilement et en dépit de la nuit de plus en plus noire, l'ombre parvint à descendre de son perchoir dans un silence animal. Arrivée à terre, celle-ci fila jusqu'au portail d'office de la Résidence Beckett pour escalader les piques de fer avant de disparaître à travers les rues de la citée.

Il avait été difficile de semer Mercer au fil de la soirée et de trouver le bon moment pour espionner Beckett. Il savait le chien de garde de ce dernier loin d'ici mais ne savait réellement où il se trouvait…

_Peut-être l'avait-il suivi à nouveau et vu qu'il espionnait son maître ? _

A cette pensée, Scavo accéléra le pas en sinuant le plus possible à travers les ruelles. Ce n'était pas la peur qui l'animait mais le sentiment étrange de pouvoir être égalé. Avisant une gouttière, Lorenzo s'y accrocha pour grimper lestement sur un toit.

Courant d'un pas aérien sur les tuiles grasses, il évoluait assurément vers Dark Street. Tel un de ces êtres de contes, vampire ou autre créature nocturne, le faussaire narguait la lune de son numéro d'équilibriste et de ses incroyables sauts.

_Mes hommages Jack Sparrow et merci pour votre généreuse offrande… où que vous soyez, chien de pirate, dans la vie comme dans la mort ! _

A son tour, ces mots résonnèrent dans la tête de l'espion-acrobate.

Il devait au plus vite prévenir Jack car ce qu'il venait d'entendre chez Beckett, se doutait-il, devait être d'une importance capitale pour Sparrow. Cependant, il devait tout d'abord s'assurer de ne pas être filé et retourner chez lui pour attendre quelques heures.

Se précipiter et rencontrer Jack pourraient les mettre tous deux en danger.

Enfin parvenu à destination, il s'aplatit sur les tuiles noircies de l'échoppe et de son regard balaya la rue animée d'ivrognes et de catins aux bras de messieurs aisés venus frayer avec les bas fonds.

Pas une trace de Mercer… ce que semblait confirmer sa vision en dépit de son instinct en alerte.

S'accroupissant sur le rebord, il recula pour esquisser un petit saut dans le vide tout en s'accrochant à la gouttière. Les jambes dans le vide, il rampa jusqu'au niveau de l'une des deux fenêtres de sa chambre où d'un mouvement de balancier, atterrit à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Mais… à l'instant où Lorenzo posait un genoux à terre, il réalisa son erreur.

O°O°O

- Aie ! S'exclama Elizabeth en sursautant, perdant ainsi le fil de ses rêveries.

- Pardon Miss Swann ! Répondit la couturière en rougissant d'avoir piqué la jeune fille.

- N'est-ce pas bientôt terminé ? Demanda cette dernière qui commençait à se lasser de jouer les mannequins depuis plus d'une heure.

La couturière allait répondre lorsque Lizzie décida d'elle-même.

- J'en ai assez, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous ! Nous reprendrons demain, vous avez bien avancé ce soir.

En effet et c'était peu de le dire… Depuis deux jours la pauvre femme, soit depuis le carton d'invitation envoyé par la Marquise, s'activait pour la robe d'Elizabeth. Du soir au matin, elle œuvrait sur cette toilette qui promettait d'être réellement sublime.

Elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait en peu de temps car la réception était dans seulement trois jours.

La coupe était pratiquement terminée mais le plus délicat restait à faire : agrémenter la robe, poser les drapés etc…

Aidant la fille du Gouverneur à retirer sa toilette, la couturière posa très délicatement son ouvrage sur une bergère tapissée de velours rose. S'inclinant, elle ramassa son nécessaire et sortit des appartements d'Elizabeth.

Poussant un soupir et vêtue en tout et pour tout de ses dessous de dentelle, elle s'écroula sur un sofa assorti au reste du mobilier Louis XIII.

Il lui semblait réellement faire un effort pour conquérir Nicolas Hamilton… Elle était loin en temps de normal de tant se préoccuper de ses vêtements bien qu'elle aimait les jolies choses. Toujours dans son monde imaginaire, ce qu'adorait Lizzie était se plonger dans des romans de pirates et autres sièges de fort coloniaux.

_Allait-elle parvenir à l'épouser ? _

Soit, l'idée du mariage restait encore vague pour elle et n'était pas sûre que sa pensée véritable correspondait vraiment aux dogmes de l'Eglise mais… une chose était certaine : Nicolas et elle étaient fait pour s'entendre. Elle l'aimait bien. Beaucoup même.

Alors qu'elle étirait ses muscles tendus pour être restée un moment immobile, un bruit contre le carreau de la fenêtre la fit sursauter.

Se relevant prestement, une main sur son cœur, elle s'approcha des portes fenêtres donnant sur son balcon. Un deuxième coup la surpris à nouveau et elle reconnut un caillou jeté contre la vitre.

Attrapant sa robe de chambre, elle l'enfila avant de sortir imprudemment dehors.

Penchée sur la rambarde, Lizzie vit, étonnée, qui venait ainsi l'interpeller. Dans les rayons lunaires se trouvait William Turner sur l'herbe du jardin, le regard rivé au balcon de la jeune fille.

- Que viens-tu faire ici ? Demanda-t-elle en essayant de parler le plus doucement possible.

Heureusement, la demeure du Gouverneur n'était pas haute et le premier étage relativement près du sol.

- Il fallait que je te revois. Répondit-il en essayant de discerner les traits de Lizzie dans la pénombre.

- Pour quelle raison ? Le questionna-t-elle irritée par sa présence.

- Tu le sais… je t'aime Elizabeth. Dit-il soudainement comme un mensonge qu'on avouerait trop vite.

Cependant le jeune homme semblait sincère.

- Que veux-tu ?

Elizabeth avait parlé sèchement.

- T'épouser.

Si elle ne s'était pas tenue à la rambarde, Lizzie aurait chancelé… d'amusement.

- Tu te moques de moi ? Tu m'aimes et tu veux m'épouser alors que je… oui, je t'ai vu forniquer avec une fille dans la forge !

A ces mots, William sembla se décomposer sous les rais de l'astre blême.

Sournoise et en proie à un pur divertissement, elle se délecta quelque peu de le voir ainsi déconfit.

Sans chercher à nier, le jeune homme baissa la tête et posa la main sur son front en sueur.

- J'étais si mal… je pensais tellement à toi… j'avais bu pour la première fois de ma vie et… elle était là… et…

Lizzie se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire face à ce Will s'enlisant dans ses piteuses explications. En réalité, il s'en voulait assez d'avoir passé une partie de la nuit avec cette fille qui avait eu la perfidie de le séduire alors qu'il était totalement ivre. Dans les volutes de son ivresse il avait trouvé à cette fille un air familier avec sa chère Elizabeth...

Il marqua un temps en osant de nouveau poser son regard sur l'obscure silhouette au balcon.

- Je t'ai pris ta vertu Elizabeth. Débita-t-il en annihilant ainsi l'amusement qui animait la fille du Gouverneur.

A cette révélation, une sorte de frisson secoua son corps aidé par la brise nocturne. Le sourire ironique que ses lèvres arboraient mourut pour ne laisser sur son visage qu'une indescriptible expression.

- Cela n'a pas d'importance… Finit-elle répondre. Les temps changent, je ne suis pas compromise à la condition que tu ne dévoiles rien de ce qui s'est passé entre nous.

- Elizabeth je…

- Non ! L'arrêta-t-elle. Je t'apprécie Will mais tu n'es qu'un ami pour qui j'ai éprouvé une profonde tendresse toute mon enfance. J'étais sans doute amoureuse mais comme une petite fille aime un camarade de jeu. Je m'en rends compte aujourd'hui. Je pourrais t'en vouloir pour m'avoir défloré mais je n'en ai pas l'envie. Tu m'as donné de ta passion et peut-être bien de ton amour et je n'ai pas été prise de force. Passons là-dessus et tirons un trait sur ce qu'il s'est passé. Au revoir Will.

Sur ce, Elizabeth se détourna et rentra dans sa chambre, fermant les portes fenêtres dont le claquement résonna longtemps dans l'esprit du jeune forgeron.

O°O°O

- Tttttt pauvre garçon…. La demoiselle n'a pas été très compréhensive ! Voilà bien une femme dans toute sa splendeur !

A ces mots, le jeune homme tourna brutalement la tête vers la silhouette appuyée contre la haie taillée qui encerclait la demeure du Gouverneur.

Grâce aux hautes lanternes allumées un peu plus tôt dans la rue, Will vit les yeux noirs de l'inconnu briller autant que l'extrémité de la cigarette que celui-ci tenait entre ses doigts.

- Mêlez-vous de vos affaires ! Rétorqua le forgeron, la mort dans l'âme tout en continuant son chemin.

Egale à lui-même, il afficha un de ses petits sourires ironiques avant de tirer une bouffée de tabac.

- Décidément cette soirée est vraiment intéressante… murmura le Capitaine à la nuit.

Il venait de plus ou moins comprendre comment la délicate Miss Swann avait perdu son innocence mais mieux encore, il venait d'acquérir un objet tant désiré !

Environ une heure auparavant, le pirate avait rejoint Amance dans ses appartements, véritablement exalté.

_Immobile face à la baie vitrée de sa chambre, sa robe bleue épousant la moindre de ses formes, elle l'avait attendue ainsi, le regard perdu sur l'océan. _

_En se retournant vers lui, l'aristocrate l'avait regardée d'un air impassible jusqu'à ce qu'elle tende sa main pour désigner son secrétaire. _

_Sur le plateau de bois reposait un rouleau jauni qui provoqua l'accélération du rythme cardiaque de Jack. _

_Il s'en était alors approché, passant un doigt délicat sur le tracé que devait suivre le marin voulant atteindre l'immortalité._

_- Elle est à vous. _

_Voici les seuls mots qu'elle avait prononcé avant de retourner observer la nuit par la fenêtre. Cependant, un sourire s'était inscrit sur ses lèvres laissant le forban quelque peu étonné par delà le contentement de tenir entre ses mains cette carte inespérée. Elle semblait même différente comme si son masque venait de se fissurer, momentanément disparu. _

_- Eh bien Madame… vous êtes bel et bien une femme de parole. _

_Tournant son visage vers le pirate, elle répondit d'un ton plus léger qu' à l'accoutumé : _

_- Cela doit être récent. _

_Jack sourit à cette remarque proche de sa propre ironie et tel un grand seigneur, pencha la tête puis s'inclina devant la Marquise : _

_- Merci pour ce présent. Déclara-t-il. _

_- Non Capitaine, vous l'avez mérité. _

_Sur ce, elle répondit à sa révérence et se retourna pour de nouveau contempler l'océan. _

_Après cela le pirate avait entrepris de rejoindre Scavo malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit hier. Jack avait décidé de le mettre au secret et de parler au faussaire de la carte. Certes, il savait que le dénommé Mercer suivait le faussaire mais après tout, cela demeurait de simples suspicions sans fondement. __  
_

Ses plans n'étaient pas compromis et quoiqu'il arrive, ils ne devaient pas l'être !

Le forban avait cependant décidé de faire un petit détour par la résidence du Gouverneur histoire de se rappeler… quelques brûlants souvenirs.

Ce fut ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé, malgré lui, témoin plus ou moins auditif d'une scène mélodramatique. De même, il serait bien allé rendre une petite visite à cette chère Lizzie mais… une chose était bien plus importante pour l'heure.

Tirant une dernière bouffée de tabac, il jeta la cigarette sur les pavés qui rougeoya telle une luciole écarlate.

Levant le col de son manteau pour dissimuler ses traits, il se fondit dans la nuit pour rejoindre rapidement Dark Street.

O°O°O

Accroupi, il esquiva de justesse un coup porté dans son dos en roulant sur le plancher pour se relever.

Dès qu'il s'était infiltré par la fenêtre, Scavo avait ressenti une présence dans la pièce obscure.

A nouveau, une forme se jeta sur lui pour essayer de le plaquer au sol en lui assenant un coup dans le ventre… Amortissant la violence du poing de l'attaquant en saisissant son bras, il réussit à rendre la douleur moins vive sans l'éviter néanmoins. Ainsi fait, les deux corps proches l'un de l'autre, le faussaire donna un coup de genoux dans le bassin de son adversaire.

Un cri quasi silencieux s'éleva dans l'air tandis que Lorenzo parvint à se dégager pour mieux revenir à la charge.

Il ne fallait pas laisser le temps à l'assaillant de se remettre !

Scavo se jeta alors sur celui-ci pour le faire buter contre l'encadrement de la fenêtre et ce fut là, grâce à l'infime clarté de la nuit, qu'il reconnut l'agresseur.

Son seul et unique doute se confirma : l'agent Mercer.

Froid de colère sous la puissance de son combattant, le garde de Beckett prit d'un élan guerrier réussit à se défaire du faussaire. Le repoussant d'un coup de pied, il se redressa pour faire face à un Scavo déjà prêt à répliquer.

Une nouvelle fois, les deux hommes se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, une ardeur furieuse pulsant à leurs tempes.

Soudain, Mercer sortit une lame de sa poche que Scavo réussit à discerner dans l'obscurité grâce au métal étincelant. Se déplaçant une fraction de seconde trop tard, il sentit la lame pénétrer la chair de son épaule. Serrant les dents, il laissa son adversaire retirer le poignard pour l'attaquer de nouveau…

C'était l'instant ou jamais !

En dépit du sang qui trempait sa chemise et la douleur qui semblait posséder tout son corps, d'une parade inconnue de l'ennemi, il réussit à le surprendre et le saisir à la gorge. Suffocant déjà sous la force qui lui coupait la respiration, ce dernier lâcha son arme pour essayer de faire lâcher prise au faussaire. De ses deux mains, celui-ci serrait de toutes ses forces à s'en faire mal.

Tombant à genoux, les doigts ancrés dans les bras de Scavo, l'homme de main du pompeux Lord tentait vainement de se dégager.

Pour la première fois de son existence, l'assassin connaissait la peur. Il avait passé celle-ci à tuer sans scrupule et sans même une raison jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Cutler Beckett qui finalement, l'avait corrompu encore plus.

La vie enfin quittait son corps.

Les yeux exorbités, il n'eut même pas le plaisir faute à la pénombre de voir le regard triomphant de celui qui venait de le tuer.

Avec un râle et un ultime spasme, David Mercer cessa de respirer et la dernière chose qu'il entendit fut le craquement tant aimé des os en train de se briser.

O°O°O


	30. Quelle lumière brille à

**Chapitre 30**

**Quelle lumière brille à...**

- Filio del diablo… murmura Scavo en serrant le cou de Mercer déjà mort, ses yeux gris saisissant l'éclat d'un œil exorbité grâce à un reflet lunaire.

A l'instant où il relâchait la pression, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée pour claquer contre le mur.

Le faussaire tourna vivement la tête pour voir Jack dans l'encadrement tenant une lanterne et un mousquet de son autre main.

D'un côté comme de l'autre, les deux hommes se surprirent.

Fixant le cadavre, Jack contracta involontairement ses doigts sur la gâchette.

Entendant un cliquetis pourtant quasi inaudible, Scavo déclara :

- Te fatigue pas, il est mort au cas où si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué.

- Quel sens de l'humour… répondit Sparrow en désarmant son bras avant de s'approcher du corps inanimé.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Reprit-il en posant la lanterne sur le plancher.

- Je revenais de chez Beckett, lui m'attendait visiblement puis m'…

Lorenzo ne put finir sa phrase, la douleur venant de se ranimer lui faisant serrer les dents.

Écartant les pans de sa veste, il dévoila sa chemise blanche maculée de sang.

- Il t'a eut. Déclara Jack en attrapant le drap du lit.

- Pour si peu... rétorqua Lorenzo étrangement calme en dépit du mal vivace.

Déchirant un morceau de tissu, il aida l'italien a comprimer l'entaille ruisselante.

- Ça va aller ? Demanda le Capitaine.

- Mieux que lui. Répondit le faussaire en regardant à nouveau le corps de Mercer.

Un silence seulement troublé par la rumeur nocturne s'était établi dans la pièce.

- Il faut s'en débarrasser. Finit par déclarer le pirate.

Jack dont le sens de l'humour s'était définitivement envolé pour la soirée tentait pourtant de rester égal à lui-même.

- Que proposes-tu ?

- Je ne vois qu'une chose : l'océan. A cette période l'eau ne devrait pas ramener le corps vers le rivage. Avec de la chance, il se fera rapidement dévorer par les poissons ou les oiseaux.

- C'est risqué Jack, on pourrait le retrouver échoué sur la plage ou...

- Le choix ne m'appartient pas l'ami et j'en suis à l'étape finale ! Bientôt je lèverai l'ancre et je ne poserai plus un pied ici car un tout autre destin m'attend ailleurs !

- Très bien, allons-y. Une idée de la manière dont nous allons le porter jusqu'à là bas ? Demanda Lorenzo en se redressant, occultant la douleur qui pourtant envahissait tout son corps.

- Je pense qu'il n'y a qu'une chose à faire... Parfois c'est lorsque une chose crève les yeux qu'elle est le moins visible ! Nous allons tous les deux le transporter et il passera au même titre que tous les autres bougres du quartier pour un aviné. Comme si de rien n'était, nous l'amènerons jusqu'au rivage !

- Comme tu l'as dit, nous n'avons pas le choix… répondit Scavo pas totalement convaincu.

Sur ce, les deux hommes se mirent à exécuter leur macabre dessein. Attrapant la lanterne qu'il fixa à sa ceinture, le Capitaine souleva Mercer par les aisselles et Lorenzo le saisit par les jambes.

Ainsi, ils entreprirent la descente de l'escalier. Ce fut hardi mais le duo parvint au rée-de-chaussé seulement éclairé par le faible halo que diffusait la lanterne de Jack.

- On y est presque ! Une fois dehors n'oublie pas de jouer le jeu !

- Il me serait difficile de l'oublier ! Répondit ironiquement le faussaire.

A reculons, Sparrow allait se saisir de la poignée quand il buta sur une masse.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Arrêtant leur avancée, la faible lumière éclaira une forme inerte sur le sol. Il s'agissait du corps du commerçant qui hébergeait Scavo, baignant dans une marre de sang.

Mercer l'avait égorgé.

- Ce chien était vraiment pourri, ce n'est pas une perte de l'avoir tué ! Cracha Jack en dépit du pirate manipulateur qu'il était.

- Dis-toi qu'il ne recommencera jamais plus. Prends la clef, nous devons fermer derrière nous…

Enjambant le mort innocent, ils sortirent enfin chargés du cadavre et verrouillèrent l'entrée de l'échoppe.

Bien que Dark Street charriait des effluves pestilentielles, l'air de la nuit leur offrit une bouffé oxygénante. Un panel d'odeurs plus écœurantes les unes que les autres s'affrontaient mais les passants ne semblaient pas s'en incommoder.

L'artère comme à son habitude était comble entre miséreux, forbans passant « incognito », catins et aristocrates venus frayer avec la racaille.

Le temps semblait suspendu, chaque âme traînant ici occupée à ses propres et basses affaires.

Cependant, ne jamais oublier que même les yeux dilatés par le vice et l'alcool étaient capables de voir.

- Hé là… notre ami… a fini le rhum ! Il mériterait qu'on l' laisse ici ! Commença Jack d'une voix pâteuse sans lâcher Mercer devenant de plus en plus lourd.

Entrant dans son jeu, Lorenzo répliqua :

- Il sait même plus où il habite oui, ça lui f'ra les pieds au réveil ! Allons le coucher d'vant la porte de sa femme, elle s'ra contente la pauvre fille !

Ce jeu d'acteurs provoqua des rires gras qui rejoignirent la rumeur maladive du lieu.

De cette manière, jouant les éméchés jusqu'à sortir du quartier, ils contournèrent quelques maisons où un chemin caillouteux menait à la plage.

La brise enfin semblait désinfectée de ce qui la souillait précédemment. Les embruns mêlés au parfum de la nature virent chatouiller les narines des partenaires sous le chant végétal de la nuit.

- Tu connais le chemin, Scavo ? Demanda le Capitaine dont le front moite laissait glisser quelques gouttes de sueur sur ses tempes.

- Oui… de ce côté nous arrivons à la baie de Port Royal. Nous sommes à l'extrême opposé du port ce qui peut donner du répit à la découverte du corps.

- Parfait ! Cette journée est décidément bonne l'ami !

- A qui le dis-tu !

- C'est vrai, j'oubliais que ce batard t'a blessé. Comment va, au fait ?

- Je survis et je tiens à rajouter que je me plains moins que toi Sparrow ! Répliqua Lorenzo sarcastique.

- Tu connais la rumeur comme quoi les italiens sont courtois ? Eh bien elle est fausse !

Le sourire du faussaire accrocha l'éclat de la lune alors qu'un petit rire secouait sa poitrine.

- Ne me fais pas rire Sparrow, je souffre !

Continuant leur traversée aventureuse, il atteignirent enfin la plage et déposèrent le mort dans une barque de pêche abandonnée.

- Attends moi quelques minutes. Déclara Jack avant de retirer ses bottes, ourler ses pantalons et de se délester de sa veste pour retrousser les manches de sa chemise.

Tandis que le pirate cherchait dans la semi obscurité un « gros cailloux », sa lanterne ne l'aidant que peu… Lorenzo hissait déjà Mercer dans l'embarcation.

Revenant enfin vers Scavo, le dos courbé sous le poids de lourd rocher qu'il avait trouvé, il posa sans délicatesse son fardeau sur le ventre du mort. Les entrailles écrasées, un filet de sang épais coula d'entre les lèves du mort.

- On va lui attacher ça à la taille !

Détachant la lanterne de sa ceinture, il posa celle-ci près du cadavre et laissant son vampirique camarade monter à bord, il poussa la barque jusqu'à l'eau avant de sauter dedans.

O°O°O

La venue de Will l'avait décidément bel et bien irrité au point de raviver son impatience envers Nicolas, l'empêchant ainsi de dormir.

Elizabeth Swann dans la fougue et l'ardeur de ses jeunes printemps était en train de goûter aux joies de la frustration !

- Qu'ils aillent au diable ! S'exclama-t-elle non sans avoir jeté un oreiller à travers la pièce.

Tournant encore et encore entre ses draps, ondulant sous des caresses imaginaires, Lizzie se remémorait un peu trop bien les attentions que Jack lui avait porté.

En rageant, elle se releva pour enfiler une robe et une cape sombre avant de descendre le grand escalier et se faufiler jusqu'aux cuisines. La maisonnée était déjà profondément endormie et pas un son si ce n'était celui des aiguilles de l'horloge ne venait troubler le silence.

Arrivée en bas, elle franchit la porte d'office et sortit dans la nuit. Traversant la cour, elle fila jusqu'à la remise du jardinier et la contourna. Là derrière se trouvait une ouverture dans la haie qui encerclait la demeure des Swann débouchant sur un étroit sentier menant à la plage.

En temps normal, elle empruntait ce chemin lorsque la vie de fille de Gouverneur devenait trop étouffante. Cela n'arrivait pas souvent mais si elle voulait donner corps à ses rêveries romanesques et piratesques, il lui fallait contempler l'océan pour mieux… s'évader. La liberté semblait l'appeler…

Cela devait néanmoins rester secret ne préférant pas imaginer la réaction de son père s'il venait à découvrir ces moindres sorties… Cependant, en venant ici cette nuit, Lizzie espérait seulement que l'air marin l'aiderait à trouver le sommeil.

Alors qu'elle traçait, silencieuse, le regain des vagues lui parvint enfin aux oreilles. Arrivée à l'orée de la plage, là où les cailloux devenaient sable, elle prit la peine d'emplir ses poumons d'air revivifiant.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'élancer vers le rivage, elle s'arrêta brusquement.

Au loin, un rond de lumière telle une grosse luciole allait et venait sur la plage tandis qu'une masse noire près de l'eau demeurait presque immobile. Filant discrètement dans les ténèbres, Elizabeth s'approcha pour se dissimuler derrière un gros rocher.

Il semblait s'agir de silhouettes masculines, ce qui fut confirmé par les voix s'élevant dans l'air.

_Va… attacher… la taille_ ! Crut entendre la fille du Gouverneur, un étrange sentiment au creux du ventre.

Cette voix lui semblait familière…

Le point lumineux qu'elle avait vu était une lanterne qu'un des hommes était en train de poser sur une barque. Montant à l'intérieur, il rejoignit le deuxième qui attendait.

La barque vogua alors jusqu'au seuil des eaux calmes, réussit à passer la houle du récif et s'immobilisa. A cet instant, un rayon lunaire éclaira l'horizon et permit à Elizabeth de discerner une scène macabre.

Écarquillant les yeux; le cœur battant, la jeune fille s'abîma la rétine à vouloir percer l'obscurité.

Les deux personnages venaient de jeter une masse sombre ressemblant à… un corps.

Prise d'un curiosité malsaine et habitée par l'excitation et la peur, Elizabeth attendit que la barque revienne sur le rivage.

_mais désormais… est finit… corps… Beckett… pas retrouvé…_

Elle ne put entendre distinctement les mots des deux hommes mais à nouveau le timbre de l'un des deux fit écho dans son esprit…

Soudain, l'un laissa son rire emplir l'air marin faisant trembler Lizzie de la tête au pieds.

_Ce rire… n'était-ce pas..._

Alors qu'ils étaient descendus de la barque, les deux hommes semblaient se diriger vers le rocher qui dissimulait la fille du Gouverneur. Celle-ci, enfin prise de lucidité, se détourna silencieusement et courut vers le chemin qui l'avait menée jusqu'ici.

A bout de souffle, plus rapide qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, elle atteignit enfin le buisson troué et s'y engagea au prix d'écorcher ses vêtements. Elle traversa en chemin inverse la cour, s'infiltra par les cuisines et fila jusqu'à sa chambre.

Là, fermant la porte et s'y adossant contre, elle tenta de reprendre sa respiration.

_Ce rire… il ressemblait tant à celui de Nicolas Hamilton !_

O°O°O

Les deux compères s'étaient séparés une fois revenus en ville, Scavo étant allé soigner sa blessure et Jack en route pour le manoir.

- Quelle soirée… murmura-t-il à la nuit, contournant la Résidence du Gouverneur. Comme un peu plus tôt, il leva son regard vers les fenêtres de l'étage pour écarquiller son regard brun, surpris d'y voir briller une lumière.

Il le fut encore plus en découvrant à travers les carreaux la silhouette d'Elizabeth passant devant la fenêtre.

Après tout, il avait bel et bien décidé de faire un petit détour cette nuit !

Agile, il escalada le portail du jardin comme Will précédemment puis se dirigea relativement « tendu » sous le balcon de la demoiselle... Faisant rouler quelques graviers entre ses doigts, il banda son bras pour les jeter contre la vitre.

Plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, les portes fenêtres s'ouvrirent révélant une demoiselle Swann courroucée :

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer Will, je… oh !

- Mes hommages Elizabeth. Déclara Jack d'une voix basse et profonde.

La nuit s'était obscurcie et seule la chétive lumière filtrant par la fenêtre éclairait faiblement le Capitaine d'en bas. A vrai dire, on ne distinguait que sa silhouette dont le maintien était reconnaissable entre tous. Ce qui restait de l'éclairage de la rue derrière la haie ne diffusait qu'une faible lueur.

Dans peu de temps, tout deviendrait noir. Seules les lanternes des gardes militaires patrouillant dans les rues baladeraient un halo ambré à travers ruelles…

Le cœur de la jeune fille manqua un battement. Un flux d'excitation mêlé à un sentiment plus indéfinissable courut dans ses veines.

Elle n'avait cessé de penser à lui, sa balade nocturne ayant renforcé son obsession et voilà qu'il apparaissait sous son balcon.

- Je suis… si surprise de vous trouver ici. Finit-elle par répondre en mesurant le son de sa voix.

C'était une chance que la stupide déclaration de William n'ait pas réveillé la maison et ce serait dommage que cet échange finisse par alerter les domestiques ou le Gouverneur.

- Pouvez-vous me rejoindre ? Demanda le pirate, un sourire transparaissant dans l'obscurité.

- C'est que… il ne vaut mieux pas que je descende… balbutia-t-elle tiraillée entre des réflexions contradictoires.

- Je suis pourtant sûr que vous en avez envie.

Tordant ses doigts, elle répéta comme pour se convaincre :

- Non, il ne vaut mieux pas.

Elle le distinguait difficilement mais, déçue, Lizzie le vit faire demi tour. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle crut voir.

- Vous ne me laissez pas le choix en ce cas… déclara Jack.

Contre tout attente, il s'avança vers le manoir avant d'attraper fermement les plantes grimpantes qui ornaient le mur. Le quadrillage de bois sur lequel s'accrochait la végétation lui servit d'appui et ainsi, il rejoint la jeune fille.

Une fois à hauteur du balcon, il lui suffit de sauter pour s'accrocher à la rambarde puis de l'enjamber.

Lizzie, bouche bée, se retrouva alors devant ledit aristocrate.

- Certes, ce sont là des manières peu conventionnelles mais l'envie de vous voir était… trop intense.

Elizabeth n'avait effectivement jamais envisagé qu'un gentilhomme puisse se conduire ainsi.

En réalité, cela dépassait son entendement.

- Et si vous me faisiez visiter ? Déclara Jack en l'entrainant dans la chambre.

Le cœur battant la chamade, elle le laissa prendre sa main pour la conduire au centre de la pièce.

Relevant son menton de ses doigts, Jack regarda Elizabeth qui n'osait le regarder mue par une soudaine ingénuité.

- Ne me craignez pas… murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Se détendant, elle posa ses mains sur les épaules du faux aristocrate avant de se serrer contre lui.

Non, elle ne le craignait pas. Elle l'aimait tout simplement.

Tandis qu'il reculait pour découvrir son corsage, il vit une chose qui aurait pu faire chanceler ses bas principes… mais seulement s'il avait été un homme de bien !

Le regard de la jeune fille semblait perclus d'amour...

Un sourire au coin des lèvres, Jack Sparrow songea que la demoiselle n'en serait que plus offerte !

Doublement excité par cette pensée, il empoigna le tissu de sa robe afin de déchirer l'étoffe. Celle-ci échoua mollement à terre rejoignant la veste qu'il avait retiré entre temps. Poussant Elizabeth sur le lit, il arracha ses fins pantalons de dentelles.

Pour la première fois, Jack pouvait contempler la jeune fille complètement nue. Ses cheveux cendrés épars sur les draps blancs et sa peau claire parsemée de quelques grains de beauté ci et là était une appétissante vision. Sa poitrine menue dont l'extrémité durcie palpitait sous les vifs battements de son cœur. Ses longues jambes qu'elle n'osait ouvrir tout comme elle n'osait croiser tremblaient du désir qui la submergeait.

- Joli spectacle. Commenta-t-il en déboutonnant quelque peu son col sans pour autant retirer sa chemise.

Même la pénombre risquait de dévoiler sa peau noircie par le soleil ainsi que

ses cicatrices… elle risquait tout simplement de dévoiler son corps de pirate.

Son vis dressé mais entravé par le tissu de ses pantalons, il émit un râle lorsqu'une autre pulsation charnelle vint gonfler un peu plus son membre.

Oui, la vision était beaucoup trop alléchante !

Se libérant enfin de sa prison de tissu, sa virilité conquérante surgit alors devant Elizabeth qui frissonna à nouveau.

Voyant fort bien l'effet qu'il produisait sur la jeune fille, il murmura d'une voix profonde et emplie de désir :

- Agenouillez-vous mademoiselle Swann…

O°O°O


	31. Une lueur dans les abysses

**Attention ce chapitre contient du M !**

**Chapitre 31  
Une lueur dans les abysses**

Tremblante, les paroles de Nicolas virent caresser son ouïe pour lui dicter ce qu'elle devait faire.

- Agenouillez-vous... répéta-t-il en posant ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

Suivant le mouvement, elle glissa du lit pour venir s'installer devant lui. Campée sur ses genoux, elle leva son visage vers celui du pirate. Ce dernier, avec ce même sourire au coin des lèvres caressa sa chevelure blonde. Sans rien dire, il exerça une pression sur sa tête incitant Lizzie à s'approcher de son entrejambe.

Là, à un millimètre de sa virilité dressée, elle déglutit en devinant justement ce qui l'attendait.

Posant ses mains sur les hanches de Jack, la jeune fille s'approcha pour offrir à son amant ce qu'il désirait tant.

Des gémissement s'élevèrent et signifièrent alors à Elizabeth que ses jeux linguaux étaient agréables...

_Hum... oui..._

_hum..._

Tandis qu'elle accélérait la cadence, elle sentit les muscles du Capitaine se contracter et une longue plainte retentit dans la pièce.

- Doucement ma douce... laissez-en pour vous... Déclara-t-il en repoussant Elizabeth pour mieux l'allonger sur le matelas.

Souriant de ce que la hauteur du lit permettait de faire, il releva ses jambes et offrit à son regard cette féminité accueillante.

D'un râle conquérant, il s'unit enfin à elle.

S'arquant sous la volupté qui la saisissait, elle laissa Jack lui imposer un fol rythme charnel.

''Gentleman'' à ses heures, Jack retint donc son plaisir pour satisfaire la jeune fille.

_Sa réputation, quelque puisse être la circonstance, devait être tenue._

Transie de délices sensoriels, Lizzie plaquait un oreiller sur sa bouche afin de ne pas réveiller la maisonnée. La chaleur qui siégeait dans son ventre semblait envahir tout son corps comme jamais auparavant.

Cette vision gonfla un peu plus l'orgueil du pirate qui resserra son étreinte, refoulant encore un peu sa jouissance. Le corps de la jeune fille se tortillait sur les draps alors qu'elle subissait délicieusement les assauts du Capitaine.

Cette fois, en se penchant sur la poitrine de la belle, Jack se laissa aller à la délivrance. De son côté, Elizabeth avait fermé ses yeux en mordant l'oreiller, un spasme de plaisir la parcourant tout entière.

Le pirate se retira alors pour avoir le privilège de s'épandre sur le ventre encore juvénile de son amante. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux en sentant la substance chaude maculer son épiderme frémissant.

Leurs deux souffles haletants résonnaient dans la pièce qui baignait dans un silence ironiquement religieux.

L'esprit paralysé par l'acte charnel et la fatigue, le pirate s'allongea spontanément près d'Elizabeth qui frémit lorsque la tête de Jack vint reposer dans son cou.

Le cœur en fête, apaisée par la passion et l'amour, elle se repaissait du corps du Capitaine contre le sien. Quelques mèches noires virent chatouiller sa joue inscrivant un sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

Son odeur venait même titiller ses narines... Quand soudain, elle écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet d'un troublant constat.

Ses cheveux, sa peau et ses vêtements portaient le parfum salé de l'océan.

O°O°O

_Mes hommages Jack Sparrow et merci pour votre généreuse offrande… où que vous soyez, chien de pirate, dans la vie comme dans la mort !_

Tel Scavo un peu plus tôt, ces mots résonnaient dans l'esprit de Jack. Arrivant dans la cour du manoir de la Marquise, tous les épisodes qu'il venait de vivre tournoyaient dans sa mémoire ainsi que le troublant renseignement du faussaire.

En effet, avant de se séparer Lorenzo avait révélé à Jack ce qu'il avait entendu chez Beckett.

_Soyez rassuré Monseigneur, mes recherches prennent de plus en plus de corps et je puis avec certitude, déclarer que l'une des cartes que vous recherchez se trouve au sein même de cet archipel. Bientôt celle-ci sera entre vos mains…_

Jack serra les poings tandis qu'il s'arrêtait sur le seuil des cuisines.

Coucher avec la délicieuse fille du Gouverneur n'avait décidément pas évacuer toute ses tensions...

Tapant au battant, la serrure émit un cliquetis puis la porte s'ouvrit. Une chandelle à la main, Ludwig observa la silhouette du pirate qui se découpait dans la nuit.

- Si je puis me permettre, ce n'est pas une heure pour rentrer _Milord_. Grinça-t-il en laissant entrer le fieffé Capitaine à l'intérieur.

- Nous ne sommes pas tous prolétaires mon brave et mes horaires sont celles d'un gentilhomme et non celles d'un domestique désormais ! Répondit-il pompeusement faisant ainsi fuir par l'humour encore un peu de cette tension.

Montant à ses appartements, il se déshabilla et s'allongea prestement sur le lit.

Le sommeil arriva rapidement et Jack Sparrow partit alors dans le monde évanescent des songes où il rêva de vengeance, de rhum et mer.

O°O°O

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Jack et Scavo avaient tué Mercer et le jour du bal était enfin arrivé !

Jusqu'à là Lizzie s'était montrée, étrangement, calme aux yeux de son père. Il avait pourtant compris à quel point cette soirée était importante pour elle. Le Gouverneur se doutait bien qu'un jeune homme se cachait derrière cette réception... Cependant, malgré une effervescence naturelle, Elizabeth perdait parfois le fil de la réalité en plongeant son esprit dans d'étranges pensées.

_Etait-ce Nicolas Hamilton qu'elle avait aperçu cette_ _nuit là ?_

De son côté, Jack s'était révélé de plus en plus impatient. Tournant en rond tel un animal en cage, ce jour sonnait pour lui comme la concrétisation de ses espérances.

Posté devant la fenêtre et le regard perdu sur l'océan, le pirate observait le soleil matinal honorer de ses premiers rayons les flots pastels. Tandis qu'il pensait à cette soirée, à sa revanche... des coups frappés à la porte troublèrent ses réflexions.

- Entrez. Déclara-t-il en faisant volte face.

Poussant la porte, Amance s'imposa dans l'encadrement. A nouveau, Jack constata la pâleur de son teint soutenue par l'éclat brillant de son regard foncé. Cela n'ôtait rien à sa beauté, au contraire... Elle apparaissait réellement comme une des ces poupées de porcelaine, fragile et inaccessible. Ses traits arboraient un certaine maturité domptant une jeunesse bien présente.

- Madame... prononça-t-il en s'inclinant.

- Capitaine... Je constate que certains rudiments sont bel et bien acquis. Serais-je finalement bon professeur ? Se questionna-t-elle en posant sur le lit le costume qu'elle avait fait réaliser pour Jack.

- Pourquoi vous sous-estimer ? Personnellement, je n'ai jamais fait une telle chose ! S'exclama Sparrow en portant un regard ironique mais légèrement appréciateur sur les vêtements qu'il porterait ce soir. Eh bien, il ne restera rien du pirate que je suis déguisé comme ça !

- Cela ne m'étonne aucunement. Je vous admirerais presque cher Capitaine, ne pas connaître le doute doit être merveilleux. Allons, pour ce qui concerne votre tenue, je suis certaine que plusieurs dames et damoiselles cacheront leur émoi derrière quelques éventails.

Laissant un rire emplir la chambre asiatique, Jack s'approcha de l'aristocrate jusqu'à ne laisser vivre qu'un centimètre entre eux.

- Savez-vous à quoi vous me faites penser Marquise ?

- Non mais je présume que vous allez m'en faire part. Répondit-elle en levant son visage vers celui du forban.

- A un chat sauvage... Murmura-t-il en effleurant le petit grain de beauté qu'elle avait sur la joue.

Au lieu de reculer, elle se laissa faire en appréciant ce doux contact.

_Une douceur qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps..._

- Vous êtes comme ces créatures... Reprit-il. Toujours sur la défensive, vous ripostez et vous sentez permanent attaquée, vous daignez refuser les attentions que l'on vous porte. Attirante comme ces bêtes indomptées, vous vous plaisez, là est votre consolation, à frustrer ceux qui vous désirent. Cependant, quand votre envie devient trop intense, vous vous laissez approcher et caresser... quel être fascinant...

La main de Jack passant derrière sa nuque, il approcha son visage du sien et défit de son autre sa coiffure. Ses cheveux tombèrent alors sur ses épaules en un flot de boucles foncées.

Ses yeux noirs dans ceux d'Amance, celle-ci laissa une chaleur l'envahir.

_Plus aucun regard vert ne venait troubler sa vision._

- Laissez-vous aller Marquise, laissez-moi faire... le passé n'est plus.

Posant sa bouche sur la sienne, il caressa ses lèvres en un baiser langoureux et salvateur. Cette lenteur charnelle réveilla chaque sens de la jeune fille qui se sentit de nouveau vivante.

Finissant par mettre un terme à ce baiser, elle fit alors une chose qui étonna Jack.

Elle sourit.

Oui, elle sourit véritablement.

A son tour, s'approchant de l'oreille du Capitaine, elle murmura :

- Merci...

Doucement, elle quitta l'étreinte du pirate et hocha noblement la tête. Il y avait dans ce geste une grâce étrange, une sorte d'apaisement incongru transparaissant dans le sourire qu'elle avait gardée.

Se retournant, elle sortit de la chambre laissant Jack seul à nouveau.

Alors qu'elle traversait le couloir, la Marquise songea que, s'il lui restait encore des doutes sur l'emprise qui la possédait jusqu'à présent, ils étaient totalement dissouts.

O°O°O

Froissant d'une colère sourde un papier dans sa main, Cutler Beckett tentait de réfréner sa colère.

- Je veux savoir où se trouve David Mercer. Déclara froidement ce dernier.

- Nous faisons tout ce que nous pouvons Milord.

- Ce n'est pas suffisant ! Sortez à présent et continuez de le chercher avant que je ne perde définitivement patience.

S'inclinant, l'agent de l'Envoyé sortit du bureau.

En ce qui concernait Cutler, il ferma quelques secondes les yeux afin de calmer ses ardeurs.

Il y avait de cela trois jours, Mercer avait laissé un mot disant que ses recherches nécessitaient une absence.

_Un mot en réalité délicatement écrit par Scavo pour ne pas alarmer trop rapodiment l'aristocrate._

Cependant, celui-ci était encore loin de se douter que son agent avait rejoint le royaume mortifère des abysses.

En tout cas, cela l'incommodait au plus haut point !

Et, cela lui paraissait étrange...

O°O°O


	32. Le dénouement est proche

**Chapitre 32**

**Le dénouement est proche **

Il n'était pas tout à fait dix heures quand Jack passa les portes du manoir. Descendant les escaliers, il se dirigea vers les écuries afin qu'on lui scelle un cheval.

Tapant sur l'épaule du palefrenier une fois qu'il eut préparé sa monture, il grimpa habilement sur l'alezan. Ainsi, il s'étonna lui-même d'être finalement à l'aise sur une de ces créatures, lui, un marin, un pirate habitué aux roulis de l'océan.

Alors qu'il talonnait son cheval, Jack se préparait psychologiquement à la rencontre qui l'attendait. Il savait que Beckett se trouvait chez lui à cette heure et le pirate comptait lui présenter… _ses hommages._

Le travail d'investigation de Scavo allait enfin lui servir.

Le cœur et l'esprit envahis par la haine, il galopa jusqu'à la ville pour rejoindre la résidence de l'Envoyé.

Une fois arrivé, il attacha son cheval au portail avant de se présenter devant les portes. Face aux panneaux de bois, il entreprit de prendre sur lui-même et réfréner le goût du sang qui corrodait sa langue.

Tapant au battant, il attendit moins d'une minute avant qu'un majordome ouvre l'une des portes.

- Bonjour Monsieur. Que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda-t-il, sa mine trop sérieuse.

Pourvu d'un air aristocratique, Jack sortit un carton de sa poche avant de le tendre au majordome. Entre temps, il avait fait préparer de faux bristols le présentant comme sujet de sa Majesté et pair du royaume d'Angleterre.

- Veuillez donner ma carte à Lord Beckett et lui demander s'il peut me recevoir.

Après avoir rapidement parcouru le carton, le domestique répondit :

- Oui Lord Hamilton. Si vous voulez bien attendre dans hall que j'avertisse Milord…

Faisant pénétrer le pirate à l'intérieur, il gravit alors les escaliers et disparu dans un couloir. Quelque minutes plus tard, il redescendit pour déclarer au forban :

- Lord Beckett va vous recevoir, si vous voulez bien me suivre Milord…

Réempruntant à nouveau le chemin du bureau, le majordome escorta le Capitaine jusqu'aux portes de l'enfer.

Après avoir tapé deux petits coups, une voix s'éleva à travers faisant grincer les dents de Jack. Le laquais tourna la poignet et déclara :

- Voici Milord, lord Nicolas Hamilton.

Jack entra et vit Cutler Beckett immobile au centre de la pièce. Celui-ci parut surpris une fraction seconde quand le pirate s'avança avant de réintégrer son masque aristocratique.

Cela n'avait pas échappé à Jack qui ravala toute sa haine et se dirigea vers lui, la main tendue.

_Me reconnais-tu chien d'aristocrate ? Te souviens-tu de chaque torture que tu m'as infligées ? _

- Je vous suis gré de me recevoir Lord Beckett, j'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de vous et je tenais à vous rencontrer ! Déclara-t-il en serrant la main de l'Envoyé non sans rêver de lui briser chaque doigt.

- Vous m'envoyez ravi lord Hamilton, asseyez-vous donc. Désirez-vous boire un café, un verre peut-être ?

- Non merci.

Une fois les deux hommes installés de part et autre du bureau, Cutler déclara :

- Votre visage ne m'est pas inconnu, êtes-vous certain que nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés ?

Jack marqua un léger temps avant d'incurver ses lèvres en un sourire étrange.

- Jamais non.

- J'aurais pourtant cru... Rétorqua Beckett sans lâcher du regard les prunelles du forban.

Plus il regardait Jack, plus son air lui semblait familier mais certainement n'était-ce qu'une impression. Il avait bien reconnu le fameux inconnu qui avait béliné avec Miss Swann le soir du bal masqué. Cependant, pourquoi lui en tenir rigueur puisque, grâce à lui, il avait pu assouvir son désir…

- Je viens d'arriver à Port Royal et réside présentement chez ma cousine, la Marquise de Saint-Roman.

- J'ai eu ouïe dire qu'un membre de sa famille se trouvait avec elle, effectivement.

- Me voici donc ici, au sein de cette charmante colonie. De ce fait, vous sachant à Port Royal j'ai saisi l'occasion pour vous présenter mes respects. Votre réputation n'est plus à faire au vieux continent et certains cercles vous portent en très haute estime. Vous êtes assurément un pilier pour la compagnie des Indes.

L'égo de l'Envoyé se mit à rutiler et celui-ci oublia momentanément un peu de sa méfiance.

- J'admets avoir acquis une certaine réputation mais il est tout aussi réel d'avouer que cela attise les jalousies ou les convoitises.

Le regard de Beckett s'était perdu quelque seconde dans le vague après avoir prononcé ces mots.

Ces paroles résonnèrent comme le propre glas de l'aristocrate aux oreilles de Jack.

- Je peux très bien l'imaginer, croyez-moi. Ainsi, lorsque j'ai dit que nous ne nous étions jamais rencontrés… cela n'est pas tout à fait exact. Sachez que j'étais présent lors de cette fameuse compétition équestre et que j'ai… assisté à une profonde injustice.

Jack entama dès lors une véritable plaidoirie tirée des informations de Scavo. L'air stoïque, Cutler ne cessait de l'observer, ses iris dilatés. Oubliant son histoire d'école militaire, Jack se contenta d'enrober ce « malencontreux » événement prônant l'imbécilité humaine.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, l'Envoyé marqua un temps non sans questionner silencieusement le pirate.

_Son discours fut-il crédible ?_

- Ce fut malencontreux, en effet. Finit par déclarer l'Envoyé avec une moue irritée. Cette tricherie me laisse encore un goût amer mais je suis heureux d'avoir trouvé un témoin non aveugle.

Se forçant à sourire, jack inclina la tête en signe de remerciement. Décidément cet homme était plus plat qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Toucher à l'intégrité d'un narcissique doublé d'un égocentrique était s'assurer un succès immédiat. Il suffisait seulement de se mettre dans son camp et hocher la tête à chaque parole prononcée.

- N'y pensons plus voulez-vous mais soyez certain que je fus et suis encore de votre côté Lord Beckett. Si vous me l'autorisez, je suis désormais curieux d'entendre quelques uns de vos exploits en mers concernant la compagnie des Indes… et les pirates.

Refermant ses deux poings à l'insu de Beckett, le forban serra les dents en écoutant les récits maritimes de l'Envoyé mis en confiance.

O°O°O

L'heure bleue étendait lentement son camaïeu en ce chaud début de soirée. Jamais encore la cour n'avait été si fourmillante. Des carrosses et chevaux de belle allure animaient l'extérieur pour donner au lieu un aspect plus vivant qu'à l'accoutumée. Sortant de voiture, de nobles dames richement vêtues laissaient déjà échapper leurs voix claires dans la nuit festive.

Le manoir avait été décoré pour l'occasion et des guirlandes de fleurs ornaient sa façade. Plusieurs lanternes et flambeaux parsemaient les jardins, les terrasses ainsi que les fenêtres embellissant l'ambiance.

Accueillant les invités avec élégance, Ludwig les faisait pénétrer à l'intérieur du manoir. A chaque nouvel arrivant, le majordome répétait que leur hôtesse ne tarderait pas à les rejoindre comme l'exigeait le protocole.

Si la plupart des convives trouvaient cette invitation surprenante, nul ne s'en souciait tant la réception était fastueuse.

La salle à manger ordinairement préparée pour quelque personne offrait ce jour toute sa magnificence. Le marbre du sol, la gigantesque baie vitrée comme le nacre parant les murs scintillaient sous le feux d'un grand lustre en cristal. Sous la fresque représentant Poséidon et son courroux attendaient de grandes dessertes couvertes de nappes blanches. Leur plateau parsemés d'argenterie affichaient une vision gargantuesque ; des homards, des crabes ou autres araignées de mer, divers coquillages entre une multitude de mets océaniques patientaient sur un lit de glace. Tout cela positionné savamment ajoutait même à la décoration de la pièce.

Au centre de la salle se trouvaient de longues tables recouvertes de nappes immaculée. Dressées avec goûts, le service rutilant comme les verres et assiettes somptueuses étincelaient tel du diamant.

Jack, posté dans l'encadrement de la porte observait tout ce luxe. Un sorte d'amusement mêlé à de l'amertume habillaient ses traits…

_Cette nuit sera la dernière que Beckett passera dans l'opulence ! Cette ordure n'avait pas omis ce matin de raconter la prise du vaisseau de son père. Contant cela comme un récit héroïque, il avait fait d'une attaque sournoise une vraie bataille navale. Il lui avait même révélé, « cela dit entre aristocrates », qu'il gardait des souvenirs de ses aventures en mer qui ne le quittaient jamais. Toujours près de lui, ces choses lui rappelaient constamment sa puissance sur les misérables forbans._

Tout cela signifiait donc qu'il devrait fouiller la demeure de ce rat pour récupérer sa carte avant d'embarquer sur son Pearl !

Faisant volte face, son regard accrocha le reflet d'un miroir. Richelieux laquées et bas montants, culotte noire, chemise, gilet et veston assortis, le faux lord semblait bel et bien appartenir à l'élite.

Rajustant nonchalamment sa lavallière, il se dirigea vers les premiers invités qui peuplaient le hall. S'inclinant devant une quinquagénaire au tour de taille impressionnant, Jack s'empara de sa main pour se pencher dessus.

Avec l'aide d'Amance, le pirate avait retenu quelque nom et titre parmi cette flopée d'aristocrates pompeux.

- Comtesse Russel. Quelle charmante apparition ! S'exclama-t-il le sourire au lèvres.

Celle-ci gloussa en faisant trembler son double menton et sa poitrine fort généreuse.

- Oh lord Hamilton, vous me flattez ! Répondit-elle avant d'arrondir sa bouche peinturlurée.

Le forban dû se retenir de rire ou à défaut, de s'étonner. Si on retirait à cette femme sa riche toilette pour des guenilles, ses bijoux et quelque dent, elle ressemblerait trait pour trait aux vieilles catins qui pullulaient à Tortuga.

Tandis que Jack enchaînait les salutations, l'esprit impatient, un autre à l'étage brassait du vide.

La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité si ce n'était une lampe à pétrole brûlant faiblement sur une commode. La flamme renvoyait un halo orangé n'éclairant qu'à moitié la jeune fille...

Assise devant sa coiffeuse, Amance caressait d'une main lascive les rubis qui ornaient son cou. Le regard perdu dans le reflet, elle fixait inlassablement l'infini. La rumeur des convives, les musiciens accordant leur instrument ou encore le bruit lointain des vagues ne semblaient pas l'atteindre. Elle se sentait suspendue dans l'instant comme si le temps s'était arrêté dans le règne du silence.

La douleur qu'elle ressentait de plus en plus violemment ces derniers jours paraissait elle aussi faire une trêve.

Quelque minute s'écoulèrent encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle cligne enfin des yeux.

Se levant, la Marquise défroissa ainsi sa magnifique robe rouge. Les jupons recouverts de satin grenat rendaient sa démarche sensuelle, le tissu épousant ses jambes. Le buste dont le décolleté mettait en valeur sa poitrine était ceint par une grande ceinture pourpre.

Se dirigeant vers la porte-fenêtre, elle sortit sur le balcon afin de respirer l'air de la nuit. La légère brise fit alors onduler ses boucles brunes savamment coiffées et piquetée d'épingles en rubis.

Se gorgeant d'air nocturne, elle se surprit à éprouver une certaine sérénité malgré le pressentiment qui la possédait depuis un moment.

Un dénouement semblait proche et en dépit des épreuves, l'apaisement se trouvait peut-être à porté de main.

Décidant qu'il était l'heure de faire son entrée, l'aristocrate rentra dans la chambre, s'empara de son éventail et sortit.

Traversant le couloir, elle descendit les escaliers le port aussi altier qu'une reine. A l'instant où elle foulait le marbre du sol, Ludwig accueillait le Gouverneur Swann et sa fille.

- Gouverneur ! S'exclama Amance en se réappropriant le rôle de confiante aristocrate qu'elle avait quelque peu délaissé. C'est un plaisir de vous compter parmi nous, votre présence honore ma table. Quant à vous Elizabeth, je suis certaine que vous illuminerez le cœur des gentilshommes ce soir. Votre toilette est superbe !

En effet, Amance n'avait pas menti sur ce dernier point. La robe d'Elizabeth était éblouissante, tout comme l'était la jeune fille. La teinte violine de sa toilette rehaussait son teint et sa chevelure blonde coiffée de manière compliquée. Des petites perles noires étaient piquées ci et là dans ses cheveux accrochant le reflet des flammes.

Jack qui avait aperçu Elizabeth un peu plus tard que la Marquise se trouva excité par cette vision. La jeune fille le tentait plus que jamais. S'avançant donc vers Weatherby et sa fille, il entreprit de venir les saluer. Tandis qu'il s'approchait d'eux, il oublia momentanément la prochaine arrivée de Cutler Beckett.

- Gouverneur Swann ! Comment allez-vous ? S'exclama-t-il joyeusement en tendant la main vers ce dernier non s'être incliné.

- Bien je vous remercie ! Si je ne m'abuse, nous nous sommes rencontrés le jour du bal costumé.

En effet !

En tout cas, soyez assuré que c'est une joie de vous revoir !

- Mon plaisir. Rétorqua-t-il en inclinant aristocratiquement sa tête.

S'approchant d'Elizabeth qui s'était légèrement reculée et tentait vainement de cacher ses rougeurs, Jack s'inclina devant elle. En tremblant, Lizzie leva sa main et frissonna imperceptiblement.

- Quel joie de vous revoir également Miss Swann. Vous êtes éblouissante !

Tandis que le Gouverneur s'était retourné pour saluer une connaissance, Jack en profita pour enrober Elizabeth d'un regard carnassier sous l'œil froid de la Marquise.

O°O°O


	33. Un rêve ou un cauchemar ?

**Attention ce chapitre contient du M !**

**Chapitre 33 **

**Un rêve ou un cauchemar ?**

- A quoi jouez-vous ? Demanda la Marquise à l'oreille de Jack, l'entrainant discrètement à l'écart.

Celui-ci contemplait Elizabeth qui avait baissée les yeux au sol.

- Mais je profite de mes derniers instants avec la « gentry » !

- Pourquoi vous compliquer la tâche ? Répondit-elle.

- Parce que c'est dans ma nature trésor et sans vouloir vous vexer, c'est dans la vôtre aussi ! Je ne connais pas tous vos secrets mais je connais le principal jeune fille, vous trompez peut-être cette bande d'abrutis crédules mais je ne suis pas aveugle. Vos airs et votre attitude vous donnent une certaine maturité mais dans l'intimité, vous n'êtes qu'une gamine qui joue un rôle trop compliqué pour elle.

- Vous ne connaissez pratiquement rien de ma vie et pour l'instant, je ne suis pas la seule à tromper les apparences. Nous jouons la même comédie, vous au milieu d'aristocrates et moi au milieu d'ignorants. Cependant, vous êtes bien placé pour savoir que l'on tient son rôle du moment qu'on y croit. En ce cas, personne ne pourra jamais contredire ce que vous êtes.

- Ce que nous semblons êtres ma colombe, pas ce que nous sommes. Oui,

ce que nous semblons être… Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai des choses à faire.

- Attendez, vous ne…

Émettant un petit rire, il se retourna vers elle pour lui intimer :

- Hey là, je vais finir par croire que vous êtes jalouse. Ne vous en faites pas, je peux très bien m'occuper de vous également… d'ailleurs, cela peut-être très excitant chère petite cousine…

- Ce n'est pas cela. Rétorqua-t-elle sans relever la proposition. Vous allez la faire souffrir.

Cette fois, les lèvres du pirate perdirent leur sourire.

- Peu m'importe !

Sur ce, il fit demi tour prêt à rejoindre la belle demoiselle Swann.

- Vous n'avez décidément rien d'exceptionnel Capitaine Sparrow… murmura Amance en le regardant s'éloigner, l'âme devenue compatissante.

O°O°O

Descendant de sa berline, Beckett laissa son œil scruter les alentours. Décidément, le cadre était plus agréable qu'il ne l'avait cru et cette soirée pourrait lui donner l'occasion de briller en société.

Tandis qu'il saluait de la main un riche aristocrate, le galop d'un cheval lui fit tourner la tête. En effet, un cavalier menait grand train en sa direction. Arrivé près de l'Envoyé, ce dernier reconnut l'agent qu'il avait chargé d'enquêter sur la deuxième carte manquante.

Se précipitant de son cheval, l'investigateur arriva sur la terre ferme pour déclarer à l'Envoyé :

Pardonnez-moi Milord mais j'ai une nouvelle qui ne pouvait attendre. Nous venons de retrouver le corps de David Mercer rejeté sur le rivage. Malgré les ravages de l'eau et des charognards, j'ai pu observer des traces de strangulations sur son cou. Alors que nous ratissions la zone, nous avons découvert, dissimulé dans une anse de la baie, un navire aux voiles noires. Il y a fort à parier qu'il s'agit…

L'agent déglutit avant de répondre, comme s'il avait du mal à croire ses propres paroles.

- … qu'il s'agit du Black Pearl. Reprit-il en regardant le visage de Beckett se fermer.

Serrant les dents, Cutler assimilait rapidement les propos débités par son interlocuteur.

Son agent mort et le Black Pearl arrimé non loin d'ici… Cela ne signifiait qu'une chose ; le temps ne faisait rien à la peine et à la rancune. Si le Black Pearl était là, c'est que son Capitaine l'était aussi.

- Bien. Restez dans les parages et soyez sur vos gardes. Finit par déclarer l'Envoyé en se dirigeant assurément vers le manoir.

Se présentant, il entendit le majordome annoncer son nom tout en l'introduisant dans le hall.

La Marquise qui papillonnait d'invités en invités s'immobilisa à l'entente de ce nom. Se retournant, elle vit dans l'encadrement l'imminent Envoyé de la compagnie des Indes.

A nouveau, cette sensation d'événement latent s'accrut dans son ventre.

S'avançant vers lui, elle plia ses genoux en une légère révérence tout en tendant sa main. Beckett s'en saisit et s'inclina sur elle.

- Lord Beckett, quelle joie de vous avoir parmi nous. Dit-elle en posant ses yeux sur ceux de Beckett. Elle sembla alors y décerner un éclat d'excitation intense qui l'interrogea.

- C'est moi qui le suis Madame.

- Je vous en prie, mêlez-vous donc aux invités. Le cotillon va commencer.

Souriant de ce sourire aristocratique, le visage d'Amance sembla s'illuminer mais vira au blanc lorsqu'elle leva son regard vers le haut des escaliers.

La jeune fille venait de voir l'ombre évanescente d'un démon rouge disparaitre dans le couloir.

O°O°O

Sirotant une coupe de champagne, Elizabeth regardait distraitement les musiciens jouer un menuet.

- Cela vous plairait-il d'admirer quelques tableaux ? Ma cousine recèle dans sa galerie quelque main de maître… Susurra une voix à l'oreille de Lizzie.

Frissonnant, elle laissa le souffle de Jack descendre jusqu'à son ventre.

- Le cotillon va commencer, nous ne pouvons nous sauver. Répondit-elle toujours dos au pirate.

0Il émit un petit rire rauque avant de rétorquer :

- Je vous rassure Miss Swann, vous aller danser…

Sans plus requérir son avis, il l'entraîna hors de la salle, traversa le hall et la fit pénétrer dans ladite galerie. Il s'agissait en réalité d'une long couloir aéré tel la salle des miroirs du château de Versailles. Un côté du mur était entièrement consacré à de hautes fenêtres et celui opposé était orné de tableaux.

Le lieu était plongé dans l'obscurité, seule la faible lumière de flambeaux au dehors projetaient quelque halo dans ce long corridor.

Elizabeth dont l'excitation était grande connaissait le but de cette escapade. Cependant, un sentiment de crainte l'avait également envahi alors qu'elle songeait lui dévoiler ses sentiments dans l'espoir d'un mariage qui l'agréerait. Son amour pour Nicolas était clair, ses désirs et son abandon en témoignaient. Elle n'aurait jamais laissé James, William ou Cutler Beckett, malgré ses manigances, aller plus loin. Elle ne regrettait pas ses expériences intimes si ce n'était celle avec l'Envoyé mais grâce à cela, Lizzie se rendait bien compte de ce que Nicolas lui inspirait.

Ils avancèrent jusqu'à découvrir une alcôve abritant un sofa.

Tandis qu'elle sentait une main sur ses reins, elle s'esquiva pour lui faire face.

Ne discernant dans la pénombre que l'éclat de ses yeux et celui de ses dents, elle déclara d'une voix tremblante :

Nicolas... je crois que nous devrions parler.

A peine eut-elle achevée de dire ces mots que Jack plongeait déjà sa tête dans son cou. Embrassant sa peau délicate, il se gorgea de son parfum tout en pressant son corps contre le sien.

- Voyons cela après !

- Non Nicolas, s'il vous plait... c'est important.

La poussant sur le sofa, Jack empêcha ainsi la demoiselle de prendre la fuite. Se postant devant elle, il défit lestement les lacets de son corsage et dévoila sa poitrine de son étau violine.

C'est... à propos de nous... Nicolas... articula-t-elle.

L'entente du mot « nous » lui fit marquer un léger temps d'arrêt avant qu'il ne se penche sur ses seins dénudés. S'asseyant près d'elle, il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en dire plus et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Il nous faut parler Nicolas. Murmura-t-elle en se soustrayant au baiser du Capitaine. Son excitation était à son comble et son désir pour la jeune fille plus intense que jamais.

Ses pantalons commençaient à devenir étroits et celle-ci semblait ne pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire pensa-t-il tout en happant la pointe durcie d'un sein.

S'il-vous-plait ! Dit-elle encore en essayant de le repousser.

De plus en plus angoissée, la fille du Gouverneur tremblait d'impatience mais aussi de ce désir qu'elle refrénait.

Réprimant un soupir de frustration, il la ramena vers lui pour prendre ses mains dans les siennes. Ainsi, il prit tout ce qui lui restait de patience pour ne pas la culbuter comme un pirate, taisant ses paroles par une main plaquée sur bouche.

Il savait fort bien ce qu'elle allait dire, ce qu'elle voulait qu'il lui avoue et demande... et s'il voulait arriver à ses fins, Jack n'allait pas avoir le choix.

Sans scrupule, il lui susurra alors :

- Chère Elizabeth... je ne pensais pas dire cela un jour mais… notre rencontre a bouleversé toutes mes certitudes, mes attentes... et mes espérances.

Alors qu'il parlait, sa main fouillait déjà sous les jupons de la jeune fille. Cette dernière avait le souffle coupé tant par les paroles du Capitaine que par ses caresses.

- Je crois ne pas pouvoir me passer de vous... dit-il à son oreille.

Oh... Nicolas... gémit-elle d'émotion et de plaisir, la main de Jack ayant trouvé le chemin de son intimité.

Caressant le tissu de ses dessous, celui-ci devint rapidement humide.

- Elizabeth, je dois vous avouer quelque chose...

Petit à petit, le pirate sentait Lizzie se détendre, se laissait enfin aller.

Réussissant à passer la main dans ses pantalons de dentelle, il aborda enfin l'intimité d'Elizabeth. Pénétrant son index dans sa moiteur accueillante, il y perçut une légère contraction prouvant qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait « disposée ». Cela pourrait bien lui ôter une partie de son plaisir et il en était hors de question. Sa dernière nuit devait être inoubliable et il aimait trop la savoir totalement offerte… bien, elle l'avait voulue !

Prenant sa voix la plus profonde et sincère, il déclara :

- Je crois bien que... je vous aime Elizabeth.

Comme par magie, il sentit les muscles de la jeune fille se détendre. Laissant échapper une exclamation émue dans l'air, elle se pendit au cou du forban pour un baiser fougueux non sans avoir déclaré un tremblant _« moi aussi je vous aime »._

- Alors offrez-vous ma chère... déclara-t-il après s'être détaché de ses lèvres.

Enfonçant un autre doigt en elle, Jack engagea un lent mouvement de va et vient. Avec délectation, il vit la demoiselle courber la tête en arrière et gémir.

Alors qu'il aspirait les pointes dressées de sa menue poitrine, il accéléra sa cadence. S'accrochant plus fortement à lui, Elizabeth sentait son plaisir croître sous la dextérité de Jack.

- Oui ma belle, moi aussi je veux plus... dit-il avant de retirer sa main couverte du désir de son amante.

Défaisant les boutons de sa culotte, il libéra son membre perclus d'excitation.

Instinctivement, la jeune fille s'en empara et vint de nouveau chercher les lèvres du pirate. Sa main fine enclencha alors une cadence qui termina de le rendre fou de volupté.

S'arrachant à son étreinte, il déclara :

- Levez-vous.

Le cœur battant et toute tremblante, l'amoureuse s'exécuta. Avec un sourire qu'elle ne put voir, il se cala confortablement sur le sofa.

-Asseyez-vous... oui venez sur moi... Poursuivit-il.

La sentant hésiter, il se pencha pour saisir ses hanches et l'incita à se retourner afin qu'elle lui tourne le dos.

-Oui, comme ça...

- Je...

- Faites-moi confiance. La rassura Jack avant de relever ses jupons, découvrant ainsi ses jolies fesses dans la semi obscurité.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il l'empoigna pour l'installer sur lui. Le chemin ne fut pas difficile à trouver tant le passage était prêt à être emprunté... La soulevant quelque peu, son sexe s'enfonça dans ses chairs humides au son de leurs deux gémissements.

Agrippant ses deux mains sur sa taille, il savoura l'entreprise de la jeune fille qui ondulait énergiquement. Cherchant à amplifier son plaisir, le forban s'accorda aux mouvements d'Elizabeth qu'il sentait totalement esclave de sa passion. Elle émettait de longs gémissements entrecoupés de petits cris flattant les oreilles de Jack pour doublement l'exciter. Des « oui » venaient se répercuter entre les murs de la galerie alors que le rythme des amants devenait de plus en plus fougueux.

Se penchant un peu, Lizzie suivit l'élan du pirate. Avide, il empoigna sa poitrine redoublant ainsi de vigueur dans sa cadence. Remontant sa main vers sa gorge puis vers sa bouche, il introduit un doigt entre les lèvres d'Elizabeth. Celle-ci, proie d'une extrême volupté, suça son index retrouvant ainsi sa propre saveur.

Ce geste attisa la fougue de Jack qui émit un râle en la serrant plus étroitement contre lui.

Il voulait plus en cet instant comme si son désir émanait de ses entrailles.

D'une secousse, il la poussa pour se dégager d'elle. Surprise, elle se retrouva sur ses jambes mais finit rapidement sur le sol, appuyée sur ses genoux et les mains à plat sur le marbre.

Se positionnant derrière elle, il releva de nouveau sa robe et agrippa ses fesses à pleine main. D'une poussé brutale, il la fit sienne sans plus se soucier de son jeu d'acteur. La jeune fille cria de douleur tout en laissant le pirate la béliner ardemment alors qu'elle glissait sur le marbre.

Jack n'en pouvait plus, la jouissance montait vivement au rythme des assauts qu'il faisait subir à Elizabeth. Les yeux brouillés par la volupté, il fusionna avec cet instant pour atteindre la délivrance.

Ses doigts s'enfonçant dans les hanches de sa partenaire, le forban donna un dernier coup de rein qui le fit enfin jouir. Comme paralysé par les picotements qui électrisaient tout son corps, il s'épancha dans les chairs malmenées de la jeune fille.

De son côté, Lizzie n'osait bouger ni même respirer et c'est seulement lorsque Jack se retira, qu'elle osa chercher l'air qui lui manquait. Elle se sentait dans un étrange état, comme vidée sans savoir pourquoi.

Sans dire un mot, le faux lord se releva et boutonna sa culotte non sans avoir remis de l'ordre dans sa tenue. Voyant enfin que la jeune fille était toujours à terre, presque prostrée, il tendit sa main pour qu'elle se relève.

Tremblante, elle l'accepta et se remit sur ses pieds. Ces ébats venaient de lui laisser un goût étrange mais peut-être était-ce la faute de cette demande qu'elle espérait.

Dans la pénombre, elle le vit porter son regard vers la porte du hall et se demanda à quoi il pensait. Alors qu'il tournait son visage vers elle, le cœur d'Elizabeth se mit à battre fort.

- Vous feriez mieux de remettre de l'ordre dans votre tenue. Se contenta-t-il de dire, sa voix comme changée. Le timbre était plat, quasiment indifférent.

Un pic de douleur perça le cœur de Lizzie à l'entente de ces mots mais elle répondit néanmoins un « oui » mal assuré.

Fébrile, elle tenta de relacer son corsage et défroisser sa robe. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve, ses gestes comme dépossédés du réel. Cette sensation s'accentua quand Jack lui prit le bras pour la ramener aux portes menant au vestibule. Là, elle vit le pirate passer discrètement la tête puis sortir tout en l'entraînant à sa suite. Plus personne ne se trouvait dans le hall si ce n'était quelques domestiques.

Rajustant sa lavallière rapidement, il se dirigea vers la salle de bal sans même accorder un regard à Elizabeth.

_Cela n'avait définitivement plus d'importance. Il devait ouvrir le cotillon. _

Quant à la jeune fille, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'habituer à la lumière et celle des candélabres brûla sa rétine.

_Venait-elle de vivre un rêve ou un cauchemar ?_

_O°O°O_

Comme si un poison parcourait ses veines, l'aristocrate sentait ses jambes se dérober sous elle. Sa peau était blême alors qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tousser, une âcreté détestable dans la gorge.

S'appuyant à la rambarde et une main plaquée sur sa bouche, elle se traina jusqu'au haut des escaliers. Heureusement, le hall était désert et personne ne l'avait vu dans un tel état.

La musique d'une première valse explosa dans l'air quand Amance atteignit le couloir menant à ses appartements.

Le bal avait commencé.

O°O°O


	34. Danse Macabre

**Ce chapitre contient du M !**

**Chapitre 34**

**Danse Macabre**

**0°0°0**

La salle était emplie de musique, de rire et d'une rumeur festive.

Comme prévu, Jack avait ouvert le bal endossant à merveille le rôle de maître de cérémonie. Il était entré dans la pièce, avait fait signe aux musiciens pour qu'ils cessent de jouer et avait déclaré d'une voix profonde l'ouverture du cotillon.

Dès lors, une mélodie enjouée avait explosé dans l'air incitant les invités à danser.

Tandis qu'une masse humaine et colorée assiégeait la piste, son regard s'était posé sur l'Envoyé.

Celui contemplait l'océan par une gigantesque panneau de verre.

Une coupe à la main, Cutler semblait absorbé par le paysage. La lune ne s'était pas montrée cette nuit et l'eau ressemblait à de l'encre…

Jack ne put s'empêcher de serrer les poings en le voyant ainsi. Comme il détestait ce petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres minces, cet air si supérieur et ironique qu'il arborait constamment.

Cependant il fallait attendre encore un peu afin qu'il jouisse pleinement de sa revanche.

Se dirigeant vers lui, il déclara :

- Lord Beckett ?

L'envoyé se retourna et observa le dandy qui lui faisait face.

- Vous ne dansez pas ? Demanda de nouveau Jack en regardant quelques secondes les danseurs.

- J'avoue ne pas être friand de danse. De plus, quelques affaires personnelles occupent mon esprit…

Tandis qu'il parlait, Cutler se remit à observer le paysage.

- Rien de grave j'espère ? Surenchérit néanmoins Jack, interrogé par ces paroles.

- Je sais qu'un ancien ami est arrivé à Port Royal mais il n'est toujours pas venu à ma rencontre. J'espère qu'il ne m'a pas oublié en dépit des années passées… répondit mystérieusement Cutler en perçant l'obscurité de ses prunelles perfides.

Jack plissa imperceptiblement ses sourcils.

- J'ai pourtant hâte... reprit l'Envoyé en finissant d'un trait son verre d'alcool. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser à présent, j'aimerais prendre l'air.

Se détournant, il sortit de la salle laissant le Capitaine à ses réflexions. Celui-ci, bien trop plongé dans ses pensées, ne remarqua pas le regard noisette qui ne cessait de l'observer.

Seule dans un recoin de la salle, Elizabeth fixait le pirate. Alors qu'elle refrénait un frisson, la voix de son père la sortit de sa torpeur.

- Pardonne-moi ma chérie mais je dois me rendre au Fort. Le Commodore Norrington m'a fait parvenir une missive et je dois traiter une affaire qui ne peut attendre. J'ai demandé à la comtesse Russel de bien vouloir te chaperonner et celle-ci a accepté. Tu n'es pas obligée de rentrer.

- Oh père, je peux rentrer, je vous assure que… répondit Lizzie, recevant cette nouvelle avec un certain soulagement tant elle se sentait mal.

- Non profite de cette soirée, je sais qu'elle te tenait à cœur. Ne discute pas ma fille, va, amuse toi et s'il te plait, excuse moi auprès de notre hôte !

- Mais père je…

- A demain Elizabeth ! La coupa-t-il en lui claquant un baiser sur le front.

Ainsi, le Gouverneur Swann se dirigea vers le hall pour disparaître de son champ de vision

**O°**

La musique se répercutait dans toute le manoir. A l'étage, elle semblait enrober l'atmosphère d'une rumeur maladive pour rendre une ambiance lourde et pesante.

Effondrée près de son lit, Amance s'accrochait au tissu des draps. Toussant et émettant des plaintes aigües, la respiration lui manquait mortellement.

Essayant de se redresser, elle ne parvint cependant pas à grimper sur le matelas.

- Eh bien ma chère, il semblerait que vous ayez besoin d'aide. Déclara une voix dans son dos.

Ecarquillant les yeux et le cœur redoublant ses coups douloureux, elle tenta de se lever mais peine perdue.

Ses jambes ne la portaient plus.

- Ttttt… pourquoi me fuir désormais ?

S'accrochant à la colonne du lit, Amance articula difficilement :

- Je ne suis…plus…son…jouet… je ne…suis plus… votre jouet…

Ces mots furent accompagnés de sillons ensanglantés s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres.

Alors qu'elle s'écroulait, Roan attrapa son bras pour la relever.

Elle n'était qu'une poupée de chiffon contre son torse, totalement privée de force.

- C'est là que tu fais erreur. Grinça le démon en la serrant à l'étouffer. Dis-moi ce qu'on est à l'heure de mourir si ce n'est le jouet du destin ou… d'une autre chose plus concrète ?

Il avait susurré ces derniers mots en frôlant de sa langue les contours de son oreille.

Les accords d'une valse vinrent à ce moment résonner jusqu'à dans la chambre alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans le sien, fuyant.

- N'avons-nous jamais dansés, Marquise ? Demanda-t-il en commençant à tournoyer.

La jeune fille, tête en arrière dans les bras du démon, se sentait dépossédée, la douleur étant plus vive que jamais.

_La maladie avait-elle ironiquement choisi son heure ?_

L'obscénité de cette scène était insupportable, elle voulait se dégager mais Amance ne pouvait plus bouger, ne pouvait plus respirer…

- Tu ne peux nous échapper… Tu es à nous mais pour l'heure, tu m'appartiens corps et âme ! Sens-tu la mort approcher ma belle, la sens-tu rire de ta jeunesse et de ta crédulité ?

La musique pesait sur l'atmosphère comme une folle ritournelle.

Essayant de respirer, Amance ne parvenait qu'à gaspiller le peu d'air qu'il lui restait. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues pour rejoindre le parcours du sang dans son cou.

- Que de mauvais choix, que de tromperies… pensais-tu que nous te sauverions de ta condition, que nous effacerions tes malheurs ? Reprit-il plus perfide que jamais. Croyais-tu aux preux chevaliers ? Oh oui ma douce, ma chère petite Marquise, nous te l'avons fait croire…mais nous ne voulions pourtant qu'une chose !

Sur ces mots, il déchira son corsage pour découvrir sa poitrine.

Pourtant saisie par l'étau de la mort et celui du démon, la jeune fille s'accrochait encore à la vie. La tête lui tournait abominablement par cette valse assassine.

Incapable de parler, l'aristocrate n'était qu'un pantin désarticulé...

Elle voulait crier, hurler qu'il n'était rien, que Deamon n'avait plus aucun pouvoir mais l'ironie du destin avait encore frappée.

Le rire de la créature cornue s'éleva dans l'air s'alliant avec la musique.

Attrapant sa nuque, il colla presque son visage au sien pour lui murmurer :

- Tu pensais que tu avais déjà souffert n'est-ce pas ? Tu croyais que le souvenir de cet homme t'ayant volé ton innocence serait effacé grâce à nous ? Que tu te pardonnerais enfin ? Pauvre idiote !

Sur ces mots, il redoubla de vitesse tournoyant diaboliquement avant de la jeter sur le lit.

Suffoquant, haletant et la respiration saccadée, Amance sentait la mort se pencher sur elle. Toussant encore une fois, elle laissa du sang couler dans son cou pour venir tacher la chair blanche de sa poitrine dénudée.

Sa vue se brouillait tandis qu'elle sombrait...

Roan ne disait plus rien et ironiquement, la musique s'était elle aussi faite plus grave…

S'asseyant près d'elle, il se pencha vers son oreille.

- Quelle expérience n'est-ce pas ? Tu vas mourir…

Approchant sa main d'un sein laiteux, il posa son doigt sur le sillon ensanglanté.

- Tu m'appartiens. Dit-il doucement.

La valse s'était de nouveau calmée, les notes devenues plus lentes. Saisissant le cou d'Amance, il l'encercla de ses six doigts pour le serrer fortement. Roan observa l'aristocrate utiliser instinctivement ses dernières forces et entrouvrit sa bouche pour chercher de l'air.

A cet instant, il sortit de son manteau noir une petite fiole verte. Ouvrant le capuchon, il le cala entre les lèvres de la jeune fille tout en relevant ses jupons pour déchirer ses dessous et découvrir sa nudité.

Dans le minimum de conscience qu'elle avait encore, la Marquise crut sentir quelques gouttes s'écouler dans sa gorge.

- Tu pensais pouvoir mourir ainsi ? Fuir maintenant ? Non ma belle, tu vas vivre pour mieux endurer ta peine ! Une coupe te donne la vie éternelle mais quelques gouttes suffisent à guérir les mourants !

Sur ces mots, il déboutonna sa culotte noire pour libérer son vit rougeoyant puis la fit sienne brutalement.

Elle sentit en cet instant son corps irradier alors qu'une intense brûlure se répandait dans tout son corps.

Le cri qu'elle poussa, telle une Banshee, était celui d'un être meurtri au plus profond de l'âme.

Poussant des râles victorieux, le démon allait et venait dans ses chairs. Il avait saisi ses poignets et les maintenait au dessus de sa tête brune…

- Alors… quel effet… cela fait-il de… mourir… et ressusciter… à la fois ? Hoqueta-t-il en regardant le visage torturé de la jeune fille. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues pendant que la créature diabolique s'enfonçait encore et encore en elle.

La douleur qui la saisissait semblait l'anéantir tout comme elle la maintenait vivante.

Peu à peu, elle sentait des forces rejaillirent en elle, lui permettant de bouger ses membres.

_Non !_

Le cri silencieux qu'elle poussait jusqu'alors devint sonore quand sa voix renaquit dans sa gorge.

Oui, ses forces revenaient, filaient dans ses veines en un flux vif et brutal.

Agrippant les épaules de Roan, elle tenta de le repousser en plantant ses ongles dans sa chemise noire.

- Te souviens-tu… de ces moments… avec lui ? Te souviens-tu… t'être donnée… aveuglement ? Oh oui…. Hoqueta à nouveau le démon dont la face était défigurée par une volupté perverse.

Le plaisir que prenait la créature lui soulevait le cœur. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas laissée mourir…

Redoublant de violence, il s'enfonçait toujours plus fort, toujours plus loin. Les larmes brûlaient ses yeux alors qu'un étau enserrait son cœur comme une poigne broyant un fruit trop mûre.

_Cette satanée musique était plus vive que jamais !_

- Je te hais ! Cracha Amance avec toute la virulence dont elle était capable avant de crier à nouveau de douleur.

Cette fois, le démon n'allait pas tarder à jouir. Sans la quitter des yeux, il perçait de ses iris rouges le regard de l'aristocrate.

Plaquant sa bouche sur celle ensanglantée de la jeune fille, il atteignit le point culminant du plaisir. Se retirant, il répandit son fluide sur son ventre tandis que les yeux sombres de la Marquise se dilataient d'horreur.

Son visage venait de se figer et elle regardait sans le voir le démon reculer.

Les lèvres entrouvertes, plus aucun son ne s'en échappait.

Sa robe remontée sur sa taille offrait le spectacle affligeant de ses chairs malmenées. Du sang colorait ses cuisses et tachait les draps de ce lit devenu quelques instants son triste linceul.

Laissant tomber sa tête sur le côté, elle resta ainsi prostrée…

Après avoir remis de l'ordre dans sa tenue, Roan se pencha sur le lit et murmura à l'oreille d'Amance :

- Tu es là pour satisfaire mon plaisir car en somme, tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'une catin de bas étage. C'est à moi seul de décider quand je ne jouirais plus de ton corps, comme Deamon avant moi. Ne l'oublie pas.

Sur ces paroles, il recula non sans avoir plaqué un sourire sur ses lèvres.

S'apprêtant à franchir la porte, il fit brusquement demi tour vers la commode.

- Tu n'as plus besoin de ça, il serait dommage que ce poison te contamine à nouveau. Déclara-t-il en saisissant la fiole d'opium pour ensuite se diriger vers le balcon.

En en geste puissant, il jeta le flacon qui fila dans l'air pour couler dans les flots noirs.

- Voilà qui est fait.

Sur ce, il sortit enfin de la chambre laissant Amance dans un piteux état.

_Qui aurait pu croire qu'une renaissance soit pire que la mort ? _

Certainement pas elle…

La Marquise ne pleurait plus mais ses yeux gardaient cet éclat brillant causé par les larmes, l'horreur et… la haine.

Soudain, l'aristocrate serra ses poings jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges blanchissent.

En bas, les musiciens avaient entamé une autre danse.

Amance entendait la clameur des invités et par-dessus ce vacarme, elle entendait son propre cœur battre des coups haineux.

Oui, la jeune fille entendait même le sang pulser à ses veines, revigoré par l'immortalité qu'elle avait bu.

Se redressant, les cheveux en bataille et à moitié nue, elle se posta devant le portrait du Renard Rouge.

Sa haine parut se décupler quand elle croisa le regard vert du démon.

Bien que la douleur vrillait ses chairs, elle saisit une paire de ciseau qui trônait sur sa coiffeuse puis enfonça les lames dans la toile pour déchirer, découper, transpercer cette peinture diabolique.

Malgré la violence de ses sentiments et la vigueur dont elle faisait preuve, elle serrait les dents sans émettre un seul cri.

Grimpant sur un coffre pour mieux lacérer le tableau, elle entailla le portrait jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que des lambeaux de cette silhouette rougeoyante.

Epuisée, elle redescendit de son perchoir et contempla les morceaux de toiles qui jonchaient le sol. Se baissant, elle les ramassa et courut sur le balcon. Là... elle laissa tomber dans le vide ces bandes sombres qui tournoyèrent avant de toucher l'écume grise.

Derrière elle, dans la chambre gardant le souvenir d'une étreinte contre nature, la cadre vide offrait ses dorures au néant.

**O°O°O**


	35. Des desseins qui se rejoignent

**Chapitre 35**

**Des desseins qui se rejoignent…**

**O°O°O**

Il sentait que Jack Sparrow se trouvait non loin, qu'il était peut-être même en train de l'observer.

L'Envoyé avait toujours su que le forban se vengerait, cela même à l'heure d'être informé de son évasion lorsqu'il l'avait capturé.

Le fils du célèbre pirate qu'il était avait voulu créer une légende dans l'unique but de le tuer un jour.

Il en était persuadé.

Marchant dans les jardins, la main sur son pistolet, Beckett flânait en toute connaissance de cause. Une puissante intuition lui disait qu'il ne mourrait pas ainsi, qu'il attendrait une réelle confrontation.

La lune venait d'émerger des nuages comme si le disque blême flottait à la surface d'un océan noir.

_Qui était-il ? Quel moment choisirait ce chien de pirate pour leur seule et unique face à face._

L'Envoyé se remémora le visage du pirate qu'il avait un jour emprisonné. Du haut de ses dix neuf ans, Jack Sparrow arborait une tignasse déjà fournie et un regard noir chargé de provocation. Quand il avait observé le geôlier torturer le forban, Cutler revoyait distinctement le sourire moqueur de ce dernier. A chaque clou enfoncé, à chaque coup donné, celui-ci avait étiré ses lèvres en des sourires sanguinolent de défi.

_Oui… quel moment choisirait Jack Sparrow pour se venger ?_

**O°O°O**

Montant rapidement l'escalier de pierre, le Gouverneur arriva au sommet du Fort quelque peu essoufflé. Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, le Commodore Norrington vint à sa rencontre.

- Pardonnez-moi Gouverneur Swann mais l'information que j'ai à vous soumettre ne peut attendre ! Déclara-t-il non sans être brièvement incliné devant lui.

- Que se passe-t-il, Commodore ? Répondit Weatherby, interrogé par le ton inquiet de James.

Sans répondre à la question, Norrington tendit une longue-vue au Gouverneur et déclara seulement :

- Regardez à neuf heure…

Obéissant, Weatherby se servit de l'objet pour scruter les noirs alentours de Port Royal.

Cette nuit, le paysage semblait mort. La brise n'était pas assez forte pour faire danser les feuillages et onduler les flots. Balayant l'est du paysage, le Gouverneur força sur sa rétine et aperçut enfin ce que Norrington souhaitait lui faire voir.

Derrière une falaise, certainement dissimulée dans une anse, une proue et quelques voiles noires se laissaient apercevoir dans les rayons lunaires.

- Qu'est-ce ? Demanda le père d'Elizabeth, longue-vue toujours à l'œil.

- Un bâtiment pirate, Gouverneur.

A ces mots, celui-ci regarda James :

- Que dites-vous ?

- Je reconnais ce navire et je sais ne pas me tromper. Il s'agit du Black Pearl.

- Quoi ? S'écria à nouveau Swann.

- Mon étonnement fut le vôtre, croyez-moi. Cela fait des mois que je poursuis le Black Pearl sachant quel danger il représente et quels criminels il abrite.

- Mais… depuis quand est-il ici ? Demanda le Gouverneur en proie à l'incompréhension et à la panique.

- Je ne saurais vous le dire. Un jour comme une semaine… Nous ne l'apercevons seulement maintenant à cause des courants encerclant les côtes de l'île. Trop forts, ils font dériver leur navire sans qu'ils puissent se dérober à notre vue au risque de heurter les rochers.

Le Gouverneur craignant pour sa colonie et sa propre sécurité demanda sans détour :

- Qu'allez-vous faire ?

James Norrington fixa son regard clair dans celui de Weatherby.

- Je ferais tout mon possible afin de protéger cette colonie et vous-même Gouverneur. Je jure sur mon honneur que votre protection et celle de votre fille sera ma première préoccupation avant de mettre un terme aux agissements de ces bandits.

Esquissant un demi sourire sous ces paroles fort louables, le quinquagénaire serra la main du Commodore en signe de reconnaissance.

- A présent je vous prie, veuillez suivre Monsieur Gillett qui vous mettra en lieu sûr. Je me charge personnellement d'aller chercher Elizabeth.

Hochant la tête, le Gouverneur fit volte face pour suivre le jeune lieutenant.

Alors qu'il réempruntait l'escalier de pierre, il songea plus que jamais que Norrington était le gendre idéal.

De son côté, celui-ci se préparait déjà à recevoir les pirates. Ordonnant à ces hommes de rester discret, l'équipage du Black Pearl ne devait aucunement se douter de ces préparatifs. Celui-ci devait continuer de croire que leur navire était encore invisible afin de ne pas l'alerter.

A cette distance, il était malheureusement impossible de canonner et Norrington se devait alors de ruser.

Faisant silencieusement charger les canons et préparant plusieurs détachements de soldats, il partit chercher Elizabeth.

La femme qu'il aimait.

**O°**

Ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes, la jeune fille sortit et traversa les jardins. Avisant à travers ces yeux embrumés un banc de pierre, elle s'y précipita mais trébucha avant de l'atteindre.

A genoux sur l'herbe fraiche, appuyée contre l'assise froide du banc, Elizabeth laissa ses larmes couler et sa rancœur éclater.

Elle avait compris. Comme un couperet hachant d'un trait son cœur, Elizabeth avait saisi en un seul regard la trahison… la manipulation.

Elle s'était donnée si vite pensant rencontrer celui qu'elle ne quitterait jamais. A cette pensée, ses pleurs redoublèrent. Sa naïveté se décomposait dans ses entrailles comme la plus vile des infection.

Il n'avait rien dit et… Elizabeth savait qu'il ne dirait plus jamais rien.

Quelque chose s'était sournoisement opérée lorsqu'ils s'ébattaient, s'était révélée, mais beaucoup trop tard.

Elle lui avait donné son cœur.

Il n'en voulait pas.

_Comment pouvait-il lui faire plus de mal ?_

**O°**

- Hu cavalo ! Tu as intérêt à accélérer ou je jure de faire de toi de la mangeaille pour chiens ! Cria Scavo à sa monture qui galopait déjà vivement.

Le cheval filait sur la terre battue menant au manoir de la Marquise. Lorenzo avait vu, tout comme la Marine Royale, le Pearl et entendu le Commodore lancer la machine de guerre.

Les plans de Jack risquaient d'échouer.

A présent, Lorenzo doutait fortement toucher sa récompense mais il s'en aurait voulu de ne pas prévenir son « ami ».

Il avait de l'avance sur Norrington, celui-ci devait toujours se trouvait au Fort.

Arrivant au seuil du domaine, il se dirigea vers la plage au lieu d'emprunter le chemin usuel.

Traversant un morceau de rivage, il conduit sa monture vers un passage menant à l'arrière du manoir. Coupant à travers une végétation luxuriante, Lorenzo arriva rapidement à destination.

Arrivé de l'autre côté des haies encerclant le jardin, il attacha sa monture puis grimpa sur la selle. Attrapant la branche d'un arbre qui dépassait du jardin, il se balança agilement et atterrit sur l'herbe fraîche, occultant la douleur dans son bras.

Maintenant, il lui fallait trouver Jack.

**O°**

L'astre nocturne s'était enfin décidé à émerger des cieux endeuillés pour éclairer le monde…

Divaguant sur l'onde noire, les lambeaux de toile offraient le spectacle désolant d'une existence en charpies. La peinture se diluait, le sel liquéfiant les pigments colorés pour souiller l'océan d'une épaisse substance.

Les yeux rivés sur l'eau, la Marquise observait les bandeaux délavés flottaient tristement.

Elle resta longtemps ainsi, sans bouger, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détourne enfin. Lorsqu'elle passa devant le miroir de sa table de toilette, celui-ci lui renvoya un piteux reflet dans l'obscurité.

L'endroit était presque totalement plongé dans le noir si ce n'était un rayon de lune filtrant dans la pièce.

Sa peau était blême, sûrement blanchie par l'horreur que son corps venait d'essuyer. Du sang avait tracé un sillon rougeoyant du coin de sa lèvre jusqu'à sa poitrine découverte. Celle-ci, dénudée, offrait l'étrange vision d'une féminité violée dans son écrin meurtri car sa magnifique robe rouge n'était plus qu'un triste haillon. Telle une rose fanée, piétinée, la jeune fille se regarda dans la glace et sembla contempler l'allégorie de la bêtise, de la naïveté et de l'orgueil.

Approchant de la table de toilette, elle posa ses mains sur le plateau de marbre rose.

La lune la nimbait d'une aura blanchâtre et faisait ressortir les ombres sous ses yeux.

Qui était donc cette fille par delà le reflet dans le miroir ? A qui appartenait ce visage et ce regard.

_Un fantôme ? Un monstre ? Une ombre ?_

Sa fougueuse colère s'était désormais calmée mais aucunement tarie. Au contraire. Celle-ci était plus vive que jamais dans son cœur battant douloureusement.

_Qui suis-je ? _

Son cœur battit encore un coup douloureux.

Un coup de trop.

Ivre d'une peine et d'une colère sourde, elle anéantit son poing dans le miroir qui se brisa en mille morceaux.

- Je me vengerai… murmura-telle.

**O°**

Réajustant son costume qui s'était quelque peu froissé dans sa galopade, Scavo franchit une porte fenêtre et se retrouva dans un petit salon.

Maintenant qu'il était entré, il lui fallait trouver Jack au plus vite !

Sortant de la pièce, il atterrit dans un couloir qu'il longea pour aboutir dans le hall du manoir. La salle de bal était juste là et battait son plein.

Epoussetant une dernière fois son costume, il pénétra dans la pièce aussi élégamment qu'un aristocrate.

Le faussaire ne mit pas longtemps à chercher le pirate car celui-ci se trouvait au centre de la piste, dansant avec une charmante jeune fille de rose vêtue.

De son côté, le Capitaine tourna la tête au bon moment et découvrit son ami. Ce dernier lui fit un discret mais non moins explicite signe de tête.

- Si vous voulez bien m'excusez, ma chère… Susurra-t-il à sa partenaire.

Fonçant vers Scavo, Jack le reconduit dans le hall afin de parler. Dissimulés par le grand escalier, ils purent enfin s'exprimer.

- Que fais-tu là ? Déclara le pirate non sans avoir froncé ses sourcils noirs.

- Il y a un problème Jack. La Marine Royale a repéré le Black Pearl.

- Quoi ! S'exclama-t-il, ses iris dilatés.

- Attends une seconde ! Je me trouvais sur le port quand une voiture filant à toute allure s'est arrêtée devant l'entrée du fort. Du carrosse est sorti le Gouverneur visiblement pressé. Quelques instant plus tard, j'ai entendu un homme crier aux soldats de se ressembler dans l'enceinte. Intrigué, j'ai escaladé la fortification et j'ai vu Norrington s'adresser à ses hommes et leur parler d'un plan d'attaque. Expliquant qu'un bateau pirate avait été aperçu dans une anse de l'île, le Black Pearl, toute la garde se devait d'intervenir et tuer dans l'œuf ce que l'équipage préparait.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Le Pearl était pourtant caché ! S'exclama Jack, un pic d'angoisse secouant son corps.

- Norrington a parlé de courants violents qui auraient fait dériver le navire.

- Nous étions trop prêt des côtes… Murmura le pirate pour lui-même, comprenant pourquoi son bâtiment avait été aperçu.

Le visage du pirate avait blanchi sous son hâle et l'angoisse commençait à tirailler ses entrailles.

- Ecoute-moi Jack, il est en train de cerner la ville et sûrement une troupe de soldats est déjà partie vers la baie abritant ton Pearl. Il a fait armer ses canons et prépare sa flottille ! Plus ton navire va dériver sans que ton équipage y puisse faire quelque chose, plus il se met dans le chant de mire de Norrington ! Tu n'as plus le temps, laisse tomber ta vengeance et tente de remonter sur ton bateau et fiche le camp d'ici avant de finir pendu. Peut-être tes hommes arriveront à manœuvrer le Pearl et défier les courants et si tu ne les rejoins pas, tu perdras ton navire.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il déclara :

- Je ne peux pas abandonner, pas maintenant !

- Ecoute- moi Jack, tu…

- Non, pas maintenant, pas encore !

Scavo inspira en posant ses yeux gris dans ceux du Capitaine. Il y lut alors tout le dilemme qu'abritait Jack en cette heure.

- Je vais devoir écourter mon premier bal…

Sur ces paroles, il laissa le faussaire et partit sans se retourner.

_Qu'allait-il faire ? _

**O°**

Comme son cœur lui faisait mal.

Avec étonnement et douleur, la jeune fille se rendit compte que le silence était la pire des armes.

_Idiote, idiote, idiote… _

Elle ne cessait de répéter ce mot qui résonnait dans son crâne en une détestable vérité.

Comment allait-elle taire son amour pour cet homme lui étant indifférente ?

Il avait exacerbé ses désirs en quelques secondes et prit son cœur sans qu'elle craigne souffrir. Ses mots, ses douces paroles, ses baisers… n'étaient nullement emplis d'amour mais seulement de séduction et d'égoïsme.

Mais peut-être que…. peut-être avait-elle mal compris son éloignement ? Peut-être était-il préoccupé ?

Il l'avait dit… il l'avait dit qu'il l'aimait !

Non, qu'il croyait l'aimer…

_Je crois bien que je vous aime… _avait déclaré Nicolas avant de l'entraîner dans ces étranges ébats.

Elizabeth reconnaissait qu'elle n'avait pas aimé cette manière de faire l'amour mais après-tout, cela pouvait arriver.

Peut-être était-il sincère ? Vraiment sincère ?

Il fallait qu'elle lui parle !

Se relevant, Lizzie essaya de puiser ce qu'il lui restait de force… mais occulta ce qu'il lui restait de discernement .

Encore tremblante, elle essuya son visage et inspira profondément.

Alors que la jeune fille s'en allait chercher Nicolas, elle l'aperçut sortant d'une porte fenêtre et se diriger vivement vers le fond du jardin.

**O°O°O**


	36. Vengeance

**Ce chapitre contient du M**

**Chapitre 36**

**Vengeance**

**O°O°O**

Il sentait son propre sang filer dans ses veines et cogner à ses tempes. Les battements de son cœur semblaient résonner dans sa tête comme celui des tambours le jour d'une exécution. La nuit était claire et son œil transperçait la végétation soumise à l'obscurité nocturne. Les feuillages ondulaient doucement, bercés par une brise fleuri pour rendre une paisible mais trompeuse atmosphère.

Jack marchait lentement, ses chaussures vernies foulant l'herbe fraîche. Caressant le manche de son épée, il se prit à imaginer sa lame fichée dans le ventre de l'Envoyé de la Compagnie des Indes.

_Un des invités avait aperçu Beckett s'enfonçant dans les jardins et c'est donc ici qu'il le trouverait ! Le sort souhaitait qu'il en finisse. Soit, plus de temps à perdre alors !_

Continuant d'avancer, il s'éloignait de plus en plus du manoir résonnant d'une musique festive.

Empruntant un sentier bordé de fleurs, il s'y aventura pour pénétrer la végétation travaillée.

Une odeur de fleur blanche vint chatouiller ses narines. Inspirant ce parfum, il laissa un instant son œil s'attarder sur les pétales blêmes d'un magnolia.

_Il allait enfin accomplir sa vengeance et récupérer sa carte. Ainsi, son but ultime serait à sa portée et il ne lui resterait plus qu'à aller la chercher !_

Tandis qu'il avançait, Jack discerna enfin les contours d'une silhouette, dos tourné.

C'était lui.

Cutler Beckett.

Son ennemi.

- Ainsi donc, vous voici de retour Monsieur Sparrow. Déclara l'aristocrate sans se retourner.

S'arrêtant, le pirate esquissa un sourire ironique.

- Les nouvelles vont vite à Port Royal. Répondit froidement Jack.

L'Envoyé se retourna lentement et lorsqu'il vit son ennemi éclairé par un rai lunaire, il perdit son sourire.

Devant lui se tenait Nicolas Hamilton, l'homme avec qui il s'était entretenu hier et qui l'avait accueilli aujourd'hui.

Jack avait lui aussi abandonné son sourire de convenance et affichait une mine glaciale teintée d'ironie.

- Surpris ?

Cutler déglutit discrètement en arborant un rictus dégouté.

- Votre visage me semblez familier lord Hamilton. J'aurai dû me fier à mes impressions.

- Là est bien le problème ! Cracha le forban. Le beau monde n'a foi qu'en les titres et en une riche allure mais ne porte aucun regard sur l'homme tel qu'il est réellement.

- Vous vous pensez irréprochable ? Rétorqua l'Envoyé.

- Non, je suis même loin de l'être. Nous avons ce seul point commun. Vous allez payer pour ce que vous avez fait et me rendre ce que vous m'avez volé.

A l'évocation de la carte, Cutler tiqua mais reprit néanmoins :

- Je ne pensais pas qu'une crapule serait capable de se défaire de sa fange et de sa piteuse apparence pour accomplir quelques pernicieux desseins.

Un petit rire s'échappa de la gorge de Jack.

- Pernicieux ? Je dirais plutôt « légitimes » .

A son tour, Beckett émit un rire qui résonna désagréablement aux oreilles du Capitaine.

- Vous êtes du mauvais côté de la barrière Lord Sparrow. Grinça-t-il, sarcastique.

- Je peux en dire autant.

Sur ce, Jack s'empara de son épée et la dégaina pour la brandir dans l'obscurité.

- Il est l'heure Beckett !

Ce dernier partit dans un nouvel éclat de rire avant de déclarer, hautain :

- Je n'entends nul glas pourtant.

- Je doute que les anges viennent s'attrouper pour vous servir d'escorte une fois mort ! Cracha-t-il.

La haine pulsant plus que jamais à ses tempes, il fondit sur l'aristocrate.

**O°**

Sautant prestement de cheval, Norrington poussa les portes du manoir sans ménagement. Croisant Ludwig dans le hall, James déclara :

- Je suis ici pour faire évacuer les invités.

- Que se passe-t-il Monsieur ? Demanda le majordome toujours flegmatique.

- Il nous faut prévenir une attaque pirate !

Sans plus d'explication, le Commodore se repéra grâce à la musique pour atteindre la salle de bal.

Fendant la foule laquelle s'était mise à murmurer sous son passage, il monta sur l'estrade où jouaient les musiciens. Ces derniers turent leur instrument lorsqu'ils virent le militaire haut gradé.

- J'ai une directive à vous soumettre. Déclara James sans ambages. Un vaisseau pirate mouille sur un de nos rivages mais nous maitrisons la situation ! Cependant, un tel rassemblement de hautes personnalités est risqué et je vous demande de bien vouloir regagner vos demeures. Je…

- Cessez de parler par énigme je vous prie ! Veuillez nous expliquer clairement la situation Commodore ! S'exclama un vieux barbon, notable de l'île.

Balayant de son regard vert l'assemblé, James déclara :

- Soit, il n'y a aucun temps à perdre ! Je souhaite que vous évacuez les lieux afin de prévenir un attentat. Si un groupe de pirates a pénétré l'enceinte de Port Royal et que celui-ci a eut vent de cette soirée, un attaque est à prévoir.

Sur ces mots, certaines femmes poussèrent des cris apeurés par delà la rumeur angoissée qui s'était élevée.

Déjà, des groupes courraient vers la sortie, la peur au ventre.

- Pas d'affolement je vous prie ! Ne bloquez pas les routes en vous précipitant ! S'écria le Commodore.

- Mais les routes sont-elles sûres ? S'éleva une voix fluette à l'adresse de Norrington. Il s'agissait d'Emelyn Northley, la jeune lady avec laquelle Jack avait dansé un plus tôt.

- Oui rassurez-vous. Plusieurs patrouilles sillonnent la ville et ses alentours. Nous avons l'avantage sans nul doute mais je préfère ne prendre aucun risque.

Ces mots apaisèrent quelque peu les esprits et les derniers invités sortirent de la salle de bal accompagnés des musiciens.

Ainsi donc, le manoir se vida rapidement et la cour se mit à résonner d'hennissements et de roues écrasant le gravier pour sortir du domaine de la Marquise.

De retour dans le hall, James se dirigea vers Ludwig.

- Avez-vous vu Miss Elizabeth Swann ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Lorsqu'il s'était exprimé du haut de l'estrade, il avait cherché Elizabeth du regard mais ne l'avait pas vue.

- Il me semble que Miss Swann se soit dirigée dans les jardins. Je cr…

- Quand cela ? Le coupa-t-il.

- Il y a une dizaine de minutes.

Abandonnant Ludwig, celui-ci contempla le militaire se hâter au dehors.

**O°**

Alors que Jack fondait sur l'aristocrate, un voile haineux posé sur ses yeux, un choc explosa à ses oreilles et vrilla son bras. Un homme, l'agent de Beckett en faction, venait de surgir d'un buisson, pourvu d'une arme à feu.

- Lâche ! Cria-t-il avant de rouler sur le côté et se tapir dans les feuillages. Rampant, il s'enfonça dans la végétation et sinua jusqu'à trouver un tronc sur lequel s'appuyer.

Au loin, il entendit Beckett ordonner à son garde de le débusquer.

- Pourriture… lâche… murmura Jack sans se soucier de sa blessure. Celui-ci, adossé contre l'écorce, sortait de quoi allumer la mèche de son pistolet.

Alors qu'il amorçait son arme, un craquement le fit lever la tête.

- Dis adieu à la vie sale pirate ! S'exclama l'agent de Beckett qui venait d'émerger des fourrés. Le doigt sur la gâchette, il prit le temps de sourire avant de tirer.

Ecarquillant les yeux sous la détonation, Jack réalisa que son assaillant venait de rater sa cible, la balle s'étant fichée dans le tronc derrière lui. Levant la tête vers l'agresseur, il vit dans un rayon de lune son regard exorbité et un filet de sang couler de sa lèvre inférieure. Baissant les yeux, il vit alors la pointe d'une épée ressortir du ventre de l'agent de Beckett avant qu'ils ne s'écroule.

- Il était moins une l'ami ! Déclara Scavo en essuyant la pointe de sa lame sur la veste du mort.

Amorçant une fois pour toute son pistolet, il se releva non sans avoir jeté :

- Je te revaudrai ça l'ami ! Rends-moi le service de mon existence en allant chercher la carte. Elle doit être chez lui !

- Mais je ne sai…

- Ses appartements, sa chambre, son bureau… cette ordure n'est pas si maligne ! Va et rejoins moi à l'orée du bourg ! L'interrompit-t-il avant de s'élancer à travers la végétation.

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix… murmura Lorenzo avant de s'élancer à son tour.

**O°O°O**

Ses phalanges saillaient sous sa peau blanchie, étirée sous l'extrême pression qu'elle exerçait. Le feuillage qu'elle pressait durement rendait un jus verdâtre, maculant sa main d'une substance poisseuse sans qu'elle n'en ait cure.

Tout son corps était tendu, à l'image même de son esprit paralysé.

Avait-elle vraiment vu cette scène ? Avait-elle vraiment entendu ?

Nicolas…

Jack Sparrow…

La même personne.

Un ignoble mensonge !

Un cri sortit de sa gorge ressemblant à une longue plainte rauque tel le cri d'une banshee. Courbant le dos sous la violence de la trahison et l'éclatement de son cœur brisé, elle se laissa tomber à genoux.

Dents serrées, elle laissa ses larmes couler en silence.

Elle avait vu les deux hommes s'affronter, l'agent de Beckett arriver et tirer sur… Jack Sparrow.

Il l'avait manqué.

De peu…

Essayant de se relever, elle testa la solidité de ses jambes mais chancela deux fois, prise de vertige. Soudain, un deuxième coup de feu retentit glaçant littéralement son sang.

Poussant un cri, elle se remit sur ses jambes plus encore écartelée qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Dans les brumes de son étourdissement, de ses larmes et de sa peur, elle vit une minute plus tard une ombre filer rapidement, arme au poing.

A cette vision, reconnaissant la silhouette de Jack, son cœur se vrilla d'une autre pointe acérée.

Ainsi, mue par une rage insoutenable, l'amour et la déraison, elle le suivit en narguant l'astre blême de son teint livide.

**O°**

- Elizabeth ! Cria James de la terrasse.

Balayant de son regard vert la zone du jardin qu'il apercevait , il chercha dans le semi obscurité la jeune fille qu'il était venu chercher. Les flambeaux allumés quelques heures plus tôt avaient faibli, leurs halos ne diffusant plus qu'une pale luminosité.

Criant une deuxième fois le prénom de son aimée, il n'obtint aucune réponse si ce n'était le bruissements de la nuit.

Forçant sur sa rétine, là où les flambeaux s'arrêtaient et n'éclairaient plus les jardins, le Commodore tenta une nouvelle fois de l'apercevoir mais en vain.

Seul le silence lui avait répondu suivi d'un coup de feu qui glaça ses veines.

- Elizabeth ! Hurla-t-il.

Descendant les marches de pierre, il déboula sur l'herbe pour s'enfoncer dans la végétation.

Sortant son épée, il dépassa les torches pour s'aventurer dans un sentier bordés de fleurs variés. Dans les ténèbres qui l'environnait, il ne discernait que vaguement les contours des fleurs mais sentait leur parfum suave, distillé par la brise nocturne qui agitait les Caraïbes.

**O°**

- On se cache, l'ami ? Je suis désolée de vous annoncer la mort de votre deuxième chien de garde. C'est à votre tour maintenant ! Cracha Jack en sondant l'obscurité.

Occultant la blessure de son bras, il s'enfonça plus encore dans les jardins, son pistolet à la main.

- Je ne vous ai que trop laissé de sursis ! Cria-t-il en sentant sa haine atteindre le point de non retour.

Sur ce, Jack se retrouva plaqué au sol avant d'encaisser un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire.

Son assaillant s'appuyait sur sa blessure afin d'avoir l'avantage.

Beckett, loin d'ignorer les rudiments du combat à mains nues, envoya un deuxième coup qui fit jaillir une giclée de sang de la bouche de son adversaire.

- Je ne vous laisserai même pas l'honneur de la reddition, chien de pirate ! Vociféra l'Envoyé, ayant pris le dessus sur le Capitaine.

Tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à cogner de nouveau, d'une parade habile Jack coinça son bras pour le tordre brutalement. Ainsi, sous le cri de douleur de l'aristocrate, il renversa la situation pour plaquer son ennemi au sol.

Envoyant à son tour un coup de poing, il explosa le nez de son adversaire dont le visage se retrouva couvert de rouge.

Se débattant et en dépit de la douleur, Beckett tenta de se défaire de cette emprise sans y parvenir.

- Le poids… de la… haine lord Beckett ! Vous allez… mourir ! Rugit Jack en attrapant son pistolet qui était tombé dans sa chute.

Plaquant le canon contre la tempe de Cutler, il susurra :

- Vous m'excuserez mais nulle dernière volonté accompagnera votre mort !

Un ricanement sanguinolent vint secouer le torse comprimé de l'Envoyé.

- Comme je n'en ai pas… laissé… à votre père… quel plaisir… de le voir torturé à mort… et expirer comme… le plus vil et… misérable..des…

Il toussota avant d'achever sa phrase, sa gorge étouffée par son propre sang.

- … criminels.

Sur ces mots, quelques nuages dégagèrent la lune qui éclaira plus visiblement l'obscurité des jardins.

Jack, ivre de rage et de douleur, découvrit sur le visage de l'Envoyé un sourire cruel qui finit de noircir son cœur.

Appuyant plus fortement le canon sur la tempe de l'aristocrate, il murmura :

- Je recommencerai en enfer.

Achevant cette dernière menace, il appuya sur la gâchette et sentit le crâne de Beckett exploser sous le choc.

**O°O°O**


	37. Le chant des Adieux

**Chapitre 37**

**Le Chant des Adieux**

**O°O°O**

Une pluie brûlante s'abattit sur le visage de Jack maquillant ses traits de sillons rouges. Toujours allongé sur Beckett, le pirate contemplait le crâne défoncé de son ennemi.

Il ne restait plus rien de cette face tant détestée si ce n'était une masse informe d'os et de chairs explosés.

_Combien d'années s'étaient écoulées dans la haine ? S'en souvenait-il encore ? Cependant, Jack savait assurément qu'il avait façonné un mythe, un personnage burlesque et séducteur dans le seul but de dissimuler la noirceur de sa vengeance et celle de son cœur._

_Bientôt sa légende deviendra immortelle et le monde saura à quel point Jack Sparrow sait tenir parole ! _

- En Enfer… murmura une dernière fois le pirate au cadavre de Beckett.

Tandis qu'il se détachait de son ennemi, Jack aperçut devant lui les chutes d'un jupon violet tacheté de sang. Levant la tête, il vit Elizabeth qui le contemplait, totalement paralysée.

La lune éclairait les jardins et ainsi, la jeune fille perdue dans les limbes de la trahison. Sa coiffure à moitié défaite pendait tristement et ses yeux, rougeoyants, laissaient couler des larmes silencieuses sur son visage déjà trempée.

Tout en se relevant, il esquissa un sourire avant de se poster devant elle. Jack remarqua alors ses lèvres trembler et les battements de son cœur massacrer le chant de la nuit.

- J'ai eu tout ce que je voulais. Prononça-t-il doucement en offrant son visage couvert de sang à Elizabeth.

Comme un coup de poignard dans son ventre, d'autres larmes virent baigner ses joues pour accuser la douleur.

Incapable de parler, elle ne pouvait qu'observer la froideur d'une sombre victoire dans les yeux du pirate.

Soudain, un cri déchira ce sinistre entretien semblant lointain et proche et la fois.

_**Elizabeth !**_

- Il est l'heure ma chère. Déclara Jack.

S'approchant doucement d'elle, il avança ses lèvres vers l'oreille de la jeune fille.

- Adieu…

Elizabeth sentit ces mots pénétrer sa chair pour les graver sur son cœur.

Sur ce, le pirate s'élança et disparut à l'horizon de la jeune fille, laissant dans son sillage l'odeur putride de la mort.

Tombant à genoux, Elizabeth planta ses ongles dans la terre en laissant un cri déchirant percer les ténèbres.

Anéantie, son corps sembla se rompre sous les monstrueux sanglots qui la secouaient.

**O°**

Le sang de James ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il entendit cet affreux cri.

-Elizabeth… murmura-t-il en lui-même.

Se mettant à courir, il essaya d'occulter la peur insidieuse qu'il tentait de refréner jusqu'alors.

Traversant encore une allée couverte par des arches fleuries, la brise nocturne apporta jusqu'à lui une odeur de chair et de sang mêlée au parfum suave des fleurs.

Réprimant un haut le cœur, il s'arrêta, la main crispée sur le pommeau de son épée.

Comme si le cours du temps avait ralenti, il s'avança jusqu'au bout de l'allée, le cœur battant douloureusement.

En cet instant, il vit Elizabeth agenouillée devant un corps sans vie gisant sur une herbe rougie.

Courant vers elle, il l'appela plusieurs fois mais ne parvint pas à la sortir de sa torpeur.

- Mon Dieu ! Que s'est-t-il passé ? Tout va bien Elizabeth ? S'exclama James en reconnaissant le corps de Cutler Beckett.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

- Elizabeth, je dois vous emmener ! Reprit-il. Relevez-vous.

La jeune fille avait tu ses sanglots et demeurait ainsi, prostrée dans sa tourmente.

- Je vous en prie. Je dois vous mettre en sécurité. Déclara-t-il de nouveau, inquiet jusqu'à l'âme de voir celle qu'il aimait dans cet état pathétique.

Celle-ci ne bougeait ni ne répondait, toujours emmurée dans sa souffrance.

La soulevant de force, il la prit dans ses bras, bien décidé à la ramener à son père.

- Tout va bien se passer, je suis là… vous êtes en sécurité Elizabeth. Lui intima James en traversant rapidement les jardins.

Celle-ci, reposant entre les bras de Norrington, s'était enfin laissée aller comme un poids sans vie. Les paroles de James tournèrent dans son esprit et Elizabeth se fit alors la réflexion que plus rien n'irait à présent.

Tout était fini.

Ainsi, elle sombra dans l'inconscience, le corps et l'âme anéantis.

**O°O°O**

Courant à en perdre le souffle, Jack emprunta le passage que lui avait montré Jess et arriva en dix minutes à l'entrée de la ville. Longeant les abords, il dût à plusieurs reprises éviter les patrouilles de soldats qui sillonnaient les alentours. Quelques minutes plus tard, il termina de contourner la cité et arriva à l'orée de la jungle qui constituait en grande partie l'île de Port Royal.

S'arrêtant pour reprendre son souffle, il chercha du regard le faussaire mais ne le trouva pas.

Soudain, un sifflement lui fit lever la tête et le pirate vit Scavo sauter d'une branche où il était perché.

- La carte ? Demanda Sparrow sans ambages.

- La voici. Répondit le faussaire en lui remettant la carte qu'il avait trouvé dans le bureau de Beckett.

- Où ça ? Prit le temps de demander le pirate.

- Dans son bureau comme il sied à un aristocrate, « bien » cachée dans un coffre derrière un tableau.

Jack ricana, un rayon de lune éclairant son sourire à travers la végétation.

- On dirait que tu as tout gagné Jack. Déclara Scavo en fixant le visage rougi de sang du pirate.

- On dirait oui. Je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow et il me sied mieux de gagner que d'échouer. Je dois maintenant partir l'ami, en espérant que mon Pearl soit toujours là !

Sur ces mots, il s'élança dans la jungle et réemprunta le même chemin qu'il avait utilisé pour entrer dans la cité. Scavo sur ses talons, les deux hommes coururent le plus vite possible tout en essayant d'éviter les soldats qui patrouillaient aussi dans cette zone. Repérables grâce aux lanternes qu'ils portaient, les bandits réussirent à atteindre l'anse où s'était tapi le Black Pearl sans se faire voir.

- Ils sont encore là ! Murmura Jack en voyant son navire flotter sur une houle vivace. Et là, le canot qu'ils m'ont laissé !

- Dépêche-toi ! Je les entends qui se dirigent vers la plage !

Plusieurs troupes de soldats armés s'avançaient, faisant rouler des canons légers prêts à bombarder le navire.

- Monte à bord l'ami ! Tu peux toujours servir

- Trop aimable ! De toute façon, c'est bien ce que je comptais faire, je tiens à être payé mais ne t'étonne pas si je descends au prochain port !

- Parfait !

- Vas-y maintenant, je te couvre !

Jack ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se rua sur la plage.

**O°**

- C'est Jack ! S'écria Gibbs en lâchant sa longue vue.

- Où ça ? Demanda sottement Ragetti en attrapant l'objet avant de le placer devant son unique œil.

- Mais là ! Il se dirige vers la chaloupe ! Je reconnaitrai notre Capitaine entre tous, il n'y a que lui pour courir comme ça ! Répondit le maître d'équipage.

- Un peu plus et on avait droit à un nouveau Capitaine. Déclara Pintel de sa voix rocailleuse.

- C'est plus l'heure de parler, à vos postes les gars sinon je crains que la Navy se félicite de nous avoir capturé !

Ainsi ordonné, les pirates armèrent les canons, prêts à protéger leur Capitaine.

**O°**

Jack étira ses lèvres en s'enfonçant jusqu'aux cuisses dans l'onde noire. La chaloupe n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres.

Tandis qu'il évoluait dans l'eau, des boulets de canons sifflèrent dans l'air accompagnés de cris.

Tournant la tête, il vit Scavo éviter plusieurs tirs de balles en se jetant sur le sable.

- Dépêche -toi l'ami, ils progressent ! Cria le pirate en sautant enfin dans le canot.

Se jetant à l'eau aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, sa récente blessure ayant diminué sa vélocité, Lorenzo nagea jusqu'à Jack qui s'apprêtait à donner ses premiers coups de rames.

Plusieurs sifflements déchirèrent l'air et des boulets explosèrent sur la plage, détruisant un canon de la Navy.

- Tu vois qu'ils sont heureux de retrouver leur Capitaine ! S'exclama Jack en tendant sa main au faussaire pour l'aider à monter.

- Peut-être mais nous sommes une cible de choix à présent ! Nous devons avoir l'air de pirates ! Déclara-t-il.

- C'est le cas non ! Grinça Jack alors qu'il ramait le plus vite possible.

- Seulement pour toi ! Rétorqua Scavo en aidant son compagnon à manœuvrer l'embarcation.

Sur le rivage, deux troupes de soldats s'étaient agenouillés pour tenir leurs mousquets en joue, prêts à tirer.

- Baisse-toi ! Cria Jack en faisant de même, évitant ainsi plusieurs tirs qui n'épargnèrent cependant pas la chaloupe.

- Nous sommes encore à portée ! Déclara Sacvo en jetant vivement un coup d'œil vers la plage.

A cet instant, une salve de boulets sifflèrent de nouveau dans l'air, lancés par le Pearl. Les tirs ajustés atteignirent le rivage et par la même, les deux troupes de soldats qui rechargeaient leurs armes.

Jack sourit en redoublant de force, pressé de retrouver son navire.

- Tu vois, rien ne résiste à mon Pearl !

Déstabilisé, l'armée anglaise s'était repliée dans la jungle et tentait vainement de tirer sur la chaloupe.

De leur côté, les deux hommes avaient ramé de plus belle pour enfin atteindre la frégate.

Montant l'échelle du paradis, Jack arriva rapidement sur le pont et savoura quelques secondes ses retrouvailles.

L'équipage s'était rassemblé sur le pont et tandis que certains acclamaient le retour de Jack, d'autres pouffaient de rire derrière leurs mains crasseuses.

- Toutes voiles dehors ! Sortez-nous des haut-fond et n'oubliez pas de manœuvrer ! Cria Gibbs avant de s'avancer vers le célèbre pirate. On est content de vous r'voir Capitaine ! Même déguiser comme ça… rajouta-t-il en s'attardant sur les bas blancs de ce dernier plus que sur sa face maculée de sang.

- Tout me va. C'est ça d'être beau ! Répondit Sparrow, la mine enjouée.

- C'est ça d'être fou ! Surenchérit Lorenzo qui avait rejoint le navire.

- Ce qui n'a rien d'incompatible. Gibbs, voici Scavo, le faussaire le plus chanceux que je connaisse !

- Faussaire ? S'exclama le loup de mer avant de prendre l'italien par l'épaule. Il parait que ça rapporte pas mal, dites-moi, combien on peut se faire en… commença Gibbs en entraînant Lorenzo, laissant ainsi Jack seul.

De son côté, le Capitaine monta sur le gaillard et cercla de ses doigts racés le manche de la barre.

Cette nuit, l'air portait le parfum de la liberté et de la consécration.

- A moi l'éternelle jouvence. Murmura-t-il, l'œil plus éclatant que jamais.

**O°O°O**

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis la fuite des invités. La nuit commençait à mourir et seuls restaient dans le manoir Amance et Ludwig. Ce dernier avait attendu jusqu'alors et se résigna enfin à taper aux portes des appartements de sa maîtresse.

Deux petits coups, brefs, qui résonnèrent pourtant désagréablement dans la maisonnée.

La voix de l'aristocrate s'éleva derrière les battants et Ludwig pénétra dans la pièce.

Elle se tenait là, devant les grandes fenêtres en une éternelle habitude. La jeune fille avait revêtu une robe noire. Magnifique et funeste à la fois.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, Amance posa son regard sur celui de son domestique qui la contemplait tristement. Elle avait détaché ses cheveux qui cascadaient librement sur ses épaules et dans son dos.

- Il est l'heure mon ami. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix éteinte.

Jamais elle n'avait arborait si simplement ses dix neuf ans.

- J'en ai bien peur Madame. Je savais que ce jour arriverait mais je crois ne pas m'y être préparé. Répondit-il.

Elle sourit.

- Je dois vous remercier. Reprit-il. Vous m'avez engagé en dépit de ce lourd fardeau qui est mien.

- Ne me remerciez pas et sachez une nouvelle fois que vous n'êtes pas un criminel. Vous avez rendu justice à votre famille massacrée, vous êtes un héros.

Celui-ci baissa les yeux avant de les ramener dans ceux de la jeune fille.

- J'ai donné la mort à plusieurs hommes.

- Vous, moi, Dieu… quelle importance… murmura-t-elle. La douleur est toujours la même.

- Malheureusement Madame… si je puis me permettre, vous me rappelez ma fille. Déclara-t-il sur un ton ému. C'est pour cela que j'ai accepté de travailler pour vous. Vous lui ressemblez.

La Marquise sourit à nouveau, tristement.

- J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop souffrir.

Ce fut au tour de Ludwig de sourire.

- Au non… non… au contraire. Cela m'a donné de la force… permettez-moi je vous prie… osa-t-il en s'approchant de l'aristocrate.

- Bien sur.

Posant un genoux devant elle, il prit sa main et l'embrassa avant de se relever.

- Merci pour vos soins mon ami. Déclara-t-elle.

S'éloignant, l'aristocrate ouvrit son secrétaire et en ressortit un coffret accompagné d'enveloppes.

- Voici ce que je vous dois. Ce coffret est rempli d'or et ces enveloppes contiennent plusieurs titres de noblesse prouvant votre lignée aristocratique. Partez loin d'ici. Vivez pour chérir la mémoire de ces femmes tant aimées, honorez-les ainsi.

La jeune fille s'était exprimée si noblement qu'une larme roula sur la joue du bavarois.

- Je chérirai la votre aussi. Je ne vous oublierai pas.

La Marquise hocha la tête et refoula cette afflux douloureux qui lui vrillait le cœur.

- Ne laissez plus aucun démon vous asservir Madame.

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête.

- Ne vous en faites pas. Cela n'arrivera plus.

Ludwig s'inclina sur ces mots et baisa une nouvelle fois sa main

- Adieu Madame.

- Adieu Ludwig.

L'un et l'autre savaient qu'ils ne se reverraient jamais plus.

**O°O°O**


	38. Amours Décomposés

**Ce chapitre contient du M**

**Chapitre 38 **

**Amours Décomposés**

**O°O°O**

Soixante douze heures avaient égrainé leurs secondes depuis que Jack avait rejoint le Pearl. Comme d'habitude, il avait échappé à la Navy, bénéficiant cette fois d'une avance considérable. Bien vite, ne voyant même plus les voiles noires du navire pirate à l'horizon, les deux bâtiments britanniques dépêchés à la poursuite de Sparrow avaient fait demi-tour.

A Port Royal, dans l'Hôtel de ville, plusieurs médecins, Weaterby Swann ainsi que Norrington s'activaient auprès d'Elizabeth. Celle-ci, prostrée dans un état léthargique, n'avait quitté son lit depuis que James l'y avait déposé.

Libérant des flots de larmes brûlantes, elle ne faisait que pleurer comme s'il ne restait en elle que de la souffrance.

Postés derrière la porte close de sa chambre, le Gouverneur et le Commodore s'inquiétaient de son état de santé. Celle-ci venait de recevoir une dose de laudanum afin qu'un médecin puisse l'examiner de l'intérieur…

- Vous a-t-elle parlée ? Demanda James au Gouverneur.

- Non, pas la moindre parole. Se désola Weatherby.

- Elizabeth est en état de choc. Constata James en revoyant Lizzie agenouillée près du corps sans vie de Cutler Beckett.

- Elle est tout ce qu'il me reste. Je ne sais que faire… avez-vous une idée de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Hélas oui mais je préfère ne pas tirer de conclusions trop hâtives. Attendons le diagnostic du médecin.

Ainsi, pendant une quinzaine de minutes ils attendirent que le docteur sorte de la chambre.

- J'ai examiné la jeune demoiselle Swann, Gouverneur. Peut-on se parler en privé ?

- Je n'ai rien à cacher au Commodore Norrington, il est l'homme qui a sauvé ma fille. Parlez, nous vous écoutons.

Pinçant ses lèvres en une grimace gênée, le vieil homme commença :

- Je crains que mademoiselle Swann ait… perdu son innocence.

- Seigneur ! S'exclama Weatherby en mettant une main sur sa bouche.

De son côté, James serra le pommeau de son épée à s'en briser la main, un gout de sang s'imprégnant sur sa langue au point de lui donner la nausée.

-Cependant, elle ne semble pas avoir été violentée. Ajouta le médecin en ajustant ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Mais… comment cela… pas violentée ? Bégaya le Gouverneur.

- Je n'ai vu aucune lésion ni trace de violence…

- Qu'insinuez-vous ? S'exclama James en attrapant le bras du vieil homme.

- Je… je n'ai rien vu… débita le docteur. Vous pouvez demandez l'avis d'autres médecins si vous le voulez, je…

- C'est-ce que nous allons faire ! Rétorqua James, les traits de son visage déformés par de puissants sentiments. Sortez maintenant et ne dites pas un mot de toute cette histoire !

Cela dit, le docteur hocha vivement la tête et partit sans demander son reste, craignant trop d'avoir des ennuis avec le militaire.

- Seigneur… répéta Weatherby en collant son front contre la battant de la porte. Ma petite fille…

- Je… il doit y avoir une explication ! Il n'a pas dû voir ! Non, il n'a pas dû voir… je vais faire quérir d'autres médecins qui l'examineront, peut-être est-elle toujours… innocente… peut-être que… s'exclama rapidement le Commodore comme pour s'en convaincre.

- Pitié ! Le coupa Weatherby en retirant sa lourde perruque. Arrêtez cela, vous rendez la situation pire qu'elle ne l'est déjà ! Et si le médecin ne se trompait pas…

- Mais… non ! Cela est impossible ! J'ai entendu parler de certaines méthodes usitées par les violeurs… une substance détend les muscles et…

- Y croyez-vous ? L'interrompit de nouveau le quinquagénaire en tentant de refouler tous les sentiments contradictoires qui l'animaient.

Avait-elle réellement était abusée ou bien s'était-elle offerte au prix de sa réputation et celle de son père ?

- Oui ! Son état actuel peut expliquer la prise d'une drogue ! S'écria James, incapable de vivre avec l'idée qu'Elizabeth ait perdu sa virginité de plein gré sans être mariée.

_Sans être avec lui… _

- Elizabeth a toujours eu un tempérament fougueux… par moment elle n'a aucun sens des convenances…murmura le Gouverneur comme pour lui-même.

James encaissa ces mots comme une balle tirée à bout portant, fichée dans son cœur.

- Nous allons faire venir un autre médecin. Un seul autre. Déclara sombrement Weatherby en se redressant.

- Je… commença le militaire.

- Cela ne souffre d'aucun avis, James.

Sur ces mots, le Gouverneur fit demi tour, peu certain de pouvoir supporter le spectacle de sa fille meurtrie comme incapable de contempler le visage d'une fille impure.

Quoiqu'il en était, Elizabeth était perdue.

**O°**

La jeune fille n'avait pas voulu qu'on l'examine mais le laudanum qu'on lui avait administré avait brisé ses défenses. Sans même crier, sans émettre une seule parole, elle s'était contentée de repousser le médecin jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à l'anesthésier.

A moitié inconsciente, Lizzie avait senti les mains du médecin relever sa chemise de nuit et écarter ses jambes. Elle avait éprouvé la froideur des instruments écarter ses chairs et l'œil du docteur scruter son intimité.

D'une oreille maladive, elle entendait des voix derrière sa porte. Des voix qui venaient de très loin et qui semblaient rebondir sur ses tympans.

Au bout d'un moment qui lui avait semblé beaucoup trop long, le médecin avait enfin quitté la pièce.

Les voix qu'elle entendait alors résonner s'étaient amplifiées avant de disparaitre définitivement.

Une nouvelle larme coula sur sa joue, corrosive comme de l'acide.

_Comment avait elle pu se fourvoyer à ce point ? Comment avait-elle pu se laisser envahir par ces désirs malsains ? Comment avait-elle pu se montrer si faible ? _

_Pourquoi ne pas avoir vu que tout cela était mal ? _

Tandis qu'une centaine d'interrogations tournoyaient dans son esprit, elle enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller afin de taire un cri désespéré. Le corps secoué de spasmes, son cœur s'emballa sous une vague de souffrance.

Roulant sur le lit, elle agrippa les draps tout en essayant de reprendre le souffle qu'elle avait perdu.

_Qu'avait-elle fait ? _

Essayant de se lever, elle chancela en pensant à son père, l'imaginant effondré tandis que le médecin lui racontait qu'elle n'était plus vierge.

Anéantie, Elizabeth se traina jusqu'à sa commode et versa maladroitement le contenu d'un broc dans un récipient ouvragé. Plongeant ses mains dans l'eau glacée pour rafraichir son visage, elle répéta son geste comme possédée.

Si elle en avait été capable, la jeune fille se serait noyée dans cette bassine en porcelaine.

S'écroulant, sa chemise de nuit mouillée collant à son corps fiévreux, elle prit sa tête entre ses mains.

A quoi ressemblait-elle à présent ?

_Une enfant ? _

_Une adolescente ? _

_Une femme ? _

Elle avait sauté une étape, cette foutue transition qui sépare le monde de l'innocence de celui de la maturité.

Elizabeth ne se rappelait plus quand l'enfance était morte ni quand cette abominable transformation l'avait changé en cette créature dépravée.

Elle avait froid.

Les genoux repliés, elle serra ses bras autour d'elle comprimant ainsi sa poitrine.

Quand avait-elle égaré la jeune fille pour cette femme avilie ?

Un battement de cœur lui manqua et le froid qu'elle ressentait jusqu'alors avait muté en gel dans tout son corps jusqu'à son âme.

Ecarquillant les yeux d'horreur, elle enfonça ses ongles dans ses côtes tout en taisant un cri sans fin.

_Aucun saignement n'était survenu ce mois-ci._

**O° **

Sur les flots, loin de Port Royal un navire aux voiles noires sillonnait allégrement l'océan. A sa barre, le Capitaine Sparrow affichait un sourire victorieux, heureux d'avoir accompli sa vengeance, de posséder les cartes de l'immortalité et d'avoir regagné son Pearl.

Jack avait retrouvé son apparence, du moins en grande partie. Sa chevelure mettrait du temps à repousser mais son fidèle bandana rouge, son tricorne et le khôl assombrissant son regard lui rendaient son allure d'origine.

Satisfait pour un temps d'avoir concrétisé ses desseins, son esprit était seulement occupé par ses ambitions, la dépouille de sa haine et par l'impatience d'être un jour prochain sauvé de la mort.

Il ne restait aucune trace de cette jeune fille qu'il avait séduite, de cet être qu'il avait brisé, de cette gamine qu'il abandonnait à sa triste existence, le ventre encombré d'un enfant son nom. Le sien peut-être ou celui d'un autre.

Mais… c'était un jeu auquel le pirate avait aimé joué.

Un passe-temps agréable qui disparut de sa mémoire aussi rapidement qu'une énième histoire de marin écoutée dans une taverne.

Emplissant ses poumons d'air salé, Jack laissa ses pensées s'égarer vers cette île mystérieuse, détentrice d'un avenir plus que légendaire.

**O°O°O**

_**J'effacerai mes larmes à l'encre… **_

…_**de mon sang… **_

_**Pour sauver… mon âme… …de ce mal… **_

… _**incessant… **_

_**Mes tourments tomberont… …sous le bras… **_

…_**rédempteur… **_

_**Je ferais de ton crime… le mien… **_

…_**salvateur… **_

_**Je transpercerai ta chair… pour voir… **_

…_**cascader… **_

…_**Ce déluge rougeoyant… …fuyant tes artères… **_

_**Maléfice incarné... tu… rejoindras… **_

…_**la terre… **_

_**Car je jure… au Divin… **_

…_**de te faire… …amender… **_

Le ciel endeuillé portait ses sombres atours, les nuages s'étant parés de voiles gris.

Ses pas étaient lents, tels ceux d'une vieille femme et sa voix transperçait à peine celle du vent léger. Elle n'avait cessait de murmurer ces rimes dans son étrange procession. Le bas de ses jupons noirs caressait l'herbe de la falaise et malgré le poids qu'elle semblait porter sur ses épaules, celle-ci marchait la tête haute, son visage reflétant une étonnante sérénité.

_**Eloignée… …des feux de l'Enfer… **_

… _**l'Eau silencieuse… **_

_**Ciel liquide dans son écrin… **_

…_**souillé des hommes… **_

_**T'ouvrira son gouffre… …en un…ténébreux… **_

…_**Malstrom.. **_

…_**Pour te retenir … …dans sa panse…. **_

…_**pernicieuse… **_

Arrivée au sommet du mont escarpé, elle s'arrêta pour poser ses yeux bruns sur l'océan. Ce jour, il arborait un bleu empreint des couleurs poussiéreuses du ciel. Il lui semblait observer un tableau, dessiné par l'un de ces artistes des rues dont le regard sur le monde était chargé d'amertume.

Les paupières lourdes comme si la jeune fille était épuisée, elle cligna des yeux tout en resserrant malhabilement les pans de sa grande cape noire autour d'elle.

Elle avait froid, elle aussi.

Ses longs cheveux châtains ondulaient dans le vent indolent, une mèche cachant parfois son regard à demi voilé.

Comme un éclair déchirant les cieux, une voix rompit le silence de la nature :

- Un brin tragique, n'est-il pas ? Cette tempête latente, réprimée par l'océan nous offre un fort beau spectacle.

Un petit rire amer secoua la gorge de la Marquise.

- Vous avez toujours maitrisé l'art… des belles phrases. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix un peu rauque.

- C'est une arme, ma chère. Répondit Roan Ru. Je dirais même une arme de chair.

- Votre langue… a fourché... c'est seulement… une arme.

Un rire tonitruant résonna aux oreilles de l'aristocrate, accompagné de ces mots déclarés dans un souffle amusé :

- Vous ai-je donc blessée ? Détruite ?

- Non… répondit-elle en se retournant doucement.

Son visage était blême, plus blanc encore que l'écume flottant à la surface des flots. Ses yeux brillaient d'un étrange éclat tandis que, légèrement courbée en avant, elle poursuivit :

- Vous m'avez juste abîmé… un peu plus.

Ses lèvres étirées en un étrange sourire, la jeune fille contemplait le démon d'un oeil fiévreux.

Roan s'avança vers elle en tendant une main vers sa joue, caressant de son index monstrueux un grain de beauté.

- Il s'agit de mon jeu et de mes règles, naïve petite Marquise. Il en a toujours été ainsi. Assena-t-il, machiavélique.

La créature laissa ses paroles heurter son interlocutrice, savourant ce silence victorieux.

- Vous me faites pitié… toi et ton double ! Cracha-t-elle soudainement.

Instantanément, les yeux du démon s'écarquillèrent sous l'insulte.

- Eternels insatisfaits, vous serez à jamais… déçus. Tes sentiments sont aussi… pauvres… que tes rêveries ! Tu t'es crée un monde imaginaire… en croyant maîtriser le réel… mais les deux sont étroitement liés. Nos chimères crèvent toujours la toile… de l'immatériel.

La dualité n'était plus dissociable à présent, la jeune fille faisait seulement face au même être, l'homme et le démon.

Le corps saisi par une colère incontrôlée, Roan saisit brutalement le bras de l'aristocrate.

- Tu ne sais rien !

Un autre rire éteint résonna dans l'air.

Celui de la Marquise.

- Essaye donc de t'en persuader ! Rétorqua-t-elle presque chancelante, la couleur de sa peau plus clair que jamais.

- Pourquoi ne pas admettre que j'ai gagné, pauvre idiote ! Cria-t-il en resserrant son emprise, les traits de son visage déformés. N'ose même pas imaginer inverser les rôles. Mon jeu et mes règles, tu entends ! J'ai fait de toi ce que je voulais, j'ai ton âme à mes pieds ! J'ai seulement voulu te faire croire le contraire mais j'ai toujours tout maîtrisé. Ton cœur et ton corps m'appartiennent, j'ai gagné. Patiente jusqu'au jour où je te laisserais pourrir dans ta solitude, parti sans un adieu !

Comme si les cieux se moquaient de cette scène, le tonnerre accompagna ces mots. Un vent plus vif s'était levé et la pluie, enfin, rejoignait l'océan pour une union tumultueuse.

_L'heure avait sonné… _

- Tu m'excuseras mais… je n'attendrai pas jusque…là… tu ne m'intéresse pas… assez… pour cela… déclara-t-elle en esquissant un lent sourire.

Fronçant son regard, le démon regarda la Marquise possédée par un souffle vague psalmodier ces étranges paroles. Sa voix était de plus en plus entrecoupée et son visage marquée par un épuisement sans pareil…

_**Mes cicatrices… à tout jamais.. **_

…_**s'effaceront… **_

_**De ses traces… seules des stries… **_

… _**me resteront… **_

…_**Je… triompherai… enfin… **_

…_**de mon agonie… **_

…_**Car… …par ces mots… **_

…_**et ma douleur… **_

… _**je te bannis. **_

Sur ces mots, elle déboutonna l'attache de sa cape pour dévoiler son ventre transpercé d'une dague.

Le grand tissu noir avait dissimulé l'arme mais aussi le sang qui trempait son corps.

Saisissant le manche de nacre, la jeune fille utilisa ses dernières forces pour s''empaler jusqu'à la garde.

Tombant à genoux, la souffrance ayant définitivement pris le dessus sur son corps, elle déclara dans un murmure :

- Ce n'était… qu'un… poème. Personne… n'a…gagné… Roan…

S'approchant avant de vivement reculer, les yeux exorbités par l'horreur de ce geste contre nature, le démon regarda la jeune fille s'écrouler sur l'herbe mouillée.

Il n'arrivait plus à parler. Plus à penser.

Ce qui avait été n'était plus.

Aucune eau de vie la guérirait cette fois…

Il s'était trompé.

Sur elle.

Sur ses desseins.

Sur son absence de vengeance.

Finalement, il l'indifférait trop pour rester en vie, il n'avait fait que l'accrocher à l'existence.

L'eau ne dort jamais, son calme apparent n'est qu'une couverture. Un faux semblant animé par de violents tumultes.

Reculant encore, un ultime regard pour la silhouette mourante de son ex amante, il disparut.

Pour toujours.

Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune fille tandis que la vie désertait son corps.

Une larme d'apaisement.

_Non l'eau ne dort jamais, là est sa malédiction. Elle est le miroir autant qu'elle est l'écrin de la souillure humaine et fantastique. _

_Les désirs d'une jeune fille, les aventures d'un homme semblant hors du commun, la manipulation d'un être vil ou encore l'erreur d'une âme trahie… _

Seul le cœur peut rendre l'eau infectieuse ou salvatrice et ce jour, sous les cieux des Caraïbes, une jeune fille décida que l'océan laverait ses fautes.

Le sang ne cessait de couler de sa blessure tandis que, silencieuse, elle demanda pardon à ceux qui l'avaient un jour aimé… véritablement aimé.

_La mort est une sentence divine et si un Dieu clément la contemplait d'en haut, peut-être allégerait-t-il sa pénitence. _

Peut-être serait-elle pardonnée.

Ou... peut-être se pardonnerait-elle.

Ses forces s'amenuisaient de plus en plus. Elle ne ressentait plus la douleur, seulement une grande fatigue au goût de délivrance.

Une main sur son ventre redevenu virginal, elle emplit une dernière fois ses poumons d'air marin.

Fermant les yeux, elle laissa l'univers contempler la sérénité sur son visage.

C'était fini.

Elle avait triomphé de ses chimères et…

… la mort l'avait emportée.

**O°O°O**

_Se méfier des apparences. Se méfier des créatures sous n'importe quelle forme; démon, homme, femme, enfant… ce qui semble vrai est peut-être tromperie et la vérité, malgré la douleur qu'elle peut engendrer, vaut mieux que le déni.. _

_Les mots ne sont que des mots, la jeune Marquise l'avait appris à ses dépends et ce qu'il lui restait d'innocence était mort avec elle. _

**FIN**

**O°**

NDLA : **Tout simplement merci à mes lecteurs...**


End file.
